I Will Not Forget
by Princesspepper
Summary: SEQUEL TO SAVE ME FROM THE DARK It's been nearly two years since Harry and Draco have broken up, and they may have moved on, but they are not over each other. What will happen when they are forced back together by unusual circumstances?
1. One Year Six Months

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Parings: Eventual Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: This, like my other story, does not belong to me. J.K. Rowling thought of all the beautiful characters. I just strung together the lame plot. So don't sue me!

Warnings: rated R for a reason you know! Lets see... self-mutilation, slash, lemon, slash, "adult language", slash, uh... you get the point. So if you're a homophobe, don't read this and definitely don't review! NO FLAMES!

(A/N): I'm baaaaaack! And I've got a million ideas! Well, okay, that was an exaggeration. But I'm really happy and sugar high now, and I just got about fifteen reviews, and chapter fourteen hasn't even been up twelve hours. That's right, I'm writing this the same day I posted chapter fourteen of my last one! But only god (and my schoolteachers, lol) knows when it will go up. So, lets see. I got a book I've been wanting for so long, I'm sugar high, I'm listening to Good Charlotte, and I now possess an AWESOME Ramones t-shirt. I'm READY! But I also have a project to work on. One that is due in four days. One that I have not yet started. GAR. Well, I'll do my bestest! You can all thank personz-of-da-dungeon for my quick(ish) update. She keeps nagging me on AIM. And in her reviews. Lmao. Her sister (harrypotter,move over) is helping too, yup, don't forget Jordan! Yes, nag nag nag.

I'm not going to do as many personals from now on. I'll mention you if you reviewed. In fact, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. I'll only do personals if I feel I need to respond to something. Because it takes a long time to do and you want the chapter up as fast as possible, don't you? Ok, so for now, I just have to say something to **cmere1.** They did WHAT?!?! Omg! That's awful! Why did you get kicked off?!?! And you HAVE TO get a new user name. You have to continue your story!! But that seriously sucks. I hope it works out!

Okay, well this chapter is a songfic! It seems to add to the emotion to have a song in there. It won't be for every chapter though. That would get annoying. And eventually I'd run out of songs. This is just to set you up for the real story basically. To set the time frame and mood and junk. Okay, here we go!!!

* * *

**(Chapter One: One Year Six Months)**

Harry Potter's pulse was pounding in his head. He looked around the dark corridor, searching for the source of the dread he was feeling. He knew something was there.

Harry finally saw a crack of light pouring into the black hallway from a little ways down. He started to run towards it. Somehow he knew he wouldn't like what he found. But as he ran, the door didn't seem to get any closer.

Harry saw a slight disturbance occur from behind the door. He stopped running to watch what would happen. He gasped as he saw who was behind the door.

Draco Malfoy was standing in the lit doorway, looking very scared and confused. When he locked eyes with Harry, he screamed his name and beckoned him forward.

Harry started running even more urgently now, desperate to get to his former lover. They may have broken up, but that is no reason to let him die! For Harry knew what lay behind the door, inside the room.

But the faster Harry ran, the farther away the doorway seemed to get. Draco screamed again as Harry saw a flash of red light emanate from behind Draco. He was knocked to the floor and all Harry could do was watch, horrified.

As Draco crumpled, Harry saw a second figure come into sight. With red slits instead of eyes and skin a pale parchment color. Voldemort was in the room.

Harry felt sickened as he watched Voldemort perform the cruciatus curse on Draco's crumpled form. He had to hear Draco scream and yell and cry out for help. And if he ran, the doorway only got farther away.

After a few minutes of writhing on the floor, Draco finally rolled out of the way, leaving The Dark Lord alone in the doorway. And that's when his cold eyes met Harry's. Harry felt a sharp pain shoot through his forehead as he woke up, screaming.

* * *

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?"

Harry woke up to his boyfriend shaking his shoulders. He had very clearly been thrashing about, because Seamus never woke up to any sort of noise. He had probably almost suffocated him. Harry chuckled at this thought.

"What are you laughing at? Oh my gosh, are you delirious? Here, let me get a potion for you-" but Harry cut him off.

"Seamus, I'm okay. It's fine, it was just a weird dream is all." Harry said soothingly.

"Well it must have been _very_ strange," Seamus said shakily, "You'll never guess what you were yelling!" Harry gave his boyfriend a questioning look. "You kept saying 'Draco! Draco!' it was really weird. It was really freaking me out a bit."

Harry raised his eyebrows in false confusion. "Well I can't imagine why I would say that! Come to think of it, I don't remember what I was dreaming about at all," said Harry, feeling slightly guilty for lying. But he couldn't tell Seamus what really happened, he would get himself all worked up. Seamus was a very paranoid fellow when it all came down to it.

As if reading Harry's thoughts, Seamus went into one of his paranoid fits.

"What's that supposed to mean Harry?! Wait a minute- have you been _seeing_ him? Behind my back?! OH MY GOSH- I get it now! That's why you won't have sex with me! You're getting it from _him!_"

But Harry interrupted Seamus's fuming. "Love, calm down! I have _not _been seeing Malfoy! In case you don't remember, we broke up in sixth year. And I haven't seen him since graduation."

Seamus seemed to be coming to his senses. _Finally,_ Harry thought. The lad was rather excitable. So Harry kissed him lightly on the lips. That was sure to calm him down.

Sure enough, it did. Seamus leaned into the kiss and climbed on top of Harry, straddling him. They remained like that for a few minutes, blissfully enjoying each other.

"Hey Harry?" Seamus said after breaking the kiss.

"Mm? What is it Seamus?" Harry said sleepily.

"I know what will make you feel better after that _awful_ dream. You know what it is?"

Harry rolled his eyes. They'd been through this a million times. "Let me guess. Is it sex?"

Seamus faked a look of surprise. "_How_ did you guess?" but then he dropped all the sarcasm and started pleading.

"Come _on,_ Harry! We've been together for _six months_ and we haven't done a _thing!_"

"Oh, is that what it's all about? Did you only start dating me because you thought I was _easy?_" said Harry, sounding slightly hurt.

"No, no! Of course not!" Said Seamus defensively. "I- I just thought- well it would be nice! Harry, you only dated Malfoy for like three months, and you did it with _him!_"

Harry glared angrily at Seamus. "Yeah? How do _you_ know? Maybe I didn't!"

Seamus rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Harry, are you really going to tell me you _never_ shagged Draco? Or should I say he never shagged you?" he said with a smirk.

"You know what, it's really none of your business! If all you want is to be laid, go! Break up with me and find someone who's nice and easy!" Harry whispered furiously.

"Do you want to know _why_ I haven't broken up with you, Harry Potter?" Seamus said, his voice now softening.

"Why? I'm very curious." Said Harry, still angry.

"Because- because..." Seamus was getting really very nervous. Harry could tell that he knew what he wanted to say; he was just having a lot of trouble actually _saying_ it. "Because, Harry, I love you."

Harry was quite taken aback. "Wha- what?"

"I said I love you, Harry. Isn't there anything you want to say to _me_?" said Seamus nervously.

Harry was very, _very_ shocked. He did not expect this at all. The last person who had said that to him (well besides Hermione, and she didn't count), was- _Draco._

Sew this up with threads of reason and regret  
  
So I will not forget

_I will not forget_

_How this felt one year six months ago I know_

_I cannot forget_

_I cannot forget_

"Er, Seamus?" Said Harry moments later.

"Yes, what is it?" said Seamus, looking very sad.

"I think I'm going to go take a walk. You know. To clear my head."

Seamus nodded. Harry grabbed his cloak and walked out the door, leaving Seamus behind with wet eyes and an empty bed.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe how far downhill his life was going, or seemed to be going. He had taken his own advice and moved on, but still somewhere deep inside he knew he could never love Seamus like he had loved Draco. And still did. It pained him more than anything else he had ever experienced to picture Draco, wherever he was, in the arms of some other guy. And in return, Harry never saw Seamus while the two of them were kissing. He imagined himself in the arms of Draco. He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't help it.

Harry found himself getting lost as he began to dwell upon his past. He missed Draco so much. He yearned for school, even though he knew that even if he were still there, he and Draco would be no more than classmates who never spoke. Just his face was reassuring though.

Harry was still in love with his ex, and now his current boyfriend was suffering for it. He felt awful, but at the same time he knew he couldn't help it. But the thing was; it wasn't that Harry didn't _want _to have sex with Seamus. It was that he physically _couldn't._

It was actually sort of embarrassing, and that's why he didn't tell Seamus. It did take Harry a while to want to do anything with him as he was still getting over his previous relationship, and the fact that he and Draco had had sex two nights before their breakup didn't help matters. Harry was now very scared that whenever he allowed someone to shag him that their relationship would end. He knew this was foolish, but again, he couldn't help it.

But that was only the emotional part of it. As previously stated, Harry _physically_ could not make love to Seamus. Something seemed to be holding him back every time he attempted it. Either he felt pain whenever he got close, he all of a sudden got seriously turned off, or some other odd thing happened. He cleverly hid this though by pretending he was merely chickening out. Seamus bought it, of course.

And then there was Draco. Harry knew full well that if given the choice, he would take Draco over Seamus in a heartbeat, and that made him feel just plain rotten. It had been just under two years since the two had broken it off and Harry had missed Draco every second of it.

_I'm falling into memories of you_

_Things we used to do_

_Follow me there _

_A beautiful somewhere_

_A place that I can share_

_With you_

But see, the whole boyfriend thing was only half of Harry's problems. Less than that in fact. Harry was going away to Wizard College in two days, to become an auror. And he was scared out of his wits.

As Harry rounded the corner into the park, he thought that this was the start of a whole new life for him, and he most definitely didn't feel quite ready. He was still holding onto the past. His mind was telling him it was because he was afraid to leave Seamus. His heart knew better.

The truth was, Harry still had not let go of Draco. Every once in a while when he was really depressed, he would just start thinking about him. He really wanted him back.

But at the same time, Harry didn't know what he would do or say if he should ever happen to see Draco again. He would most likely freeze up, leaving the impression he was a complete idiot. I mean, what do you say to your ex? Especially, when if things had gone your way, they would not _be _your ex?

But Harry kept telling himself that there was no point in thinking about it; Draco was never coming back into his life.

_I can tell that you don't know me anymore_

_It's easy to forget_

_Sometimes we just forget_

_And being on this road is anything but sure_

_Maybe we'll forget _

_I hope we don't forget_

But just as the words had formed in Harry's mind, he saw a very familiar looking blond head not too far away from where he was standing. Harry's heart seemed to skip a beat just then. There was something about that boy that made Harry weak in the knees.

Harry froze on the spot. He stared transfixed at the figure in front of him. He had not yet spotted Harry, and Harry planned to keep it that way. He quickly looked around and finally darted behind a fountain that was a few feet away. Just in time too, for that moment, Draco turned around and began walking towards Harry's hiding place. It was then that Harry noticed that Draco was not alone...

Harry felt his eyes cloud with blind fury. But he had the sense to calm himself down before he did anything rash. _Who knows?_ Harry thought as Draco neared him; _it could just be some random guy that he's friends with. Besides, I'm over him! I've moved on!_

But Harry could never convince himself of anything. Especially the latter. And as it turned out, he was very wrong about the former, as well, for when the pair neared a bench, they sat down and began kissing ferociously.

Harry's eyes widened with horror and jealousy. _That whore!_ Harry thought vehemently. All reason clouded by anger, Harry accidentally blew one of the bolts off the bench the couple were seated on. The person Draco was with jumped, bathing his face in moonlight for just enough time for Harry to identify him.

_ZABINI! _Roared Harry inside his mind. _That... that...!_ Of course, Harry was fully aware that he himself was no different from Draco; he had gotten a new boyfriend as well. But seeing Draco and Blaise _kissing_? It made Harry's blood boil.

But it also brought back memories. Harry thought back on when he was in Zabini's position, making out with Draco wherever they could find peace. Harry drifted off into sort of a trance, forgetting where he was for a moment. But just for a moment.

_I'm falling into memories of you_

_Things we used to do_

_Follow me there _

_A beautiful somewhere_

_A place that I can share_

_With you_

Once again, Harry crashed painfully back to Earth with only one word on his mind: _revenge._

So when Draco and Blaise finally shrugged off the strangely behaving bolt and became, er, _engrossed_ in one another once again, Harry snuck off into the shadows to return to his and Seamus's apartment.

When Harry arrived, he found Seamus laying face up on the bed with his eyes closed, thinking, apparently. When he heard the door close, his eyes shot open.

"H-Harry? Back so soon?" Seamus pretended to look happy to see Harry, but Harry could tell he was really kind of scared.

But Harry didn't answer him. Instead he walked predatorily towards the bed Seamus was lying on. He jumped atop it and sat on Seamus's legs, kissing him all over.

"Seamus," Harry breathed, "I think I'm ready." But that was what Harry said. All he was thinking was _revenge._

Harry knew what he was doing was morally wrong, shagging Seamus just to "get back at" Draco. But the really sad thing was that Draco wouldn't even know about it. _Nor would he care_, thought Harry sadly as he was ripping off Seamus's shirt.

So Harry fought through all the things that were holding him back. No matter how much it hurt, no matter what was going through his head, he ignored it all and slid into Seamus, almost derisively, as if saying "Ha! If Draco can do it, so can I!"

But as both boys began to reach their climax, something went amiss. Harry was what one would call a screamer, and he was not thinking about Seamus when he climaxed. So as Seamus was screaming Harry's name over waves of euphoria, Harry wasn't returning the favor.

"DRACO!" screamed Harry, not noticing his huge error. He slowly pulled himself out of Seamus and lay down on the bed next to him, panting. When Harry's breathing returned to normal, he turned over to kiss Seamus, but found that he was looking at him strangely.

So many nights

_Legs tangled tight_

_Wrap me up in a dream with you_

_Close up these eyes_

_Try not to cry_

_All that I got to pull me through _

_Is memories of you_

_Memories of you_

"Hm, what is it, love?" Harry asked, oblivious to what had happened.

"Funny you should call me that." Seamus muttered coldly, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't _me _you were thinking about just then."

Harry looked at Seamus with a bemused expression on his face. "What are you talking about?" he said, puzzled, "of course I was thinking about you!" he finished, wincing at his lie. He was fully aware he was thinking of Draco, he just didn't realize he let it on.

"Liar." Whispered Seamus icily, getting off the bed and pulling his clothes back on. "I'll see you, Harry. Let me know when you get that blond prat off your mind." And with that, Seamus walked out of their apartment, and out of Harry's life.

But Harry didn't care. _I'm going away to college,_ he thought, _I can't be in college and have a boyfriend who's not going there! That's just... boring!_

But Harry knew that wasn't the only reason he was feeling this way. It was also because with him now being single, he could seek what he really wanted. Which was Draco of course. For now, all he had was memories to tide him over. But Harry could not live off his dreams. He wanted, no, _needed_ the real thing.

_No matter what it takes, Draco,_ Harry vowed silently, tears streaming down his face, _I will find you._

_I'm falling into memories of you_

_Things we used to do_

_Follow me there _

_A beautiful somewhere_

_A place that we can share_

_Falling into memories of you_

_And things we used to do_

**(End Of Chapter One)  
**

* * *

(A/N): Okay that was sort of a prologue. It doesn't have real story yet. Don't worry; this isn't going to be fluff. Believe me. And I apologize for how long it took to update, but I kept re-reading it. and I wanted to have several chapters written before I posted. So hopefully the next one won't take so long. I know some of you were confused from the end of the last chapter, but everything shall be explained eventually. Unless I forget about something... :-/... yup. A whole lot of you asked about the cut on Harry's arm, and about Hermione going off to the Library. I have an idea how to follow that up, and hopefully it will come up soon. There might be a plot hole though... well you'll see when I get there.

Er, so I'm sorry if this completely sucked. I wrote it while fighting a horrible, _horrible_ epidemic. _Writer's block!!!_ Lol. Yup, my work tends to suck when I have it. And I'm not sure if that song _quite _fit. By the way, it's called "One Year Six Months" and it's by Yellowcard. But grrr, I don't want to take it out now. Sorry if it sucked. So, everybody, PLEASE review!!! Pretty please! Just no flames. I take constructive criticism, compliments, comments, etc. Just no flaming! Uh, right. I'm at a loss for words. So until next time,

**XOXO Princesspepper OXOX**


	2. Reunions

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: (eventual) Harry/Draco

WARNINGS: This chapter contains excessive profanity (lotsa curses, more specifically), and a slightly slashy scene. Ooer, funfunfun!

(A/N): Yo! Sorry if that last chapter sucked! I hope this is better. I'm skipping over a day or so that way... well lets just say things will get interesting faster. Heh, it's fun knowing what is going to happen when nobody else does.

**ozumas girl: haha you are always the first to review! You seemed excited, no? lollll... sorry about Seamus. I know, you all hate me. But Harry wasn't all that into him. He was just fooling himself. DRACO AND HARRY FOREVERANDEVER... I could go on for a looong time, don't get me started. Don't worry, they shall find eachother. **

**cmere2: YAY! Lol I love reading your reviews. Yup, I thought Harry the screamer was hot. (giggles). Oh and by the way, I don't feel bad for Seamus. Heh, I'm evil. But he was just getting in the way of DESTINY!! Lol thanks for the review.**

**Alora: YES HARRY AND DRACO FOREVER!!! **

TruthxInxShadow:** (mock surprise) OMYGOSH, how EVER did you guess? Lol. I guess I'm kinda predictable. But it should be interesting, that is true. Haha, I was laughing at how many people called Harry bad. Ahahaha, it's true! **

**spamy: haha you called Harry bad too! Lol enjoy!**

**Daniels Dark Angel: Oooh (cries)... I'm so flattered! I'm your FAVORITE AUTHOR??? (blushes) thanks!**

**pisces-twins: Heehee, well in that case maybe this chapter won't suck!! I greatly enjoyed reading your reviews, it's not very often I get such long ones, and I absolutely DO love you!!! And yes, I got you other reviews too, all four. YAY! I got all giddy. I love long reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH, believe me, you REALLY boosted my mood and its all thanks to you I'm writing now. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Drag: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Haha, I just had to say that. Enjoy! **

**Also thanks to adina, InsideMyWorld, personz-of-da-dungeon, harrypotter,move over, endilwen, Gryffindorgrl86, Reese, and Pure Blooded Slytherin!!!!! Thanks for the reviews people!**

Er, just a quick note for anyone who might be confused. This is the SEQUEL to my other fic, "Save Me From The Dark," so if you haven't read that, I suggest you do so you're not confuuused. Lol okay, on to the story!

* * *

**(Chapter Two: Reunions)**

Harry took a deep breath and shakily walked through the gigantic silver doors. He was terrified. This was such a big change for him to go through, and he didn't know what to expect. So he gripped his luggage tightly and walked up to the front desk.

The guy sitting there was thoroughly engrossed in some paperwork, so Harry had to noisily clear his throat to get his attention. The desk clerk's head snapped up fast, but he quickly maintained his composure as he spoke to Harry.

"Hello, Sir. How may I help you?" he said politely.

"Erm, hi. Could you show me where I'm supposed to stay? This is my first year here and I don't quite know my way around."

"Of course. What's your name? I need to look up what room you're in." the man said patiently, obviously aware of how nervous Harry was.

"It's Harry. Harry Potter." Said Harry tentatively, knowing full well what was coming. The man's eyes flashed to Harry's forehead and he looked quite shocked. But his sophisticated attitude only left for a few seconds. Now he was shuffling through some papers.

"Ah, here you are." The man said as he pointed to a spot on the paper he was looking at.

"I'll take your bags for you," he said as an afterthought, "they look very heavy."

"Thank you very much," Harry said with a smile as the man took his bags.

"Not at all," the man said, smiling back. "Right this way, Mr. Potter, I'll show you your room."

Harry thanked the man and followed him up a winding staircase. When the two finally reached the landing, the man walked ahead of Harry and reached into his pocket to withdraw a key. He gave it to Harry and gestured to the door in front of him.

"Oh, Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up at that. "I hope you don't mind, but we have limited space here. You'll be sharing your room with another young man."

Harry was slightly taken aback but nodded. He really didn't mind. _Maybe he'll be cute_, thought Harry with a slight snigger.

Harry placed the key in the lock and turned it while simultaneously turning the doorknob. The door slowly creaked open and Harry peered inside. He gasped audibly at what he saw.

"Draco?!?!"

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I trust by the look on your face you already know your new roommate!" said the man.

Draco was so dumbfounded that all he could do was nod.

"Alright then!" said the guy, who was pissing Draco off by how chipper he was acting. "I'll leave you two to settle in! I hope you enjoy your time at our Academy!" and with that, he departed, closing the door behind him and leaving Harry and Draco alone for the first time in one year and six months.

A severely awkward silence followed. Both boys heard their own pulses pounding in their heads. Their eyes were locked in an unblinking stare, for neither of them dared to move a muscle.

A whirlwind of emotions raged inside Harry's head. He was now face to face with Draco Malfoy, the boy he had been in love with for nearly two years. All Harry wanted to do was run over to him, throw his arms around him, and cry on his shoulder. Words could not express how much he had missed him. Harry's eyes welled up with tears but he hurriedly blinked them away.

The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Finally, Harry opened up his throat enough to say, "hi, Draco," in a very raspy voice.

This little noise seemed to snap Draco out of whatever trance he was in. _My, this is awkward,_ he thought, still staring at Harry apprehensively. Finally, he spoke up. "Hey..." he said softly.

They stared at each other for quite a long time. It would have been very obvious to an observer that they wanted one another _so_ badly, but to them... well they were each oblivious to what the other was thinking.

"So... er, I didn't know you wanted to become an auror, Draco?" Harry said questioningly, more to break the awkward silence if not anything else. _Why, oh why did they have to do this?_ Harry thought desperately. _What are the odds that they'd put two homosexuals in the same room? This is going to be hell..._

"Er, well yes. A lot of things have changed in my life since you've last seen me." Draco answered finally in his usual smug drawl. But he was nowhere near as confident as he sounded. _What the hell was that? Oh god, this is going to be hell. What are the odds? They stick me in a room with my ex. Whom I still desire. This is NOT going to be easy..._

"I see," said Harry, clearing his throat. "Well, I think I should start unpacking." He said quickly, congratulating himself on the smooth subject change.

"I should do that to..." said Draco absently, still lost in his thoughts.

Harry went over to his trunk and began unpacking. He didn't even remember what he had packed really; he had done so about a week ago. And just his luck, the first thing he pulled out was a framed photograph of himself and Seamus. Harry scoffed and tossed it in the general direction of the trashcan, but it fell next to it, catching Draco's attention. He walked over and picked it up curiously, staring, confused, at the image he saw.

Harry was still unpacking and had not noticed that Draco had intercepted the photo. So he was taken by surprise when Draco spoke.

"Finnigan?" said Draco incredulously. Harry immediately snapped around and glared at Draco. "You two are _together?_" Draco continued emphatically.

"No, not anymore." Said Harry softly.

Draco laughed derisively but jumped for joy inside. _He's single! But wait- I'm not...what the FUCK am I going to do?_

The boys unpacked for the next hour in utter silence. They were both confined in their own thoughts and found it difficult not to pay every speck of attention to the other person in the room. They had both silently decided to _not_ act upon impulse. Well, it remained to be seen how long that would last.

By the time they were finished unpacking, it was getting late and they were both exhausted from their eventful day. So they decided to call it a night. Draco rummaged in one of the drawers on his side of the room. He pulled out a loose T-shirt and begun to undress. The room was furnished with two queen-sized beds; one on either side. So Draco sat upon one of them and pulled off his trousers, revealing the infamous pair of silk red boxers.

Harry watched him in the corner of his eye. He couldn't resist. And he remembered those boxers. He remembered tearing them off hungrily and casting them across the room...

Harry shook his head violently to get the thought out. He promised himself he wouldn't think such things. But it was too late- he was too far gone.

By now, Draco was pulling off his shirt. Now Harry couldn't even be subtle about his ogling. He turned his head and stared at Draco's pale yet toned chest. The two boys locked eyes for a moment, and Harry guiltily looked away. Then he realized he should be getting ready for bed as well.

He ended up dressing in much the same way Draco was, and Draco ended up ogling in much the same way Harry had been. But still, they had not done anything their impulses told them to do.

_Okay Draco, keep it up like this and you'll be okay,_ Draco thought while fighting the urge to jump on Harry.

When that was all over and done with, the boys settled into their respective beds and shut off the lights, being too embarrassed at the current situation to even say goodnight.

* * *

Harry was having a lot of trouble falling asleep. Somehow the knowledge that Draco was in the room with him was keeping him awake. And he could tell by the way Draco was breathing that he couldn't fall asleep either. Eventually, Harry's eyelids began to droop and he no longer cared about anything. Sleep claimed him, but only slightly. He drifted off into a slight doze.

Harry didn't know how much later it was, but he was suddenly awoken by something he couldn't identify. It was sort of a feeling he had. He felt it right in the pit of his stomach. Something told him he was supposed to be awake. Once he came to his senses fully, he felt something that he did not expect to feel.

There was a soft breath brushing past his cheek and a dull weight next to him on the bed. But rather than frightened, Harry was enthralled. He moved his head slightly and he felt warm hands caress his cheeks.

Harry heard the mattress creak as Draco leaned down farther to whisper in Harry's ear. "Harry," Draco said in a breathless voice, his words brushing across Harry's skin like feathers. "I can't do this anymore."

Harry felt a hot, passionate mouth close over his own, and that was it. All thoughts of holding back, of leaving the past behind, left him. All that was there now was Draco and his warm body, longing to take Harry's.

Harry reached up and intertwined his fingers in Draco's soft locks, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Harry softly moaned into Draco's mouth, causing him to nip at Harry's bottom lip and try to pry them open with his tongue. Harry parted his lips slightly; just enough to allow Draco's tongue to slip in. Harry gasped as Draco ran his tongue over Harry's, sending shivers down his spine.

Draco broke the kiss momentarily. He leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. "Harry... I still love you. I could never let you go." He said fiercely before reattaching himself to Harry's mouth. It broke Harry's heart to hear this; Draco must have gone through just as much as he had after their break up.

Harry broke the kiss again. "Neither could I." He whispered. Then he did something very strange in Draco's opinion. He reached over to the night table next to the bed and picked up a little book. He opened it up and out fell a very worn folded up piece of parchment. He slowly unfolded it and showed it to Draco with tears in his eyes.

"Harry..." Draco whispered, "isn't that the note I gave you after we broke up?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "I bring it with me wherever I go."

Draco was overcome by emotion. He had no idea he had meant so much to this man. Draco leaned over to embrace Harry once more. He kissed him on the forehead and heard Harry whisper, "I never stopped loving you..."

They began kissing again with such urgency that they knew their lips would be swollen. Harry then ripped off Draco's shirt in a beast-like manner, discarding it across the room. Draco did the same, but when he had finished with that, his fingers traveled down to the waistband of Harry's boxers.

Surprisingly, Harry put his hand over Draco's, stopping him. Draco stopped kissing Harry and looked up at him again questioningly.

"What's wrong?" said Draco, sounding very dazed.

"This is not right," Harry murmured distractedly, clearly wishing it were right so he could just do what he had been wanting to do for so long.

"...Why not?" said Draco, still very puzzled.

"I shouldn't have even kissed you in the first place." Said Harry angrily. Draco just stared at him, waiting for a more explicit explanation.

"And you... you! You can be such a whore sometimes!" Harry was now yelling, getting very red in the face. "I just saw you for the first time in almost _two years_ and you waste no time in trying to get me to fuck you! What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"Harry! Calm down! What in the bleeding hell are you talking about?" Draco said shrilly over Harry's ranting. He reached over to put his hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him. Big mistake.

Harry slapped Draco's hand. "Don't you even fucking _touch_ me!" Harry screeched, enraged. "Get out of my fucking bed! I know you have a boyfriend Draco, I saw you at the park with him two days ago! How many times did you cheat on _me _in sixth year when we were going out? HOW MANY TIMES?!?!"

"I never cheated on you Harry," Draco said quietly, while rubbing his now red hand.

"Well that doesn't matter! Even if that's true, you're still cheating on Zabini! Or at least you tried!"

"That's not a big deal Harry. Blaise and I have an understanding that there is no commitment required in our relationship. We've been together for six months and we never even had sex."

"SO YOU GO TO ME FOR IT!?!" Harry exploded. "You know from prior experience that I'm not that easy Malfoy! Why don't you get yourself some other bitch to push around?!"

That was the last straw for Draco. "OH IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?!" he roared, "He was practically on his knees, _begging_ that I shag him, but no! Every time I approached him with that intention, I saw your face, leering at me! I couldn't do it because I WAS STILL FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU! And I bet you were just fine shagging whoever happened to come your way! You probably didn't even _think_ about me the next time you did it! And you call _me_ a whore!" Draco shouted, his voice dripping with disgust.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE!" Harry fumed, "And if you were still 'fucking in love with me' as you so cleverly put it, why the hell did you break up with me?!" Draco was staring at him with his mouth open, quite unattractively. "Stop looking like an idiot and answer the damned question!"

"There's a LOT more to that whole thing that you think, Potter! It wasn't that simple!" Draco shouted, upset.

"You know what Malfoy? Get the fuck off my bed!"

Draco just nodded, obviously still enraged but realizing arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere. He sluggishly walked over to the other side of the room to retrieve his T-shirt and he hastily put it back on. As he made his way back to his bed, he turned back around.

"Fine, Potter, but don't think I'll let you get away with this. You've got to promise we'll talk again when we're in our right minds." He said.

Harry smiled slightly. That determination was so sexy, and he began to remember why he fell in love with Draco in the first place. "Whatever you say, oh stubborn one."

Draco glared but just continued what he was doing. He slowly got into bed and pulled himself under the covers while Harry watched him, marveling. He was just so much fun to look at. _Ahh, it's so much fun pissing him off_, Harry thought fondly.

Harry shifted into a more comfortable position in his own bed and waited calmly for Draco to get settled. Once he was, Draco leaned over to turn of the little light he had turned on before Harry awakened.

"Goodnight, Malfoy," Harry said sweetly.

"Night, Potter," Draco muttered as he switched off the light. _Oh my,_ Draco thought,_ this is going to be one interesting experience...  
_

* * *

The next morning was very awkward to say the very least. Harry's alarm clock went off, but he didn't wake up. Draco opened his eyes angrily and glared at the clock on his bedside table. _Damn Potter! It's only seven! We don't have classes today!_ Draco fumed, punching his pillow. But the alarm didn't stop playing. Draco liked the song (it was Yellowcard, wahoo!), but every song is annoying when it wakes you up. So Draco rolled out of his bed and clambered over to Harry's.

Draco just stood there for a few minutes, admiring his former boyfriend. _He is always so cute when he's asleep,_ Draco recalled fondly. After several moments of watching his chest rise and fall peacefully, Draco started to feel guilty and figured it was about time to wake him up.

He softly prodded his arm. Harry didn't budge. But he did start muttering things that Draco couldn't understand, with a slight smile on his face.

"Harry," Draco said softly, "wake up you git. Come on... turn off that bloody muggle contraption. I would do it myself but I don't normally have to deal with ecklectronics or whatever muggles call it."

Harry groaned and turned over, muttering incoherently still. Draco began to get impatient. So he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him gently but forcefully enough to jar him. Finally, Harry awoke.

He blinked his eyes lazily a few times and moaned. "Mmm, morning love," Harry said sleepily. Draco's eyes immediately bulged in shock. _He's obviously not in his right mind,_ Draco thought sadly, _and if he realizes what he said, he'll be really embarrassed... hmm, I think I'm onto something._

"Potter?! What did you just call me?" Harry opened his eyes fully, and his too widened.

"Er... uh... I- I was dreaming!" Harry said quickly, mortified.

"Sure, Potter." Draco said sarcastically.

Just then the phone in the room rang. Draco jumped about a foot in the air; he had never heard such a thing.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!" Draco screamed; shielding his head with his arms as if afraid something would attack him.

"Draco..." Harry said, laughing at his overreaction. But Draco was still yelling. "DRACO CALM DOWN! It's just the phone!"

"The wha-" Draco began, but Harry was already out of bed and running towards the desk on which sat the phone.

Harry fumbled with the receiver for a minute before picking it up and holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said calmly, which was so much of a contrast to his previous demeanor that it made Draco snort into his hand while trying to muffle the sound of his giggling.

"Harry? Is that you?" came a familiar feminine voice from the earpiece.

"Oh!" Harry's face lit up, "hullo Hermione!"

"CoughcoughMUDBLOODcoughcough," sputtered Draco in a futile attempt to anger Harry. Harry was fully aware that Draco wasn't really against muggles or "mudbloods," he was obviously just trying to provoke Harry.

Harry shot him an angry glare so he would shut up. "Who's that I hear?" said Hermione curiously, "it sounds familiar..."

"Er, yes! I have a roommate. Bit of a pain in the arse he is." Said Harry, shooting Draco a smug look.

Hermione laughed and said, "Oh my, I hope he didn't hear you."

"Oh, he knows what I think of him," said Harry. _Well, not really._ He thought with an evil smirk.

"So, who is he? Anyone I know?" Hermione said casually, obviously having no clue what was going on.

Harry sensed Draco behind him and turned around sharply. He had been creeping closer to Harry, better to hear his conversation. "Do you _mind_?" Harry mouthed to Draco, who looked disappointed. He shrugged, picked up some clothes, and strolled into the bathroom with the intention of taking a shower.

Harry turned back to the phone, "hold on a second Hermione," he said, waiting to hear the shower running so he could make sure Draco wasn't listening. When the water started, he began talking again.

"Yes, you do know him. And so do I. Very well, in fact."

"Come on Harry, you're teasing me! Who is it?" Hermione said, "but whoever it is, you better not get tempted, you've still got Seamus back home!"

"No, actually, I don't." Harry said bitterly. "But that's another story, I'll tell you later." He said, and then paused for a moment before continuing. "Hermione, I'm really confused. My roommate is... Draco Malfoy."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. Then, sure enough, came the predicted response.

"WHAT?!" shouted Hermione, nearly deafening Harry.

"Ow, could you _be_ any louder?"

"Sorry Harry," said Hermione distractedly. "But this is HUGE! You tell me you're single now, and whom do you see but the guy you're in love with! Tell me you've told him?"

"Er, sorta. But I don't know if he believed me. Or if he remembers for that matter. It was like three in the morning."

"...Harry? What were you doing at three in the morning with Draco?" came the response, which sounded both excited and confused. Harry was always bewildered as to why Hermione was fascinated with his gay love life.

"Well its kind of complicated," Harry began, "I woke up suddenly because I felt sort of a tickling in the back of my mind that told me to wake up. And when I did, Draco was on top of me, kind of stroking my hair. I was really freaked out, so I moved and then he grabbed my head and whispered in my ear... then he started kissing me!"

Now Hermione was really confused. "And this is a bad thing _why?_"

"BECAUSE HE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Harry yelled, getting frustrated for no real reason.

"Oooh, I see." Said Hermione. "Well then what happened?"

"Well..." Harry continued, slightly embarrassed, "erm, I kissed him back. A lot. But I wasn't thinking straight!"

"So what's the problem? If you didn't turn him down...?"

"Well I did. He... er... he tried to take off my pants and I stopped him. And that's when we started fighting."

"You STOPPED him?" Hermione sounded utterly puzzled. "You must be the first person in HISTORY to deny Draco Malfoy!"

"I feel so special." Harry said sarcastically. "But 'Mione, he has a boyfriend! I saw him and Zabini playing tonsil hockey the other day at the park!"

"I see... you do have a point. But there was something else you said before... you had sort of a... tickling in your mind when you were about to wake up?"

Harry nodded, but then remembering she couldn't see him said a quick "yes."

"I had never felt anything like it before," he added as an afterthought.

Hermione was silent for a few seconds, thinking. All of a sudden, she gasped. "Harry! Do you remember in sixth year when you and Draco first broke up?"

"Uh... yes? How could I forget that?" Harry said miserably.

"Well... when the scar on your arm ripped open? Remember I went to the library?"

Harry said yes. "Well... I didn't want to tell you this earlier because I had very, _very_ little proof, but this kind of gives the possibility a better argument."

"Go on," said Harry, fascinated. He had always been curious why that had happened.

(A/N: Cliché time!)

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to get her thoughts together before actually telling Harry.

"Okay, listen," she said quietly, "It's like this. When I went to the Library that day, I found several books that mentioned matching wounds, but all the explanations of what could possibly be going on had other side affects. Harry, I think you and Draco may be forming a magical bond, and this thing with the tickling in your mind? That may be the start of shared thoughts and emotions."

Harry was silent for several moments, absorbing the information. This was a lot for him to take; he really did _not_ expect this. "Um... okay. Can you tell me more about this?"

"Of course," Hermione began, "but I'm really not sure what exactly to say. There are several different types of bonds and I'm not sure which one you may have. Has anything else really odd happened since you last saw Draco?"

Harry thought. There were many odd occurrences, but he had just kind of accepted them when they happened. He had never considered they could mean anything; he was used to weird things happening.

"Well a few times I had really vivid dreams and woke up screaming. They were about him." Harry said, still pondering.

"...Um, vivid dreams?" Hermione questioned, blushing (but Harry couldn't see that).

"UGH, you're such a sicko! Not _that_ kind of vivid dreams! They were like NIGHTMARES!" Harry said, amused. "Mostly..." he added in an undertone.

Hermione burst out laughing, but quickly collected herself.

"You know what Harry? I think I'm going to go do more research before I tell you anything. I just don't want to confuse you more."

Harry was frustrated but agreed anyway. "Alright Hermione, talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll call you." She said.

"Say hi to Ron for me..."

Hermione agreed and they said their goodbyes. As Harry hesitantly hung up the phone, he thought of what had just happened and tried his best to absorb it fully. He never thought this would happen- it was blowing his mind! He sat back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for answers to come.

Harry was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice the bathroom door open. Draco strolled out, wearing nothing but his boxers. He sat on his own bed and began thoroughly brushing his hair. At this, Harry looked up.

"You're teasing me, Malfoy," Harry said flirtatiously.

"Mm, don't read too much into anything, Potter," Draco responded casually, although secretly happy that his plan was working; Harry was staring at him.

"Well it's not working!" Harry lied, smirking to himself.

"Sure it isn't, Potter."

Harry looked at Draco questioningly, receiving a purposeful glance in return.

Harry followed Draco's downward gaze and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I forgot how easy it was to turn you on, Harry." Draco smirked smugly. "I bet Finnigan couldn't do it that well."

Harry could not think of any coherent response, so instead folded his arms stubbornly and mumbled things like "...was a reflex..." and, 't help it..." which only made Draco grin more broadly.

Harry was still laying on the bed as Draco got off his own and began to walk in Harry's direction. With purpose.

"What the fuck are you doing?" said Harry, getting really scared.

Draco merely grinned and kept walking, ever so slowly. After what seemed like an eternity, Draco finally reached Harry's bed. Harry looked at him questioningly, when suddenly Draco sprang on Harry, straddling his waist.

"Draco! What the fuck?!" Harry yelled, trying to sound upset and doing his best to mask the raw desire in his voice.

Draco smiled maliciously and leaned down, grazing Harry's lips with his own before pressing down with great force, making Harry moan against his will.

Draco broke away for a moment. "You know you want to..." but just as Draco was about to recapture Harry's lips, the phone rang.

Draco jumped off Harry, looking prepared to fight. "WHY DOES THE PHONE HAVE TO RING WHEN THINGS ARE GETTING INTERESTING?!?!" Draco fumed. He stormed over to the desk and picked it up.

"HELLO?" Draco said, agitated.

"Draco? How are you doing, love?"

Draco paused, recognizing the voice. He felt a fresh wave of guilt for what he had just been doing, and otherwise wanting to do. "Hello, Blaise."

**(End Of Chapter Two)  
**

* * *

(A/N): Was it just me or was that REALLY LONG? Lol I stayed up so late writing this... god, I must love you people. Uh, so yeah, you perverts got some minor action. Lol kidding, I enjoyed it too... mmm. But don't worry, it shall get better! Once Blaise and Harry's morals get out of the way! See, I told you I would explain the cut thingamajigger. That was just the beginning; I shall further explain it in later chapters. So Blaise called, huh? He must have learned to use the phone just for Draco! Awww... but too bad Draco was just kissing his roommate. I wonder how far they would have gotten (against Harry's will... well not really, lol) if Blaise didn't call? Well you'll just have to use your imagination! The night scene was so much fun to write, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! I'm so very sorry if I made any dumb typos, but it's so late and I want to get this up, so I'm not bothering to proof read it more than once. Okay, well I hope you liked it. PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! The next one will go up faster if you do! Until next time,

**XOXO Princesspepper OXOX**


	3. Abducted

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: (eventual) Harry/Draco

WARNINGS: slash, language, smut

(A/N): Hello! I'm so pleased with the amount of reviews I got!!! Wow, over thirty for two chapters... (floats on cloud of golden happiness)... BUT (there's always a but, lol) I get SO VERY pissed off when I check my stats and see that over SIXTY people have me on their author alert list!!! I mean, I'm flattered but... GUYS, REVIEW!!! I want to get an UNBELIEVABLE amount of reviews, and YOU (points to cowering would-be reviewers) can make that happen! But those of you who DID review (unlike some people, grumblegrumble) are absolutely fantabulous! (Dude, it didn't go all red and squiggly, I had NO IDEA that was a real word! Sorry, I'm sugar high from Halloween candy :-P). Uh... yeah. I just lost my train of thought. Okay, well I made a homepage just for you guys coz I didn't feel like having the same website for my friends and for my reviewers. Okay, well it's on xanga, and my username is Princesspepper22 (22 is my favorite number :-P). There's a link to it on my profile page on , so check it out! I'll post updates on the status of my story to let you know that I didn't DISAPPEAR and that I AM actually writing. And if you have xanga, feel free to comment. But I'd rather you review. So yeah. I say that a lot. WAHOO my best friend (one of them... I have multiple best friends) just called. So now my brain is even more melty coz I never think when I talk to him. It's so much fun... okay, personals!

**adina: I DID?! WHERE?! That really pisses me off. Thanks for the long(ish) review!**

**Gryffindorgrl86: Yup yup, I only read H/D. Heh, I personally think het is boring. But I may write a het one shot... hmm... well whatever. Lol, believe me, if it were me, Draco would be one tired boy as well! He's so cute... okay, getting off the subject. OH DON'T YOU WORRY; there are PLENTY of hot slash scenes to come. I can't do without! I originally wasn't going to put in that scene in the last chapter but I had to!**

**twodollartrick: Am I a heartless bitch? Coz I seem to be the only one who doesn't feel bad for Seamus! He was just getting in the way of destiny!! But hmm, he may come back to haunt Harry... yeah, the screaming thing was rather mean, but I could so picture that happening. And I'm so glad you think the second chapter unfolded well because I was afraid it was kinda awkward. I had writers block while I was writing that particular part, so I thought it was kinda choppy. The slashy scenes actually come easy to me though, no clue why (wink wink). I would never push Draco out of my bed either. And WHAT? How could you tempt me with information like that and not go into greater detail!? Nah, you don't have to, I'm just so nosy! Lol. Well good luck with whatever is going on. I'm sure you can handle it; I trust your judgment! And NO Harry will not have to listen to them having sex. That would be so evil! I'm not that mean to my beautiful little Harry (hugs him)! Plus, Draco wasn't lying when he said that himself and Blaise hadn't had sex. Just clearing that up. YAY I loved your "mammoth review" coz I love long ones in general! Well, in response, you got a mammoth A/N so yah! **

**cmere2: Yup, it's so funny when Draco sees muggle devices. He gets all freaked out, lmao! You're the second person to speak of "sexual tension," it seems as if you people are psychoanalyzing Harry and Draco. Which is really funny, in my opinion. NO WAY, you saw Yellowcard live? RECENTLY?! I so wanted to see the Warped Tour this year but I procrastinated so long that I couldn't get tickets (I'm slightly agoraphobic, so maybe it's for the best –insert sad face-). Yeah, so they're my favorite band ever. Glad you had a good time! THEY ROCK SO HARD! Lol, I love the enthusiasm! I'm so sorry this took so long!**

**personz-of-da-dungeon: Oh, I stayed up late Saturday night. In other words, Sunday morning. Yup, I was up when the clocks changed! **

**Drag: heh, I love your reviews. Oh, Draco is most definitely horny. But hey, he's always horny. Lol, thanks for the review!**

**in aCRIMSON love: Blaise? SEXY? Hmm, I don't know. Do we know what he looks like? Lol, I dunno why Seamus. You flatter me ever so (blushes)! I'm the one who turned you onto Draco/Harry?? NO WAY! Again, I'm very flattered. No, you weren't rambling, and even if you were, I don't mind. I like to read ramblings as long as they're in reviews!**

**pisces-twins: I totally agree with everything you said! Thanks for the review!**

**pinkishy-baobao: Heehee, your username makes me giggle. Its so funny. And no way am I discontinuing. I finish everything I start thankyouverymuch!**

**CatJetRat: Wooow, that is _quite _a sugar high. I type too fast all the time, lol. I hate when that happens, so many typos! Heehee, thank you, that is a lot of reallys. And yes, I can figure out what turny-ony means, but I don't know why that would make me a better person than you, lol. Yup, that would be pretty horrible. But, hey, Seamus was just in the way. Heehee, you shall see how Harry reacts. Hmm... lol okay, thanks for the review!**

**Mollie-Woods: YAY, I'm so flattered! I wouldn't say _novel length_; well I dunno what you consider novel length, lol. But it'll be about the same as the last story. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Lol well _I _don't know. Thank you so much for the review!**

**Aquilus: Fanfiction is addicting isn't it?? Lets just say some _things_ are going to happen involving Blaise in this chapter. SOMEBODY'S going to end up unhappy... interpret that however you want, lol. Enjoy!**

**Also a big thanks to spamy, endilwen, harrypotter,move over, Nyoka Li, Reese, TruthxInxShadow, Alora,catispongebob, inuyoukaiMei**, **and** **Princess Cherryblossom3!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!   
**

Okay, procrastinating. All I can think about lately is the outcome of the election (btw, for those of you who didn't know, I live in the United States, and we just re-elected Bush... I'm not all that happy to say the very least). Yeah, so I'm really pissed off. I think the whole reason people voted for Bush is because they'd rather see their children shipped off to war than see two men holding hands... IT'S NOT RIGHT!!!! Btw, this is my personal opinion, no offense to you if you are for Bush. I'm just venting.

**(Chapter Three: )**

"You sound angry, Draco, what's going on?" Blaise said softly to a very shell-shocked Draco Malfoy.

"Er, nothing, this fellytone thing just scared me. Hey, since when can you use one of these muggle contraptions?"

"Oh, I heard your school had them so I learned. Won't it be nice to be able to keep in touch?" Blaise said sweetly.

"Er, yes... sure." Draco answered distractedly. Harry was still sitting on the bed, looking quite ruffled from what he had just partaken in. He couldn't believe Draco had just engaged him in a kiss and was now talking to his boyfriend on the phone. It made Harry's blood boil.

Draco turned around, remembering Harry was still there and shot him a death stare, obviously attempting to shoo him out of the room. So, Harry decided now was a good time for _him_ to take a shower. He quickly gathered his things and disappeared into the next room.

"So, how do you like it there so far?" Blaise was asking.

"Er, its fine. Yes, fine." Said Draco nervously.

"Do you have a roommate?" Blaise questioned innocently.

Draco groaned inwardly. "Uh, yeah I do."

"Well who is it then?"

"Uh, you don't know him. Some Wizard from Durmstrang." Draco cringed at his lie.

"Ah, I see," stuttered Blaise awkwardly, all too aware that he was running out of conversational topics, and Draco wasn't being much of a help.

"Well, Blaise, I best be going; I've got some things to attend to." Draco muttered.

"Er, okay then. Talk to you soon. Love you Dray."

Draco twitched. "Mm, bye." He said quickly before attempting to hang up: he laid the phone down in the wrong direction several times before it fell into place. Draco muttered to himself while pacing the room for several minutes.

_Why can't I just break up with him?_ He fumed silently. _It would save all three of us a shitload of pain! He just said he loves me! This cannot go on._ Thought Draco grimly.

At that moment, Harry strolled out of the steamy bathroom, towel drying his already messy black hair as he walked. _And now he's teasing me_, Draco thought,_ great. Just _peachy_, that is._

But Draco was a good boy and restrained himself. He just stared quietly from a distance, longing for the forbidden fruit that was walking past. But Harry's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Malfoy? I'm going out for the day; I want to explore the town a bit. Okay?"

"Mm, wha? Oh sure, Potter. See you later then." Draco responded, still staring.

"Alright, I'll just finish getting dressed..." said Harry as he walked back into the bathroom.

_Ahhh, shit! _Draco thought. _I've gotta do SOMETHING! _Draco sat on his bed for a minute, trying to think of a solution. Suddenly, his eyes shot open as he got an idea. He remembered in sixth year when he was trying to seduce Harry... and it had worked! Draco sniggered as he realized he was going to be doing something today after all.

"SHIT!" Draco yelled as he heard approaching footsteps. He had not returned from his shopping venture too long ago and he had just finished fixing up the room, but he had not yet dressed himself. He quickly grabbed the bag of clothes and darted into the bathroom.

He pulled the black leather slacks out of the bag and looked at them proudly. He had walked into that shop with a purpose and made it clear to the saleswoman. She had asked him what he was looking for and he had responded, quite to the point, "I need something to seduce my boyfriend with." And at that, she got hot in the face and rather enthusiastically lead him over to the leather section. She was quite helpful, but Draco couldn't help thinking she just wanted to see him in skintight pants.

As Draco slid the tight material over his hipbones, he turned around so he could admire his backside in the mirror. After zipping them up and approving the way it showed off his ass, he pulled the shirt out of the bag as well. It was made of green silk and hung loosely over his thin frame, showing off a large portion of his pale yet sculpted chest.

Draco heard an abrupt noise outside and suddenly remembered that Harry was arriving. When he walked out, though, he realized that it must have been someone else walking around, for Harry was still not in. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and continued to put the finishing touches on their room. Everything had to be perfect.

Harry was shocked beyond all comprehension when he entered the room. His initial reaction was amazement. _Draco went through all this trouble? For me?_ He thought, astounded. This reminded him very much of a night not _too_ long ago. The various tables and other surfaces were adorned with lit scented candles, emitting a flowery aroma. Draco had replaced the boring blue bedspreads with rich, velvety red ones. And best of all, Draco was sitting atop his own bed wearing a very _interesting_ outfit.

"Malfoy," Harry breathed, "I thought I told you it was no use. I'm not giving in. You have a _boyfriend._"

"No, not anymore, Harry." Draco lied quietly. He had to have Harry and he wouldn't wait any longer.

"Wha-what?" Harry gasped, trying to no avail to mask his delight.

"You heard me." Draco said with a smirk. Harry was now slowly edging towards him, almost afraid he was hallucinating. He was squinting his eyes and pursing his lips thoughtfully.

"For god's sake, Potter, wipe that stupid look off your face and just sodding kiss me!" Draco sighed impatiently.

Harry complied happily. He strode over to the bed and quickly sat atop Draco's legs, pinning him to the bed. Harry then straddled his waist and put one hand on either side of his head, leaning in closer. When their lips brushed, an electric-like impulse shot through Harry's every nerve, giving him more pleasure than anything he had done with Seamus ever resulted in.

Harry pressed down harder, and Draco reached up to remove his glasses, which were merely getting in the way. Harry pulled off Draco's silk shirt and quickly discarded it on the floor. Draco mimicked Harry's motion soon after.

"I suppose _this_ is where we left of, Draco?" Harry said softly, licking Draco's collarbone.

"Yes, yes, get on with it!" Draco moaned.

Harry began to slowly unzip Draco's pants while still kissing him passionately. He licked and bit Draco's lips as he worked, making them quite swollen. Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself, but he couldn't help sensing something that was amiss. There was something about the whole situation that Harry didn't feel so at ease about. Uneasiness clouded Harry's senses for a moment, causing him to stop moving.

"Whadyastopfor?" Draco said dazedly. He looked up at Harry questioningly. It was strange that he had stopped, because right before he did, Draco had started to feel regret about his decision to cheat on Blaise.

Harry shook his head dismissively and began kissing Draco again. He paused for a moment and said, "Does this mean we're back together?"

"Absolutely." Draco said with a smile.

Harry's hands traveled back down to Draco's pants and he slowly unzipped them the rest of the way. He wormed his way inside with his hand and began stroking Draco slowly. Draco moaned, quickly getting excited. He began to pull off Harry's trousers, still kissing him passionately.

Harry moved his mouth down to Draco's neck and suddenly bit down hard, making Draco gasp loudly. He bit and sucked for several moments until he drew blood, which he hastily licked away before kissing Draco's mouth again. Suddenly, the boys heard a noise coming from the doorway...

Blaise Zabini stood excitedly outside his boyfriend's dorm room. _He's going to be so surprised,_ he thought happily. Well, that was one thing he was right about.

He softly knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so he knocked louder. Still nothing. _Hm,_ he thought,_ maybe he's not in._

So Blaise turned the doorknob, hoping it might be unlocked so he could wait there for Draco. To his luck (or so he thought), it was open, so he turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

Blaise gasped. He was utterly horrified at what he saw. His boyfriend was on the bed, with another boy on top of him. They were _snogging._ And neither of them was wearing a shirt. What was more, the other boy had his hand in Draco's trousers, and Draco was audibly moaning. But the worst part was, that boy was... _Harry Potter!_

At the sound of Blaise's gasp, Draco jumped out from under the other boy and looked up, his face shocked. He instantly took his hands off Potter's shoulders and stared wide-eyed at Blaise.

"Blaise! How nice to see you... dear." Draco said reluctantly, now zipping up his pants and looking for his shirt.

"Sure, Draco." Blaise seethed.

"I swear, its not what it looks like!" Draco stammered.

"Oh please, that's the oldest excuse in the book. But I'm curious Draco, how do you explain this?"

Draco's eyes darted around the dimly lit room, searching for an answer. "Well you see," he started, "Potter and I- well we just got a little carried away! In fact, I didn't even notice you walk in; I was going to make him stop anyway! And- well we had just started, its not like we'd been doing that for a while or anything!"

_What a load of shit,_ Blaise thought sadly. "I'm sure that's what happened. And I suppose this room came like this, with scented candles all over? And gee Draco, I don't remember giving you that love bite!" said Blaise, gesturing to Draco's fresh mark.

"But-but... we just got carried away! Isn't that right Har...? Potter! I meant Potter!" Draco stuttered, looking at Harry for support.

"You're on your own, Malfoy." Harry said, looking angry. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

_Dammit! _Draco thought, turning to Blaise again. Draco sighed; he didn't even know why he was bothering to lie. "Alright fine. You caught me. The only reason I didn't break up with you earlier is because I didn't want to hurt you. I still like you as a friend and all, but you know that I'm still in love with Harry. And, _dammit,_ now he's mad at me because I lied to him!"

Blaise looked at Draco unsympathetically. "Now whose fault is that, Draco?" Draco opened his mouth thoughtfully, but then Blaise continued. "You know what? Don't answer that. It is not your fault. I should have known this wouldn't work. It didn't work in fourth year, so why should it work now?"

Draco shook his head softly. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Blaise said remorsefully. "Sorry for thinking you were over him. Now we can't even be friends. Bye, Draco. Good luck." And with that and a last fleeting glance, Blaise turned on his heel and left the room, never to return.

Draco knew he should feel sad that he broke Blaise's heart, but he couldn't help grinning. Now that nuisance was out of his way and his path to Harry was clear. But there was only one problem: now Harry was furious!

Draco gently knocked on the bathroom door. "Harry? Could you open the door?" he said gently.

"Go away, Malfoy." Harry snapped bitterly.

"Come on Harry, now Blaise is out of the way for good! Now we can really be together!"

"You lied, Draco. If I'd had known, I would never have kissed you. I don't support cheating." It was clear to Draco that Harry was very upset. He had been enjoying himself immensely, and then just seconds later, he discovered that the guy he was kissing was spoken for.

"Come on, Harry, weren't you listening to anything I said to him before?"

"No," Harry sniffed, "I don't normally eavesdrop on other people's conversations."

"I don't believe you," Draco said with a smirk.

"Okay, fine I heard. But you still tricked me!" Harry said miserably.

"Because I love you! And I didn't want to hurt Blaise! He's my best friend!" Draco said impatiently. "Or was." He added sadly.

..._can't stay mad at him for long..._

"What was that, Harry? Are you talking to yourself?" Draco said, confused.

"I- I didn't say anything!" Harry said, getting a little freaked out.

Draco raised a pale eyebrow but said nothing. "Come on Harry, just open the door."

Harry didn't answer, but Draco heard the distinct sound of the door unlocking, so he grabbed the knob and turned it while applying pressure. The door swung open to reveal Harry standing with his eyes tearing up.

"Aah, Harry, what's upsetting you so much?" Draco said softly.

..._I don't like it when he lies to me..._

"Nothing. Allergies..." Harry mumbled.

"That's not what you said before!" Draco said, getting a little scared. "You said you don't like it when I lie to you!"

"...I didn't say that out loud Draco." Harry said quietly.

Draco stared at Harry, wide eyed. _What's happening to us?_ He thought silently.

"I don't know!" Harry said, his eyes widening as well.

"HOLY SHIT, I DIDN'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!" Draco screamed.

The two boys locked eyes, and at that moment, they each felt feelings that were not their own. Harry began to feel a wave of remorse and longing in the pit of his stomach, and Draco felt resentment and sorrow.

"Did you feel that?" Draco stammered. Harry nodded quickly. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Draco yelled again.

Harry looked at Draco reluctantly. "Uh... well remember how I was talking to Hermione before? On the phone?" he stammered. Draco nodded suspiciously. "Well, she was telling me that she thinks we- I mean me and you- have a... magical bond."

Draco's eyes widened. "Are you serious Harry? Wow..." he said. "But... you know, that actually sounds plausible. Hey, we should test it out. Try to read my mind."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes tight, trying his best to concentrate on what Draco may be thinking. He gasped as he heard something all of a sudden.

_Does this mean you'll kiss me again?_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he glared at Draco. "NO!" he said loudly, but in his mind, he couldn't help thinking something else.

..._Most likely..._

Draco started laughing hysterically. "You know I heard that, Harry!"

Harry couldn't help laughing as well, although this was really weird. Draco looked at Harry fondly as he was laughing, taking a mental picture. _I never stopped loving him,_ he thought silently, but then realized Harry was probably listening. _Shit, you heard that, didn't you?_ He added.

_Haha, yes._ Harry responded mentally, _but don't worry; it was sweet._

Draco looked up at Harry to see him advancing on him. His green eyes were still sparkling with laughter as he gently rested his hands on Draco's shoulders, bringing him in closer. Harry slowly leaned down to capture Draco's waiting lips in a kiss.

_I want more!_ Draco gasped silently, urging Harry to continue. And so he did. Harry pried open Draco's lips with his tongue to allow himself entry. He slowly teased Draco's tongue with his own, eliciting moans from deep in Draco's throat.

When the two broke apart, Draco was flushed and breathless, and Harry was sure he didn't look much better. _Happy now, Malfoy?_ Harry thought with a smirk. But Draco just looked at him. So Harry looked back, making Draco paranoid.

"What?" Draco said self-consciously.

"I asked you a question, you didn't answer me!" Harry responded.

"You did? Did you think it?" Harry nodded. "Well, maybe it's in-consistent or something. I don't know. Is Hermione going to do research?"

"Yeah..." Harry said thoughtfully, "She's going to call us back tomorrow."

"Okay... well what do we do until then?"

Harry looked at Draco. "I don't know," he said honestly, "I'm so confused."

"Well don't worry, Harry, we don't really have to think about that now. We'll just wait 'till we hear from Hermione."

Harry shook his head slightly. "That's not what I'm confused about."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm confused about...us. About you, Draco." Harry said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Well, what specifically?" Draco asked, turning slightly red from embarrassment.

"Ah, well... ok, I'll just get to the point. Why did you break up with me?" Questioned Harry, now looking Draco straight in the eye.

Draco heaved a heavy sigh before answering him. "Because, Harry, Lucius was on to us. He was expecting me to hand you over to the dark lord. And I was not about to do that."

Harry motioned for Draco to continue. "Well, do you remember that time? Uh, right after we... you know..." Draco's voice trailed off, embarrassed. Harry nodded his head. Yes, he remembered that night. It began so beautifully but ended in quite a nightmarish way. The boys had just had sex when Draco began acting very oddly.

"Please continue," Harry encouraged.

"Ah, well that night, when I began acting weird? Lucius had put me under the imperious curse. That is when I knew I had to leave you. As long as we were in the same bed, you were not safe."

Harry's eyes were now glistening with tears. "You- you did it... for me?"

Draco nodded solemnly. "I feel so much better now that you know the truth, Harry."

Harry nodded. "But, what makes now any different? Why is it okay for us to be together now?"

"Because, Lucius is in Azkaban, and he can't hurt you there." Draco said firmly.

Harry walked up to Draco and hugged him tight. "Thank you." He choked, trying to hold back tears. Draco, shocked, returned the hug reluctantly. Harry kissed the top of Draco's head, and then bent down slightly to kiss him full on the lips. When they pulled away, Harry found Draco's hand and squeezed it.

"You've been very brave. I don't know what else to say. I don't deserve you, Dray."

Draco kissed Harry again, enjoying his taste. Then he took his hand and led him out of the bathroom. "Harry," he said gently, "it's getting late. Maybe we should go to sleep now?" Harry nodded and began undressing for bed as Draco did the same. They went into their own beds, although Draco really wished Harry would sleep with him. Little did Harry know, had he slept in Draco's bed, a lot of difficulty could have been avoided.

The two kissed one last time before mentally saying goodnight. They were having so much fun with their new power. They had yet to find out just how useful it would be.

As Harry and Draco slept, a dark figure slipped into the room. The silhouette crept against a wall and slowly made its way towards Draco's sleeping form. She cackled to herself; all the weeks of spying had finally paid off. She reached into the pocket of her cloak and withdrew her wand, which she carefully aimed at the sleeping boy.

She muttered a few words, and Draco was immediately bound and gagged. At the sudden contact, Draco's eyelids shot open in fear. He warily turned his head to look at his captor.

"Ah, hello nephew." She whispered so as not to wake the room's other occupant, "I'm terribly sorry about this, but The Dark Lord's got some plans for you. Say goodbye to your boyfriend, you won't be seeing him for a while." And with that and another merciless cackle, Bellatrix Lestrange grabbed Draco and disapparated.

**(End Of Chapter Three)**

(A/N): I'm terribly sorry as for how long it took me to update. I had awful writer's block for the longest time, and I just couldn't get myself to write! Well we can all thank my friend Jen (princesspeach13 on ) for unblocking me! She gave me the great idea to make Draco the "damsel in distress" (oh man, he would so kill me if he knew I said that. Imagine Draco, a damsel in distress? Aahahaha!). I'm also sorry for the cliffhanger. But you know I do that. So you probably expected it. Well I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise I'll do my best to never make you wait that long again! Remember to REVIEW! Until next time,

**XOXO Princesspepper OXOX**


	4. Discoveries

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Harry/Draco (yum)

Disclaimer: Don't own characters… blahblahblah.

(A/N): AAAHH I LOVE YOU!!! After I wrote that last chapter, I dragged my tired, depressed ass to bed, and when I woke up, my inbox was OVERFLOWING with review alerts!! I just had enough time to read all my reviews, and then I had to leave to go somewhere! GRRR. So I was so inspired by your reviews that I just HAD to start writing! So I brought this crappy notebook to where I had to go… and I'm writing Chapter Four here! I write better on a computer cause it's easier, but when I type this I'll most likely add stuff… BUT- I love you guys so much; I just had to continue immediately! Again, I loved your nice, long reviews. Lol, ok, enough rambling.

**Gryffindorgrl86:****Yes, I totally agree with everything you said about the politics. Seriously, it makes me so mad. Heh, I love it when you review as you read, it's so much fun. I get to see your exact reaction. I'm sorry it took so long to update, enjoy!**

**ozumas girl:****Heh, glad you like Damsel In Distress Draco (o0o, illiteration! Sorry, I'm sugar high). Glad you like the bond. Well, here's chapter four!**

**pisces-twins: oh my, you give very long reviews! YAY, I love long reviews! YES Draco and Harry ARE destined to be together! And nobody tell me otherwise! 0.o heh. Yes, you have discovered a plot hole. But I have an explanation! I'll put it in the story somewhere. I'm so flattered! And I love all your P.Ses. I know; some people had trouble accessing the chapter. I dunno why, but that's really annoying! Enjoy!**

**mizz-viefje: yes, I'm very sorry about that. Hopefully you can get to it now. **

**hmmmm…: I am not going to abandon the story! No way! It's like a child, I love it dearly! And I wouldn't do that to you! I'm so so so sorry it took so long. I was swamped with work these past weeks. I loved your comments about the damsel in distress. That cracks me up SO MUCH. But see, that's almost EXACTLY what is going to happen! Jen is flattered for your thanking her, and enjoy this chapter (she helped unblock me here too ).**

**Aquilus: yay! Thanks!**

**twodollartrick: I KNOW. I despise Bellatrix with a passion. Sirius Black was like, my FAVORITE character and she just offed him like that! And what she's doing to Harry and Draco… even more of a reason to hate her! Haha, yes, skintight leather Draco… makes you think… ah (hides) I did it again! But I have a very good excuse! Several in fact… but I won't go into it. And, yes, it makes me feel a little better that even people in OTHER countries hate Bush (grumble). Ah, oh well. On the bright side, it is now illegal for him to EVER run again. Enjoy the chapter!**

**personz-of-da-dungoen: Yes, whoever doesn't expect a cliffie from me IS mental. Haha, sorry for the wait. **

**spirit element: Your review made me crack up SO HARD. Yes, Harry is going to freak when he wakes up. Lmao. **

**in aCRIMSON love: You never cease to flatter me. Or make me laugh, for that matter. Thanks for the review!**

**Draco Rox Mai Sox: So flattered. And yay, a new reviewer! I'm writing this the day you reviewed, so you don't have to wait long at all, do you? Heh, enjoy!**

This chapter is dedicated to everyone mentioned above, as well as **adina**, **spamy, endilwen,** **SummerlandJM,TruthxInxShadow, princesspeach13, harrypotter,move over,** **CatJetRat, Starrarose, inuyoukaiMei,**and** Drag**!!! I'm soo happy!

* * *

**(Chapter Four: Discoveries)**

As sunlight streamed through the closed curtains, Harry slowly opened his eyes. He sighed; although it was morning, he just wanted to go back to sleep. But the sun shone through his closed eyelids so he decided he should get up. He sat up and cast a wary gaze around the otherwise empty room.

Empty… 

Harry bolted out of his bed and ran over to Draco's deserted one. He sat on it and ran his hands over it, searching for what he already knew was not there. After a while, he gave up and sat down, resigned. Harry rested his head in his hands and sighed in defeat.

'_Where are you, Draco?'_ Thought Harry sadly. Things had just seemed to be getting better, getting closer to how they had been in sixth year, and Draco just disappeared! '_Wait a minute…'_ Harry thought, '_this is very odd. Draco wanted to be with me. Why would he just leave? Something is wrong…'_

Harry's anger subsided and worry took over all his other emotions. Did Lucius escape Azkaban? Did Voldemort have anything to do with this? And most importantly, was Draco okay?

'_Draco, where are you?!'_ Harry thought again, now beginning to panic. But this time, Harry got a mental response…

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret lair not so far away… 

"Master, I've got him." Bellatrix Lestrange announced proudly as she walked into the dimly lit room.

"Very good," a cold voice responded, making Bellatrix shiver despite herself.

"He's in the other room. What shall I do with him?"

"Bring him to the dungeon and chain him to that wall. Put as many obstacles as you can; we don't want him getting away."

Bellatrix nodded and exited the chamber to fetch Draco. She found him huddled on the floor in a fetal position, shivering. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his frail arms were folded over them, hugging them tight. All he was wearing was a pair of green boxers because he had been snatched right out of his bed, so naturally he was freezing. It looked so pathetic, Bellatrix almost felt sorry for him. But "almost" was the operative word.

Bellatrix strode up to Draco and kicked him in the stomach brutally hard. Draco convulsed on the floor and whimpered like and abused puppy, looking up at his aunt with wide, scared eyes.

"Get up!" she spat, "I'm bringing you to the dungeon!"

Draco slowly rose to his feet. Bellatrix could see he was still clutching his stomach from where she kicked him and he was slightly hunched over. His golden blond hair was falling into his silver eyes as he followed his aunt to the dungeon. His eyes widened in fear as he saw what horrible things adorned the walls. Directly in front of him was a huge wall of stone with various rings of different sizes hanging from it. On the adjacent wall hung many different chains, whips, and other such torture devices.

"Wha- what are you going to do with me?" He whimpered.

But instead of answering him, Bellatrix merely laughed. She grabbed him roughly and pushed him up against the wall with the rings while withdrawing her wand from her pocket. She waved it once, and instantly, each of Draco's arms was chained to a different ring, leaving him standing there with no means of self-defense.

In one swift movement, Bellatrix grabbed a whip off the wall and struck Draco suddenly across the chest, making him scream in pain. Bellatrix lashed him once more before hanging the whip back up. "That's just a taste, I assure you," she said coldly. "And this is where I leave you, Draco. I've got some curses to put up around the place. Get used to it here, you'll be here until your boyfriend comes to save you." And with that, Bellatrix turned and left, leaving Draco all alone to imagine all that was in store for him. A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he hung there helplessly. He looked down at his chest, which felt like it was on fire to see the damage. There were two thin, long lines of blood criss crossing over his chest, and dripping from them were several more. Draco made an attempt to huddle in closer, as if to make himself smaller, but so little movement was allowed by the chains that all he could do was squirm.

More tears began streaming down Draco's face as he shivered, soon becoming indifferent to all the pain and discomfort. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

'_Draco, where are you?!'_… It was Harry!

'_Harry?! HELP ME!!!'_ Draco thought as loud as he could. _'They've got me… Voldemort's got me. And my aunt, she just…you've got to help.'_

'_Where are you?'_ Harry asked, now quivering. He was so frightened for Draco. He knew he was the one that would have to save him; horrible as it may sound, nobody else really cared where Draco was.

'_I- I don't really know! Well let me think…' _Harry heard faint murmurs that must have been unclear thoughts as Draco's strong mental voice fell silent. _'Well,'_ Draco continued suddenly, _'when we got here, the door wasn't really there. Bellatrix had to say some sort of a password or something. And there was a big 12 on the door.'_

Harry was silent for a moment, but his eyes widened. He may know where Draco was. Harry stopped thinking along these lines as Draco started talking again.

'_And, we were in some place… started with a G…Gr…'_

'_GRIMMAULD PLACE?'_ Harry interrupted excitedly.

'Yeah, that was it… wait, how do you…?' 

'_Draco, I know exactly where you are. Hold tight, I'm going to get you'_

Harry had never given a thought to what had happened to Sirius's house after his death; he just supposed it was left there. Apparently Bellatrix, being Sirius's cousin, discovered the whereabouts of the secret headquarters. Or at least they _used _to be secret headquarters. The Order moved its meetings to a different location after Sirius died.

Suddenly, a terrible thought struck Draco. 'Wait a minute, Harry! Maybe it's best if you don't come. It's most likely a trap! I'll find some other way to get out. Please.'

'No, Draco. I'm coming. Whatever is there to greet me, I'll be ready for it.'

'_Harry, NO! I remember now, my aunt said something… aargh, she's going to kill you!' _Draco was now panicking; it was all his fault. Harry would meet his fate and it was all Draco's fault.

'_Draco, you know I can hear what you're thinking,' _Harry thought, exasperated, _'it's not your fault. Don't worry, I'll get you out and everything will be fine.'_

'_No! You know what? It isn't so bad here. I think I'll stay…'_

'_DRACO!! Stop being ridiculous.'_

**

* * *

**  
Draco heard footsteps coming towards the stairs suddenly and his body clenched with the anticipation of more pain. Draco did not want Harry to know what was being done to him; it would make him want to come even more. So Draco tried to shut Harry out. Harry, however, was too powerful.

'_Draco, what are you doing?'_ Harry asked, getting frightened.

'_Could you go now? Seriously Harry, you don't need to know…'_ but Draco's voice trailed off as he realized he was tipping Harry off.

'NO, I won't. And I'm coming to get you. Now.'

But Draco wouldn't give up. After bickering for a few moments, Harry realized Draco wasn't giving up, so he gave in and left. For a moment.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix was pounding down the stairs again. _'No, no, no…' _Draco thought. Little did he know, Harry had silently invaded his mind once more to see what was _really_ going on.

Draco tried to hold back a whimper of fear, but it escaped his lips regardless of his futile efforts. Bellatrix smirked at this and loomed ever closer. "Yes, I'm back already." She sneered, "I suggest you close your eyes, you won't be wanting to see this."

Even though Draco was terrified, he was still Draco, so he defiantly kept his eyes open as his aunt chose her weapon from the stone wall. Smiling with morbid amusement, Bellatix selected an iron rod and menacingly walked towards her chained nephew. She muttered some well-chosen words and instantly the tip of the rod was glowing a fiery red. As she advanced on Draco, he cowered closer to the rough wall and waited for the pain.

However, instead of striking him with it immediately, Bellatrix grabbed Draco's left arm and, starting at his wrist, began rolling the iron rod up his arm. Draco merely winced at the first contact, but eventually tears began streaming down his face in restraint. He wanted to cry out loud, but he wouldn't give Bellatrix that satisfaction. It must have been a very odd spell that she put on the staff, for instead of cooling off as it went up Draco's arm, it seemed to just get hotter and hotter. Draco watched as the heat turned his skin from its normal milky white hue to an angry, shiny red. Slowly, slowly, Bellatrix inched the rod up his arm until she reached the scar of the broken heart. The last time that had been opened was almost two years ago. The night after Draco had broken up with Harry.

Draco watched Bellatrix's eyes fell on the scar as she laughed mirthlessly. "Is Draco having problems with his _boyfriend_?" she mocked, looking him in the eye. A tear fell from Draco's eye as Bellatrix pressed particularly hard on the center of the scar.

Miles away, Harry Potter screamed.

**

* * *

**  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" Harry yelled, as a searing pain shot up his left forearm. He shoved up his sleeve to stare at his skin. A section was shiny and red, right in the center of the broken heart scar. He poked it fearfully, and torrents of pain swept over him. He cried out loudly and shouted a few well-chosen expletives, now beginning to panic. Against Harry's will, tears began streaming down his cheeks. He wasn't even aware he had been doing this; Harry was used to such extreme pain. He felt more of an _emotion_ that triggered this outburst, however, but it was from nowhere inside his own mind. It was from another…

Harry knew that Draco had something to do with this. If only he had known what was going on, he might be less confused. Although Harry had re-entered Draco's mind shortly after he left, he couldn't really tell what was going on that well because Draco wasn't aware he was listening. Apparently, the connection had to be approved from both sides.

Just as Harry was grabbing a few supplies to take with him on his journey to save Draco, the phone rang. Harry jumped a foot in the air, startled at the sudden noise. But then, he realized it was most likely Hermione calling back as promised. _Good,_ thought Harry, _maybe she can clear things up._

"Hello?" Harry said impatiently into the receiver.

"Hello, Harry, its Hermione." She responded, slightly confused at his briskness.

"Hi, I'm sorry to rush you, but I'm in kind of an urgent situation here." Harry muttered, knowing this would just cause Hermione to ask more questions.

"Oh, my. What happened?" She gasped, predictably.

"Draco's been kidnapped." Whispered Harry tearfully, anticipating her response.

"WHAT?!" Hermione shouted, now thoroughly intrigued.

"Ah, you heard me! That horrible Lestrange woman has taken him to Grimmauld Place. She's his aunt you know." Harry said bitterly. "It must have something to do with Voldemort. She has him chained to a fucking wall!"

Hermione was silent for a few moments, obviously just as enraged as Harry, but deep in thought. "Harry," she said finally, "do you think it's _wise_ to go after him? Remember what happened _last _time you rushed into saving someone? It was a trick!"

"This is no trick!" Harry yelled, "he told me! I know it was him! We can read each other's minds; it couldn't have been a trick!"

"Voldemort has corrupted your thoughts before, Harry," Hermione said warningly. "If you think it's not a trick and you want to go for it… well I can't stop you. But just heed my warning. Believe me Harry, I care for you and I don't want any harm to befall you. Or Draco, for that matter."

"Okay," Harry said, however impatiently. "But Hermione, did you find anything out about the bond? Any information might be helpful if I'm going to try to save Draco now."

"Yeah… I did. But first you have to tell me all the symptoms you have experienced. There were several bonds I found that somewhat fit the description you've already told me, but I need more information."

"Okay… well you know about everything up until I last spoke to you. A lot happened since then…" Harry's voice trailed off as he tried to recall all that occurred. "Well, last night we started to be able to read each other's minds. It's kind of inconsistent though; it doesn't always work. I also think that we can sort of… well this is going to sound corny, but I think I can feel what he's feeling." Harry continued thoughtfully.

"Elaborate," Hermione said, considering the facts.

"Last night, he was feeling sort of sad and I felt it too… and just now… well I'll be blunt. Bellatrix was torturing him, and when she hurt a certain spot on his arm… I felt it too. And when I looked at my arm, my skin was all burnt." Harry said, looking at the shiny spot on his arm again.

Hermione was silent once more, still thinking. Suddenly, she apparently had an epiphany, and gasped. "Harry! Do you remember that night when Draco broke up with you? Remember the scar on your arm ripped open? By itself?" Hermione's sudden enlightenment was overexciting her.

"Yes, what about it?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"The burn, was it on that scar?"

"…yes. I don't see where you're going with this…"

"Harry! Apparently that scar was the beginning of your bond! You are connected by it! That night, Draco must have cut himself again. And the same thing happened to you! But the bond isn't complete if your mind-reading abilities are inconsistent…" Hermione began muttering incoherently so Harry could no longer tell what she was saying.

"Hermione… what kind of bond is it? I know you need more time to think this over, but I _must_ go help Draco _now_."

"Well, to be honest, I can't answer that question outright. From my research, it seems as if your bond is a combination of two."

"Which ones?!" Harry was getting more impatient by the second.

"The love bond… and the destiny bond." Hermione said softly.

"Oh? What the hell does that mean?!"

"It means that some unknown… force or something- has decided you and Draco were supposed to be together. And because you love each other so much naturally, that point was reinforced. But obstacles got in your way, so the bond is meant to bring you closer together again. But as I've already said, it's not complete."

"How do I complete it?" Harry asked, slowing down a little. He should know more about this before he goes out.

"Well… first you've got to understand that there are three steps to forming a bond." Hermione said. "It varies depending on what _kind _of bond you're dealing with. I can assume that the first event was the matching cuts. That was what made the bond possible, and those areas of your bodies are already completely connected. That's why you could feel the pain in the same exact way. The second part is to put the bond into effect. I suppose since you two have a love bond it was… when you had sex for the first time." Hermione paused and Harry could tell she was embarrassed.

Harry chuckled silently and said, "Well, what's the third step?"

"The third step completes the bond. You've held that part off so long that the powers you should have received in the beginning only started now since you hadn't seen him in so long. To complete the bond, you and Draco have to have sex again." Harry could tell Hermione was blushing.

"But me and Draco have had sex more than once!" Harry exclaimed, confused.

"Yes, well you most likely did it so soon after that the bond didn't have a chance to start up. If you do it _now_ it will be complete."

"Well how do you propose I do that?!" Harry shouted. "He's in the clutches of Lord Voldemort! Hermione, I've got to go now. Hopefully he's still alive…" and with that Hermione said goodbye and they hung up the phones.

Harry sighed with apprehension. He did not want to walk right into Voldemort's hands, but Draco was just that important to him.

"Here I go to play the hero again," Harry said to himself sadly. "If only I felt more heroic."

**

* * *

**  
It's not important how Harry got to Grimmauld Place; just know that he got there, but not without making a quick pit stop. But we'll get to that later. It was about an hour after he had spoken to Hermione, and he was now standing between number eleven and number thirteen, trying to remember how to get in. _I was supposed to think something, wasn't I? _Harry thought, _but what was it? And surely it will be different now…_But before he could begin to guess, number twelve appeared in front of him. Apparently he had been expected. Harry gritted his teeth and slowly opened the door.

A dark, deserted hallway that looked as if nobody had been in it since Sirius died greeted him. It was very ominous and Harry almost wished he hadn't come. However, Draco was worth any hell he had to go through.

Harry rounded the corner and all of his little assurance suddenly left him. A dark cloud of something was at the other end of the hallway. Harry was terrified. He had no idea what it could possibly be. But he barreled right towards the cloud with his arms over his head. When he met the cloud, it stopped hovering and began swarming all over him. He yelped and looked up to see that they were Doxies, a horrible kind of biting fairy. They were all over him, preventing him from seeing where he was going and ripping at his clothes as he ran. Harry fumbled for his wand in his robes and when he retrieved it, stood up straight and cast a spell to banish the Doxies.

Harry stood there catching his breath for a few moments. He wiped a trickle of sweat from his brow and walked onwards. He was nearing what he knew was a cavernous hallway; it was so large that a dragon could fit comfortably in it.

Speaking of which…

Before Harry rounded the next corner, he saw a burst of flame erupt in front of him. "HOLY SHIT!" he screamed, backing up several feet. As he did so, something heavy and made of metal hit against his leg. He looked down and remembered what he had picked up on the way to Grimmauld Place…

**(Flashback)**

Harry knocked on the monumental doors of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, impatiently awaiting a response. Shortly after, the doors opened and Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. When he got there, Dumbledore asked no questions, simply handed him the sword of Godric Gryffindor and sent him on his way, wishing him luck. Harry found it slightly unnerving that Dumbledore had known what he was there for, but was grateful nonetheless.

**(End Flashback)**

Harry reached to his belt and withdrew the great sword from its sheath, brandishing it threateningly in front of him. With one eye closed in fear of what he would see, Harry slowly rounded the corner…

* * *

From his hidden room in another part of the house, Voldemort laughed maniacally. "Oh, how humorous," he cackled, "Potter comes as the night in shining armor to save his damsel in distress! Priceless!" Voldemort cackled some more as he watched Harry battle the humungous dragon before him.

Bellatrix watched in amusement as well, but was a little wary of her master's giddiness. He would have to act soon; no time was to be wasted.

"Master, shouldn't you be preparing yourself? Potter is quite powerful; he's sure to get rid of that dragon soon."

"All in good time," Voldemort said, turning his gaze back to the battle before him.

Harry was getting tired of jabbing at the dragon and missing, so he decided it was time to use his wand. Harry cast a charm to slightly slow down the movements of the dragon so he could strike. In one swift movement, he drove his sword through the unprotected stomach of the dragon, causing it to howl in pain. It fell to the floor and writhed around for a moment, so Harry stabbed it again, this time in it's weakest spot; it's eye. It then ceased all movement, leaving the doorway clear for Harry to calmly walk through.

As soon as he entered this darkened chamber, he saw a glint of golden hair. He gasped and began walking faster. "Draco? Is that you?" Harry asked, confused. However, he was not answered. He neared the source of the color quickly and saw that it was indeed Draco. His hair was fanned out on the floor in a gentle arc. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he got closer and closer to the motionless body before him.

"Draco…?" he whispered, "are you okay?" Harry crept even closer and bent down to see Draco's face. His eyes were wide open, and there was a look of extreme surprise on his face. Harry touched his pale skin and he was ice cold.

Harry Potter stood there, helplessly sobbing, as he realized Draco Malfoy was dead.

**

* * *

**

(A/N): OKAY, I know you're all advancing on me with torches and pitchforks, but before you kill me, I've gotta tell you something! Now I'm only telling you this so you won't get SO MAD AT ME that you stop reading my story. DRACO WILL BE OKAY. IT IS NOT OVER. THIS STORY WILL (eventually) HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! Give it some time. And DON'T KILL ME! (hides). Okay, well I'm so sorry that it took so long to update (again, lol) but I was working so hard these past two weeks. In case you didn't notice, I started writing this the day after I posted chapter three, but I'm just finishing now (nearly two weeks later). So, I will try REALLY hard not to do that again, because the way I ended that chapter was TRULY evil, I know. But again, don't worry, he'll be okay. THINK HAPPY ENDING!!

Well, since most of you liked the damsel in distress idea, I played it up a little to add some comedy (I don't know if it was actually funny, but I did my best :-P). Well remember to review and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Remember, I love you guys; I'd never kill Draco (unless this was a one shot, which it isn't, obviously)! REVIEW PLEASE! Until next time,

XOXO Princesspepper OXOX


	5. Surprises

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

(A/N): Okay, starting the next chapter right away so I get a head start. Not much to ramble about today…

**Draco Rox Mai Sox: I loved your reaction! Hahaha. I know I'm evil. And remind me why you got a new user name? Enjoy!**

**pisces-twins: I love your long reviews!! Yes, just keep thinking happy ending. Whenever I do something evil in this fic, just keep thinking happy ending! You will find out exactly what is going on in this chapter… I don't think you will be disappointed! I know you all want to kill me, but how am I going to write if I'm dead?? Haha, you know, you're not the only person who said, "excuse my French" after calling Bellatrix a bitch. That made me laugh SO HARD. And I take French, which makes it funnier (I hate French… yechh). Thank you for the hysterical review, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**hmmmm….: You made me laugh again! You seem very hyperactive (eyes you suspiciously) haha kidding. Jen is flattered, yet again. I love her too… she's so helpful! Thanks for the chocolate Harrys and Dracos. Yummm. I hate work on a three-day weekend. That is so… _horrible._ Good luck with that. My break's over already… (grumble). Aah, well thanks for the great review, and I guarantee you won't have the urge to curse me at the end of _this _chapter (or at least not for the same reason hehe).**

**Baka Kitty: NEW REVIEWER! And thanks. Psst, don't tell… but you got it! You were the only one who figured it out even though the answer was obvious if you didn't think TOO hard. But seriously, you're smart! Enjoy the chapter!**

**ozumas girl: (eyes bug out) Oh my, I don't like pointy objects. HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER (and your Draco :-P) JUST GET IT AWAY FROM ME!! Wow, I almost made somebody spit out soda… I feel so special. Oookay (breathing calms down) you can keep that mace in the box. (whew) thanks, glad you think the chapter rocked, hope you like this one as well!**

**Gryffindorgrl86: Reading your review was hysterical, coz I knew you were gonna flip when you got to the end. But, you seemed to keep your cool pretty well. You are the second person who said, "excuse my French," while calling Bellatrix a bitch, ahahaha. Ah, well if I thought about it, I would come up with a way. He could have apparated. But I didn't feel like explaining it. It's boooring. Don't you want to get to the action?! (interpret that however you want… ahaha). Yup, Dumbledore is kinda creepy like that. Well, you're close. Not _exactly_ a decoy. Close though. You'll find out. I'm proud of you for not freaking like everyone else did though (pats you on the back). Oh, and it's funny you should mention Sorcerers (Philosopher's) Stone because I was actually thinking along those lines when I wrote this! Draco was the prize . Okey dokey, thanks for the review, and enjoy!**

**Aquilius: Oh, don't worry, I believe you. You didn't freak out that much. Good for you! If you read some of the other reviews, a lot of people really did, lol. But you must have faith in me! Okay, thanks for the review!**

**princesspeach13: rotten… blue… tomatoes? Wow, you scare me. But you know that. Thanks for the idea (again :-P)!**

**twodollartrick:****I know, she is a bitch. But she will get what she deserves! In this chapter! So don't worry, I realize how evil Bellatrix is. Sorry if I traumatized you, lol. I would be freaking if I read something where it appeared as if Draco were dead and I didn't know what was going to happen! But alas, I am not freaking, because I DO in fact know what is going to happen! And it won't be bad! Yes, keep repeating the happy ending mantra. Just don't freak out like some people did, lol. Thank you so, so much for the review; reviews cheer me up when I'm down! Enjoy! **

**KC: I'll be honest, your review scared me. Are you okay? Lol, I'm kidding. Hm, what are you suggesting?? And no, I would never kill Draco, much less make you cry. At least not in this story… if you don't want to cry, don't read my one-shots! **

Also a special thanks to **personz-of-da-dungoen, CatJetRat, Draco-Is-A-God,RomionexDrary, Drag, doxie, adina,****spirit element, endilwen, **and **Rupertsahoney. **Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**(Chapter Five: Surprises)**

Harry Potter dropped to the floor in front of Draco Malfoy's lifeless form, sobbing his eyes out shamelessly. He had come all this way to save Draco just to find that he was too late. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair and began crying harder. What had he done to deserve this? But suddenly, he felt a tickling in the back of his mind. He listened closer until finally, he heard words.

'_Harry, look out!'_ Harry's head snapped up. How could he hear Draco if he was dead? He looked suspiciously at his still body before dropping back to the floor.

'_Harry!'_ Harry heard. Now the voice was more insistent. _'Listen to me! TURN AROUND!'_

Harry turned his head out of pure curiosity. Sure enough, the voice was right. Lord Voldemort was standing behind Harry, advancing on him quietly as Harry cried. Harry jumped to his feet.

"YOU BASTARD!" he shouted at Voldemort while motioning wildly to the dead Draco on the floor. Voldemort merely laughed.

"You foolish boy," he hissed, "you don't think I would just kill him like that? I prefer to torture my victims to death. You, however, I wouldn't mind just getting out of the way…"

But Harry stopped listening. "What- what do you mean? He's not dead?" Harry asked fearfully, a small glimmer of hope forming in the back of his mind.

"Ha, of course not. That's a boggart. You're so easily tricked." A wave of relief swept over Harry despite the present situation. He felt ten times better just knowing Draco was still alive.

"Now, Potter, I'm sure you know we aren't here to have a _chat._" Said Voldemort while withdrawing his wand from a pocket in his robes.

Harry gulped and followed suit, his hand shaking wildly. The moment of truth was approaching. This was the inevitable day he and the rest of the wizarding world had been waiting for, for nearly a decade. If only he felt more ready.

**

* * *

**

Draco furiously struggled against his binds in a futile attempt to get at Bellatrix, who was laughing at said futile attempt. Draco was also trying to close his eyes, but every time he did, to his horror he could see through his eyelids.

"Take this bloody spell off of me!" Draco shouted, "I don't want to see this!" he jabbed his head towards a gigantic magical projector, which was showing him exactly what was going on upstairs. He couldn't take the suspense. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew there was little chance that Harry would come out of this in one piece.

He had to keep reminding himself what a powerful wizard Harry was, and he had gotten even more powerful since school. But it was still painful to watch this duel. Draco couldn't believe that he used to support this cruel man. He guessed it was just by default because his father did, but he still didn't believe it.

"_Crucio_," Voldemort said coldly, his wand directed at Harry's chest. Harry instantly fell to the floor and started convulsing as his body was attacked by what felt like hundreds of flaming needles. Voldemort slowly walked closer, his cold eyes alight with laughter at the crumpled form of his enemy.

"So, Potter, you see this is how it's supposed to end. I've always been more powerful than you will ever be, and now I will claim what is rightly mine." These words had a very final tone to them; as if Voldemort was expecting that Harry would give up without a fight. He was horribly mistaken.

"Now, your boyfriend will watch as I kill you, slowly and _painfully_." These words stabbed Harry like cold knives; burying themselves beneath his skin and furthermore fueling the fire that was burning in his body. "Of course, _then_ I will kill him as well." Voldemort laughed his bone-chilling laugh mockingly, daring Harry to do something.

Harry slowly and shakily gritted his teeth as he rose from his fetal position on the floor and drew himself up to his full height. He was trembling from the effort to fight of the curse Voldemort still had failed to lift from him.

"You. Heartless. Fucking. Bastard." Harry said slowly and evenly. "You. Have. Killed. Every. Person. That. I. Ever. Fucking. Cared. About. You. Will. DIE. For. This."

Voldemort was staring in shock at Harry. Nobody had ever resisted the Cruciatus curse before. Especially not when it was being administered by The Dark Lord himself. Voldemort's red pupils dilated as Harry reached into his robes to retrieve his wand.

"Now rot in hell, you psychopath!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Voldemort's scrawny chest. "_Avada Kedavra!" _

A bright green light emanated from the tip of Harry's wand and rushed towards the shocked Dark Lord. With one last fearful cry, it bowled him over, leaving nothing left but an evil pile of dust. Harry stood frozen for a moment, in shock at what he had just done. Eventually, it sunk in and a great smile spread across his face, lighting up his emerald eyes. Harry rushed over to the remains of Voldemort and stared at the little pile. He spitefully kicked it, scattering the horrible ashes all around the room. The Dark Lord was no more. Or so everyone thought…

**

* * *

**

"NOOOO!" Shouted Bellatrix from the basement, running up closer to the magical projector, positive that her eyes were deceiving her. "How… how did he lose?" she muttered, terrified. Draco, however, wore a smile so large that it looked as if his face was tearing. Tears of mirth were streaming down his cheeks. Voldemort was dead. Harry was okay. He could have sung.

"Oh, shit," Bellatrix mumbled to herself as she realized Harry was probably coming for her.

"That's right, you bitch, run for you worthless life!" Draco yelled after her as she dashed out of the room. However, Bellatrix was finally out of luck.

In the hallway, she was rushing with such blind panic that she didn't notice Harry coming towards her in the hallway. She crashed into him suddenly, angering him even further. As Bellatrix fell to the floor, she looked up at Harry with wide, frightened eyes.

"You bitch," Harry muttered, "don't think groveling will get you anywhere."

Bellatrix made a desperate attempt to scramble to her feet, but Harry was too quick. He had his wand on her in a heartbeat.

"You killed my godfather. You tortured my boyfriend. Now, you will join your master. In hell." Said Harry in an eerily calm voice. He slowly raised his wand so it was pointing right in-between her eyes. "Now, I am going to kill you, and I'm going to enjoy it."

Bellatrix whimpered slightly, tensing her muscles. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry hissed vehemently. Bellatrix Lestrange was dead before she hit the ground. Harry smiled scathingly and stepped over her corpse before continuing down the winding hallway.

**

* * *

**

Harry bolted through the long hallways of the house, searching for where Draco might be. _'Bellatrix came from that way…'_ Harry thought, _'ah, the house is too big! I wish I could talk to Draco…the powers are too inconsistent!'_ But Harry was answered this time.

'Harry? You're getting closer. Just make a left, go to the end, make a right, and walk down the stairs.'

'_Draco!' _Harry replied joyously, _'ok, I'm coming!'_ With that, Harry began running full speed in the direction Draco told him. Finally, he reached a dark, dingy staircase that must have led to the basement. Harry quickly descended, widening his eyes and trying to see in the darkness. Finally, Harry cautiously reached the bottom and saw the dim outline of a figure against the wall.

"_Lumos,_" Harry whispered, illuminating the room. It was then his green eyes fell upon Draco's shivering figure. Harry stared unblinkingly at Draco, so overcome by emotion. Draco did the same back, and Harry could have sworn he saw tears welling up behind those stunning silver eyes. Finally, Harry was able to move and lifted his wand to perform a charm to release Draco from his bindings.

Draco stood upright and stepped away from the wall, rubbing his wrists where they had been bound. Slowly, a smile crept across his face as he looked up at Harry. Harry was still overcome, but finally, he began walking towards Draco. His pace steadily increased as he got closer, until he was all out running towards him, huge grins on either of their faces.

After what seemed like miles of running, Harry finally reached Draco. He stood in front of him for a moment, just taking him in. A moment passed, and Harry could take it no longer. He wrapped his arms around Draco firmly and with such force that Draco was knocked back, up against the wall. Harry kissed him fiercely, running his tongue over Draco's bottom lip until Draco moaned and thrust his own tongue into Harry's open mouth. After a minute or so, Draco began to shiver and Harry hastily broke away.

"Oh my god, you're freezing!" Harry said, mad at himself because he didn't do anything earlier. But from the break of contact, Draco began shivering harder. In response, Harry once again wrapped his arms around Draco and pressed his whole body against Draco's cold one. The shivering relented slightly, relaxing Draco. But Harry wasn't satisfied. Harry removed his own shirt and pulled it over Draco's head, tousling his hair in the process. Harry backed away and surveyed his boyfriend. He was adorable, with the messed up hair and the too-big t-shirt.

"You're so cute," Harry murmured, walking up to Draco and embracing him. Harry kissed him on the top of the head and took his hand. "Are you ready to go?" Draco nodded vigorously. With that, Harry held Draco tightly and they both apparated in front of Hogwarts.

They walked up to the doors, Draco clinging to Harry's arm for dear life. Harry didn't blame him for being so frightened; he had been through quite an ordeal. But nevertheless, he didn't want to show public displays of affection in front of his former headmaster, so he gently pushed Draco off. Just as Harry was about to knock, the doors swung open, revealing a very happy-looking Dumbledore.

"What are you waiting for, boys? Come on in…" Dumbledore said warmly, stepping aside so Harry and Draco could walk inside. He immediately led them to his office and conjured a chair for each of them, motioning for them to sit. Draco, however, whimpered at the prospect of being so far away from Harry so opted to have a seat in his lap.

Harry smiled at Draco, but then glanced at Dumbledore uncertainly. "It's fine, it's fine," Dumbledore said, "I understand Mr. Malfoy's been through a lot today. It's only natural that he needs comfort." Harry smiled at Dumbledore and put his arms around Draco's waist protectively.

"So, Harry," Dumbledore said, a large, warm smile on his lips, "you've finally done it. Congratulations."

Harry smiled brightly, but looked down at the floor modestly. "Don't be so humble, Harry. You did a great deed today. More than great. Do you realize how many lives you saved by disposing of that one? It's just incomprehensible."

Harry met Dumbledore's eyes and smiled wide. "Thank you, Professor." He said.

Dumbledore nodded and continued, "However," he said ominously, "I have reason to believe we should not celebrate just yet. Keep a watchful eye, Harry. Now, I believe you two have somewhere else to be. Off with you!"

Draco got up off Harry's lap and waved goodbye to Dumbledore as he grabbed Harry's hand to rush off. Hey, he was really cold.

**

* * *

**

The instant the two got back to their dorm room, Draco ran into the bathroom to take a really hot shower, in hopes of defrosting his limbs. Harry laughed at his boyfriend's haste and went over to his bed to sit down. He gazed around the room for a while, lost in his thoughts. He had just defeated Voldemort, his life long enemy. Why wasn't he happier? There was a sense of foreboding settling to the bottom of Harry's stomach, practically consuming his every other emotion.

His unsteady gaze fell on the phone on his nightstand. He should tell Hermione what was going on; she was probably worried sick. He picked up the phone and dialed hers and Ron's number.

"H-hello?" Said Hermione when she picked up.

"Hello, Hermione. It's Harry." He said, shocked that her voice was so shaky.

"Harry?! THANK GOD!" she yelled, ecstatic. "You're okay! RON! Ron, it's Harry! He's okay!" Harry heard a distinct sigh of relief in the background and laughed. Ron had been worried too. And why wouldn't he be?

"Heh, yeah. I'm so relieved. And Draco's okay too." Another sigh of relief from Hermione. "And, well… Voldemort's gone." Harry said this as though it were no big deal. He was trying to sound modest, but that's hard to do when you have just killed the most evil man in the universe, so a wide smile spread across Harry's face as he said it.

Sure enough, Hermione positively squealed with delight. "That's GREAT Harry!" she yelled, making Harry hold the phone away from his ear slightly. "Well, Harry, thank you for telling me. I feel much better now. However, I think you have something more, erm, _interesting_ to be doing."

"Wha-?" Harry started, but Hermione interrupted him.

"You know what I'm talking about. Bye, Harry."

"Er, bye." Harry hung up and gulped. He was really nervous. Of course he knew what she was talking about, but he didn't feel ready. Harry mentally kicked himself. Why was this such a big deal? It's not like he was a virgin or anything; he had had sex with Draco twice before! But it just seemed like completing this bond was so… final. He _did_ want to complete it, he was just nervous.

But when Draco walked out of the bathroom, steam billowing out from behind him, Harry knew it was time. Draco was fully dressed, but Harry was sure he would remedy that. He was slowly towel-drying his hair as he walked towards his own bed, oblivious to the lust burning in Harry's eyes.

"Draco." Harry said softly.

Draco looked up slowly. "Hm?" he responded. But Harry didn't answer. He was walking towards Draco predatorily. Draco's eyes widened and backed away slightly.

"Why are you backing away?" Harry asked, confused.

"You know, I have no idea." Draco said, smirking. With that, he began running at Harry and crashing into him full force. This greatly took Harry by surprise, so he fell back onto his bed.

Draco growled and began kissing Harry's lips ferociously, as if he were starved. He ran his tongue over the roof of Harry's mouth while starting to undo the buttons on Harry's shirt. Harry moaned and began undressing Draco as well. Draco stopped kissing Harry and began sucking on parts of Harry's neck. Harry stopped moving briefly and looked at Draco.

"Are you ready to complete this bond, Malfoy?" he said wickedly.

"You know, I think I'm going to enjoy this as much as you are, Potter." Draco murmured in Harry's ear, making him shiver with anticipation. Oh yes, it was time.

**(End Of Chapter Five)**

**

* * *

**

(A/N): Ah, but Harry's going to have to wait until next week to get his! . Sorry for the shortness, but I didn't want to make you wait two weeks for this. And I ran out of time. So I hope it doesn't completely suck. SEE! IT TURNED OUT OKAY! HAVE FAITH IN ME!!! Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to have a few chapters of comic relief before I get back to the nice, angsty stuff. I was given a few ideas for some really funny chapters, and I hope they turn out okay. I'm better at writing drama than comedy, but we shall see. Let me know what you think.

Ah, this is the second time I'm posting this because something got screwed up last time and people didn't see that I posted for the most part. I got one review though, so I'm going to have to re-post it myself.. I hope it works this time and you people can see the chapter... anyway, hope you enjoyed and remember to review! Until next time,

XOXO Princesspepper OXOX


	6. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lovely characters. I just write about them and make them do strange things.

WARNING: (and this will make some people VERY happy). LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! Avert your eyes if you don't like it! And if you do… remember to thank me hehehe.

(A/N): Hola mis amigos. I have nothing to blabber about, so I suppose I'll get straight to the point! Thanks for the great reviews, and I'm glad those of you who mentioned the comedy in chapters to come like the idea. It's thanks to princesspeach13, once again. She told me to lighten up a bit, and that every chapter doesn't have to end in death or potential death. Heh, I'm just a very angsty writer. I can't help it!

**twodollartrick: How perceptive of you, lol. No, unfortunately we should not be celebrating so soon. But, we will get some comedy before Voldie comes back in. And don't forget the smut and lemon scenes! The reason I destroyed Bellatrix was because you wanted it, lol. So everyone can thank you. Believe me, EVERYONE was happy. I was too, lol. I took great relish in killing her off. Mwahahaha! Yup, for once nobody wanted to kill me at the end of a chapter! There will be a rather good continuation of that scene in this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**inuyoukaiMei: OMG, that scares me just a little bit. But it made me laugh really hard. I think you couldn't see chapter five before, I was having a problem. But oh well, if you're reading this I suppose you figured that out! Enjoy!**

**Daniels Dark Angel: My, my, haven't heard from you in a while! I enjoyed your reviews though! Why would I ask you to shut up?? I enjoy reading this stuff! Wow, Greece huh? I'm all the way in America! Wow, that was really strange. I like teddy bears! Lol. I hope this went up quick enough for you!**

**Aquilus: Okay, I'll check it out! I'm glad you like the comedy idea, by the way, it encouraged me. Hope you like this!**

**Gryffindorgrl86: yeah, what is it with those clowns? They scare me too! **

**"I think he should be called 'the evil dark lord that wouldn't die' if Harry is the boy who lived."**

**That was great, lol. I so agree. But, he will die eventually. Don't you worry; I won't make Harry and Draco suffer for much longer! Yes, it was bound to happen, so it wasn't discussed. No, they are not just cute together… they BELONG together! 0.0 ahaha. I'm so weird. Yes, I shall do the comedy. I just hope it turns out all right. Enjoy!**

**truthxinxshadow: naw, you're funny in a haha way. Well, maybe you're funny looking, I don't know what you look like :-P but I doubt it. Your review did make me laugh, though. Enjoy!**

**ozumas girl: ookay, that scared me just a little bit. But I'm glad I made you somewhat happy! Yes, I actually did picture the running scene in slow motion. Just a touch of comedy, however subtle. Lupin is alive. I wouldn't kill him off! He's second best to Sirius, whom we all miss, right!?!? Yes, well here comes the lemon scene! Enjoy, I know you will!**

**pisces-twins: Ah, you speak fluent French? I wish I did, French1 would be a breeze! But alas, I do not, so therefore, it is not. Well, YAY I updated! So enjoy the inevitable lemon scene!**

**Mistress Vamp: Cookies to you! You gave me my one-hundredth review! Thanks for it, and enjoy!**

**Sheri Dust: No, not too much of a long shot. Believe it or not, something like that may happen. I won't go into details, you should be surprised! Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks also to spamy,** **CatJetRat, Sandalino Silvio Leif,****princesspeach13, Baka Kitty, Starrarose,Draco Rox Mai Sox, Drag, adina, ShelLi,KC, Remi,** **and Tammy C! Great reviews make me happy!**

Okay, well I'm sure that none of you forgot that I left off the last chapter with a potential lemon scene, and I intend to finish it here, much to your delight. However, I think that I am crap at writing lemon scenes. I think I'm far better at just kissing parts, but you can be the judge of that, and I hope you enjoy this anyway! Oh, by the way, I'm introducing an _interesting_ new character in this chapter. Just as a heads up. Don't worry, he won't get in the way of Harry and Draco (although he may try, very hard), he's just the comic relief. And be warned, he speaks Spanish. But don't be offended if you are Spanish. I love Spanish XD.

**

* * *

**

**(Chapter Six: Something Wicked This Way Comes)**

"Are you ready to complete this bond, Malfoy?" he said wickedly.

"You know, I think I'm going to enjoy this as much as you are, Potter." Draco murmured in Harry's ear, making him shiver with anticipation. Oh yes, it was time.

Harry finished pulling off Draco's shirt in quite a rush and then quickly moved down to his pants, unzipping them and pulling them off in one fluid motion. Draco did the same to Harry while softly nibbling on the delicate skin just behind his ear. Harry moaned and lifted his hips up to meet Draco's. Draco smirked and thought, _'You like that, huh Potter?'_

'_Damn, I can't keep anything to myself anymore can I?'_ Harry responded mentally. _'Enough talk, lets just go!'_

Draco didn't need any further prodding. Suddenly and without warning, Harry was completely naked and Draco's mouth was upon his once more, tracing the shape of Harry's lips with his tongue and eliciting insuppressible moans from deep within Harry's gut.

Needless to say, Harry was quite aroused by this point, and the cold air suddenly hitting his bare skin did nothing to suppress this. He violently ripped off Draco's boxers, but suddenly a wave of some other emotion came over him. Harry pushed Draco away slightly and just… looked at him. Draco looked into Harry's eyes and saw as they lit up with happiness. To Draco's great surprise, he saw a tear fall from one of Harry's emerald eyes.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked gently.

Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms around the other young man, pulling him closer again. Harry buried his face in Draco's neck and whispered, "I love you." Draco shifted slightly and kissed Harry lovingly, choosing to show his affection rather than saying it. The message seemed to come through, for Harry sighed and smiled when Draco pulled away.

"To be honest…" Harry began, but then his voice began to trail off.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" inquired Draco as he began tracing Harry's jaw line with kisses.

"Well… I'm sort of… scared." Harry stuttered, frightened of Draco's reaction.

"What is there to be scared of?" began Draco, concern reflecting in his silver eyes. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I trust you," Harry began reassuringly. "We've done this before; it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that this bond thing… it seems so—final in a way. Like a burden, rather than an advantage. I feel like more will be expected of me now that we're going to complete this."

Draco felt very sorry for Harry, but he was in no… _mood_ to have a heart to heart discussion with him. "Why is it," Draco chuckled, "that whenever we're about to do this, you strike up an important conversation?"

Harry smiled and shrugged sheepishly, realizing that Draco was indeed right. He always seemed to get philosophical in times like these, not to mention emotional.

"Just understand that there's nothing to worry about. What could possibly go wrong?" Draco said, oblivious to the foreshadowing going on (A/N: Just having some fun, driving you crazy ).

Harry nodded in resignation, and Draco took that as a green light. Needless to say, the two picked up right where they left off before Harry got all broody. Draco snatched his wand from the bedside table while straddling Harry, still kissing his bare chest. Once he was clutching his wand in his hand, he backed off slightly and positioned himself between Harry's legs. He quickly performed a lubrication charm (quite handy) before chucking his wand across the room, quite ready for the task at hand.

Harry's mind felt as if it were the clearest it had ever been when Draco slowly slid into him. He was free of worries and paranoia. Free of all bothersome emotions. Free of any pain that he dimly thought he should be experiencing. The only emotion he could feel was the love he had for the other young man, and all he conceived physically is that what he was doing felt right. There was no other way to describe it. This was much different from the other times he had sex with Draco. It felt more climactic, as if his other experiences were just leading up to this one.

If Harry had felt as if the two of them were united last time he and Draco did this, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. It was as if they were one being; moving together and predicting each other's actions. Draco sensed when Harry was nearing the edge and immediately slowed his pace; he wanted this to last. Harry groaned in protest, but Draco silenced him. "Why end it so soon?" he whispered, and Harry agreed.

Finally, neither could take it any longer, so they came together; screaming and panting and sweating. It was the most intense thing either of them had ever felt, so Draco wasted no time in collapsing next to Harry once he had un-sheathed himself.

They both lay there for several moments, enjoying the heavy weight of satisfaction the air seemed to carry. Draco eventually opened his eyes, turning on his side to face Harry. Harry still had his eyes closed; apparently enjoying the after effects of what he had just experienced. Draco noticed a drop of sweat on his temple, and leaned down to lick it away. Harry's eyes opened at the contact and he leaned towards Draco to kiss him.

When the two broke away, Harry looked Draco in the eye. "Was it just me, or did that feel very different than it did last time?" he asked, hoping that his wonderful feelings had been mutual.

"It felt _very_ different." Draco agreed. "But I suppose this time was more important. It sealed the bond we had started years ago."

"That's right," Harry muttered, "in all the… _excitement_, I forgot about that. Do you feel any different? I know I don't."

"No, I don't either," Draco answered, "but I wouldn't expect to have a reason to feel different as of yet. I guarantee we will notice something the next time you have to save me."

"Yeah, you're right… _hey_, wait a minute. _I_ just saved _your_ sorry ass from Voldemort, and _I_ was bottom?! That's just _not fair_!" Harry exclaimed; sounding scandalized.

Draco immediately burst out laughing at Harry's logic. It was true; it may seem like that would make sense, but Draco liked being dominant. "You fail to remember that it was _my _turn." Draco said when his laughter subsided, trying to calm down Harry, who was now furious at Draco for laughing.

Harry considered this for a moment. "True," he said finally, "but… you were in trouble and I saved you!"

Draco chuckled again and kissed Harry. "I think this is hardly a good way to spend our time, arguing and all."

"Fine," Harry grumbled, "but don't think you're getting off so easy. I'll remember this whole '_my turn_' business, don't you worry."

**

* * *

**

It was awful late, and obviously the boys were tired, considering the various activities of the day, so they went to bed. Harry was the first to wake the next morning, and the first thing he became aware of was Draco, who had a content smile on his face and his arms tightly wound around Harry's. Harry so badly wanted to wake him up—he was sure he knew a creative way how—but he looked too adorable, lying there all innocent. But there was something he had to talk to him about! Oh well, he'd get back to that later, after he'd showered. So Harry carefully removed his arm from Draco's death grip and tiptoed into the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Harry strolled out of the bathroom while towel drying his wet hair as he neared the bed. To Harry's surprise and delight, Draco was still asleep. This meant that Harry could have fun waking him up. He stood there for a moment, debating weather he should do it simply or… nastily. He decided he should stick to the innocent way; if he did the _other _thing he was thinking, they may spend hours making no progress. And again, Harry needed to talk to him.

So, Harry carefully padded over to stand next to Draco's sleeping form, wondering if the other could feel his eyes on him. Maybe so, because Draco stirred slightly, but just ended up turning over so he was lying on his back rather than his stomach. Harry chuckled, but then decided it was about time he woke up.

Harry lightly sat down on the bed and crawled over so that he was on top of Draco, staring right at his closed eyelids. He then leaned over so close that as he blinked, his eyelashes tickled Draco's cheek. Draco's face scrunched up at the sensation, his nose wrinkling in an adorable way. His lips parted slightly in his slumber as he whispered, "Harry…" to no one in particular. Harry started to laugh but quickly stifled the impulse so as not to wake Draco from his slumber just yet.

Harry began the process by feathering his lips across Draco's face, starting with his forehead and working down to his chin. Draco stirred more violently, but still didn't wake up. Harry stifled yet another bout of laughter as he began softly licking Draco's collarbone. Harry stopped for a moment to observe the effect this was having, and was quite pleased to see that a soft smile was spreading across Draco's face, yet his eyes were still firmly closed. Harry was getting impatient, so with an evil glint in his eyes, he swooped down predatorily on the delicate, pale skin of his lover's neck and began sucking and biting in what he knew was a seductive way.

Finally, Draco's eyes were wide open. He gave out a small yelp as Harry bit down particularly hard and began to sit up. Harry, however, didn't let him. He placed a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder as he continued to mark Draco's pale neck. When he was satisfied and positive that it would come out very red, he lifted his head to find Draco propped up on his elbows, surveying him with interest.

"What away to wake up," he murmured, sleep still clouding his already foggy gray eyes.

"Well it's about time you did. I woke up a half hour ago." Harry said, now getting off the bed.

'_Where are you going?'_ Draco sent him mentally while grabbing his upper arm.

'_Good point, where am I going?'_ Harry answered, suddenly pouncing back onto the bed. He came down hard, pinning Draco's shoulders against the mattress.

Needless to say, the two of them snogged for quite a while, but what else is new? When Harry finally came up for air, Draco said, "So… what're we doing today? Classes don't start until next week after all."

Harry smiled at his lover's enthusiasm and responded, "I don't know, but it sounds like you may have an idea."

Draco looked down modestly, but then said, "Er, maybe we could walk around the place a bit. It has quite a beautiful garden, I heard."

Harry smiled initially, but then his expression darkened. "What's wrong?" Draco asked, his face falling as well.

"Actually, I was meaning to talk to you about that." Harry stated grimly, "I don't know if it's the best idea that we go broadcasting our relationship all over the place."

"Well, why not?" Draco questioned, "We did at Hogwarts, and everything turned out all right. How much worse could it be here?"

"Er, not much. It's not that that I'm worried about really. Do you think the school would let us continue to room together if they knew we were lovers?" Harry said mischievously.

"Okay, you've got a good point. So I suppose we'll take a _friend_ly stroll then?" Said Draco, beginning to get up out of bed.

"Good suggestion, _pal_."

But a half hour later, after Draco had showered and dressed, the couple was on the way out of the door holding hands. Harry didn't notice, already accustomed to the constant physical contact with his significant other, but as he reached for the doorknob he paused. Harry looked at Draco and gently removed his hand from his lover's clasp. This was going to be harder than they thought…

**

* * *

**

Yes, it was very hard for Harry and Draco to walk within such close proximity of each other without one attempting to snog the other senseless, but they did manage. They thought of it as practice; after all, they'd be spending the next four or so years like this. The only time they could really show how they felt for one another would be in the seclusion of their dorm room. The prospect was so horrifying when Draco thought of it that he instinctively reached for Harry's hand. Harry was about to take it out of habit, but then remembered.

'_Sorry,'_ he said to Draco, _'don't worry, we'll get used to this.'_ Draco merely gulped audibly.

After a moment of silence, he responded, _'No, I'm sorry. It's just that…I waited a year and a half for it to be okay for me to be with you. Now it finally is, and the only thing standing in my way is this crappy school and its unwritten social rules.'_

'_I know precisely how you feel, love,' _Harry answered after emerging from his thoughts. _'If anything, it was worse for me. I was convinced you had stopped loving me.'_

Draco's eyes welled up with tears. He supposed he knew this already, but actually hearing it from Harry broke his heart. After making a quick glance around the lovely garden to ensure that he and his boyfriend were alone, he wrapped Harry in a tight embrace, startling the taller young man.

"Ack, stoppit! Whadja think you're doin, eh? You'll get us caught,"he mumbled into Draco's shirt.

'_No worries, love. We're alone. One quick kiss is all, I promise.'_ After warily looking around to make sure Draco spoke the truth, Harry caressed Draco's face, leaning in closer for the requested kiss. Harry knew that when his lips met Draco's that he would have an immense amount of difficulty keeping up the whole "just friends" charade. There had to be an easier way to do this; he just didn't know how.

When the two broke apart, they continued down the garden path, now holding hands. Well, that was short lived.

**

* * *

**

Well, the couple was enjoying their stroll when suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, came a loud heavily accented voice from behind them.

"HOLA!" shouted the mysterious voice. Harry and Draco instantly dropped their hold on one another's hands, but it was too late, the guy had seen them.

He was running towards them full speed, and seemed to not be able to stop as soon as Harry would have liked. He smashed into him, knocking Harry to the ground. "Oh, my," the guy said, "lo siento… ah! Como te llamas?" he was now asking Draco with a large smile on his face (A/N: See his teeth go 'ping'?).

Harry took a moment to observe this figure. One word came to mind: glittery. His teeth were pearly white, set in a perfectly tanned face. His hair was a dark chocolate brown with complimenting caramel streaks in it. His shirt was a bold floral patterned silk with tight black pants. Harry didn't like him. At all. Especially the look in his eyes; they were gleaming with a strange, glassy light.

Draco looked at Harry with a strained smile on his face. _'What the hell did he just say?'_ he asked Harry, looking very scared.

'_He told me sorry… which I'm sure he WASN'T, then he asked you what your name was.'_ He answered bitterly.

'_Ah, I see… wait, since when do you know Spanish?' _Draco inquired.

'_I took it in primary school. Ask him if he knows English. Say "hablas Ingles?'_

Draco did. The strange glittery man answered, "Ah, si. I mean, yes. So, what is your name, _guapo_?"

Harry's face turned red with anger. This guy was _flirting_ with Draco! After he had seen them holding hands!

Draco laughed at the guy's enthusiasm. "My name's Draco. What's yours? And what are you doing here in England? You definitely sound like you aren't from here."

"Ah, yes. I am a foreign exchange student from Spain. And my name's Ricardo by the way. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, _Draco_." Drawled Ricardo.

Draco's cheeks went slightly pink (the clos, but then looked over Ricardo's shoulder to see that Harry was still on the floor, and looking very pissed indeed. Draco lightly pushed Ricardo away and stepped over to give Harry a hand.

Harry took it gratefully and stood up, brushing himself off from the unfortunate fall. "Are you okay?" Draco said, concerned.

"Just fine, _love_." Harry hissed, sending a death glare in Ricardo's direction. Ricardo looked oblivious, observing his perfectly groomed fingernails.

"Oh, Ricardo. This is Harry, we went to school together." Draco said, gesturing towards Harry.

"Yes," Harry said, while begrudgingly shaking Ricardo's hand, "I'm his _boyfriend._" He added, growling the last word.

"Ah, nice to meet you Harry." Said Ricardo in an oily voice.

"Yeah, yeah, LETS GO Draco." Said Harry in a huff, grabbing Draco's arm as he stormed away towards the dorm.

"Bye, Ricardo," Draco shouted over his shoulder towards the Hispanic man.

Ricardo waved back, chuckling lightly to himself. "This is going to easier than I thought." He muttered evilly, with the same cold glint in his eye that only Harry noticed.

**(End Of Chapter Six)  
**

**

* * *

**

(A/N): Ah, FINALLY! So so sorry it took so so long. I was trying to have this up on Christmas as a present to you, but I couldn't finish in time. And it's longer now so HOORAY! I'm sorry about the scary glittery man, but he is actually important to the plot, believe it or not. Plus, what's a little jealosy to make Harry love Draco more?? Don't worry, this will result in a good snogging session. But there is drama on the horizon, so enjoy the fluff while it lasts! I have a very twisted plot in mind (with the help of princesspeach13) and I will give cookies to anyone who can guess what Ricardo is up to!!! I doubt anyone will guess. But if you really hate him (I dunno how you feel about original characters) I'll kill him off once he's served his purpose! Mwahahaha… ok, well review! Remember to thank me for the lemon scene! I love you all (if you review lol). Until next time,

XOXO Princesspepper OXOX


	7. Jealousy

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his beautiful boyfriend (darn).

(A/N): Happy New Year! Bah, I don't really want to write right now, but I feel like being nice! Okay, I'm so sorry it took SO LONG for me to update, but finals are coming up, and I had two projects due last week. Not to mention I'm reading The Odyssey in English. It gives me a frickin headache; I gotta read like fifty pages a night in it. Anyway, I feel kinda dumb writing like this, that's the other reason I'm taking so long to update. I'm not used to writing humor, so I feel like because it isn't loaded with angst and drama that it is bad. I'm tempted to make Draco start cutting again, just to add more drama. I'm a dramatic writer! And, also, I feel dumb because Draco has been very OOC. But, there is indeed a reason. Bare in mind that Draco becomes more and more like the stereotyped "dumb blonde" every time Ricardo comes near him. This is no coincidence (hint hint). So, yeah, that's why Draco's really OOC. Lemme know what you think about adding more drama. It can't be all sunshine and butterflies! Personals…

**Aquilius: Thank you, I have more confidence now. He will do the story good for the story, but it may not seem that way for a while. In the long run, things will get better. Thanks for the review!**

**Starrarose: Yes, he is mucho grande irritating, as you put it. Ahaha, I'd sure love to kill him off with a dull weapon, the more slow and painful the better. You'll just have to wait and see! **

**twodollartrick: Ah, that's okay, I liked your lame joke. It did make me laugh. Oh, you're welcome; I had so much fun writing the lemon scene. So glad everyone enjoyed it! Ahaha, it makes me laugh every time somebody says they hate Ricardo because he started out as such an innocent, stupid, air-headed person. It's hard for me to think of him as evil, but alas, he is. He was a work in progress for so long, and I finally put him in the story, lol. Yes, I hate when people are like that. I know several. But Ricardo is far more irritating in his glitteryness. Believe it or not, you are actually very close on your guesses there… well, maybe this chapter will reveal the answer! Enjoy! **

**princesspeach13: Wow, you've gone more nuts than you usually do… I'm scared. Ahahaha the randomness is taking over! **

**CatJetRat: No no, not at all, I don't blame you. I love it when someone speaks Spanish and I understand what they are saying. The only reason this guy is Hispanic… well, it's a long story. Let's just say it is for a very random reason that doesn't make any sense. Sort of an inside joke I have with one of my friends… lmao, it's making me laugh thinking about it. That's the same reason his name is Ricardo. You live in Texas? Wooow, cool. I live in New York . Hope you like this one.**

**Sheri Dust: Ah, that made me laugh so hard. Don't worry, he will get what he deserves. The scary thing is… you're not too far off 0.0**

**ruperts-a-honey: Pretty close…**

**Gryffindorgrl86: I so agree. But they are worth everything. Ah, I don't think the cliffie was too bad this time. Yes, there is always that bottom fight. It's so cute though! Yes, they are of age, but the school wouldn't want their rooming together "distract from their studies" lol. That is quite a good suggestion. I'll remember that. Yoooouuuur welcome (that was scary… I'm sugar high ). Eh, the guess was sorta on the right track. You'll see though! Hope this was soon enough for ya!**

**Countess Zephyr: Ahahahaha the word "ack" cracks me up. It's okay that you haven't reviewed before; you're making up for it with your long review. Yay. You are very close. I'm surprised how many people got close to who Ricardo really is… but nobody got it exactly! Wow, that confused me XD. No, not torturous, amusing .**

**Daniels Dark Angel: Hahaha "the 'hola' boy." That was a good one. Omg you were very, very close. Not QUITE. Am I that predictable :-P? Yes, a damsel is more like a helpless woman. Draco, a helpless woman? (shakes with mirth). Yes, I will kill THB (the hola boy ahahaha). He's EVIL! (stab). Okay, thanks for the review!**

**Also thanks to: adina, Mistress Vamp, doxie, and Remi!! REVIEWS ARE LIKE AIR! **

Okay, so I'm writing a one-shot death fic. It's almost done, and it's possibly the most disturbing thing I've ever written. But READ IT ANYWAY or I'll be really, really sad and never update again (threats are fun). Ok, if on the off chance that I update before you've read the previous chapter, don't be discouraged! Review both! It would make me very, very happy.

Okay, so in this chapter you will witness more of Ricardo's glittery-ness as well as… the return of Seamus!!! Exciting, huh? Wellll I hope you all enjoy!

Ah, wait, before I start, it's advertisement time! If any of you are into the manga Fruits Basket, you should check out princesspeach13's fic. I'm betaing it, so I know what promise it has . but just a warning: it isn't slash. So if you're like me and hate het, don't check it out! Okay, now for the main event (wow, I always write novel-length Author's Notes o.0)

**

* * *

**

_In the last chapter:_

"_Bye, Ricardo," Draco shouted over his shoulder towards the Hispanic man._

_Ricardo waved back, chuckling lightly to himself. "This is going to easier than I thought." He muttered evilly, with the same cold glint in his eye that only Harry noticed._

_

* * *

_

**(Chapter Seven: Jealousy)**

'_Draco, I don't like the looks of this guy. At all.'_ Harry was communicating as he dragged his boyfriend towards their dorm.

_'What's wrong with him? He's quite a nice bloke!'_ Draco protested. Yes, our little protagonist is quite thick. 

'_Is your head incased in a block of wax, you nimrod? He. Was. Hitting. On. You.'_ Harry annunciated slowly and clearly, as if he were speaking to a five year old.

_'Nonsense! He is just really friendly!'_

Harry looked at Draco and rolled his eyes in exasperation. It didn't look as if they were going to get anywhere, so he gave up. Draco took that as a signal that he had won their little tiff, so he yanked his arm out of Harry's grasp and continued to strut down the corridor with his nose in the air.

"What has gotten _into_ you?" Harry muttered, jogging to match Draco's brisk stride.

"Nothing… _I_ think something has gotten into _you._" Draco said defiantly.

"Yeah… you have." Harry muttered suggestively.

"Wha?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly.

**

* * *

**

The next few days seemed to pass by so quickly. Harry's mood greatly improved since he didn't see Ricardo the whole time. Needless to say, most of those days were spent in the dorm, their time occupied by snogging and other such things. Hey, they didn't have anything else better to do.

Finally, the day rolled around where they would be starting their schooling. The two of them were very nervous, needless to say. Harry was just hoping he would have classes with Draco; he needed to keep his eye on him.

Sure enough, that morning when they received their schedules, they compared them to discover that they had many of the same classes together. In fact, all of them. To Harry's displeasure, however, they had to take most of the classes they had to take in Hogwarts. He was particularly dreaded about Potions, as it was his worst subject. _Oh well,_ he thought, _maybe I'll be better since my professor won't be Snape._

"Don't worry Harry," Draco said after Harry voiced his concern about Potions. "I'll tutor you." Draco had a mischievous glint in his eye. This was going to be fun.

**

* * *

**

Their first class of the day happened to be Potions, much to Harry's dismay. What was worse than having your worst class first thing on a Monday morning? Well, it got worse, believe it or not.

When Harry and Draco first arrived at the designated classroom, no teacher was present. They looked at each other quizzically before peering into the classroom. Everybody else had seemed to have taken it upon themselves to find a seat, so Harry and Draco followed suit. They found two empty seats next to each other and sat down apprehensively.

They did not have to wait long. The arrival of the teacher was announced by quick footfalls, clacking on the tile floor. Harry couldn't help feeling nervous. This was his worst subject, and the teacher most likely determined weather or not he would be passing.

When the teacher entered the room, Harry took one look at him and gasped. He looked at Draco to discover that his eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates.

"S-S…Snape?!" Harry and Draco cried in unison.

"Hello Potter, Malfoy," Snape said, appearing completely unfazed. There was just a mild look of surprise on his face to find the two previous rivals seated next to one another. Apparently, Dumbledore had left him in the dark regarding the true nature of Harry and Draco's relationship. Harry was sure he had a reason; Dumbledore knew all.

As Snape made his intentionally slow walk to the front of the classroom, he caught Harry's eye. As he was passing him, out of the corner of his mouth, he whispered, "I'm sure you have questions. See me after class." Harry nodded nonchalantly, his eyes looking elsewhere so as not to be conspicuous.

Snape went through his usual speech that he would always make at the beginning of a year. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death…" Harry stifled a laugh as Snape droned on. He found it extremely funny that Snape said the exact same thing to every class. He was just about to gain control again when he made the mistake of looking at Draco. With one look at his face, it became apparent that the same thoughts were running through his head as well. That was when Harry lost it.

He burst out laughing, quite loud. Snape, however, did his best to ignore this. He merely shot Harry a look of death before continuing writing on the board.

'_Harry! You'll get us killed!' _Draco was saying.

'_I can't help it! The look on your face…'_ Harry was overcome by yet another giggle fit.

The lesson progressed as one of Snape's lessons often did. Harry and Draco appeared to be the only ones impervious to his intimidation tactics. Harry took pride in this, and was for once glad that Snape had taught him. He already had an easy advantage over his classmates.

Finally, class ended. Harry was very curious why Snape had to speak with him. Automatically, when the bell rang, Draco latched onto Harry's arm as he headed towards Snape's desk. Harry wasn't about to protest, but then realized this might look odd. He gently shrugged Draco off of him.

When they reached the desk, Snape looked up at the two of them skeptically. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure this doesn't concern _you._" He said, giving Draco a pointed look.

"No, Professor, It's okay. Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of him." Harry responded, motioning towards Draco. Draco smiled nastily as if to say, "See, he likes me, you bastard!"

Snape cocked one eyebrow, but didn't argue. "Well, Mr. Potter, now is the time to ask me any questions you may have. I will not take any other time to do this, so I suggest you speak _now._" Same old Snape.

"Er…" Harry began, "what're _you_ doing here? And how does this involve _me_?"

Snape sighed. "I knew you would ask me that. Dumbledore sent me, much to my dismay. It's not like I _wanted_ to continue to teach you. I thought I was done. Seven years was long enough."

"_Thanks_," Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm sure you noticed I wasn't too pleased when you walked in either."

Draco shot Harry a warning look as Snape said, "That is quite enough!"

"Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"I'm sure you know that I was a spy between Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I am simply continuing my duties. Dumbledore seems to think you aren't capable of taking care of yourself. I'm here to make sure nothing You-Know-Who related happens."

"Oh," said Harry resentfully. He felt slightly angry with Dumbledore after hearing this information. Harry was a big boy; he could look out for himself! But then again, Dumbledore always seemed to have someone guarding him. Harry sighed and resigned himself to the idea.

"Now get out! I'm not giving you two a late pass. And I don't want to _know_ why you two are suddenly _friends_." He said "friends" as if he were praying that was all they were. Draco sniggered.

"See you tomorrow, Sev." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him out the door.

Once the door shut behind them, Snape shook his head and muttered; "I always knew they couldn't stay enemies forever."

**

* * *

**

The day went along fairly smoothly after that. Nothing really noteworthy happened until the last class of the day.

When Draco discovered that they would have to be taking History Of Magic, he was very displeased indeed. Not to say Harry wasn't. It was a painstakingly boring class, and it was torturous just to stay awake. So, when they arrived at the classroom, they gritted their teeth before entering timidly. The whole of the class (and it was a lot of people) were standing up at various places around the room, but nobody was sitting, so they decided they would stand as well. The teacher emerged from somewhere in the back of the room with a sheet of paper. It appeared as if she were one of the stuffy ones who insisted upon giving assigned seats.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and groaned, rolling their eyes; this was such a grade school thing to do. The lady began reading names off sheet and pointing distractedly with her wand to where she wanted them to sit.

Harry observed that there were four rows, consisting of six desks each. The first row was nearly filled when he heard a name he didn't want to hear, and saw a face he didn't want to see.

"Er…" the teacher said, "Ricardo! Right, take the last seat in the first row…"

Harry glared. Draco smiled. He waved at his new "friend." Ricardo _winked_. Harry shuddered. Draco _blushed_. Harry was _not happy at all_.

By the time this whole little exchange was over, the teacher was now nearing the back of the second row. "Adriana, you're next, and the last seat goes to… Draco? That's a unique name…"

Harry froze. This was _not_ happening. Draco was going to be seated next to that bastard! Draco, however, didn't seem to take any notice of Harry's displeasure. He walked over to the designated seat and lowered himself into it, smiling at Ricardo. Harry was surprised to find that he had been digging his fingernails into his palms. Jealousy is a bitch.

Throughout the rest of the seating, Harry was glaring at Draco and Ricardo. This was ridiculous, how could Draco not realize that Ricardo was hitting on him? _He's been acting really _weird_ lately_. Harry thought, slightly concerned. Draco was usually a controlling, power-hungry, dominant guy, but now he was reduced to a blushing, giggling ditz. Harry was violently snapped from his thoughts when he heard his name being called. The usual commotion ensued.

"Now then… Harry? Oh my… Harry _Potter_." When the teacher said his surname, Harry braced himself. Sure enough, the entire class (all but Ricardo and Draco, that is) turned their heads, and their eyes all followed the familiar path towards his forehead. Harry pretended he didn't notice this behavior and simply looked towards where his teacher was pointing him.

He let out a sigh of relief. He would be sitting next to Draco after all. As he took his seat, Draco smiled at him brightly before returning to his conversation with Ricardo. Harry clenched his fists again, but chose not to say anything.

But, the surprises were hardly over. There were only a few people left to be seated, and as it dwindled down slowly, Harry began to relax. That is, until there was only one person left. When Harry heard that name, he nearly fell out of his seat.

"Seamus? Yes, you take the last seat. Now, shall we begin?"

Harry's jaw dropped as he slowly turned to see the young man sitting next to him. "S-Seamus?" he stuttered, still in complete shock.

Seamus turned to look at him with a genuine smile. "Hello, Harry. Isn't this great? Now we can be together again!"

Harry gave him a pained smile. He didn't have the heart to tell him what was going on. Apparently, Seamus was blissfully unaware that Draco was sitting on Harry's other side. How he failed to notice this, Harry had no idea. But, Harry would have to tell him soon, otherwise things could get ugly.

Harry was very glad Seamus was a diligent student, for when he was taking notes, Harry got the chance to have a brief exchange with Draco.

'_Do you SEE who is sitting on my other side?' _Harry sent him while clenching his teeth and squeezing his pen so hard that the ink cartridge nearly popped out.

'_Uh…no?'_ Then Draco nonchalantly leaned over so as to see who was agitating Harry so much. _'What? It's just Finnigan. Weren't you two friends back at Hog-'_ Suddenly, Draco stopped being an airhead and remembered who Harry was with before himself. _'Oh SHIT!'_ Draco said.

'_Yeah, now you realize! And he thinks we just took a break from each other, rather than break it off!'_

Draco's eyes narrowed. _'You better tell him, Potter!'_ He spat mentally.

_'But it's not like we had a bad relationship! I still don't want to hurt him!'_

'_Well you'd rather tell him than have me do it, wouldn't you?'_ Draco replied menacingly.

'_Er… yeah, I suppose. But not now, okay? I promise I won't go off with him or anything.'_

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Draco hissed out loud. A little _too_ loud, in fact. All people within a ten-foot radius of him turned around to look at what the source of the sudden outburst might be. Draco could have sworn he saw the teacher's eye twitch.

He shuddered and looked down at his paper to hide his blush. Finally, he realized that Harry was quietly sniggering.

'_Ah, shut up! You know how worked up I get from this!'_ Harry rolled his eyes and went back to taking notes.

When Draco was sure his blush had receded, he looked up only to feel eyes upon him once more. He instinctively looked at Harry to find that he was absorbed in the lesson, not paying him any attention whatsoever. Draco shrugged it off and continued writing. But he couldn't shake off the feeling.

He looked up again and turned sharply to his left. Ricardo was _staring_ at him. Draco shuddered. That was _creepy_. But when Ricardo shot him one of those sparkly smiles, Draco suddenly forgot what he was worrying about. All was right with the world, why was he worrying?

In fact, even when he felt something faintly brush up against his left leg, the little red flag that went up in the back of his mind was quickly blocked out; only to be replaced with the feeling of air headed innocence. Ricardo was intoxicating him.

Meanwhile, Harry was having problems of his own. He was trying desperately hard to ignore Seamus's fleeting glances, begging him to look back. Finally, apparently Seamus had gotten fed up trying to catch his eye. Harry discovered he had slipped a sloppily folded note onto the corner of Harry's desk. Harry looked at him quizzically to discover that he was now staring intently at the teacher. Harry tentatively opened the note.

_Harry,_

_Meet me after class by the fountain before dinner. I can't wait._

_-Seamus_

Harry cursed his cowardice. He should have told Seamus already; no matter when he did it, it would still hurt, so better sooner than later.

Harry attempted several times to reach Draco mentally, but for some strange reason, something was interfering with their bond. Harry looked at Draco to see that he was staring straight ahead with a dreamy expression on his face. Harry looked at him suspiciously. Then he looked at Ricardo. Harry somehow knew he was behind this.

Eventually, Harry gave up trying to get Draco's attention through their bond, and made him listen the old fashioned way.

"Draco… Dracooooo," Harry whispered. Draco was still non-responsive, his unfocused gaze directed straight across the room. When the teacher turned her back to write on the board, Harry cast a furtive glance around before smacking Draco on the back of the head lightly. That sure got his attention.

"Owwww… what was that for?" he whined, looking at Harry. Harry was very disturbed when he noticed that Draco wasn't really looking at him. His silver eyes were still unfocused.

"Draco, what the bleeding hell is wrong with you? Are you drunk or something?"

"Hm, noooo." Draco said in a very spacey voice.

"Okay. Well, are you listening?"

"Yeeahhhh."

"I've got a bit of a problem," Harry whispered, casting a look back at Seamus to make sure he wasn't listening. Harry lowered his voice anyway. "Seamus wants to meet me by the fountain outside after class."

"Wh-WHAAAT?" Draco spat, his eyes un-clouding fast. He was now seething, which made Harry feel good despite himself.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GO OFF WITH HIM?!?"

"Well… I can't stand him up, can I? I already feel really bad about what happened between us."

"WELL THEN I'M COMING WITH YOU! IF YOU MUST GO OFF WITH HIM, I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO ALONE!"

Harry was silently thoughtful for a few moments. _'Fine…whoa, it works again!'_

_'What do you mean "again"? We completed the bond; it's supposed to always work!'_

'_Yeah, well there was something interfering before or something… anyway, about you coming- you can come, but you gotta wear my invisibility cloak. Seamus may be offended if I show up with you.'_

_'Fine! But if he tries anything, I will kick his scrawny good-for-nothing arse.'_

'_Ha, like you could!'_ Harry sniggered, mocking Draco. Hey, it was really, really fun.

Draco glared at him but said nothing in response. Instead he gritted his teeth and stared at the clock, not able to wait until the bell rang.

**

* * *

**

When the bell finally did ring, Draco bolted out of his seat, Harry close on his heels. They didn't want Seamus catching up with Harry quite yet. But they weren't quick enough.

"Harry," he whispered, grabbing Harry's forearm. Harry winced before turning around and putting on a forced smile.

"Hey Seamus."

"Aren't you coming to the fountain?" He said pointedly.

"Er, of course. I just want to get a cloak. It's a bit nippy out." Seamus nodded and let go, walking out the door. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"C'mon, let's go." Draco grumbled, taking the arm that Seamus had just released. Harry rolled his green eyes and allowed Draco to drag him to their room.

"Where's your cloak?!" Draco said. He was very high strung. Apparently, the prospect of Seamus moving in on what he believed to be his _really_ rubbed him the wrong way, even if he knew Harry wouldn't allow this to happen.

"Calm down! It's right here!" Harry snapped, pulling his cloak out from the bottom of his trunk. "Now, put it on and hold on to my arm. I want to know where you are."

"Fine," Draco grumbled, following Harry's instructions, but not after narrowing his eyes into a look of contempt. "What, you don't trust me?"

"No, I trust you. I just don't want you to go crazy on Seamus."

"That sounds to me like you don't trust me," Draco muttered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

"Good." Harry said pleasantly, now closing and locking their dorm room. "Now, lets go."

When they arrived at the fountain, Seamus was already waiting. He had his back turned to Harry with his arms crossed against his chest to ward against the cold. The late autumn wind whipped through his hair, and when he turned when he heard approaching footsteps, the wind stung his cheeks, making them a rosy pink. Or maybe that was the blush upon seeing Harry.

In any case, Seamus smiled brightly on Harry's arrival. "I thought you weren't going to come," he said, overjoyed that he was wrong.

"Heh, well here I am," Harry said half-heartedly. Seamus moved forward and took Harry's hand. Harry heard Draco make a distinct indignant noise from next to him. Unfortunately, Seamus had taken the hand attached to the arm Draco was now holding. Draco abruptly yanked Harry's arm out of Seamus's grasp.

Seamus looked at Harry quizzically, but didn't say anything. Harry put his hands in his pockets in a futile attempt to cover up his sudden movement. Harry picked up one of his feet and casually leaned back on it, stepping down hard on Draco's foot. Draco let out a yelp, and Harry covered up the noise with a cough.

'_HE WILL NOT TOUCH YOU!'_ Draco seethed to Harry.

'_Give the guy a break; he thinks we're still together.'_ Harry pleaded. Draco sighed but said nothing.

"So… Seamus. What's up?" Harry said calmly.

Seamus instantly brightened, looking back at Harry. "Well… I was wondering if you wanted to put in a request to switch roommates. Wouldn't it be cool to be roommates? I mean, we could be together all day, since roommates always have all their classes together! And we could be together all night, too." He finished suggestively.

Draco growled audibly and tightened his grip on Harry's arm possessively. Harry put his hand over where he knew Draco's was and stroked it, managing to make the gesture both a soothing and warning one at the same time. He turned his head to look at where Draco's head was and give him a look. Harry heard Seamus make a sound.

"What is it?" Harry asked, distracted from Seamus's earlier question.

"W-what's that on your neck? Is that a hickey?" Seamus sounded very hurt.

Harry sighed. Yes, indeed, it was a hickey. Harry had put a concealment charm on his neck all day, but apparently it had just worn off. "Yes, Seamus, about that…" Harry began.

"You've been cheating on me!" Seamus said in a scandalized voice.

Harry shook his head solemnly. "We aren't together anymore. It wouldn't be fair to you if we were. I wasn't giving you the attention you deserved; my thoughts were always elsewhere. You deserve better than me."

Seamus's eyes welled up with unshed tears. "So you found someone else to hurt? Someone else to not appreciate?"

Harry shook his head again. "No, Seamus, you don't understand. I couldn't be with you because Draco was still on my mind. You remember that, don't you?"

Seamus nodded violently. "How could I forget? That was bloody disturbing!"

Harry smiled sadly, "I know, and I'm sorry. Things like that would keep happening if I remained with you."

"So now you're using someone else so you can scream his name when—"

"NO, no." Harry cut him off, blushing. He heard Draco snigger triumphantly.

"Then who gave you that hickey?" Seamus said, his face turning red with frustration.

Draco couldn't hold himself back anymore. He let go of Harry's arm and ran a few yards back so it looked as if he were spying, instead of the fact that Harry let him come along. He then yanked of the invisibility cloak.

"I did!" he said, triumph written all over his face.

Seamus blanched when he saw Draco appear out of thin air, but quickly regained his composure.

"Oh," he said, sounding resigned. "Waaaaait a minute… _you're_ here?"

"You see me standing here, don't you?" Draco spat, now walking closer to stand next to Harry again.

"Draco, be nice," Harry muttered.

"Well, congratulations you two." Seamus said miserably, "I'm glad you found him, Harry. But… hey, didn't that bastard break up with you in sixth year for NO REASON?" Seamus continued, now getting really, really mad.

"Oh, no, I had a reason." Draco hissed derisively. "Not like I wanted to," he said, his tone quickly changing from venomous to sickeningly sweet, throwing one arm around Harry's neck.

Harry flinched out of embarrassment and slowly edged away from Draco for Seamus's benefit.

"Whatever…" Seamus muttered. "Just know I'm not giving up. You've got competition, Malfoy." And with that, he walked away into the gusts of wind. Harry watched his retreating figure as it got smaller and smaller on the horizon.

"Draco, why do you have to be such a bastard to people?!" Harry shouted once Seamus was out of earshot.

"Just claiming what's mine," Draco said, smiling nastily.

"I don't _belong_ to anybody." Harry muttered.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Harry turned to Draco and smiled. This was really nice. What could go wrong now? Harry took Draco's hand in his own and slowly closed the distance between them. Harry kissed Draco long and passionately, reminding him not to be jealous, that he was the one Harry wanted to be with, and they were bonded for a reason. Their lips melded together and their arms encircled one another, not caring who was, or wasn't, watching. Harry then noticed that when he was Draco, for once in his life, his public appearance didn't matter to him. It was just about what _he_ wanted, and what Draco wanted. It wasn't about the press coming up to him, shoving magical microphones in his face.

When they pulled away, Draco looked slightly shocked, but very happy. "What was that for?" he inquired; his hair slightly messed up by the wind. Harry merely smiled, taking his hand and leading him back into the building.

**

* * *

**

Dinner proceeded as normal, except for the fact that Harry was now trying to avoid Seamus's eyes while trying to divert Draco's attention away from Ricardo. Harry thought it quite hypocritical of Draco to be having staring matches with Ricardo while he yelled at Harry for having trouble rejecting his ex-boyfriend. Fortunately for Draco, Harry was not as hot tempered as him, although he was quite angry.

As soon as the bell rang for the end of dinner, Harry took a hold of Draco's arm, and now it was his turn to drag Draco to their room. Draco rolled his eyes but didn't put up a struggle.

When they got there, Harry threw Draco inside and slammed the door shut, locking all of the locks.

"Oh my, what are _you_ planning?" Draco said mischievously.

"Oh, no, don't you even _think_ about it! We have class tomorrow!"

Draco was unable to mask his disappointment. Harry laughed at Draco's put-out expression and retreated to the bathroom to wash up.

Meanwhile, Draco was in the process of stripping down to his boxers and getting comfortable hoping maybe Harry would change his mind. Suddenly, he heard a distinct 'pop' and let out a high-pitched scream, trying desperately to cover his bare chest.

Harry poked his head out of the bathroom. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard a pop! I head a pop!" Draco screeched, his voice still an octave higher than usual.

Harry frowned and walked out of the bathroom. He glanced around the room, looking for what may have startled Draco. He looked at the table in the study area and found a piece of paper he didn't remember putting there. He picked it up and quickly read it.

"Oh, it was just this appearing. Nothing to worry about see?" he showed Draco the harmless piece of paper and Draco felt himself blush crimson.

"What is it?" Draco said while willing his cheeks to return to their normal color.

"It's an invitation to a party, actually," Harry said, sounding pleased.

"Oh, how delightful!" Draco said, walking towards Harry to get a better look at the invitation. "Who's throwing it?"

"Let's see…" but when Harry found the name, his face fell. "Uh… wait! No party, I was mistaken!"

"You're a terrible liar, Potter." Draco said affectionately, wrestling the paper out of Harry's grasp.

"Oh, Ricardo's throwing it with his roommate…-" Draco stopped mid-sentence when he saw the other name on the invitation. "FINNIGAN!"

"Exactly. So maybe it's best if we don't go…"

"NONSENSE! We must go! You'll just stay far, FAR away from him!" Draco said in a false cheery voice, which Harry found inexplicably creepy.

Harry shuddered. "Fine. But if Ricardo starts flirting with you again…" Harry made a strangling motion subconsciously with his hands. Draco backed off slightly at this.

"I don't want to get into this argument again… anyway, when is the party?" he said, looking at the invitation again. "Oh, Friday night! We have a lot to do, we better work fast!"

"Draco, dear, what are you talking about? We are not _throwing _the bloody party, we're just attending!"

"But we have to pick out a wardrobe! We must go shopping some day after class!" Draco started nervously biting his fingernails.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You already have SO MANY outfits! Your wardrobe takes up half of the room! How much more do you NEED?" he said incredulously.

"Pfft, do you know nothing? Every time you get invited to a party, you have to show up in a new outfit!"

"Draco, you're so…-"

"Gay?" Draco offered, smiling sweetly. "Well, of course I am! There would be something wrong if I wasn't!"

"Okay, but that's not exactly what I was going for." Harry muttered.

"Then what were you going for?"

"Something more along the lines of vain."

"I'm a Malfoy!" Draco said, puffing out his chest proudly, "of course I'm vain!"

**

* * *

**

The boys finished getting ready for bed, quite thankful that their first day at their new school was over. Draco slowly climbed into his bed, settling himself under the covers. Harry walked back into the main room from the bathroom, making his way towards his own bed.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" Draco said, glaring at Harry. "You're not sleeping all the way over _there_, are you?"

Harry smiled at him and climbed into bed next to him, slipping an arm around his waist. The boys fell asleep like that, in Draco's bed, Harry's bed lying across the room, deserted and forgotten.

**(End Of Chapter Seven)**

**

* * *

**

(A/N): OMG I updated! 0.0 haha. I'm so mean to you guys sometimes. But the good news is, I think my writer's block is gone for a while! That chapter came to me easily for some reason, and I'm quite pleased with it, even if it isn't the most exciting. Sorry if it sucked. It was more like a filler. I needed to introduce the current situation, with Seamus and Ricardo. Oh, and by the way, Snape's little speech at the beginning of the chapter came straight from the book.

Coming up: a wild party! More Harry/Draco action (if you ask nicely)! Maybe some cheating…? You won't like that… oh well! Okay, well give me ideas about what to put in later chapters if you feel compelled to. I love suggestions! I can't think of all of this stuff myself; sometimes I run out of ideas and get frustrated. So review, and tell me what you want to see! Give me suggestions, constructive criticism, compliments, whatever! Just review! Please? Okay, thank you! Until next time (which will NOT be as long of a wait as it was this time),

XOXO Princesspepper OXOX


	8. Broken

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

(A/N): Okay, I've finally gone off the deep end. School is so horrible and time-consuming that I decided that I would wake up two hours before I have to so I can write. Now, I normally have to wake up at six, so that means that it is now FOUR IN THE MORNING and I am writing. I'm trying this once to see how I like it, and if I'm not dead all day, maybe it'll continue. But so far, I'm liking it. I get two hours to myself, doing nothing but write! What's not to like? But I do apologize if I may be incoherent at any time; bear in mind that I am still half asleep. Personals!

**Kilikapele: Ha, I think many people agree with you :-P. Thanks for the review.**

**Gryffindorgrl86: I've probably said this before, but I love it when you review while you read! It's so much fun, and apparently you predicted a lot of the dialogue, which made it even more enjoyable to read. "Who winks hello? How ghetto is that?" lmaooo I couldn't stop laughing when I read that. Just because you said that whole thing about what they would be wearing, I'll do that! I changed it around a little bit, but I think you'll be pleased. Draco's outfit is dedicated to you! And as far as the cheating goes… well I'll explain more of that in my other A/N (because I talk too much anyway). Thanks for the review!**

**Starrarose:****Don't worry; there will be make up lemons. And I promise you that Ricardo will die a violent death for his evilness. Enjoy!**

**Sheree: I know exactly how you feel. I realized after I posted that I shouldn't have called it "cheating" per se. It won't be like that, and it won't be intentional. I'll explain more later, but it's essential to the plot. There will be more Harry/Draco too though. OF COURSE! And they won't fight, so… yeah. Thanks!**

**twodollartrick: Ah, don't be confused, that was my fault; sorry for confusing you. You were supposed to find out in the last chapter the true nature of his evilness, however, I got a little caught up in the plot and decided not to divulge that information until the next chapter or the one after that. Sorry for the confusion, and thanks for the review!**

**Princesspeach13:****Yes, pitchforks, good idea! Lmao, wavy hand motion. NO, DON'T TAKE AWAY GRAVITATION! In that case, I must update! **

**lizziepooh29: Thanks, and I really liked your suggestion. Unfortunately, when I got your review, I was already mostly done writing the chapter! But I think I will use your idea in a later one because I really, really like it! **

**I also give my undying gratitude to:** **Mistress Vamp, harrypotter,move over, Aquilus, and Remi! I live on reviews! Oh, and if you reviewed last chapter and don't see your name here, it's because I got your review after I posted. So thanks to anyone who falls under that category as well!**

Okay, I know a lot of you were concerned about the whole "cheating" thing I said last chapter. The truth is, I never really had that in mind, I just called it "cheating" so as not to divulge too much plot information. As you will see, our boys will both be very drunk in this chapter, and they will be around very manipulative people… so I assure you, the thing I'm thinking of is essential to the plot, otherwise I wouldn't do it. And just so you don't get mad at me, I'll let you know that they won't start fighting because of this.

Also, I'd like to tell you now that this chapter includes a lot of ANGST. I couldn't hold off any longer! But It's important to the plot. So I hope you don't mind the lack of fluff.

Okay, well that being said, I must include a big-ass **WARNING** for this chapter. Although I don't want to ruin this for those of you who don't know what is going to happen, I must so people don't yell at me for not **WARNING** them. If you don't want to know what is going to happen and think you won't be offended by anything I might include, just keep scrolling until you can't see this anymore! Okay. THERE WILL BE INPLIED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THAT OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. THAT IS WHAT THE BACK BUTTON IS FOR!

Okay, done with that. Sorry for the massive A/N.

**

* * *

**

_In the last chapter:_

"_Oh, it was just this appearing. Nothing to worry about see?" he showed Draco the harmless piece of paper and Draco felt himself blush crimson._

"_What is it?" Draco said while willing his cheeks to return to their normal color._

"_It's an invitation to a party, actually," Harry said, sounding pleased._

"_Oh, how delightful!" Draco said, walking towards Harry to get a better look at the invitation. "Who's throwing it?"_

"_Let's see…" but when Harry found the name, his face fell. "Uh… wait! No party, I was mistaken!"_

"_You're a terrible liar, Potter." Draco said affectionately, wrestling the paper out of Harry's grasp._

"_Oh, Ricardo's throwing it with his roommate…-" Draco stopped mid-sentence when he saw the other name on the invitation. "FINNIGAN!"_

**

* * *

**

**(Chapter Eight: Broken)**

As the week progressed, Harry managed to convince Draco that they didn't _have _to go shopping. Draco begrudgingly agreed when he realized that they had so much homework every night that there was simply no _time_ for such an excursion.

"_Fine_," he said, pouting, after ten minutes of Harry nagging him, "but you're not going in _your_ clothes. You have to borrow some of mine! Yours will never do!"

Harry sighed, but reluctantly agreed. This was going to be one interesting party…

**

* * *

**

Finally, Friday night had arrived. After dinner, the boys quickly rushed back to their room to get ready. The party didn't start until ten, but, knowing Draco, it would take until then just to get dressed.

Draco was tugging an exasperated Harry to his half of the room while sizing him up.

"You're a little taller than me, but I think I have stuff that'll fit." He said, rummaging through his wardrobe.

"This is such déjà vu," Harry said wistfully, his eyes looking to the ceiling.

"What?" Draco said, however, his voice was muffled as he was inside a gigantic closet. It was obvious he didn't really care what Harry was talking about either.

Harry smacked the back of his head and said, "Hey! I'm trying to reminisce here!"

"Oww, what is it with you and hitting me lately!? You're beginning to get abusive! Oww…"

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"So… what was it you were talking about?"

"Do you remember our first date in sixth year?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"How could I forget?" Draco responded, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, I have to hit you for you to be nice? Anyway, on our first date, you made me borrow clothes from you."

"Ohhh yeahhh," Draco said, now sounding interested. "I've always had a better fashion sense than you, Potter." He was now pulling clothes off hangers, getting them ready for Harry to pick.

Harry rolled his eyes and moved over to the bed, where Draco was laying out the clothes.

"I suggest this," Draco said, picking up a pair of leather pants that Harry was sure he would not be able to breathe in, as well as a tank top that had _holes _in it.

Harry made an indignant noise. "I'll look like a bloody hooker!" he said, gesturing to the fishnet top.

"No you won't! I'm sure _Ricardo_ will be dressed even skimpier than this!"

Harry's face turned red and he sharply grabbed the clothes on the hangers away from Draco and stormed into the bathroom to get changed.

"Harry, why are you changing in there?" Draco said, knocking on the door, "there's nothing you can show me that I haven't already seen…"

"Shut up! I just know I'm going to have trouble putting these pants on, and I'd prefer not to do it in front of your prying eyes."

Draco sniggered. "Suit yourself!"

Meanwhile, he was once again digging though his wardrobe for something he himself could wear. He settled on his usual "going out" attire—leather pants (much like Harry's as far as tightness goes) and a silver silk shirt that complimented his eyes. He had gotten his clothes on and Harry still wasn't out of the bathroom.

He quietly padded over to the door and pressed his ear against it, to see if he heard any struggling noises of Harry trying to get the pants on. He sniggered at the thought, but all was silent in the room.

"Oy, Harry! What's taking you so long?"

"Draco, I am NOT coming out of this room. I look ridiculous."

"I'm sure you don't, just open the door!"

"NO, no I won't let anyone see me like this!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't make me do it!"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but before he could answer, Draco had used a clever unlocking charm on the door and it flung open.

"Now let me see why you're convinced-" Draco stopped speaking abruptly as he caught sight of Harry. He looked _amazing_. The pants fit him just right, clinging in the right places and falling just loose enough in the others, and the shirt caressed his toned chest, exposing bits and pieces of his skin.

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times (_he looks like a stupid fish out of water_, Harry thought) before regaining the ability to speak. Upon finding his voice, he said, "Ahem, well that settles it, you're wearing that!"

Harry smirked. He felt a little bit better. Until, that is, he saw that Draco's pants were getting, erm, considerably tighter in certain areas. His eyes widened and he began to back away.

"Maybe I should go back into the bathroom…" he stammered, for he was convinced by the look in Draco's eye that he was about to pounce any second.

Draco shook himself mentally. "No, no need to worry. I'll restrain myself."

"Good."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"…"

"Fine, but the clothes are staying on."

The evil glint returned to Draco's eye as he pushed Harry back onto the bed. "I agree to your terms," he said, before viciously attacking Harry's mouth with his own.

Okay, so maybe the clothes didn't _completely_ stay on. I mean, the pants did; they didn't have enough time for _that_, but they did have about an hour to kill. They were really quite involved, but suddenly, Draco caught sight of the clock.

"Oh shit! It's nine!" He said, gently pushing Harry off of him.

"So what?" Harry groaned, "we still have an hour!"

"No, no, that won't do! That's not _nearly_ enough time!" he was now stumbling over to his dresser to look in the mirror.

"Thanks, Potter, now I have a sodding mark on my neck! And my hair is all messed up!"

Harry snorted, putting his shirt back on. "Just use a concealment charm! It works really well."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't always _marking_ me," Draco muttered, performing the spell carefully. He then took his brush off the surface of the dresser and began obsessively brushing his hair. It looked quite nice today, Harry thought; it hung straight down and brushed loosely against Draco's jaw, framing his face nicely.

Draco saw Harry ogling him and turned. "Quit staring, start moving!" he said insistently, banging his brush down on the dresser.

"I'm ready!" Harry protested.

"Oh no, you're not!" Draco said, grabbing Harry's shoulders and pushing him towards Draco's dresser.

"Honestly, Potter, can't you do anything about that hair?" he muttered, fingering it lovingly.

"No, I can't," Harry insisted, "not that I haven't tried."

"Oh well, who cares? I like that 'just been shagged' look."

Harry hit his arm playfully but didn't retort. Draco was now rummaging through a drawer, obviously looking for something. When he found it, he brandished it triumphantly. "Now, I've got to put this on you!"

Harry eyed it suspiciously. "What's that?"

"You don't know what this is?" Draco said skeptically. When Harry shook his head, Draco sighed and replied, "It's eyeliner, for God's sake!"

Harry's eyes widened and he slowly backed away. "No way in hell you're getting _that_ on me. I'm already wearing this ridiculous outfit!"

After much arguing, Draco finally gave up. But he still was going to have his say. He went in the drawer again and pulled out a silver necklace comprised almost completely of chains, with a dragon pendant hanging off the lowest one.

"What is that, some kind of torture device?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Of course not," Draco bristled, "it's a necklace! And it goes perfectly with that shirt you're wearing!" Harry sighed in a defeated manner and let Draco fasten the chains around his neck.

Now, Draco slipped another necklace on himself; one with the same pendant that Harry's had, except it was on one delicate chain rather than several bulky ones. He took one last self conscious glace in the mirror before declaring them ready to go. He grabbed the invitation, and Harry's hand, and walked out the door.

**

* * *

**

And so, they walked towards the designated room nervously. Harry afraid that Ricardo would make another move on Draco, and Draco afraid that he would have to beat Finnigan to a bloody pulp (but he was also scared his hair was messed up).

When they reached the door and knocked on it, at first they were afraid they had the wrong room; the hall was dead silent. However, once the door was opened and they stepped through, they realized there was a silencing charm. _Very clever_, Harry thought,_ wizards must never get caught having parties._

Harry and Draco beheld the sight they saw before their eyes. It seemed as if the room had been charmed to be four times as big on the inside. It was also divided into two floors. The first floor had just a dance floor, a DJ, and a table with various alcoholic beverages as well as food. Harry could only assume that upstairs held the bathroom and bedroom.

It wasn't too long before Ricardo, wearing a very brightly colored shirt and a huge grin, ambushed the couple. His eyes raked Draco's body, up and down. Harry glared at him, and wished he had heat vision so Ricardo would burst into flames. It was a few seconds before he said anything, but eventually he did. "Welcome, friends!" he declared, only looking at Draco. Harry fumed silently.

"Hi," Draco said shyly, blushing. It was just then that a new song struck up, rocking the dance floor.

Ricardo gave Draco a look and said, "May I have this dance?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then chose to do it mentally instead. _'What does he think he's playing at?'_ But apparently, Draco didn't hear him. Something was interfering with their bond again! And now Draco was going off towards the dance floor with Ricardo. "Bloody lovely!" he shouted, kicking the leg of the table he was standing next to.

Harry eyed the things on top of the table. It had various kinds of alcohol on it, and Harry was very much inclined to have a few glasses. He poured himself a shot of firewhiskey and downed it in one gulp. He grimaced at the burning sensation, but quickly got over it. Upon finishing his first shot, he eyed Draco and Ricardo on the dance floor and sighed, filling his glass. He was already starting to feel a bit light-headed. This wouldn't take long. He poured himself a third shot and walked over to the other side of the room, trying hard not to look at Draco.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Draco was having a great time. Ricardo was quite a good dancer. He was beginning to get a bit thirsty though. When he voiced this to Ricardo, he smiled in a way that Draco didn't realize was menacing. "Lets get a drink then, shall we?" he said, taking Draco's hand and leading him towards the refreshment table.

He poured Draco a shot of firewhiskey and handed it to him, taking none for himself. Draco took it gratefully and downed it. He really should have remembered that he couldn't take strong alcohol. He gets wasted almost instantly; in fact, after his second glass. But, somehow, that managed to slip his mind as he drank his third shot. Ricardo watched him, rubbing his hands together excitedly. _This is too easy_, he thought.

* * *

While Draco was getting completely intoxicated, Harry wasn't doing much better. He was doing exactly what one shouldn't: drowning his upset in alcohol. It wasn't too long before Harry's mind began to go numb, and his words came out as slurs. So, he didn't think much of it when Seamus sat down next to him.

"Hey, Harry." He was saying. Harry looked at him and blinked a few times before it registered that Seamus was talking to him.

"Er… hurloo," Harry slurred. Seamus smiled.

"Why are you all by yourself? Where's Draco?" he asked, appearing a little concerned.

"He over… over there. With, you know… that _guy_…" Harry said bitterly.

"Oh, you mean Ricardo? Well, that's not very nice."

"No…"

"Why don't you come with me? We can go into the back room and have a chat!" Seamus said excitedly.

"Meh… okay, whatever." Harry said, getting up and following Seamus. Now, a sober Harry would not have left Draco alone with Ricardo. But, sober Harry was nowhere to be found.

**

* * *

**

"Draco?"

Draco giggled at the sound of his name. He slowly put down his empty glass and turned towards Ricardo. "He-llo." He said, cocking his head to one side.

"Why don't we go upstairs? It's nice and quiet up there. Your head probably hurts."

Draco put one hand up to his forehead and sighed. "Yeahhhh… okay let's go."

"Excellent." Ricardo whispered.

Once upstairs, Draco automatically stumbled towards the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, breathing slowly. "My head hurts…" he slurred quietly, looking towards Ricardo for comfort.

"Aw… that's not good," Ricardo said with false concern in his voice.

Draco shook his head, throwing his arm over his eyes. "Draco?" Ricardo said.

"Mmm…" Ricardo sniggered at that. All of a sudden, Draco felt something on top of him. His eyes shot open in surprise, but his senses were so dulled that he didn't really care that much. "What're you doin'?" He managed to mumble through his drunken stupor.

"Nothing, nothing… just relax."

Draco nodded and was just about to drift off into an uneasy sleep when he suddenly felt cold air touch his unmistakably bare chest. "Okay, I know you're not doing _nothing_." He said, coming to his senses slightly.

"Ssh, don't worry. It'll all be over soon."

**

* * *

**

Harry was desperately trying to read Seamus with his unfocused gaze, however everything looked so hazy that he probably wouldn't be able to read letters that were a foot tall.

Seamus was staring back at him intently, waiting for the right moment to do something. Harry was still thinking about Draco, and getting more and more jealous by the second. Why did he go with that bastard? There was something wrong here, but Harry could not see it, as his mind was clouded with alcohol. That may also be why he didn't see what Seamus was trying to do.

"Seamus," Harry mumbled drunkenly, "I gotta go check on Draco." Harry made a move to get up, but Seamus placed a firm hold on his arm. "What're you doing?" he gasped, staring at Seamus's hand.

"Don't go Harry," he said softly, his eyes boring into Harry's. Harry's gaze focused briefly, just long enough to realize that Seamus's eyes looked… dead. There was no playful glimmer that usually resided there. He was left with hollowness.

Harry realized that Seamus was leaning forward, almost tentatively. He tried desperately to free himself from Seamus's grasp, but to no avail. When Seamus felt the struggling, he pounced. Harry found himself pinned up against the arm of the couch with no room whatsoever to move.

"Seamus, stop!" he gasped desperately, "You're hurting me!"

Seamus didn't say anything; he glared at Harry menacingly, putting more pressure on the arm he had across Harry's chest. He got even closer, until his face was mere inches away from Harry's.

"Wh—" But Harry was cut off abruptly when Seamus violently lunged forward, closing the distance between the two of them. His mouth covered Harry's, and he immediately began to thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Harry's eyes had shot wide open in surprise, and he began desperately squirming to try to throw Seamus off of him. Harry frantically tried to bite down on Seamus's tongue, but to no avail. When Seamus noticed what he was trying to do, he backed off Harry to backhand him harshly across the cheek.

Once there was an angry red mark across Harry's face, Seamus seemed satisfied, so he returned to his violent attack on Harry's mouth. Harry flailed about wildly, still trying to throw Seamus off. As a reaction to this, Seamus merely clutched Harry more tightly.

Harry jumped when he felt Seamus's cold hand slowly finding it's way under his shirt. This just made him squirm more violently. When Seamus broke away for air, Harry started yelling for help.

Seamus quickly grabbed his own wand and cast a silencing charm around the room they were in. "Now, now," he said mockingly, "we'll have none of that."

Harry whimpered as he felt Seamus re-attach himself to Harry's mouth. Even in his drunken state, Harry was scared shitless.

**

* * *

**

Draco wasn't in a much better situation. In fact, I would go as far as to say it was much, much worse. Not only was he much more drunk than Harry, but also there was a bigger size difference between him and his attacker. Even if he had been sober, at this point there was no way he would be able to throw Ricardo off of him.

Every time he felt Ricardo's skin come in contact with his own, he let out a pathetic whimper accompanied by tears streaming down his face. Draco was now almost completely naked, and he was doing all he could to keep his last scraps of clothing on. It wasn't doing much to help.

Ricardo was now sitting on top of Draco. Draco decided to close his eyes at this point, resigned to his fate. He started crying harder when he heard the sound of a zipper opening. Ricardo started attacking Draco's neck at that point as he leaned down hard on Draco's arms, trying to keep them from getting in his way. Draco yelped as Ricardo hurt a sensitive spot on his arm. A particular sensitive spot that connected him to Harry…

Draco's eyes shot open, but he quickly closed them again when he saw what was going on. He could only pray at this point that Harry would be able to hear him.

Harry was his last hope.

**

* * *

**

Harry felt an aching sensation on his arm. He slowly moved it behind Seamus's head, trying hard not to let him notice. Harry peered over Seamus's shoulder to look at the source of the unprovoked pain. He saw that it was coming from the center of the scar he had on his left arm, and a bruise was slowly appearing. Harry's fear disappeared for a minute, only to be replaced by confusion. Slowly, it came back to his alcohol-muddled mind that this probably had something to do with Draco.

Draco…

Harry's mind suddenly cleared as the alcohol began to wear off (wizards sober up faster than muggles). Then, it hit him like a runaway freight train going at 100 miles per hour. _That_ was why Seamus was acting so weird. _That _was why he had taken him here. The enlightenment seemed to empower Harry as he started thrashing with renewed strength. He needed to save Draco from that bastard.

Seamus reacted by holding him down tighter. Harry maneuvered himself so he was in the right position, and then quickly and sharply kneed Seamus in the groin. Shock and pain spread across his face as he promptly tumbled off the couch. Once he had regained his senses, Harry was long gone, elbowing himself though the crowd.

People were looking at him with indignant expressions on their faces, wondering who he thought he was, just pushing them out of the way, but Harry didn't care. There were much more important things going on than public niceties.

Finally, Harry had managed to fight his way to the stairs. Before ascending them, he mentally prepared himself for anything he might find up there, and he vowed he would not let his emotions get in the way of what he had to do. Later, Harry realized what a dumb thing that was to think. Of _course_ he would let his emotions get in the way.

Before turning the corner into the main hallway at the top of the stairs, Harry withdrew his wand from his back pocket. He then turned the corner and preceded down the hall, holding his wand out in front of him threateningly, supposedly ready for anything.

But what Harry was not ready for was hearing desperate whimpering coming from the bedroom on the far end of the hallway. He was not ready for knowing that the sound was coming from Draco. And he was not ready for seeing Draco crumpled on the floor, curled into a tight ball. Wearing absolutely nothing.

At the sound of Harry's footsteps, Draco visibly flinched, thinking it was Ricardo coming to do something else horrible to him. Harry's eyes welled up with tears at the sight. Draco scrambled into the corner, his arms still covering his eyes. He was shaking horribly.

In his heart, Harry knew what happened. His mind just didn't want to accept it.

"D-D-Draco?" Harry stuttered, petrified.

Draco froze at the voice. He recognized it, but he didn't want to believe it. He was afraid he would look up, and he would have imagined it.

It was only when Harry put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder that he looked up. Harry gasped at the appearance of Draco's face. He had a bruise splashed across his otherwise flawless cheekbone, and little cuts were scattered all around his mouth. He looked so… broken.

"Harry!" Draco had the strength to yell out. The two boys just stared at each other's disheveled appearances for a few moments, tears streaming down their faces. Not from their own pain, but from their compassion for one another.

Finally, Harry broke the spell by falling to the ground beside Draco and taking him in his arms. At this comforting gesture, Draco threw his arms around Harry's neck and started wailing, burying his face in the curve of Harry's neck. Harry stroked his hair soothingly, whispering comforting words into his ear.

Harry picked up his wand from where he had dropped it beside him and used it to conjure a large woolen blanket that he wrapped around Draco's shaking body.

Only when Draco stopped shivering did Harry ask the question on the tip of his tongue. Again, he knew the answer; he just didn't want to believe it.

"What happened to you?"

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, disbelief written all over his face. He wiped the tears from his own eyes before answering. "Don't you realize?" he said, his voice quavering. "He raped me."

Draco jumped as he saw a deep anger and hatred flash across Harry's green eyes. "That. Fucking. Bastard. I'll. Fucking. KILL. Him." Harry said. Hearing Draco actually _say_ what happened somehow made it sound so much worse.

"Uh…" Draco said softly.

Harry promptly snapped out of his trance, looking at Draco with concern.

"Could you possibly deal with him later? I don't think I can take this right now." He whispered.

Harry nodded sympathetically. He took out his wand again and summoned his invisibility cloak from his room (A/N: Hey, don't ask me how, ok? He's _Harry Potter_, in times of dire need he can do these things! Sorry to interrupt :-P…). He quickly gathered up Draco, with the blanket still around him, in his arms and handed Draco his clothes. He threw the invisibility cloak over them and strode purposefully towards the door.

"Try to make yourself as small as possible," he whispered, "people will freak out if they feel something but don't see anything."

Draco nodded compliantly and scrunched up tighter. Once they were out of Ricardo and Seamus's room, Harry began walking faster.

"Uh, Harry? Isn't our room the other way?" Draco whispered.

"Yes." Harry said shortly.

"Where are we going?" Draco said, sounding frightened.

"I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing."

"No, don't!" Draco cried.

Harry stopped and "looked" at him (they're still invisible). "Why not? You were _raped_. You need medical attention!"

"Can't you help me?" Draco whimpered. "I don't want anyone else to touch me."

Harry heard him start to cry again and gave in with a sigh. He turned around to go back to their room.

Once they reached their room, Draco was placed lightly on the bed so Harry could examine his condition. After quickly charming away the scratches and bruises on his face, Harry began checking for internal injuries. He was quite angry when he found some. He went to his trunk and started rummaging through its contents until he found the potion he was looking for, and quickly poured it into a cup so Draco could drink it.

Draco took the cup gratefully, but spluttered on its contents when he tried to swallow too much at once. When he eventually got it all down, Harry declared his inspection over and handed Draco his boxers.

While Draco dressed, Harry watched him with a faraway look in his eye. Once Draco had finished, he sat down on the bed next to Harry. Harry looked at him and opened his mouth as if to say something, but apparently decided against it, for he closed it a moment later.

"What is it?" Draco said; his hands folded into his lap.

"Nothing… I was just thinking… we really should go tell somebody what he did to you."

Draco's eyes widened at the prospect, and he began to vigorously shake his head, which he stopped when his head began to hurt. "No, if you we do that, it will get around all over the school! I don't want anyone to know what happened to me!"

Harry sighed, but nodded in defeat. "I knew you would say that. Just… let me know if you ever want to do something, okay? I'll help you if you do." Draco nodded. "Now, I think we should go to sleep. You must be completely exhausted from that." And indeed Draco was. As I turned out, physical and mental turmoil made you quite tired.

"All right… but I have to shower first." Draco wanted to wash away the feeling he still had lingering on his skin.

When he emerged, Harry left the room to get ready for bed as Draco climbed into his, shivering until he had the covers securely around him. When Harry came out of the bathroom, he smiled at Draco and made a move to go to his own bed again.

Draco made a noise so Harry would look at him. "I thought we discussed this the other day? You're sleeping _here_."

Harry looked mildly surprised, but pleased all the same. "I just thought, because of what happened to you, you wouldn't want anyone to touch you."

"You're right, I don't want anyone to touch me. But you're not anyone; I trust you. You would never hurt me."

Harry smiled warmly at his words and lay down in bed next to him. He lay there kind of stiffly; still kind of trying to avoid contact with Draco in fear he would get frightened. So, you could imagine Harry's surprise when Draco pulled him closer, and indicated that he wanted Harry to hold him. Harry complied gratefully, letting Draco rest his chin on Harry's shoulder.

If that surprised him, you could imagine his shock when his little blond lover leaned forward and began kissing him on the lips. Harry started, but quickly fell into the rhythm of the kiss. Harry let Draco initiate almost every aspect of it, waiting for the okay before he went any further, afraid he would startle Draco. Surprisingly, Draco had no qualms when Harry gently bit down on his bottom lip and ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth. Instead, he moaned, pulling Harry closer to him. Their tongues swirled together, sending shivers up and down their spines, and making them press up flush against each other. Harry's mind grew clouded with the passion of the whole escapade, so without thinking, he went directly for the next step. He brushed Draco's waist as he put his hand on the waistband of Draco's boxers.

Draco jumped slightly and placed his hand over Harry's. "Sorry," he muttered, "not quite ready for that yet. Probably won't be for a few weeks." Harry smiled apologetically, his lips swollen from their kiss, and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I wouldn't have done it, had I been thinking." Draco waved away his apology and curled up close next to him. "Draco, I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

Draco looked at him skeptically. "You already said you were sorry, no need to do it again."

Harry shook his head. "Not just that. I'm also sorry about what happened to you. I shouldn't have gotten drunk. I knew that bastard was going to try something, and I should have kept my eye on you. It's my fault; I could have prevented it!"

"No, Harry! It's not your fault, nobody saw it coming. All you could have done was to show up when you did, before he could try anything else."

Harry shook his head, but didn't argue. He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and kissed his neck. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He whispered, caressing Draco's face.

Draco leaned forward and kissed him again. "I assure you, you'll never have to find out."

And so, they fell asleep, unknowing that the plan in store for them had only just commenced, and that they had played right into the trap set. Well, they would find out soon enough.

**(End Of Chapter Eight)**

**

* * *

**

(A/N): I have the urge to laugh maniacally now, but I think I'll resist. Okay, so I'm really sorry about what happened to Draco, but I promise, it was all part of the plot. I didn't just do that to torture you. I'm also sorry about the party. I said it would be wild, and it was, but I don't think that's exactly what you were hoping for. If you want me to, I promise I'll put another party in a later chapter that is purely about having fun, no rape involved!

So, was the rape a shocker? I don't think it was; you know I can't write fluff for too long. That being said, I'm pretty sure at this point that the next chapter is going to be a lot fluffier than this one. But the one after that, the plot really picks up, and all confusion will be cleared up. Wait, strike that. I'm pretty sure chapter ten will be the climax of the story, where everything gets even more confusing. So I don't know… okay, now I'm just rambling. In any case, keep an eye out for the foreshadowing in the next chapter!

Did you all drop into a dead faint when you saw I posted less than a week after I last did? Well, waking up at four is doing wonders for my writing! So, yeah. Uh, so leave me nice, long reviews that give me ideas, compliment me, give me constructive criticism… even if you can't make them long, just say SOMETHING! And if you read a chapter and the next one is already up, review both! Pleeease? Okay! (smile). So, next chapter will be up next week probably! Maybe even sooner!! Review! Until next time,

XOXO Princesspepper OXOX


	9. Déjà Vu

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Pfft, I'm no J.K. Rowling.

(A/N): Everyone seemed to be shocked yet pleased at my quick update! I was as well, I assure you. It was Friday morning at five o'clock, and I just stared at my computer screen, thinking, "Holy crap, I'm done!" So, hopefully this chapter won't take too long. Thank you all for the fantabulous reviews! I shall do personals now.

**truthxinxshadow: Wow, that had me laughing so hard! It's reviews like that that make me want to keep going! I'm your favorite?? -Blushes-. Thanks so much, you made my day!**

**twodollartrick: Your review was one of the ones that makes me flat out SMILE. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad you really liked the chapter; I had my doubts. Okay, I'll start from the beginning as well! I'm glad you liked their clothes; you can thank Gryffindorgrl86 for Draco's ensemble. Okay, I'll tell you this much: Seamus was not in his right mind at the party. Maybe you've already figured that out, but trust me, you'll learn everything within the next few chapters. This sounds mean, but I'm glad you found that whole rape scene sad, where Harry finds him. I was going for that, that's why :-P. I promise you that by the end of this fic, Ricardo will be dead. And Harry will kill him. Okay? Now everyone celebrates, lol. Ha, yeah, you are one to talk; you put them through just as much torture as I do, if not more! Oh well, fluff doesn't make for a good fic most of the time. HAHAHA I knew everyone would be shocked when they saw I updated! I'm gonna try to update very frequently from now on. Probably not any closer together than I did last time, but close. Thanks again, I loved your review!**

**Aquilus: I'm glad you see it my way, and I'm most definitely glad you like it! Thanks for the review, enjoy!**

**Mistress Vamp: Hold on, be patient, you'll find out soon! Thanks!**

**Princesspeach13: Wow, very random, as usual. I think you broke a record for amount of inside jokes in one paragraph. LMAO. NO! GRAVITATION IS MIIINE!**

**Alex: Don't worry, it doesn't get much worse. Remember my promise for a happy ending! Thank you, and I will!**

**CatJetRat: Wow, you've woken up early to write too? Ha, it's nice to know someone is as desperate as I am! Or loves writing as much as I do, whichever way you'd like to put it :-P. Muchas gracias!**

**Draco Rox Mai Sox: Naw, the rape wasn't a shock to most people. I think everyone mostly saw it coming. Pfft, why should I update? You never do! -Snigger-. Kidding. I will!**

**Gryffindorgrl86: This review was especially entertaining, as I was awaiting your reaction to the rape the whole time, lol. I am a sucker for fluff too; sometimes it even makes me cry! Sorry, I'll make him wear eyeliner to the next party! I agree; guys in eyeliner are HOT. I thought your cussing was quite amusing, please don't feel sorry. And Ricardo will get what he deserves, and Harry will deliver it. So I hope that will make you happy! Oh, and what I meant by "implied rape" was that I didn't go into detail about it. It kinda just "faded to black." I'd imagine for once my readers were happy I did that on a lemon scene; they probably wouldn't want to read all the gritty details of Ricardo raping Draco. Ha, yes, I'm okay. I enjoy writing so much that I sacrifice two hours of sleep for it! I feel proud. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**silver emerald eyes: No, I understand completely. I've got just that much to do, and I'm only 14 as well. It doesn't seem fair, does it? That didn't offend me in the slightest; I was fully aware that was a cliché. I just try to put twists on them when I feel it necessary to include them. You'll be finding out in chapter ten what, exactly, the whole plan was. Thank you for taking the time to review!**

**Starrarose: That flattered me beyond all reason –blushes-. Thank you so much!**

**preety-lady-serenity:****-snigger- that made me laugh so hard. The whole THB thing cracks me up. Thanks so much, hope you enjoy!**

**Arwen Applestone: Your review really reassured me! I can't thank you enough! I love it when people compliment my plot; I always hope it isn't too common and predictable. You inspired me to get this chapter up quicker, so everyone can thank you! You have my undying gratitude!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the ones mentioned above as well as adina and lizziepooh29! Thank you all so much!**

Ah, so this chapter is taking a bit of a break from the main plot. Its kind of a filler (I have a lot of those, don't I?) so don't expect any huge revelations. At least, I don't think there will be. But definitely keep an eye out for foreshadowing! Hm, since I'm in such a good mood, maybe I'll have Draco get over this quickly and give you lemon in this chapter! Uh, I'm not promising anything. I'll see where the story takes me. I think there may be a bit of lovely self-mutilation in this chapter or the next one. Nothing too serious. I just have a thirst for angst. Oh, and I wrote Snape very OOC at one part in this chapter, just a warning! Okay, here we go!

**

* * *

**

_In the last chapter… _

_And so, they fell asleep, unknowing that the plan in store for them had only just commenced, and that they had played right into the trap set. Well, they would find out soon enough._

**

* * *

**

**(Chapter Nine: Déjà Vu)**

The couple spent the rest of their weekend walled up in their dorm room, refusing contact with any other human beings other than one another. Harry still thought Draco was insane whenever he initiated a snogging session, but Harry didn't mind enough to say anything. He was just slightly concerned that Draco may be in denial. He himself was having trouble dealing with the situation, so if Draco showed signs of weakness, Harry would let himself feel it too.

In fact, Harry wasn't nearly as strong as many people thought. He could easily break down at something that may seem insignificant to another person. And he was fighting doing so right now, as hard as he possibly could. Just as if Draco showed weakness he would break down, if Harry showed weakness Draco would. It sounds cliché, but in this situation it is quite literal; Harry needed to be strong for Draco.

On Monday, Harry and Draco woke up at the normal time and, with dread in their hearts, got ready for school. Needless to say, Draco was very nervous. He didn't want to go, he was dreading seeing Ricardo. Or, IT, as he now called him. He was also dreading Harry seeing IT, for he didn't want there to be a murder so early in the morning.

So they slowly made their way to potions. They took their normal seats as Snape announced that they would be making their first potion of the year today.

"I expect you all to do this perfectly today," he looked at Draco pointedly, "this is among the simplest of antidotes. Begin."

Harry and Draco instantly began gathering their ingredients together, but Snape gave them a look. "I expect you to be working ALONE." Harry reluctantly gave Draco all the ingredients and went to gather his own.

The period passed in silence, everybody concentrating on his or her own potion to give Professor Snape a good first impression. Harry had just finished; corking the vile he had poured some in. He marveled at the fact that, for once, it was the correct color and consistency. He was returning to his seat after giving Snape the vial, when he heard a huge explosion coming from next to him. Harry started, turning his head to look for the source of the explosion. He was quite surprised (as was Snape) to see that it was Draco that was the cause of all the chaos.

Snape just stared, looking perplexed. He was sure that he was hallucinating; Draco never messed up even the most complex of potions. He knew his godson very well, and he knew something strange must be afoot (dun dun DUUUN!).

Snape walked over briskly to help Draco, who was holding back tears of embarrassment, clean up his spilt potion. When he was bending down to clean the floor with a sweep of his wand, he quickly whispered, "see me after class," in Draco's ear. Draco nodded, his face turning redder.

Harry saw the distraught look on Draco's face and came over to console him. He encircled his arm around the other boy's shoulders and asked, "What happened?"

"I was distracted. Upset and all… from Friday." He said, but refused to meet Harry's gaze.

"Understandable," Harry said, nodding, "but I think we should at least tell Snape what happened. He's your godfather, isn't he?"

Draco nodded. "It's going to be embarrassing!"

Harry sighed, exasperated. "Snape cares about you! He'll want to hear these things!"

Draco nodded in resignation. When the bell rang, the two made their way up to Snape's desk. He gave them a look, as they were together again.

"Mr. Potter! What are you doing here? I requested a word with Draco, not you!"

"Well, this kind of pertains to me as well," he said in a huffy voice, his hands on his hips.

Snape glared. "Very well. What is wrong, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Um… well, you see… there was this party…"

"On Friday…" Harry added.

"Yes, and well… I got kinda _drunk_."

Snape's eyes narrowed. He was very protective over Draco. "Please, continue."

"Well, I wasn't in my right mind! Because of the alcohol and all, so I followed this guy upstairs."

Snape glared harder, if that was indeed possible. "Were you _involved _with said 'guy'?"

Apparently Snape was aware of Draco's sexual orientation.

"No! No, we were just 'friends.'" Draco said resentfully.

Snape nodded and beckoned him to go on.

"And… well, I had had a lot to drink…" Draco's voice trailed off; now that he was actually getting to the point, he didn't feel strong enough to actually tell Snape what happened. He gave Harry a pleading look.

Harry sighed. "The guy _raped_ him." he said, looking at Snape, anticipating his reaction.

Snape's eyes widened, and Harry distinctly saw a vein on his temple begin to pulsate. "He… did… WHAT?!" Snape bellowed; shocking Harry and Draco, making them jump backwards.

Once Draco's shock had left him, he began nodding vigorously. Then, he looked at his feet, waiting for what Snape would say next. "That BASTARD!" he continued fuming. Harry was slightly shocked at hearing his Professor curse, but took it in stride.

"Who is this guy?" Snape said, calming down slightly. "Wait a minute… are you hurt?" he said, looking at Draco critically.

"N-no, Harry healed me." He said, jerking his head in Harry's direction, who smiled weakly at Snape.

Snape nodded in approval. "What about internal injuries? Rape can cause a lot of problems if you don't take care of it right away."

"I healed those too, Sir." Harry said. Snape nodded again.

"Now just one question. Well, maybe two. Since when are you two on first name basis, and what does all this have to do with _Potter_?" Snape spit out Harry's name as if it were poison.

Harry and Draco looked at each other. This was possibly the hardest part of their conversation. How were they going to break this to Snape?

"Uh, you see…"

"Well… it's like this…"

"Uh, in sixth year…"

"Erm, we started being… _friends_…"

Snape looked at them questioningly. He smelled something fishy. And he didn't really believe them, either (redundancy rocks).

"Let me rephrase that… what is _really_ going on?"

"Heh, there's no easy way to say this…"

Snape was dreading what ever it was Draco was going to say. This was not going to be pretty.

"Well, you see, we're roommates now."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "That can't possibly be the _whole_ explanation. Tell me the _truth_ Mr. Potter!"

"Uh… well…"

"QUIT SAYING THAT!" Snape bellowed.

"Pfft, fine. A bond was formed between us. It started in sixth year."

"A BOND? You two are BONDED? How _touching_."

"NO! Not that kind of bond. A magical bond." Draco said.

Snape's jaw dropped. "W-what _kind_ of magical bond?" he uncharacteristically stuttered.

"…A love bond…" Harry said in a small voice.

If possible, Snape's jaw dropped even lower. Harry swore that it hit his desk. "WHAT?!" was Snape's initial reaction, his eyes bugging out. Then, he started laughing. Hysterically. Which was _not _what either of them were expecting.

They just stood there awkwardly, watching as tears streamed from Snape's eyes, as he was laughing so hard.

"You two…" Snape's voice trailed off as he was hit with another bout of hysterical laughter. Harry and Draco would have been overcome with amusement, but, considering the circumstances, they were very scared.

When Snape had finally composed himself (that took a while…) he took a deep breath. "So, what you're telling me is that you two are _together_?" he said, trying to gain back their respect by being intimidating.

The two boys nodded in unison, their eyes never leaving his face.

"I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" Snape yelled, triumphantly slamming his fist on his desk (oh the pain), which made the boys jump.

"I KNEW YOU TWO WEREN'T GOING TO STAY ENEMIES! THEY SAID I WAS WRONG! THEY SAID I WAS CRAZY, BUT I KNEW!"

Snape sobered suddenly, and blanched. "You just realized what that meant, didn't you?"

"I curse my mental images right now." Snape muttered. "Not only that, but you just saw me go berserk. I need to lay off that coffee… if you two breathe a word of this, you will find yourself failing every class. Do we understand each other?"

Harry and Draco nodded vigorously, scared once more. "Anyway," Snape continued, returning to his composed state, "about this rape business… Draco, do you think you need to see a guidance counselor?"

Draco shook his head. "I'll be all right. Harry's been helping me a lot." Snape cringed.

"Very well then." He said, still looking paler than usual. Harry sniggered at what he was sure Snape was thinking. "Shut up, Potter…" Snape muttered.

"Er… Draco?" Snape said tentatively, looking at his godson.

"Eh?" Draco said, distracted; he had been concentrating on the look on Harry's face as he was thinking nasty thoughts.

"Do you want to tell me who it was? I mean, they should certainly be punished for what they did."

A pained look spread across Draco's face. "I don't think I'm ready to talk about that yet."

Snape nodded, but then froze. "Wait a minute." He seethed. "If you two are together… why did you let someone drag him off upstairs, _Potter_?"

Harry sighed. "I was dealing with some trouble of my own. I was actually aware of what was going on," Snape's eyes bulged as he said this, "BUT, someone had me locked in a room with them."

"Fine! Just remember," he said, looking at Draco again, "if you need to speak with anybody, my door is always open. As long as you knock." He added, as an afterthought.

"Same here, Sev. Just don't forget the knocking part; you may have some more disturbing mental images to deal with." Draco teased, getting ready to leave.

Snape twitched, but didn't respond. It was obvious that he was having a battle with mental images once more. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Now GET OUT!"

Harry made a move to leave. "POTTER!" Snape yelled. _'Damn,'_ Harry thought, _'I was sure I was off the hook.'_

"Yes, Professor?" he said, turning around slowly.

"I would like a private word with you." Snape said in his most menacing voice. Draco scoffed and left the room, waiting just outside.

Snape watched warily as the door closed, quickly turning to Harry. "Listen, Potter. I've known Draco since he was very, very young. He's my godson, in fact."

"I know." Harry said, sniggering.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! Anyway, I happen to know for a fact that… well, let's just say he's sort of… _unstable_ when it comes to certain bad emotions. I'm counting on you to make sure that he has NO REASON to be upset due to you! He obviously cares for you, although I cannot fathom _why_, so you better… POTTER! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

Snape yelled at Harry because he was laughing. Harry knew this was a _really _bad idea, but he could not hold it back any longer. "S—sorry Professor," he chortled, trying hard to repress the laughter.

"May I inquire as to WHAT you are laughing at?"

"I don't know; it's just funny. You being so overly-protective of Draco and all. And I never thought we would be having a conversation even remotely _close_ to this one."

Harry could have sworn he saw the corner of Snape's mouth twitch slightly, as if he were going to smile. "Well, he needed some sort of father figure that didn't give him death threats three times a week."

Harry nodded understandably. "Sir, I would never do anything to hurt Draco. Believe me." He said sincerely.

"Very well," Snape sighed, "I seem to have gotten the point across well enough. That being said… GET OUT!"

Harry turned on his heel instantaneously and moved swiftly out the door, quite eager to get out of the same room as Snape.

'_Does he always have to yell, "get out"?'_ Harry sniggered mentally as he left the potions room.

'…' Draco didn't respond.

"Draco?" Harry said out loud, turning to Draco.

"What?" Draco said expectantly.

"Did you hear my thought?"

"What thought?"

"I'll take that as a no." Harry said, concerned.

"That's so weird." Draco said, looking at Harry, obviously concerned. "When did that start happening?"

Harry thought for a moment. When _did_ it start happening? Suddenly, the thought came to him. "Wasn't it when Ricardo—" Harry stopped talking abruptly when he saw Draco's reaction to the name. "I mean… IT. It was when IT had started trying to steal you from me."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "How could I have been so thick?"

"I really don't know. It still perplexes me." Harry responded, slipping his arm around Draco's waist.

"Anyway, wasn't that weird seeing Snape laugh like that?" Draco said, now going into a fit of hysterics, remembering the look on his godfather's face.

"Yeah, I'm surprised his face didn't make a creaking sound." Harry agreed, starting to laugh as well.

**

* * *

**

The day went by very quickly, as both boys were dreading their last class. There was no need to say that it would be extremely awkward, not to mention infuriating, when the boys came in contact with the two people who made their Friday night miserable.

Nicely enough, when the two took their seats, they were pleasantly surprised to see that Ricardo was not present. Seamus, however, was.

When he attempted to strike up a conversation with Harry, Harry snubbed him relentlessly. Harry was surprised to see the confused look on Seamus's face, but he still said nothing to him.

Harry was snapped out of his furious state when he noticed that Draco had passed him a note. He unfolded it and read it.

_You never did tell me what happened with you on Friday. You told Snape someone had you trapped. Who was it and what happened?_

Harry sighed angrily at the memory. Hastily, he scribbled back.

_It was this bastard, sitting on my other side. He took advantage of me while I was drunk. Pulled me into the back room and started making out with me by force! I was really scared for a few minutes; I thought he was going to rape me._

Harry watched Draco's face as he read the note. After reading the first sentence, Harry saw his normally pale face turn red with fury, looking over at Seamus with contempt.

_I will have a talk with that bastard_, Draco wrote back, _one involving a whole lot of flying fists._

Harry shot him a warning look. "Don't!" he whispered, "you'll get in a whole lot of trouble."

"I don't give a shit!" Draco hissed back, "He deserves to be pounded to a bloody pulp!"

Harry inwardly sniggered at the idea, but he couldn't let Draco do that. "No! Listen, I'll have a talk with him, after class."

"Fine! But I'm coming!" Draco seethed, eyeing Seamus venomously.

"Of course you are, I wouldn't go if you weren't." Said Harry approvingly.

Draco smiled smugly. "Well tell him then! Go on!"

Harry sighed, dreading talking to the person who caused all his mental turmoil. "Finnigan!" he hissed, turning towards Seamus.

Seamus smiled at him. "Hi Harry! What's up?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Cut the small talk. Meet me after class, same place as last time."

Seamus nodded eagerly and went back to taking notes.

Meanwhile, Draco was fingering his wand, anticipation running through his bloodstream. He was going to send that bastard to the Hospital Wing in the worst possible way if it was the last thing he did.

Harry dragged his feet sluggishly when the bell finally rang, meaning to drop off his books before meeting Seamus. Draco latched onto his arm as they neared the door.

"Draco," Harry said seriously, turning to his lover, "I know how angry you are, but please don't get violent. I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Don't worry, Harry," Draco said in the most sickeningly sweet way, "I wouldn't _dream_ of hexing Finnigan to hell and back before you can say 'Quidditch'! Where _ever_ did you get _that _idea?"

"It's so comforting that you put so much thought into what you aren't going to do." Harry muttered sarcastically.

Draco merely smiled at him pleasantly. This was going to end in disaster.

**

* * *

**

As last time, when Harry and Draco arrived at the fountain, Seamus was already there. He was standing there expectantly, his sandy hair getting blown back by the wind.

"Hi, Harry! Malfoy!" he said brightly, getting slightly startled by the twin looks of hatred he was getting. "Hey…" he said suspiciously, "what's wrong?"

Harry sighed with exasperation. "You very well know what's wrong! Seamus, how could you do that? I thought we were going to be friends!"

Even Draco couldn't deny that the look on Seamus's face was nothing short of confusion. "Wait, what did I do?" he said suspiciously, eying Harry.

"Don't play dumb, you filthy bastard!" Draco seethed, lunging towards Seamus. Seamus started, backing up abruptly, but before Draco could do anything, Harry grabbed his arm to restrain him.

"Honestly, guys," Seamus said, trembling slightly from the shock. "I haven't the faintest clue what you are talking about."

"But the party! On Friday? It was in your room! How could…"

Seamus looked at him quizzically. "I wasn't feeling well on Friday! Ricardo told me I passed out early in the evening! I woke up way after the party ended!"

Draco visibly flinched. "You're telling me," he said slowly and clearly, "that you have no recollection _whatsoever_ of what happened on Friday?"

"Yes! I remember nothing!" he said earnestly. Harry looked him in the eye and knew he wasn't lying. Seamus was always a really bad liar, and the way his eyes were wide with fear also revealed the sheer confusion he was harboring.

When Harry emerged from his thoughts, he noticed that Draco was yelling at Seamus again. "Draco, stop! He's telling the truth!"

Draco paused in mid-sentence, his mouth still agape. "But Harry!" he whined, "that's impossible!"

"No, Draco, no it's not," Harry responded, running his fingers through his hair distractedly.

"See!" Seamus said, looking at Draco, "Harry believes me!"

In Draco's fragile mental state, that was all he needed to be pushed over the edge.

"Why you little…" he seethed, charging towards Seamus suddenly.

Seamus yelped, trying desperately to get away. In an instant, Draco had his wand pointed right between Seamus's eyes. He had opened his mouth to let the nastiest of hexes roll off his tongue, but Harry was far to quick for him.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry shouted, catching Draco's wand as it flew towards him. But that didn't stop Draco.

Harry had so much as blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he gasped at the sight that greeted him. Draco was on top of Seamus, his hands encircling his neck threateningly. Seamus gasped, looking at Draco with a horrified grimace.

"Don't you ever," Draco spat, "lay a finger on Harry, ever again!"

"But I didn't—" Seamus protested.

"Silence! Draco shouted, jabbing a finger into Seamus's chest. He was about to do something, but apparently thought better of it when Harry started shouting.

"Draco! What the fuck are you doing? Get the hell off of him!" Harry screeched, running towards them in an attempt to pry Draco off the writing Seamus.

"NOT TILL I'M THROUGH!" Draco shouted, delivering a sharp punch to Seamus's nose.

"DRACO! LISTEN TO ME GODDAMMIT!" Harry shouted, grabbing Draco's arm.

"You have to believe him! He didn't do anything! Someone else is behind this!"

Draco reluctantly climbed off of Seamus, who now had a considerable amount of blood streaming from his nose. He looked quite relieved, although still scared Draco was going to pounce again.

"Here Seamus, let me help you up," Harry said apologetically. "I'm sorry; he has a really bad temper. He can be a real baby sometimes." He continued, offering Seamus his hand, whom took it gratefully.

Draco, however, was not very happy about his kindness. The instant Seamus's hand made contact with Harry's, Draco's eyes began blazing once more. Seamus was now on his feet, dusting off his robes. Unsuspecting. _'Perfect'_ thought Draco. He slowly bent down and picked his wand up from the floor where Harry had dropped it. Slowly, slowly, he stood up straight. Before Seamus knew what was happening, Draco had thrown a leg locking curse on him, making him fall back over.

"DRACO!" Harry seethed, quickly performing the countercurse. "What did he do to you?" he spat, going to help up Seamus again.

"NO PHYSICAL CONTACT!" Screeched Draco, slapping Seamus's hand away from Harry's.

"Honestly, Draco! What has gotten into you? I told you; he didn't do anything, and he's not going to try anything!"

Draco threw his hands up in defeat and allowed Harry to pick Seamus up. By now, as anyone could have guessed, Seamus was thoroughly shaken up. He quickly said goodbye to Harry to run towards the building, not caring who saw.

Draco started laughing maniacally at Seamus's retreating figure. Harry smacked him on the back of the head sharply. "Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his head where Harry hit him.

"You deserved it, you jackass!" Harry said, giving Draco another smack for good measure.

"Fair enough," Draco muttered, "but at least you're mine again."

Harry looked at Draco and rolled his eyes. "I don't belong to anybody. However, if that's how you want to look at it, I was always yours."

Draco looked at him fondly and pecked him on the cheek before leading him back up to the school by his hand.

**

* * *

**

The weeks passed, and Harry grew more and more suspicious. Ricardo was not showing up for class. Not once did Harry see him since the party. Part of him was glad; why would he want to see that bastard? However, another, more rational part of Harry was concerned. Since he met Ricardo he had an uneasy feeling about him. He always thought there was more to him than met the eye.

Draco, however, seemed to be blissfully unaware of Harry's concerns. He went about as normal, being just as stubborn as usual. Harry noticed that he had completely returned to normal since the rape incident, save for the fact he still didn't want to have sex. They did other things; Draco had no qualms about that, but he did not want to take it any further. Harry didn't blame him, of course, but he had to admit it was very frustrating.

So, of course, Harry wasn't as surprised as one may have thought he would be when something utterly dreadful happened. At first he was, but... well, I suppose I should start at the beginning…

It was a Friday night, exactly four weeks after the incident. Harry and Draco were lying on the latter's bed, having a particularly heated snogging session. Harry could be found straddling Draco's hips while gently sucking on a sensitive spot at the base of his neck, purposely drawing low, guttural moans from the back of Draco's throat. Draco had his hands on either side of Harry's torso, moving them up and down as Harry ravished his neck. This was not uncommon for the two; they did something similar to this practically every night. Harry's lips found Draco's at last, and they crashed together with such force that Draco was completely winded. Once he pulled away and gulped in some more oxygen, they were upon one another once more. Harry thrust his tongue into Draco's hot mouth, running it over Draco's teeth and lips. Draco fought back eagerly, as he always did, but suddenly froze.

Harry pulled away and looked at him oddly. "What's wrong?" he muttered through swollen lips.

"Did you try to say something to me… through my mind?" Draco asked, looking very shell-shocked.

"N-no," Harry stammered, getting thoroughly creeped by his boyfriend's abnormal behavior. "What did you hear, love?"

"It was like… laughing. Sort of." Draco said, casting Harry a sideways glance.

Harry gulped audibly. "Anything else?"

"Eh… I heard some words, but I couldn't exactly make them out." Draco said, knitting his brow thoughtfully.

"Oh, _shit_," Harry muttered, almost inaudibly so.

"Hm?" Draco said, now beginning to shiver at the loss of contact.

"Nothing," Harry said, trying to sound unconcerned. He lowered himself down until his body was covering Draco's trembling one. The instant they had made contact again, Draco stopped shivering, and Harry began showering him with kisses once more.

The two fell asleep a few hours later, side-by-side in the same bed. How did Harry not feel what happened late in the night?

**

* * *

**

When morning crept onto the horizon, Harry felt a sliver of light seep through the blinds, directing itself right on his eyelid. Not only did he find this very annoying, but he also knew it was a good thing he was awake. He would have slept all day, had the sun not waken him up.

Upon reluctantly opening his eyes, Harry discovered several things wrong with his surroundings. Several very unsettling things. The first thing he noticed was that several pieces of furniture had been overturned. Then, he saw a note taped to the door. Lastly, he realized he was alone in the bed.

At this last thought, Harry sat upright in an instant, his eyes bulging in surprise. He grabbed his glasses off the night table, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. Draco wasn't there. Out in the hall? No, not there either. Harry was beginning to panic. Why did this keep happening?

In Harry's panicked stupor, he forgot all about the note on the door. When the thought came back to him, he rushed over and tore it off. His eyes quickly scanned the parchment, noticing immediately that it was written in Draco's hand.

After reading over the note the first time, Harry's brain still hadn't registered what it was saying. After the second reading, however, tears were streaming down his face and softly splashing onto the parchment he was holding. Harry did notice, however, that it was written in a very haphazard way.

_Potter,_

_I know It Must have startLed You that I was gone, however, It had to be done. I couldN't stay here with you any lonGer, and I couldn't just LEave while you were awake. I don't know what I saw in you in The first place; why did I ever agree To be your lovER? I should have known thIS would happen. I can never sTay attached to any one person foR too long. This mAy seem sudden, but the fact is, I've been thinking about it for a while. I know you're Probably upset, but don't be. It's not like I'm just leaving, you must have seen this coming, or are you that thick? I've known all along I can do so much better.  
_

_-DM_

**(End Of Chapter Nine)**

**

* * *

**

(A/N): -snigger- HAHAHAHA. –Cough- sorry for laughing at your expense. I just think it's so funny. You all were expecting for this chapter to be all mellow, then I go and pull something like that! I'm truly evil, I know. It's all my fault! I TOLD you it would be nothing big. But see, since I wrote my first A/N I did some major plot re-working. I don't like to go back and change my author's notes, so I didn't bother. Oh, and I'm sorry if I spelled or punctuated the chapter title wrong. French is not my forte. Please feel free to correct me. Uh… yeah. See, I was sitting in English class, and we had a sub that let us do anything we wanted, so I sketched out the next ten chapters on a piece of loose-leaf! Now that my story has a backbone that I can clearly see, I'll be writing a lot more easily. Sorry for the lack of smut and lemon, but that's not what is important to the story right now. You will be finding out the ultimate plot for this section of the story in the next chapter!

And, again, I'm sorry for ending it where I did. I was going to write more, but the chapter just kept growing and growing. Plus, this was the best cliffhanger I could think of -laughs-. I was actually going to end it a few paragraphs sooner, when Harry first realizes he's alone, but somehow I thought this would be better. Just keep chanting "happy ending." Believe me, I had a reason for that note. Maybe I'm just putting myself down, but I think it's kind of obvious. Well, maybe it's only obvious if you know it's there. Let me know what you think! Which reminds me of the next issue to bring up- REVIEWS. I've been getting about five fewer than I usually get lately! I'm severely disappointed in those of you that don't review! -Points- BAD BAD PEOPLE! Well, not BAD, but you are ruining things for the people who DO review! If I don't get more, I'm going to start posting less often again! -Checks how many she has now- I'm not posting until I have AT LEAST 170! I'd prefer 175! I'm sorry for the threats, but sometimes it's the only way to get through to people. So REVIEW and save me a lot of pain! Please??? Okay, thank you all, and review! Even if it's just a one-liner! Or am I that unloved? -sniff- Until next time,

XOXO Princesspepper OXOX


	10. Resolutions

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Warnings: Self-mutilation in this chapter! BEWAREEEE!

(A/N): Now I see that the only way to get you people to review is to threaten you! I'm real happy; it's only been a day and twelve hours and I've already got 169 reviews! One more and it'll be okay to post! BUT, I'm waiting for a few people I know will review. Plus, the chapter isn't anywhere near done. PERSONALS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWERS!

**Corculum: Ah, you and your sister have finally gone your separate ways when it comes to your fanfiction account. It's okay you haven't reviewed as long as you're doing so now! I was happy to hear from you . I know, Ricardo is a bastard, and we will all gang up and kill him some day. I'm so thrilled you figured out the clue! Not everyone did, and you must hate me less now that you figured it out. Draco is such a clever boy, no? Yes, keep chanting, lol. Thanks for the review!**

**xanthofile: I'm so flattered that you reviewed –blushes-. Thank you so much, you (along with a few other particularly good reviews) made my day!**

**princesspeach13: I was actually thinking of that when I was writing the chapter title, lmao. HAHAH a "victory moonwalk." That would be a little TOO OOC. Lmao. THAT VIDEO WAS SCARY, DUDE. And no, it won't include Germans or forklifts. That's okay, Edward Scissorhands can pay me a visit anytime he wants –wink- BUT HANDS OFF THE MANGAS DUDE! ESPECIALLY GRAVITATION! –gets out blowtorch to melt scissorhands- hehehe. Thanks for the randomness. It cheered me up . **

**Confused-Gal: Yep, you're right! Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

**Mac Black: Ah, you have no faith in me! But alas, I am almost there! Everything you said flattered me to no end, I loved it! Thank you ever so much, and please enjoy this chapter!**

**Starrarose: Are you a sadist? Lmao, kidding. It's just that you put seemingly so much thought into methods of torture. I only think about that when in the presence of my French teacher… -shudder, I hate her SO MUCH… anyway, before I start ranting, let me get back on task! Hm, a waterproof canoe? I envy you, how do you come up with these things? Thanks for the review!**

**silver emerald eyes:** **lol, I'm flattered! A lot of people were shocked to find out my real age, but I take that as a compliment. Yes, yes, I know how it feels. And on top of all the homework and studying and crap, I'm getting up two hours early to write this! I'm glad you liked my attempt at humor . princesspeach13 had to help me out with that part; humor is not my forte. But, I did come up with the "dun dun DUN" part! No, you have not lost it at all. Draco is a clever lad, and he has hidden a clue in the letter. Haha, yeah, I have to do that with a lot of the fics I read. I always put a little reminder at the top of what happened in the last chapter. Hopefully that clears up some confusion. Thanks!**

**in aCRIMSON love: Hello dear! I've missed you! I absolutely adored reading your review; it had me go into fits of hysterical laughter! Thank you so much for taking the time! I feel so special! And you were true to your word and reviewed the other two as well. I loved you reactions! Ha, I love Greenday too. They are awesome (not to mention, Billie Joe is hot). I loved the "watches potion explode" part, that had me laughing. Enjoy the chapter, you deserve it-Gives you cookies-**

**Artistic-Extasy: Hehe, all will be explained soon enough. I apologize for the confusion! Thank you so much!**

**Willow Ann Rover: You read my mind! I'm definitely going to have Harry show the letter to Snape as soon as he comes to his senses. Thank you for the suggestion, and I loved your review!**

**Gryffindorgrl86:****-gasp- long reviews make me so HAPPY! I know, I love Greenday too, and the lead singer is extremely hot. Yes, everything will be all right. Remember the mantra: "happy ending happy ending happy ending," and you'll be fine! I'm not a better person than you! I'm just insane, whereas, you're not. Everyone seemed to like Snape's OOCness. It was so much fun to write, lol. Yes, you were right! Congrats! –cookies to you- Thank you, I did get the 175 I wanted! I'm so happy right now! Thank you for the review!**

**CatJetRat: Thank you! I'm glad you figured it out, and I'm glad you thought it was cool. Enjoy!**

**Draco Rox Mai Sox: That was a rather long review for you, lol. Actually, you're wrong about Seamus, but very close. BTW, you were my 176th reviewer, so yeah, I should post. The only problem is, I haven't written the chapter yet! I hope it goes up soon!**

**x-Radcliffe-x: Thank you! I'm glad you like my ideas, and I will put in another party; everyone seemed to think that would be a good idea! Thank you!**

**twodollartrick: Don't feel badly; you were still very clever. Not _everyone_ figured it out, and I'm very touched that the few who did cared enough to go through the trouble of writing down the capitalized letters (or copying it into notepad, lol). I'm glad you liked the conversation, because I was a little worried Snape was a little too OOC. Okay, all the mysteries will be solved in this chapter, I promise this time! You will also find Ricardo's demise, which I'm sure you will be very happy about! Thank you so much, and enjoy!**

**The chapter is dedicated to all mentioned above as well as: Kilikapele, Alex,harrypotter,move over, lizziepooh29, adina,Mistress Vamp, Jinks, Skyla Gerdes, spirit element, Pure Blooded Slytherin, and mickeylover303! Thank you all!**

Okay, so I'm so hyper right now. So many good things happened to me yesterday. I got all the reviews I wanted (AND MORE!), the editor of my school newspaper called to tell me that my letter to the editor will be published in the next edition (my voice is HEARD!), my assistant principal emailed me to tell me I got a 98 on the Math regents (who ever said I was bad at math?), and my horrible dentist appointment of DOOM wasn't all that painful. Yeah, I'm extremely happy. Not to mention I'm in the middle of a five-day vacation with no homework, projects, studying etc. WHATSOEVER-Cheers- this rocks. Oh, and I found out I may go to the Warped Tour this summer to see my favorite band. -Nods- AWESOME! So, I'll give you a chapter to celebrate my good mood! Oh, but first, I'd like to point out the warning at the beginning of the chapter. If you did not see it earlier, please read it now. Okay, now I'll get to the point.

* * *

_Summary of last chapter:_

_Harry and Draco tell Snape about their relationship and Draco's rape. _

_Jealousy gets to Draco and he beats up Seamus, who, mysteriously, has no recollection of the party (I'll tell you now, he was under the Imperius curse).  
_

_After a strange night where Draco hears someone's (not Harry's!) thoughts, Harry wakes up to find the room trashed, his bed empty, and a strange breakup note from Draco on the door._

**

* * *

**

**(Chapter Ten: Resolutions)**

_Potter,_

_I know It Must have startLed You that I was gone, however, It had to be done. I couldN't stay here with you any lonGer, and I couldn't just LEave while you were awake. I don't know what I saw in you in The first place; why did I ever agree To be your lovER? I should have known thIS would happen. I can never sTay attached to any one person foR too long. This mAy seem sudden, but the fact is, I've been thinking about it for a while. I know you're Probably upset, but don't be. It's not like I'm just leaving, you must have seen this coming, or are you that thick? I've known all along I can do so much better._

_-DM_

Harry couldn't stop reading this over. He must have read it about six times before the message registered in his brain. Draco was gone, and it appeared as if he weren't coming back. This stung worse than any wound he had ever received, along with the first breakup he experienced with Draco. At least that one was accompanied with a note that ensured Harry it was a trick—

_A trick…_

It finally hit Harry that maybe Draco had been _forced _to write this note. Maybe he didn't want to leave Harry! Hell, why would he want to? Just the night before, they had been so comfortable in Draco's bed. Harry had to do something about this—what if Voldemort wasn't gone yet, and had indeed captured Draco? Harry wouldn't put it past him; Voldemort was could be very cunning at times—and very foolish at others. It was definitely foolish to mess with Draco, and Harry would make sure his captor knew that by the end of the day.

Harry could have left that very moment to go hunt down Draco, but he needed a strategy. He was pretty sure that he would be in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place again, but first he had to go see Snape. Someone should know where they he was, just in case something should happen to him.

Harry was out the door soon after he took a quick shower and got dressed. He made a beeline straight for Professor Snape's office; walking briskly and clutching the letter Draco had left him.

Upon arriving, Harry was about to just bust in, but then realized Snape most likely wouldn't take very kindly to him if he did that. So, Harry opted for knocking on the door urgently.

Snape opened it moments later, looking a little surprised to see Harry. "What is it, Potter?" he hissed in a slightly hostile manner, "It's Saturday!"

Harry shook his head and motioned for Snape to go inside. Snape did so reluctantly, looking at Harry through the corner of his eye all the while.

"Is something the matter?" he said suspiciously, noticing that Draco was not with Harry. The two were usually inseparable, why would Harry go somewhere without him?

"Draco's gone!" ah, enlightenment. "He left this breakup note," Harry said, handing the parchment to Snape. "I don't think it's real. Why would he just walk out like that?"

"Seems as if he's finally come to his senses," the Potions Master said nastily. When Harry looked hurt, Snape weakened slightly. "I'm sorry, Potter. I couldn't resist. Anyway, what makes you think that? Why would he write this if he didn't mean it?"

"I think someone may have forced him to write it. I'm going to go find him; I think he's in trouble."

"Why don't you just contact him through your bond to see where he is?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow while quickly reading over the letter.

"It hasn't been working, Sir!" Harry said, running nervous fingers through his tousled locks.

"Now why would that be…?" Snape mused, drifting off into thought. It was a wonder he didn't realize when Harry suddenly bolted from the seat by his desk. When the movement did catch his eye, his head shot up.

"Potter! Where are you off to in such a hurry!" Snape called after Harry's retreating form.

"Blimey, are you deaf," Harry called over his shoulder, "or just really, really thick? I'm going to find Draco!" and with that, Harry was no more than a gust of wind as the door slammed shut.

"Goddammit, Potter," Snape muttered, turning his attention back to the letter and his thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Harry left the school quickly and apparated himself to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Sure enough, when he walked in, an enemy greeted him. But not the one that Harry had expected.

"Ricardo!" Harry spat, eyeing the other man with pure loathing. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ricardo shot Harry one of his trademark smiles. "Ah, yes, I knew you would come," he responded, his voice cold and all traces of an accent gone from it.

Harry was slightly taken aback by his tone, but didn't let it show. "What are you playing at?" he hissed, subtly reaching for his wand. "Do you _realize_ who you are messing with?"

"Yes, that I do. But I should be asking the same question of you. Do you know who _you _are dealing with, Potter?"

"I bloody well do!" Harry shouted, trying desperately (and failing miserably) to maintain his composure. "You're a sodding rapist! And now you've kidnapped Draco! You sicko!" He added for good measure.

Ricardo's eerie smile merely widened, exposing his flawless teeth. "Must you point out the obvious? That's not what I meant." He said, expression never faltering. This sent shivers up and down Harry's spine.

"What DID you mean then?" Harry hissed, his teeth clenched together in an unattractive grimace.

Ricardo sighed and shook his head at Harry's thickness. "Did you ever wonder why I was so fascinated with you and your boyfriend?" He said, circling around Harry.

"N-no…" Harry stammered, trying not to break eye contact with the other wizard.

"Ah," Ricardo said, nodding once. "Well, maybe it's time I told you." Harry gaped. Suddenly, Ricardo's eyes were changing shade. They slowly morphed from their regular deep brown to a bright, bold, crimson.

"I am the son of the Dark Lord," Ricardo hissed, drawing out his syllables for effect, "and I have agreed to avenge him. By doing away with YOU."

**

* * *

**

Snape was a little annoyed with Harry's sudden departure, but decided to push the feelings aside and focus on the task at hand. It was indeed very odd that his godson would leave Potter so suddenly; Snape was sure the boy had loved him. So what was with this so-called breakup note?

Snape read over the letter again, this time more carefully. When looking at the letter as a whole, he noticed something very odd about it. It was written in a very haphazard way, much different from his godson's usual loopy, neat, cursive handwriting. Under closer examination (and several charms), Severus verified that it was, indeed, Draco's handwriting. But why did it look so weird?

He read it over once more, this time looking at the individual words, rather than what they meant together. Suddenly, he had an epiphany. Why didn't he realize it before?

Several of the letters were capitalized out of turn. Snape was surprised that he had not noticed this immediately. However, he reasoned that it is a bit hard to notice in handwriting. Snape took out a bit of parchment and began to write down the oddly capitalized letters.

_IMLYINGLETTERISTRAP._

Snape looked down at his results, satisfied with himself that he had figured out so much. However, the good feeling left once he had reasoned where to put the spaces.

_I'm lying. Letter is trap._

"Shit," Snape uttered, standing up quickly from his place at his desk. Here he was, in his safe office, while Potter was getting himself into more trouble than he realized. He just wished he noticed what was going on before he got hurt.

Snape began starting to frantically pace his office. Of course; NOW everything is making sense! Why couldn't he have reasoned this twenty minutes earlier, when Potter was still there? The least Potter could have done was tell Snape where it was he was going! He may be able to save them that way! Then he remembered: Potter wasn't even sure where he was going! He couldn't contact Draco through their bond—

"The bond wasn't working," Snape mumbled, slowly putting the pieces together. It hit him why the bond wasn't working: since it was a love bond and Draco had been raped, it had been interfered with! This had all been done on purpose, a set up! If only they had told him who raped Draco!

Again, Snape hoped Potter saw through the hoax. He cringed when he remembered the only thing Potter could see through was his own glasses. "This is one of those times," Snape started, "that you wish you had one of those muggle contraptions. What are they called? Cell phones?"

**

* * *

**

All Harry could do was stare, mouth agape, and eyes wide. He had _not_ seen this coming. He was rendered speechless and motionless, waiting for someone else to say something. This time, he definitely wasn't going to be the one to break the silence. Harry was suddenly and unpleasantly snapped out of his stupor when Ricardo made a sudden movement for his wand. This got Harry to jump into action.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry shouted, sending the disarming spell shooting at his opponent.

"_Protego!_" Ricardo shouted in response, covering himself with a protective shield. Then he shrieked, "_Locomotor mortis,_" catching Harry off guard and locking his legs.

Harry tipped over and fell to the ground ungracefully, wincing at his now sore ass. His arms, however, were still fully functional, so he quickly muttered the counter curse, regaining full use of his legs. Once he was at his feet again, he saw Ricardo was laughing.

"Enough with amateur hour here." He was saying, smirking at Harry in that evil way. "To think you supposedly defeated my father!" _'Supposedly?'_ Harry questioned. But that was before all his thoughts were overridden by one emotion: anger.

Ricardo was talking again. "No wonder your boyfriend was so easy to rape, seeing as _you_ are the dominant one in the pair. Ha, you, dominant? That's a laugh."

Was Ricardo that dumb as to think he could come out of insulting The-Boy-Who-Lived in one piece? Harry was turning redder and redder with every word that found it's way out of Ricardo's mouth.

"Which reminds me," Ricardo chuckled, "I think there's someone who'd like to see this…" just as the words left Ricardo's lips, a door behind him slowly creaked open, and out stepped Draco, looking very dazed and confused. He was staring at Harry intently with a look of utmost concentration on his face. He was twitching ever few seconds, which Harry found very unsettling. Draco didn't have a tick.

"What did you do to him, you fucking bastard!" Harry shouted, making a move to greet Draco at the door. He quickly changed his mind about that when he saw Ricardo's wand jab menacingly in his direction, and kept his feet rooted to the ground.

"Don't worry about that now, Harry. In fact, in a few moments, I'm sure you won't be worrying about much at all."

Harry clenched his teeth. The thing he did next, he knew he couldn't have stopped himself even if he had wanted to. He was just _that_ angry. And why wouldn't he be?

"_Crucio!_" Harry shouted passionately, his wand pointed at Ricardo's heart. He fell to the ground instantly, twitching and hissing and screaming for mercy. The thing Harry did now, he still regrets, if only a little. He didn't think he had it in him to be so cruel. What Harry did was laugh. He laughed and laughed, not caring that the man at his feet was in more pain than he had ever been in, in his entire life.

Eventually, Harry relented mercifully, lifting the curse from Ricardo's spent body. The man rose shakily to his feet, his hair no longer perfect and a smile absent from his face. "So you want to play dirty, eh Potter? Well two can play at this game…"

Ricardo raised his wand to let out the deadliest of curses, but Harry, once again, beat him to it. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he shouted, enjoying the look of terror on Ricardo's face before the curse hit him.

Once the man had hit the ground, Harry walked towards Draco, but not before pausing at the fallen body and looking triumphantly into his glassy eyes. Harry spit on him contemptuously, moving on to meet Draco. It was then he remembered how strange he had been acting.

Draco was frozen in the doorframe, staring straight ahead, his eyes unblinking and unmoving. Harry tentatively approached him and touched his shoulder gently. Draco jumped what looked like a foot in the air and yelped. It seemed as if that broke him out of his trance.

"Why is it that I'm always getting kidnapped?" He muttered, returning Harry's warm embrace.

"What can I say, you're the bait." Harry said, smiling. He didn't care about anything; just that Draco was okay.

"Shall we go?" Harry said, taking Draco's hand and pulling him towards the door. Draco nodded but didn't say anything.

Harry thought he was acting a little strange, but he just figured it was the after effects of what had just happened. How foolish could Harry be?

**

* * *

**

Once the boys had arrived back at their school, they went right to Snape's office. They figured the Potions Master would be worried for his godson's welfare.

As soon as they knocked on the door, Snape opened it in an instant. They saw relief flood his features as he took in the appearances of the two in front of him. "You're alright…" he muttered. However, to everyone's surprise (even his own), it wasn't Draco he pulled into an embrace, but Harry.

Harry froze, feeling very strange. Was Snape HUGGING him? That was just too weird for words. "Potter, you idiot," Snape was muttering, "you could've been killed…"

When he pulled away and Harry was still looking at him as if he had grown another head, he beckoned him forward to his desk. He held up the note Draco had left him, and circled all the capitalized letters in red ink. He then wrote all of them down on parchment and showed Harry what it read.

"Draco, that was very clever, but your boyfriend here was too thick to see it." Snape said after explaining the message.

"But it wasn't really a trap…" Harry muttered, looking at Draco, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Can we go back to our room now?" Draco said impatiently, tapping his foot on the cold stone floor.

"Sure," Harry said, shrugging. "See you, Professor."

Snape nodded in response, but then had second thoughts. "Wait! There's something else I figured out about this whole situation…" Harry looked at Draco and was surprised to see that he looked really nervous. "Ah, I suppose I'll tell you tomorrow. You're both probably really tired… and have _things_ to do." He finished, shuddering (mental images).

Draco, relieved, took Harry's arm and dragged him to their room. Once they got there, Draco looked around disapprovingly and sat on his bed. "What's wrong?" Harry said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Draco spat. He looked a little unsure, and then said, "I mean, nothing, really…" in a much nicer voice. Harry shrugged it off and sat on the bed next to him.

He began to lean forward with the intention of kissing Draco, but Draco looked at him weird. "What are you doing?"

"Nothi—" Harry started, but was interrupted when Draco moved out of the way, making Harry topple headfirst onto the bed. "Hey!" Harry shouted indignantly, "what was that for?"

"Pfft…" Draco said, crossing his arms.

"Are you _sure_ nothing's wrong?" Harry said curiously.

"Yes! I'm just tired! I'm going to go read."

"Fine. I guess I'll do that too." Harry responded, fishing in his schoolbag for the novel he was supposed to be reading.

The boys spent the afternoon uncomfortably reading on their respective beds. Harry was really worried by this point. But, he reasoned, Draco had been through a lot because of Harry, and maybe he was a little resentful.

That thought troubled Harry more than he would like to admit. The atmosphere in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and Harry decided it was time he took a shower. Maybe when he got back, Draco wouldn't be so cold.

"I'm going in the shower," he said, breaking the deafening silence. Draco merely nodded, not looking up from his book. Harry sighed and exited the room, intending to spend as long as he possibly could in the bathroom.

Harry closed the door behind him tightly and locked it with a spell. He stood in front of the mirror to examine his appearance. At the sight of his own face, he was instantly angered for reasons he wasn't sure of. Well, it _was _his fault Draco got raped, and kidnapped twice! And now Draco wasn't speaking to him… would things ever be the same again between them?

Harry thought back on last week, when the two had been so comfortable with one another. How did things change so drastically with one event? Maybe Draco finally realized that Harry was more trouble than he was worth and was planning on dumping him soon. Harry was actually surprised he hadn't done so yet! Why must he make him suffer through the silence when in the morning, Draco would most likely be gone again?

Harry decided he hated himself. He knew it was a bad idea to start thinking like this; once he went down that road, there was no turning back and he knew it. However, at the moment, he didn't care. His usually nimble fingers shook with clumsiness as he reached into the cabinet above the sink, knocking things off the shelves as he went.

Harry was dimly aware of tears running down his cheeks as he took one of the new, sharp razors out of the cabinet. He quickly cracked it, removing the metal from the disposable plastic. His fingers began to shake more violently as he pressed the cool metal of the blade onto his forearm. A few thoughts raced few his head, telling him that he hadn't done this for almost three years, why start again? Once he started, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. But, again, he didn't care.

Harry scratched the sharp surface across the pale skin of his forearm without a second thought. He watched as the blood from the wound dripped down the sides of his arm sluggishly, like molasses. He smiled at what he did; he felt better already. He had caused Draco pain, and now he was getting what he deserved.

Harry stripped down to nothing and turned the shower water on full blast, careful not to let his arm brush anything so as not to leave a bloodstain on it. After removing his glasses, he stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over his open wound. He hissed as the sharp droplets sunk into the wound, but watched with morbid fascination as the water mixed with the blood and steadily streamed off of his arm. Once it was all off, he watched the pink tinged water swirl and spiral down the drain. This was going to be hard to stop.

**

* * *

**

When he was done with his shower, he reached for fresh clothes when he realized that he had forgotten to bring them into the bathroom with him. So, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

At the sound of the door opening, Draco glanced up from his book briefly, but immediately looked back down. _Now_ Harry knew something was wrong. Draco was definitely pissed; he could _never_ resist jumping Harry when he walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Harry sighed and dug through his trunk for his clothes, going back into the bathroom to put them on. That's it; this was a sure sign that it was over. Now all Harry had to do was wait for Draco to do it officially. Their bond was no longer there for the most part so there was nothing stopping him.

The rest of the hours of the day passed by sluggishly, as if someone had bewitched the hands on the clock to move twice as slowly. Glancing at his watch at ten o'clock, Draco closed his book and got off the bed. "I want to go to sleep now." He said, stretching and walking towards the bathroom.

"Okay," Harry said, closing his book as well. They got ready in silence, and Harry was about to get into his own bed when Draco stopped him. "Sleep with me," he said flatly. Harry shrugged and got into bed next to him. This was weird; Harry had thought Draco had wanted nothing to do with him.

They said goodnight and Harry shut off the light. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't help noticing the weird position Draco was in. Harry wasn't looking, but he could tell that Draco was on the opposite side of the bed: as far away from Harry as he could possibly get. Also, his muscles were tense and he was very rigid, just laying there, waiting, and making no effort to relax. His breathing came in sharp gasps rather than slow, drawn out inhales and exhales.

Obviously, his behavior was making Harry very nervous. He shuddered and drew the covers closer to his lithe form, clenching his eyes shut. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, the sound of Draco's sharp breathing filling his ears.

**

* * *

**

Harry scolded himself for months after the following incident for not seeing through Draco's guise. Later, he reasoned that he had been far too happy that Draco was okay to notice anything strange. But, the fact remains that Harry had suspected nothing until he woke up in the middle of the night to find Draco on top of him, his hands pinning Harry's shoulders to the mattress.

"What're you doing?" Harry mumbled groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Draco put his thumbs on the outside of Harry's windpipe and pressed down. Hard.

Harry immediately started wheezing, his eyes bulging in surprise. He looked up into Draco's silver eyes to find that all the warmth he usually found there was gone. They were the same cold silver they had been when the two had been rivals as young boys.

Harry started choking when Draco took the pressure off his neck. "What is your PROBLEM?" he shouted, flailing wildly.

But the voice that answered him was not Draco's. It was much more high-pitched and cold than Draco's ever was. "Shut up!" he said, pressing harder yet. He raised one hand from Harry's neck and brought it down sharply, smacking him in the face. While Harry was recovering from the shock of being slapped, Draco quickly grabbed his wand and held it at Harry's throat.

"Foolish boy," he hissed, eyes bulging from their sockets, "you're not nearly as smart as everyone thinks you are! I was sure you were going to notice that it wasn't your lover you were bringing back."

"W-what?" Harry choked out of his squashed trachea. "Polyjuice potion?"

"No. Fair enough, this is his body. His mind is no longer his to control and neither are his actions."

"Imperius curse?" Harry questioned, getting more terrified by the second.

"No! This is Lord Voldemort you're dealing with, boy. I have no need to use the Imperius curse. I have much better ways of controlling other's actions."

So Harry's suspicions were correct. This was the end, and he was going to die in a very embarrassing way indeed.

"No, I possessed him. There is no better way; this cannot be traced!" Voldemort laughed in a way that sounded more like barking.

Suddenly, Harry got an idea. This was his only hope of coming out of this alive, so he seized his opportunity as soon as it came.

Catching Voldemort off guard, Harry thrust his hips upward, knocking Voldemort off balance. He gave a shriek and toppled off Harry, landing on the bed next to him. Harry wasted no time in switching their positions, now pinning Voldemort to the bed.

"You idiot," Harry hissed, "did you not realize I am stronger than the body you are possessing?"

Voldemort was visibly flustered, but quickly hid that. "That wasn't my plan, Potter! My plan was… was…" It was obvious that he was thinking very quickly, trying not to look as stupid as he really was.

Harry laughed derisively and put more pressure on Voldemort. Sure, now he had the Dark Lord pinned, but how was he going to get him out of Draco's body? He didn't know how to perform an exorcism, and there was no way he could call for help! Harry began to run things through his mind; thinking of the ways he had escaped the Dark Lord in the past.

Well, the first time he was faced with him, his mother's love had protected him. If there was one thing Voldemort could not stand it was—

Wait.

That was the answer! As much as Harry hated the idea of having to do this, it was the only way.

Harry's eyes found Voldemort's, and he smiled sweetly. "What are you thinking?" Voldemort said, sounding slightly apprehensive.

Harry didn't answer, merely began to cover the person underneath him with kisses.

"W-what are you doing!" Voldemort screeched, trying with all his might to throw Harry off of him. "Ow!"

Harry started to think the most sickeningly sweet thoughts he could, directing them at the man underneath him, trying desperately to pretend it was Draco, rather than Voldemort in his body.

While Voldemort was weak from the display of affection he was being subjected to, he felt something stir inside his mind. He began to faintly hear confused thoughts that turned into shouts of protest. Malfoy was starting to regain his control! Voldemort panicked, weakening him further. Eventually and after much fighting, Draco's mind began to surface over Voldemort's.

Of course, Harry knew nothing of this, and was beginning to get discouraged, thinking his plan wasn't working. However, when "Voldemort" began to blink stupidly and start whispering "Harry?" Harry began to realize what was happening.

"Draco?" Harry stared, thinking that maybe Voldemort was trying to trick him. Draco nodded.

"It's working! Keep kissing me." He said, and closed his eyes, beginning to think how much he loved Harry. He felt the Voldemort inside of him recoil. Voldemort hated all that mushy stuff. In fact, it was his polar opposite. If they kept doing this, it would reach such an extreme level that Voldemort would be expelled from Draco's body!

For ten minutes, this continued. Everybody was so nervous that only half his mind was on what was going on. The other half was on the consequences of something going wrong. Draco was the most heartened of the three, as he was hearing Voldemort's voice getting softer and more distant as it told him to stop. Eventually, Draco heard a distinct scream of frustration before the voice disappeared completely.

His eyes opened and he smiled. He tapped Harry gently on the shoulder, signaling him that it was safe to stop. Harry looked at him anxiously. "He's gone!" Draco declared. When Harry still looked uneasy, Draco gave him a quizzical look. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"How can I be sure you're not lying?" Harry said, avoiding Draco's eyes.

Draco was silent, thinking. How _could _he prove it? He shook his head, meeting Harry's eyes. "You can't. You just have to trust me."

Harry looked really freaked out. Draco didn't blame him; he had just gotten attacked in his sleep! "Why don't we go see Snape?" Harry whispered.

Draco nodded, but then looked at the clock. "Harry, it's three in the morning."

Harry gritted his teeth and got out of the bed, beginning to get dressed. "This is important. The whole reason Snape was sent here, in fact. He'll just have to deal with being woken up."

Draco nodded grimly. "He's not going to be happy with us."

"Oh, I know. But that's just too bad."

**

* * *

**

Five minutes later, Harry and Draco were under Harry's invisibility cloak, walking through the deserted corridors of their school in search of Snape's quarters. Draco claimed he knew where they were, but Harry was sure they had been walking in circles for the past ten minutes.

"Oh, I remember now! It's _this_ way." Draco said for the fourth time, dragging Harry in yet another direction. Harry sighed, but had no idea where he was going. He let Draco lead him.

"Ah! I told you I knew where it was!" he said eagerly, approaching the door with the correct number on it.

"Yeah, well I'm sure this is the fiftieth corridor we've been down," Harry muttered.

Draco knocked on the door. He was really scared; his godfather did not take kindly to people who woke him up in the dead of night. He had a bad temper to begin with, so you could just imagine.

When he heard footsteps, he yanked off the invisibility cloak and braced himself. He was going to be yelled at something awful.

"Whoooo…" Snape started, looking very disgruntled in a black robe, but upon seeing Draco, he quieted, waiting for an explanation.

"We had a You-Know-Who encounter," Draco explained quickly, anticipating the reaction.

The anger drained from Snape's face as he paled considerably. "Wait here," he mumbled before shutting the door. Harry looked at Draco quizzically, but Draco just shrugged.

Moments later, the door opened again to reveal Snape, this time fully clothed. "We're going to see Dumbledore." He said shortly, leading the boys outside the school so they could apparate.

The three found themselves outside Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Snape briskly pushed through the gargantuan double doors, beckoning the two to follow him. They walked at a brisk pace until they were standing beside the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum," Snape muttered. The gargoyle jumped aside as a response, revealing the long winding staircase. The trio ascended it in silence, wondering how Dumbledore would react to seeing them at this time of night.

Once they reached the office at the top of the stairs, however, Dumbledore was just coming out of a back room. Apparently, he had been expecting them. Hey, Dumbledore knows all, doesn't he?

"Good evening Severus. Harry, Draco." He said calmly, regarding the three in front of him. "Would you be so kind as to have a seat?" he said, waving his wand to conjure three soft armchairs. He took the seat behind the desk and gestured for the three in front of him to take their own seats. They muttered "thank you"s as they sat, eyes never leaving Dumbledore. How was it that he always remained calm, even in the most unexpected of circumstances?

"I take it something happened, as you don't come to visit me at three thirty in the morning every day?"

Harry and Draco suddenly remembered why they were there and both began talking at once.

"He was kidnapped and I went to rescue him—"

"I was under the Imperius curse! Then Voldemort possessed me—"

"I had to—"

"I was really scared but—"

Dumbledore raised one of his hands in a gesture for them to be silent. "Severus informed me about Draco's being raped. He also showed me the note that you left Harry," Dumbledore brandished Draco's letter, "and first of all, I'd like to congratulate you, Mr. Malfoy. That was very clever of you."

Draco blushed slightly and muttered his thank you. Dumbledore smiled back, turning his attention towards Harry, who looked embarrassed. "Nothing away from you, Harry; I'm proud you figured out as much as you did, even if it wasn't the whole thing. I think _everybody _has a lot of explaining to do before I can clear all this up."

Everyone nodded, including Snape. "I think we should start with Draco. I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but I think it's important to what is going on right now. Who raped you?"

Draco had suddenly found a loose thread on his robe very fascinating, but he answered Dumbledore's question anyway. "It was this guy at my school—his name was Ricardo." Harry bristled upon hearing the name, but didn't say anything yet.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Was he the one that kidnapped you?" He pressed.

Draco nodded. "What do you remember? Could you tell us?"

Draco nodded again. "I was sleeping, and suddenly someone was prodding me awake. I looked up and saw him. Needless to say, I wasn't very keen on him since what happened, so I screamed. He just smiled wider. I told him that Harry was right next to me, but he just laughed. He told me that he had put a spell on Harry to make him sleep until the sun rose. I got really scared. He dragged me out of the bed and held his wand to my head, telling me that if I had to write a note to Harry that said I was leaving him. He conjured a piece of parchment and a quill and dictated what I had to write. I did it, but an idea came to me. I capitalized certain letters to spell out a message so Harry wouldn't come to find me because Ricardo told me that I was bait, and I figured he had a whole plan laid out. He took me outside and apparated the two of us to the same place I was held captive last time. But, this time, as soon as we got there, he put me under the Imperius curse. That's all I remember for a while. He had me sitting in a room for a long, long time. Then, he told me to come out, and I saw Harry dueling him. I was really scared, but I couldn't do anything, as I was still under the Imperius curse. I saw Harry kill him. I thought that would lift the Imperius curse, but as soon as he died, I felt someone possessing me. It was Voldemort. That's all I remember." He finished, and everyone was silent for a while, taking in this information. Harry was really angry, but didn't say anything.

Eventually, Dumbledore processed all this information and gave Draco a nod of approval. He then turned his blue eyes on Harry. "Now it's your turn. What's your account of the events?"

Harry sighed, but began. "When I woke up, I saw that the room was trashed, Draco was gone, and there was a note on the door. Wait—Draco didn't say why the room was trashed."

Draco smiled sheepishly as everyone turned their eyes towards him. "I… I sorta tried to fight him off with some spells, but he got the better of me." He said, his cheeks tingeing pink.

"Oh." Harry said, figuring it made sense. "Anyway, I read the note, and I thought it was a trick, but I didn't see the message. So I went to Professor Snape, then to go find Draco. Ricardo and me dueled when I got there, and he told me… he told me that he was Voldemort's son." At this news, Snape looked shocked, but Dumbledore remained placid, motioning for Harry to continue. He told the rest of the story, including how he fought Draco's possessed body, but leaving out the bit where he cut himself. At the end of the story, the room was silent once more, everyone digesting the information.

Dumbledore was again the first to speak. "I think I know the answers to some of the questions that you most likely have." He said gently, looking between Harry and Draco. They nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"The first is why the bond hasn't been working." He said, his face turning completely serious. "Because Draco was raped, the love bond was weakened. There is only one way to re-complete it, and I trust you know what that is." He said the last part unashamedly, chuckling at the blushes on Harry and Draco's faces. "Also, I believe in doing this, Voldemort was able to tap into Draco's thoughts a little. That would explain why Draco may have heard voices." Draco recalled that the night before, he had heard voices. He looked at Harry and nodded.

"Next, why Ricardo raped Draco in the first place. Well, logically, he knew about the bond and intended to weaken it so his father could get to you. Also, it's common knowledge that rape victims become very weak mentally after being raped. This made it easier for Voldemort to possess your body, Draco." Draco nodded grimly. He figured that part out.

"In addition, why didn't Ricardo finish Harry off earlier? Well, I'd imagine his father wanted to deal with him. Voldemort wasn't one to care for his relatives; even his own son. He counted on Harry killing Ricardo for his plan to work. You played right into his trap." Harry hung his head, ashamed. "Don't feel badly," Dumbledore scolded, "There was no way of you knowing."

"Lastly, and most importantly, I am sure now that Voldemort is gone for good." Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry looked at him, flabbergasted.

"H-how do you know?" Harry stuttered.

"Well, Voldemort was very weak before he possessed Draco. He did not have a body of his own, and I believe he was residing in Ricardo before you killed him, Harry. Do you remember in first year when he was forced from Quirrel's body because of Harry's touching him?" Harry nodded. "Well, much the same thing happened tonight. The difference was, instead of being affected by the love magic, he was _surrounded _by it. This is the end; he's gone."

Everybody in the room smiled a delighted smile (including Snape—very scary). After so many years, it was over!

But I can't say all the drama is over. No, Harry Potter's own personal issues were just beginning.

**(End Of Chapter Ten)**

**

* * *

**

(A/N)-Does dance- VOLDEMORT'S GONE! AND RICARDO'S DEAD! Ah, but you see that last sentence? If you don't feel foreshadowing there, you should go get your head examined. I'm sorry for the incredibly cheesy defeat of the Dark Lord, but hey, it was the best I could think of. I hope it's not a cliché! I've never read it before anywhere, but that doesn't mean you haven't. So, in the next chapter you will see more of Harry's renewed problem, not to mention some smut (hopefully) and maybe even lemon! Oh my, that was a really long chapter (I just noticed that, so I felt the need to say something)!

I've got a lot of different plot ideas in my head. Don't get the wrong idea; the story is nowhere near over! Unless, of course, you want it to be That would make me sad. Thank you all for the reviews for last chapter! I got SO MANY! But it depresses me to know I had to resort to threats to get them. –Smiles- oh well! I'm expecting over 200 reviews total before I post again! PLEASE! IT DOESN'T TAKE LONG! REVIEW! I BEG YOU-Pleads- It means so much to me, it really does. Tell me what you thought! Thank you for your time! Review! Until next time,

**XOXO Princesspepper OXOX**


	11. Caught!

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Believe me, you would know if I did.

WARNING: YOU ARE NOT READING THE WHOLE CHAPTER. YES, THAT MEANS THAT THERE IS SMUT. IF YOU WISH TO SEE THE WHOLE THING (with the yummy lemons ) GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON MY HOMEPAGE LINK. FROM THERE, YOU WILL SEE MY LIVEJOURNAL. THE ENTIRE CHAPTER IS POSTED THERE!

(A/N): You all seemed to like the death of Ricardo! And who wouldn't? I'm sorry for any confusion that you may have, but after the personals I'll clear up any questions you may still have!

**Starrarose: Ack, French disturbs me. But I'll ignore that. At least you admit to being a sadist! You teacher-torturer! That was a very interesting explanation of your sadism. Thank you for the chocolate covered Harrys and Dracos. I shall enjoy them –sniggers-. And most importantly, thank you for the review!**

**Gryffindorgrl86: "Ricky Martin wannabe bastard" LMFAO. That was good. Yes, you were close. I had so much fun hearing everybody's theories. I will answer you question at the end of the personals. I'm sorry for the confusion! Yes, you are right, it wasn't Draco. Draco would never choose reading over snogging! I'm so glad you like it! I loved your review, as always, and enjoy this chapter!**

**Corculum: Don't worry, Harry isn't becoming a sadist. He had every right to be happy! I mean, this guy raped his boyfriend! You always sound so hyper, I love it! You've taken a liking to chanting "Happy ending" haven't you? Thank you for the review!**

**CatJetRat: Yes, it was cheesy, I'll admit it. Oh well, I'm glad you liked it! I'm also glad you're looking forward to dealing with Harry's personal problems, because so am I! –snigger- Thanks!**

**twodollartrick: Hm, a themed review. I loved how you added "Boo! Hiss!" to your name, haha. I know exactly how you feel; sometimes I'm resentful towards an author because they have more reviews than me –frowns-. But, I review anyway. Like you. Hey, I don't have that many more than you—and plus, you have more multi-chapter fics than I do! So, in all fairness, we are equal! Anyway, you're reactions were great, and made me laugh (as always). "Miss Plot Twister" that was good. I'm sure a lot of people agree with that nickname. And it made me feel SO GOOD when you said that my version of Voldemort's demise was not cliché. –Gets giddy at the prospect of having future authors copy her idea-…! Okay, don't worry too much for Harry. It will end soon… ish. Thank you for your multiple congratulations, and I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update!**

**Willow Ann Rover: -takes deep breath- thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthanktyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Enjoy!**

**katina: Thank you so much! I will!**

**x-Radcliffe-x: You made me feel so much better; I was so afraid that people would be mad at me for the cutting! Thank you so much!**

**sly-there-in: Oh wow, I love your user name. Very creative. Thanks for the review!**

**spirit element: anime fall, that was good. Heh, thanks for the review!**

**princesspeach13: that was a scary-ass video, man. Yes, Rico Suave will live on in our inside jokes. –snigger-**

**rambler: you're awesome! Thank you for the reviewS! (note the pluralness of the word). They had me cracking up. Enjoy!**

**Confused-gal: good! I'm really happy my Voldemort defeat was not cliché. Enjoy this chapter!**

**sic-itur-ad-astra: Thanks! Okay, I'll try to fit in your request. Hermione is great, isn't she? The only thing is, she doesn't go to their school. Oh well, I'll have her visit! **

**IcyStare-WatchingYou: XD thanks! I love it when people say my writing made them cry (or almost did), it's always what I'm going for. I love to write angst, but I just take a break from it sometimes. And I loved what you said about my way of killing Voldemort. I was SO afraid it was cliché, but about four different people said they had never read that before. I feel good now! Enjoy this chapter!**

**adina: Wow, that made me laugh SO FRIGGIN HARD! I have to show people what you said…**

**hyde-mo:****Your English doesn't suck! I understood everything you said! I really appreciate the constructive criticism (as well as the compliments ). It's really important to me that my readers care enough as to give me suggestions for how to make my story better. I didn't think that the way Draco dealt with the rape was all that realistic either, but, as I've never been raped (thankfully), I wouldn't know the exact symptoms a rape victim would experience. The way that Draco dealt with it is that he became very needy and clingy. That is what happened when he was cutting, too. My version of Draco is such a wimp when it comes to Harry. Anyway, thanks so much, and enjoy this chapter!**

**The chapter is dedicated to all mentioned above as well as: Mistress Vamp, Alex, HPisObsessive, lizziepooh29, and Draco Rox Mai Sox! THANKS!**

Uh, right. So about the confusion, the first question comes from Gryffindorgrl86. She asked: **The bond was acting all weird even before the rape. What's the explanation for that?** I was actually planning on answering that question in the story, but I couldn't find anywhere to fit it in. Well, the answer is that Ricardo, being the son of Lord Voldemort, had very strong powers. He was aware of the bond, and purposely interfered with it. He also used is freaky seduction powers to turn Draco into a stereotyped dumb blonde. That was why Draco was giggling—he would never do that of his own free will.

Question number two comes from adina. She said: **Ahahaha Ricardo's accent is fake... loser! And I knew he had something to do with Voldemort! But how did he have a son?** You see, Voldemort felt it necessary to have an heir. So, he got with a female Death Eater! Yes, I actually thought this out.

Er, well, the next question I'm sure was on the minds of many. I briefly mentioned this in chapter nine's recap, but I'll say it here for the record. Seamus was under the Imperius curse when he was being an ass at the party.

I hope that clears up all the confusion. If you have any more questions (that are not about future things in the plot), ask me in your next review and I'll answer them next chapter.

Why are my author's notes so long? I ramble too much -D. Quick advertisement and then we can move on! I've been reading this freaking ADORABLE fic for a few months, and I really think you should check it out. It is, of course, Harry/Draco (my OTP), so if you like that, you'll love this. In the story, they get turned into little kids and become best friends. IT IS SO CUTE, I WAS SQUEALING! The story's called "Staring Contest,Snow, and Kiddies," and it's by Untouchable-Life. It's kinda PWP (Plot? What Plot?), but not really because of the whole getting turned into kids thing. They gradually grow up though, so it is slash in later chapters (didn't QUITE get there yet, but at the end of the most recent one… well, read to find out!). Seriously, it's so cute. The link is on my favorites list, and I encourage you to read it.

Now, I shall quote adina, because she made me laugh so hard: "haha i don't think that would've been the best time to call harry on a cell phone. harry would be lyk 'where's dr-' -phone rings- 'can u wait till after i answer my cell to kill me?'"

Okay, now to the point! But first I'd like to remind you that this is the squeaky clean version of the chapter! If you'd like to read the dirty, nasty stuff, go to my livejournal (the link is in my profile). Don't forget to come back to review!

* * *

_Summary of the last chapter:_

_The letter was a trap, but Harry didn't see that. He went to rescue Draco._

_Harry killed Ricardo, Draco was possessed by Voldemort._

_Harry started cutting again. _

_Harry defeated Voldemort, expelling him from Draco's body. They went to see Snape, who brought them to Dumbledore. Dumbledore answered all their questions._

_

* * *

_  
**(Chapter Eleven: Caught!)**

When Harry and Draco arrived back at the school, they made their way back to their room slowly. Harry had his eyes on the floor, and Draco had his eyes on Harry, worrying about him.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Draco asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Nothing!" Harry exclaimed, startled.

"I really believe that." Draco sneered, rolling his eyes. "You've been acting so weird!"

"You know? Just drop it!" Harry retorted, picking up his pace. He didn't want Draco to know how upset he was… he'd make Harry feel stupid.

As soon as they walked in, they collapsed on Draco's bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

They spent most of the next day sleeping, as they had lost quite a few hours the previous night. Not to mention, fighting off The Dark Lord was really exhausting. 

Needless to say, nobody wants to hear about the week's classes, as they were painstakingly boring. Nor do you want to hear about everybody congratulating Harry on his defeat of The Dark Lord. Been there, done that. No, what everybody wants to read is what happens when our boys are alone in their room together on a Friday night.

It was a week after the horrific incident of doom, and it seemed as if Draco were getting over his fear of sex, because he was quite frustrated. It was quite annoying when Harry kept insisting that Draco was still recovering, when he was obviously done with that. Draco kept trying to make a move, and then Harry would say, "Look, I don't want to freak you out. We should wait before we do that again…" yes. Draco was getting pissed off.

So, on that Friday, Draco decided to take matters into his own hands. Harry was lounging about on his bed, reading a book, and Draco was trying very hard to concentrate on his homework. After the fourth time he emerged from a daydream, he decided it was time to take a well-deserved break. He looked up from the textbook he had his nose buried in, and turned his gaze towards Harry's bed. Harry was blissfully unaware of what he was thinking, so he decided now was a great time to take him by surprise.

He got up from the desk, brushed his blond hair out of his face, and began walking quietly towards Harry's bed. It was only when Draco was standing over him, breathing down his neck, when Harry realized that he was there. "What is it?" he said impatiently, averting his attention from the book to Draco's silver eyes.

"Boy," Draco said testily, "that must be some good book you're reading if it took you that long to notice me standing here."

Harry eyed Draco suspiciously. "What's your problem? I was just studying! We have a test in History of Magic on Monday!"

"Can't you worry about that tomorrow?" Draco whined, "I'm BORED!"

Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully, watching as Draco got progressively more peeved by the second. Finally, he put his bookmark in and closed the book, placing it down on the bed next to him. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"I've got a few ideas," Draco said, a mischievous glint in his eye. In the blink of an eye, he was on top of Harry, straddling his waist and kissing him fervently.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but he gave in after a few seconds. This was fun, why fight it? His hands moved up slowly to rest on Draco's shoulders; one moving up even further to tangle itself in his hair.

Draco brought his face up a few inches, so his lips were no longer upon Harry's. Harry groaned in protest, but quickly got over it when Draco lifted his shirt over his head, and began kissing Harry's now bare neck. While he was occupied, Harry figured it was a good time to relieve Draco of his shirt. In a few moments, both of their pants were lying across the room as well; fallen into a messy heap along with their shirts.

While Draco was busy giving Harry a third love-bite, he was also trying to get Harry's boxers off with one hand. Harry was about to succumb to this move, but then remembered something. He put his hand over Draco's and looked at him sternly.

"Pfft, Harry!" Draco complained, "It's been a while! I'm over it! And besides, I trust you!" Harry started laughing. "What's so funny!" Draco yelled, glaring at him. He was in no mood to have a conversation (what was this, the third time Harry picks a crucial moment to have a chat?).

"No, it's not that! I know you're over it, you've convinced me! It's just… if I'm not mistaken, you were about to take of my pants, and if I recall correctly, it's MY turn to top." Draco looked at Harry, flabbergasted. Harry took this moment of confusion as an opportunity to flip their positions, so now he was the one on top of Draco, giving him a love-bite.

"You win…" Draco grumbled, giving in to the inevitable. He didn't really mind being bottom; it was just that his ego gave him problems when it came to that. Not all of the aspects of his rivalry with Harry had gone.

Draco was in the middle of his thoughts, when all of a sudden, he felt his boxers being ripped from his body, leaving every inch of his pale skin exposed to the cold air. He shuddered once, but quickly stopped when he felt Harry's warm skin pressed against his own.

* * *

/edit/

* * *

"That was rather good," said Draco sleepily. Harry nodded in silent agreement, his eyes still closed. 

'_Awesome,'_ Harry thought, being too drained to say anything out loud.

'_Yes,'_ Draco thought in response. _'HEY! I can hear you think again!'_

'_YEAH! It WORKED!'_ Harry thought back, smiling. _'Ugh, I need a shower. Care to join me?'_

'_Yes, so do I. Badly.'_

* * *

Although Draco had just experienced one of the best sexual activities he had ever partaken in, he was still slightly pissed at Harry for making him wait so long. So, he decided he'd have to get him back when he was least expecting it. 

Now, it was pretty hard to keep something from Harry as they could hear each other's thoughts, but Draco was a strong-willed lad, and he found ways to put up mental barriers around certain thoughts he was having. Harry suspected nothing.

It was during lunch break that Tuesday that his plan was due to take place. Usually, the couple opted for a stroll around the school rather than sitting in the foul-smelling cafeteria. Everybody was supposedly at lunch, so they figured it would be alright for them to hold hands. Nobody would see them!

They had been having a casual conversation, when Draco found his window of opportunity. You see, not only could they read each other's thoughts, but they could also send certain mental images to one another. Draco found this method quite effective. So, he sent Harry quite a suggestive thought. Harry stopped mid-sentence to turn towards Draco.

"That… was… mean…" he said, still frozen. "You know what I want to do now, don't you?"

Draco smiled hugely. "Can't do it here. There's too big of a chance we'd get caught."

"I don't care!" Harry snarled, pushing Draco up against a wall forcefully. Draco winced as his back hit the stone, but quickly got over it when he felt Harry's mouth close over his own. Harry's tongue was now prying at his lips, begging them to part to allow him entry. Draco complied gladly

Once his mouth was open, Harry wasted no time in pushing his tongue in, and allowing it to perform the familiar dance with Draco's. For once, Draco let Harry win, so Harry ran his tongue across the back of Draco's teeth and the roof of his mouth. Draco moaned as Harry pressed his body closer. He no longer cared that they were in the hallway, where anyone could see them. What a mistake…

* * *

You see, all the teachers _were _in fact having lunch, but I cannot say the same for the Headmistress. No, she always took the lunch period to roam around the school and make sure no students were doing things they shouldn't be doing in the hallway. All seemed to be well; she was quite satisfied. On the way back to her office, however, she heard some very strange sounds coming from the corridor in front of her.

She cocked an eyebrow thoughtfully, and followed the noise to where she was sure she would find its source. But it wasn't what she thought it would be.

Upon rounding one last corner, she saw two young men. Snogging. She just stood there, flabbergasted, for a few seconds. She had _never_ seen anything like this before. Oh, sure, she had come across the occasional kissing couple, but it had never been two boys. And it was never right in the middle of a hallway. Not that it wasn't fun to watch, but she was sure this was against the code of conduct in her school.

She cleared her throat pointedly and crossed her arms, waiting for the boys to notice her. It took a while; but eventually, the one with dark hair stopped kissing his boyfriend and turned around. She saw the surprise on his face as he regarded her, and she chuckled inwardly. Instantly, his cheeks flushed bright pink. The blond one, however, was still blissfully unaware of the third person in the hallway. He was about to open his mouth to protest, when he opened his eyes and saw what his significant other was looking at.

His mouth closed, and then opened again a few times, before he too blushed crimson. The Headmistress impatiently tapped one of her high-heeled feet on the floor, waiting for an explanation. Both boys opened their mouths at once, and out came a few excuses at the same time.

"Uh, you see, we were just…"

"Got a little caught up…"

"Forgot where we were for a second there…"

When they were done interrupting each other, they looked at one another and muttered, "Sorry?" simultaneously.

The Headmistress opened her mouth slowly, and said "Would you two please come to my office?" she enjoyed the look of dread and shame that spread across the two boys' faces when they heard this. They reluctantly nodded and followed her through the winding hallways.

* * *

Once they arrived in the office, The Headmistress offered Harry and Draco seats in front of a great, polished, wooden desk and shut the door behind them. She walked over to her desk and took her seat behind it before lacing her fingers and surveying them sternly. 

"First off, I'm sure you know that the activities you were participating in are strictly against the code of conduct in this school." Harry and Draco nodded, their eyes to the floor. "Good, glad we've got that far. Would you be so kind as to give me your names?"

They did, and upon hearing them, The Headmistress turned to the large file cabinet placed behind her chair. She shuffled through some folders before coming across the right ones.

"Ah," she said suddenly, "it says here that you two are roommates?" Harry and Draco nodded sheepishly. "Well, I don't know if that's such a good idea. We can't have you distracted from your studies, can we? The two of you rooming together would definitely qualify as a distraction."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, dread pooling in their stomachs. "So, therefore, I think it would make sense to file for a change in roommates?" Harry and Draco just stared into their laps. This was terrible!

"Very well then!" said The Headmistress cheerily, "I'll let you know by the end of the day where your new dorms are! As for now, I think you should spend the rest of your lunch period packing. You won't have much time after classes! Now run along!"

Once they were out of the office, they looked at each other miserably. "This SUCKS!" Draco yelled, frustrated. Harry just nodded in agreement, looking at the floor.

They dragged their feet up to their dormitory and began to pack up their stuff slowly. They didn't talk, just moved about in a zombie-like manner. The only noise that was made the whole time was a little 'pop' sound when their new room assignments arrived.

Harry walked over to the desk to read them. They said:

Harry Potter: Seamus Finnigan, 4E 

_Draco Malfoy: Brianna Stewart, 7S_

Oh. Crap.

**(End Of Chapter Eleven)**

**

* * *

**

(A/N): Sorry for the shortness! I just wanted to get it up. CLIFFIEE! Hehehe, I do that good. Okay, so I'm not posting till I get 235 reviews! AT LEAST! So review! Until next time,

XOXO Princesspepper OXOX


	12. The Shadows Grow

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Rating: R

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Believe me, you would KNOW if I did.

(A/N): I'm sorry if I ramble incessantly, but I am sick. I should be in school right now, but I have a cold, and I feel like crap. So, therefore, I am on painkillers, and those really do a number on my sanity! –Goes off to laugh hysterically into a couch cushion- Sorry 'bout that.

**Starrarose: -muffled laughter- hehe yeah. Poor Harry –Shakes her head- thanks!**

**Corculum: yes, indeed. That is the explanation! Harry is such a wonderful boyfriend that Draco got over it! –she likes the idea-ponders it some more- Oooh, I loved your rambling. "'I think the bond is weakening! Quick, fuck me before it's too late!' " that was so funny. Hehe, good for you, you're perceptive! I thought it would be obvious too; that's why I did it! See, if the people reading it KNOW what is going to happen, and they're PRAYING it's not gonna happen, then it DOES, it's even worse for them, and makes them want to read more! –realizes that sentence made no sense-shrug- I blame it on the painkillers. Yeah, hehe, hyper IS fun! I won't make the story crap on your account (it'll be crap on my account -weeps-) I like hyper you! Thanks for the review!**

**Daniels Dark Angel: AAAAARGH that SUCKS! See, I only got your Chapter 10 review! Yeah, I haven't been getting them! Why would that be-ponders-shrugs- Anyway, thank you! I'm glad you thought I killed Voldebitch the perfect way! I like fluffy teddy bears! Oh, and be sure to look at the end of the personals; I answered one of your questions. Thanks for the review, sorry I didn't see all of them!**

**Draco Rox Mai Sox: Hehe, well, now that you read the UNEDITED version, I'm sure you're happier! Oh, and btw, Jordan (the one that's your sister -P) introduced me to Staring Contest, Snow, and Kiddies. So… I thought you would have already read it! Oh well… -runs off whistling- Huh? Oh, right. Thanks for the review!**

**sly-there-in: I KNOW! I'M SORRY! –wails- this chapter will be longer. Yes, I agree, angst does make things much more interesting! Thanks so much for taking the time to review, I appreciate it!**

**Arwen Applestone: yeah, it does spell trouble! Hope you like it!**

**Gryffindorgrl86: Huhahaha (my attempt at evil laughter), I think everyone will laugh at Draco's reaction. Hehe, everyone told me they loved me when I shared that pic with them. Aren't you happy I have a good sharing nature? I thought so . I commented on your Livejournal about this, but I'll say it again: I LOVE the story "Starts With A Spin!" It makes me giggle, it's great. Man, that sucks that your family is homophobic. I'm lucky; mine isn't. That's part of the reason I'm so tolerant of certain things; I grew up in a tolerant environment. Well, good for you for seeing things your own way and not letting your family brainwash you! Ew, I dunno what I would do if my family was homophobic… -loves slash- … thanks for the review!**

**sic-itur-ad-astra: Hehe, I realize how predictable that last chapter was, but as long as the whole story isn't like that, I'm sure nobody minds all that much. I'm glad the whole Brianna thing wasn't predictable though. I think it's pretty obvious where I'm going with it. Sorry if I don't play this out how you want me to, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for the review, and I'm open to further suggestions. **

**x-Radcliffe-x: Yes, it does make him fun, doesn't it? **

**twodollartrick: You're welcome! Thank you for your comment as well! I don't know if you noticed, but I remembered what that song was -is proud of herself for remembering-. Yup, the song playing on my xanga is Evanescence. In fact, it's the song from where "Save Me From The Dark" gets its title. Chapter three of that first fic is a songfic for that song. Ehe, I hope you enjoy the lemon when you read it, lol. I don't have so much confidence in myself when it comes to lemon… oooh well. And as for Brianna… well, it might be hard for her to cause trouble, seeing as Draco is very confident in his sexuality, but who knows? She could find a way… enjoy. **

**CatJetRat:****"I think someone will be exploding soon" HAHAHAHA. I liked that XD. Uh, I'll answer your question after the personals so everyone'll read it. Thanks!**

**Aquilus: Meh, you're lucky. See, I had just finished writing this chapter when I got your reviews, so you get to read the next one right away (if you have the time) –smile-. If you didn't like what happened in that last chapter, wait till you read this one… Thank you for the long reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to those mentioned above as well as: ania, adina, IcyStare-WatchingYou, princesspeach13, and katina! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

Okay, so I got another really good question. I think this whole area needs to be cleared up, so I shall discuss it. The question comes from Daniels Dark Angel. She asks: **Did Draco feel the pain when Harry cut his arm? **I love good questions! The answer is no, the reason being that their bond was still weak as they had not yet re-completed it when Harry cut himself. You will find later on that although the bond IS complete, Harry will continue to cut himself, and, yes, Draco will feel it. But remember: the broken heart scars on their arms are the only places where they are actually PHYSICALLY connected. In other words, if Harry cut himself anywhere but on that scar, Draco would only feel it, he wouldn't get a matching cut. Likewise, if Harry cut himself on the scar, Draco would bleed in the corresponding place. Sorry if I confused you; this will develop later on, and everything will become evident.

And one more question that comes from a reviewer! CatJetRat asked: **"Why didn't Draco see Harry's cut when they were showering?"** Well, Harry has put thought into this, as he knows Draco would throttle him if he saw that he started to cut again, so lets just say concealment charms came in quite handy in this situation.

About **Brianna** (this one comes from many): yes, you thought right, it is a girl. I should just warn you here that Brianna is my attempt at making fun of Mary Sues. I hate Mary Sues, cept she's worse. She's like… a _wannabe_ Mary Sue. My definition of a Mary Sue is basically a slutwhore that the author sticks in to represent themselves. Said slutwhore is somehow able to seduce about nine tenths of the male population of Hogwarts, gets together with Harry or Draco, and sleeps with the other one frequently. So, basically, you will see that Brianna is trying to achieve these things, but she is really, really bad at them. XD nothing against you if you've ever written anything like that; it doesn't mean it's bad, it just means I wouldn't read it. Right, so not only that, but she is also all that combined with the most irritating, air-headed prep that I know. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate ALL preps; just the REALLY obnoxious ones. Some of my good friends are preps. So don't take any offence. I dunno why you would, because I'd be scared if Brianna turned out ANYTHING like someone who really exists.

And a quick note about their schedules: Because I felt like it, I made the way their school work like the way my school works. They have the same order of classes every day, cept on some days they skip a certain period. An example: for me, on Tuesday, I skip third, as in I go to my first, then second period class, then go right to my fourth. I'm not going to make it exactly the same, but you'll get the point. Hm, maybe I'll give them a free period so they can go off together...

-Hem- Sorry for the wait, but I only just got 235 reviews. And I got sick this week. Dreadful, I know.

Chapter title almost complete randomness. Look deep enough and maybe you can tell me why we (me and princesspeach13, who gives me random ideas when I am in need) named it that.

Er, look on my livejournal if you haven't already. I posted an uber hot pic I'm sure you'll all enjoy!

**

* * *

**

_They dragged their feet up to their dormitory and began to pack up their stuff slowly. They didn't talk, just moved about in a zombie-like manner. The only noise that was made the whole time was a little 'pop' sound when their new room assignments arrived._

_Harry walked over to the desk to read them. They said:_

_**Harry Potter: Seamus Finnigan, 4E **_

_**Draco Malfoy: Brianna Stewart, 7S**_

_Oh. Crap._

**

* * *

**

**(Chapter Twelve: The Shadows Grow)**

Draco broke the deafening silence. "What's that?" he muttered, walking over to Harry.

"Er…" Harry was desperately trying to think of ways to break it to him gently, but it was too late. Draco strode over and snatched the paper out of his limp grasp.

"Our room assignments, eh?" he said, his eyes skimming the paper. "Damn, I'm with a girl. And you're with…" Draco stopped, staring at the paper, as if willing it to change what it said. When it didn't, Draco looked up and glared at Harry. "FINNIGAN!" he roared, unconsciously ripping the parchment in half.

"Draco, CALM DOWN!" Harry shouted, snatching the two halves of the paper out of his seething lover's hands. He performed a quick repairing charm on it before folding it and putting it into his back pocket. "Do you seriously think I'd do anything with him?"

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering. "You never know! He could… make you do stuff…" he finished feebly.

Harry frowned at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't worry! It'll be fine! I'm more worried about you!"

"I know!" Draco fumed, "I sure hope my new roommate is gay! If she isn't… well, The Headmistress is pure evil! No straight girl would be able to resist a young man as hot as myself…"

Harry smirked and hit his arm playfully. "If you're not careful, you're ego might inflate!"

"Too late for that!"

When their laughter died down, they were left with the reality of what was happening. They were being forced to leave this room, and live with other people! They heard each other's similar thoughts, and Draco said, "I have the distinct feeling I won't be getting shagged nearly as often." Harry nodded.

"Oh well," he said, "we'll have to make the best of it."

"Yeah, at least we'll still have classes together!" Draco said optimistically.

"Yeah—wait. If I remember correctly, somebody told me that _roommates_ have all their classes together. If we're no longer roommates, then, theoretically, we won't have all the same classes anymore!"

"Man," Draco muttered, "that sucks. Serves me right for trying to be an optimist."

"You? An optimist? Pfft."

The boys finished packing in a rush, and soon after the bell for the end of lunch rang. They walked slowly to their next class, dreading the end of the day when they had to move.

**

* * *

**

No matter how much Harry and Draco didn't want seven o'clock to come, it came anyway. Once they were done picking at their dinners, they headed back to their dorm to get their bags.

They then walked slowly, as if in a funeral procession, to their designated rooms. As the original room they were in was 4A, Draco walked Harry to 4E so he could bid him farewell. Once they arrived at the door, Harry placed down his suitcase in front of it and warily regarded Draco.

Draco smiled unenthusiastically and gave Harry a quick wave before turning. "Wait!" Harry called at his retreating form. Draco paused and turned.

'_What?'_ he thought in response. Harry beckoned him forward, so he walked back up to where he was standing. Harry leaned forward so that their lips met, drawing out the kiss for as long as he possibly could. Draco dropped what he was holding to encircle his arm around Harry's waist.

Once they broke apart, Harry gave him a lazy smile. _'You can go now.'_ Draco nodded.

'_Bye, then.'_ Harry picked up his stuff and knocked on the door firmly.

A split second later, it was open, and Seamus was beaming at him. "Hi, Harry!" he said in what was the most hyperactive voice Harry had ever heard him speak in.

"Hullo, Seamus." Harry replied sullenly. "I assume that bitch—I mean, our Headmistress informed you of what is going on?"

Seamus nodded super fast and grabbed one of Harry's bags from him, screeching, "Let me get that for you!"

"Thanks," Harry muttered, dragging his feet into the moderately sized room. He dragged the remaining heavy suitcase he was holding to the bed that was obviously his, and plopped down on it. Seamus dragged the other suitcase over and set it down next to the first one.

"So…" he said, sitting on the bed opposite Harry's. "How are you?"

"Fine." Harry said shortly, staring at the ceiling.

Seamus struggled for something to say for a few minutes before turning red and saying very quickly, "that's great I'll go get ready for bed!"

Once Seamus was locked in the bathroom, Harry sighed and shook his head. This was going to be uncomfortable. _'What is it with me? I always manage to get roomed with my exes! But, this time, it's so much worse…'_ It's not that Harry didn't like Seamus—no, he still liked him as a friend—but it was just far too awkward between them, what with the way they broke up and all. And the fact that Seamus was still trying to win Harry back… it just made it unbearable.

A moment later, the bathroom door opened to reveal Seamus wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. He smiled at Harry and looked at him expectantly. Harry blinked. Seamus looked disappointed, but tried very hard to cover it up.

Once Seamus turned around to go get into his own bed, Harry saw that he had "You know you want some" written on the back of his boxers in white lettering. Harry smirked, _'It's not gonna work…'_

"Bathroom's all yours," Seamus said, getting under the covers of his bed.

Harry nodded and picked up the clothes he was going to change into before entering the bathroom. He was usually perfectly comfortable sleeping in just his boxers, but since he didn't want to be raped in his sleep, he opted for flannel bottoms and a t-shirt. Once he was changed, he placed his hands on the surface of the sink and stared into the mirror, studying his disgruntled reflection.

This was all his fault. If he hadn't jumped Draco in the hallway, they would still be in their old room right now. And now Draco was miserable too, probably! Again, Harry's fault! Harry began to get more and more angry with himself as he stared into his own piercing green eyes.

Before he knew what was happening, he was breaking another disposable razor and had it pressed up against his forearm. When he realized what he was about to do, he paused. _'Do I really want to do this?'_ he thought. _'I'm going to get addicted to it again…'_

He was in the middle of considering stopping, when he realized that he had already done it. A fresh trickle of blood was oozing down the side of his arm, contrasting against the pale skin of his forearm. _'Shit,'_ Harry thought, quickly cleaning off the razor and his arm. _'Oh crap, someone's gonna notice…'_

He reached into the back pocket of the jeans he had been wearing earlier that day and withdrew his wand. After rinsing the fresh blood off of his arm, he performed a concealing charm to cover up his fresh cut. After making sure there was no blood left on the sink, he picked up his clothes and exited the bathroom.

Seamus was already asleep. Harry climbed into bed and shut the light. He missed Draco already.

**

* * *

**

Up in room 7S, Draco had it even worse. As soon as he knocked on the door and Brianna answered it, he was sure he was going to hate her. She was such a… _girl_. Not that Draco hated girls—no, he didn't mind them. Well, maybe girl isn't the right word. The right word would be _prep_.

As soon as she opened the door, she smiled in what she thought was a seductive way. Believe me, it wasn't. Upon opening the door fully, Draco was able to observe her in her entirety.

She had brown hair that fell halfway down her back, and it was quite wavy. Upon looking closer, Draco could tell that she had put so much gel in it that if he flicked an eraser at the back of her head, it would bounce back and hit him in the eye.

When she smiled, Draco was able to observe her neat row of perfectly straight teeth. She was wearing a hot pink tank top that revealed quite a lot of cleavage, and the word "hottie" was splashed across the front. On her bottom half, she was wearing an extremely tight pair of jeans that made her backside stick out every time she took a step. Draco grimaced. _'What a whore.'_

She was looking at him expectantly, so he quickly turned his look of disgust into a pained smile. "HI!" she squealed, stepping out of the room. "My name is Brianna! What's yours!" She held out a hand for Draco to shake.

Draco eyed the hand nervously. She had obviously gotten a manicure; her nails had fake tips and were painted hot pink, to match her shirt. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said smoothly, reluctantly accepting her hand.

Once she let go, Draco wiped his hand on his pants. She had a gross, limp handshake, and her palms were sweaty. She stepped out of the doorway a moment later, revealing the room Draco was to be staying in.

His immediate impression was something along the lines of _'wow.'_ The bed that was obviously hers (as it had a hot pink bead spread) sat in the corner of the room, and around it, taped on the walls, were so many posters and magazine clippings that Draco couldn't tell what color the paint was.

One would think posters and such expressed individuality. Too bad they were all of remotely the same thing. Yes, the scary thing was, if you looked more closely, you would see that the posters consisted of only men that Brianna seemed to think were attractive. Draco walked closer to examine them. They were not only famous wizards, but muggles as well! Draco actually recognized a few of the muggles, but only found one or two attractive. The rest looked like carbon copies; the same bodies with slightly different facial features._ 'Well,'_ Draco thought resignedly, _'that answers my question about her being straight…'_

He turned around to see that Brianna had been watching him. "You like my posters?" she said, what Draco was sure was the most giggly voice she could muster.

"Sure," he said noncommittally.

She smiled. "I think I'll go get changed for bed!" she said brightly, bouncing into the bathroom. Draco nodded and set his stuff on the bed across the room.

He just sat down on his bed, staring straight ahead and waiting for Brianna to get out of the bathroom. This was going to be terrible! She was obviously going to try to make passes at him, and not only was he not interested, he was taken! Draco sighed; he'd just have to deal with it.

Sure enough, he was right. She came out of the bathroom wearing a some pajama pants that looked not much bigger than a pair of underwear, and a shirt much like the one she had been wearing before, only slightly smaller (if that was indeed possible). She flashed another white-toothed grin and looked at Draco expectantly. Draco blinked.

She looked slightly put out, but walked over to her bed and sat down. "You can go in now if you like," she said.

"Okay," he said, nodding.

While he was in the bathroom changing, though, he felt a distinct sting on his arm that made him drop the shirt he was holding. He yelped in surprise and looked at his arm with a wide-eyed stare. He was shocked to find that it looked the same milky white that it always did. He rubbed it thoughtfully, not knowing what could possibly have caused the sharp pain. Eventually, he got over it and shrugged it off, continuing to get dressed.

Once he got out of the bathroom, he saw Brianna had been waiting for him, and was in the same position she had been in when he left. _'Oh god,'_ he thought, _'If she starts hitting on me and I have to turn her down, things will get so awkward…'_

It seemed as if fate wasn't on Draco's side today, for when he had his back turned, Brianna walked towards him to stand behind him. Upon turning around, Draco gasped; he had not expected her to be standing there. She, however, took the gasp as something entirely different, so her grin widened.

She grabbed his wrist with her talon-like fingers and pushed back, so he was lying on the bed, his hands pinned above his head. She climbed up so that she was sitting on his lap. "Uh… Brianna…"

That just made her smile widen. "It's okay, Draco, you needn't be shy…" she then leaned forward to kiss him, but right as her lips were about to meet his, he turned his head to the side.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I'm taken."

She pouted, but that didn't seem to bother her too much. "Who cares?" she pleaded. "She doesn't have to know…"

Draco began to sit up, forcing Brianna to get off of him. "There is no 'she' involved,"

Brianna blinked. She obviously didn't catch his drift. "So… then you're not taken?" she asked hopefully

"No, I am."

"I don't get it. Why won't you kiss me?"

"I don't swing that way," he said slowly and clearly, as if he were talking to a child.

She tilted her head to one side, still trying to figure out what he meant. After a moment, realization dawned on her face. "Ooooh…" she said, equally as slowly. "Man, that _sucks_!"

"Pfft, thanks."

"I mean, they finally give me a male roommate, and he is immune to my charm!"

Draco snorted, but quickly covered it up with a cough.

"Yeah, well, do you really think that they would give you a straight male roommate? They obviously don't support you being in the same room with your significant other…" he said, so bitterly that Brianna couldn't help but notice.

"Oooh, you sound mad." She said, in what was such an air-headed voice that if Draco didn't know better, he would think she was being sarcastic. But, he knew better. "Is the reason you're with me because your last roommate was your boyfriend?"

"Ye—why am I telling you?" he snapped suddenly. "I'm tired, I wanna go to sleep," he said crankily.

"Fine," she pouted. It was apparent that Brianna didn't take "I'm gay" for an answer. She was still trying. _'What a waste of time,'_ Draco thought, chuckling to himself. _'Even if I were straight—what a ridiculous idea—I'm sure I still wouldn't be attracted to that slut. I have better taste than that!'_

Once Draco crawled under the covers of his new bed, he realized that it didn't matter; he was still cold. The bed felt so empty. He missed Harry already.

**

* * *

**

The next day, when Harry and Draco woke up, they found that their new schedules were sitting on their bedside tables. Draco sighed. He didn't believe that he had to have all of his classes with that…girl (yes, Draco was trying to be civil, even in his thoughts).

As it turned out, Draco still had first (Potions) and last (History of Magic) period with Harry. Apparently, Brianna and Seamus already had those classes; Harry and Draco just didn't notice them before.

Thankfully, being in all the same classes as your roommate did not require you to sit next to them, so Harry and Draco got to sit next to one another in Potions. They decided to take advantage of this, and have a conversation while the rest of the class was brewing their potion.

'_So, was last night as horrible for you as it was for me?'_ Harry asked, shooting a sidelong glance at Draco.

'_Yes,'_ Draco sighed inwardly. He jerked his head towards Brianna, who was seated a few tables away. _'She's my roommate. And she's still trying to make passes at me, even though I told her I was gay. And taken.'_ He added.

'_Wow, I feel bad for you. But wait till you hear what happened to me,'_ Harry responded, glaring daggers at Seamus from across the room.

'_DID HE RAPE YOU!' _Draco shrieked, his eyes bulging.

'_NO! Jeez, calm down. He still hasn't given up.'_ Harry said in an undertone.

'_WHAT! I bet you gave in! DID YOU FUCK HIM LAST NIGHT!'_

'_YOU'RE SO POSSESSIVE! It's cute.' _Harry thought, snickering. _'No, of course we didn't do anything! I love you. And I want to kiss you, but we're right in the middle of Potions, and I have a feeling Snape wouldn't be too happy if we started snogging in the middle of his class.'_

'_Darn,'_ Draco thought to himself, but Harry heard.

'_I know, it sucks.'_

The boys were so involved in their conversation that they didn't notice Snape watching them from across the room. They did notice, however, when he was towering over them, his black cloak swishing.

"I can tell you're 'talking' to each other, you know," Snape whispered nastily. "Unfortunately, I can do nothing to prove that, so I can't give you detention, but I can lower your grades. So SHUT UP!"

Harry and Draco looked slightly taken aback, but nodded. "Very good," and with that, Snape glided back to his desk, taking the seat and staring intently at them.

'_Ew, that's creepy,'_ Harry thought at Draco.

'_How did he know?' _Draco responded.

They didn't listen to Snape, though. They were just more careful to hide their facial expressions as the conversation progressed in their minds.

'_We still have lunch together, right?' _Harry asked.

'_Yep. All the freshmen have lunch in the same room,'_ Draco responded. _'Wait—that means that I won't have lunch with my roommate!'_ he said delightedly, _'she told me she's a year older. Thought I would like "older women,"'_ Draco shuddered at the prospect of liking women period.

'_Uh, I hate to break it to you, but she's a freshmen too, even though she's a year older,'_ Harry said tentatively. _'Why else would she be in our Potions class?'_

'_DRAT!'_

**

* * *

**

By the time lunch came around, Draco welcomed it with open arms. He missed Harry, and he was sure he would be able to see him here. Unfortunately, Brianna had latched onto his arm, insisting that she "wanted to sit with her new friend." Draco tried to shake her off, but she was surprisingly strong.

"Ooh, let's sit over here!" she squealed, pointing to a table filled with girls that looked like clones of herself, just with slightly different colored hair.

"NO! You can sit over there! I'm sitting over _there_," Draco said, pointing to an almost empty table at which sat Harry and a few other people he didn't know. Harry waved.

"Ew, no! That's a dork table!" Brianna said, looking scandalized.

"Well, I don't care!" Draco shouted. "I'm sitting there."

"Okay," Brianna said, now smiling widely. "I'll sit with you!"

'_Can't stop you,'_ Draco thought grimly. He sat down next to Harry, prying Brianna off his arm in the process.

"Hello," Harry said, giving him a peck on the lips. Draco heard Brianna gasp out of jealousy.

"That was _hot_," they heard her murmur, but they just ignored her.

"Finally! The day seemed to drag on forever," Draco said, taking Harry's hand underneath the table. Harry nodded in agreement. "Hey," Draco said, realizing something, "where's Finnigan?"

"Oh, he's off sitting somewhere else," Harry said pleasantly, "I guess spending every waking hour with me is more than enough; he decided that he'd give me some space during lunch."

"That was oddly civil of him," Draco replied.

"Yeah, well, wouldn't you be civil if Harry Potter had his wand pointed between your eyes?"

'_Why didn't I think of death threats?'_ he mused silently. "I'm rubbing off on you! You're becoming evil!" Draco exclaimed.

"Maaybe…"

"Anyway, are you hungry? Because if you're not, we don't have to stay here." Draco said, winking suggestively.

"Nope, not hungry. Why, what did you have in mind? We can't just go in the hallways, the bitch will see us and punish us worse!"

"I'm sure we'll find a place…" and with that, they got up from the table and progressed towards the door.

"Dracoooo!" they heard Brianna whine from behind them. "Come on! Don't leave!"

They pretended they didn't hear her. _'She's reminding me of Pansy Parkinson,'_ Harry thought with a smirk.

'_Exactly what I was thinking,'_ Draco said in response, remembering all the times Pansy had clung to his arm when he had better things to do.

"So, remind me where we're going?" Harry said, out loud this time.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Draco said, turning a random corner. Suddenly, an idea struck him. "You think any of the classrooms are open?" he said mischievously.

"Probably… why?"

"Wow, you're thick." Draco said, dragging Harry through a doorway whose door was ajar. It was the Potions classroom. Draco shut the door and walked towards Harry, who was leaning against a table.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry said nervously, casting furtive glances at the door.

"Pfft, yeah. Come on!" Draco whined, resting his hands on Harry's waist.

Harry gave in. He leaned forward to accept the kiss that Draco had been trying to give him. Soon, Harry found himself sandwiched between Snape's desk and Draco. He allowed himself to be pushed back further, so that he was lying down on the desk, Draco on top of him. Somehow, Draco's hand found its way down Harry's trousers, causing Harry to gasp at the contact.

This went on for a few minutes; I won't bore you with the details (I hear you all sigh with disappointment) for you've seen this before, and what's the point of writing the same thing over again? So, I'll just say that they were so caught up in their activities that they didn't notice the sounds coming from the doorway.

**

* * *

**

Professor Severus Snape was just returning to his classroom. Yes, the teachers did have lunch in the dining hall on their free periods, but Severus had a lot of papers to grade, so he decided he'd eat quickly and return to his room. He was walking down the hall at his usual slow pace when he found something odd: the door to his classroom was shut, when he was positive he had left it ajar. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

When he reached the door, he grasped the handle and turned. It didn't budge! "Curse these self-locking doors!" he muttered, taking his wand out of his pocket. He performed a few complex unlocking charms to get the door open, and then proceeded to turn the handle and step inside.

His eyes bulged at the sight that greeted him. He shuddered, not at all happy with what had been taking place in the deserted classroom. "POTTER! MALFOY!" he shouted. The two boys obviously hadn't noticed him before; they were too distracted. At the sound of his voice, however, Draco detached himself from Harry's mouth and slowly turned his head to regard his godfather.

"Hey, Sev," he said weakly, slowly climbing off of the table.

"We're sorry, we were just—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, POTTER!" Snape roared, his face turning red. "I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT HOW FAR YOU WERE PLANNING ON TAKING THIS ON THE TOP OF MY DESK!" the thought just seemed to have come to him, and the two younger men in the room saw him blanche visibly. Snape seemed to calm down a little bit. "Why, may I ask, aren't you two doing that in your room?" he hissed.

Draco exploded. "BECAUSE THAT BITCH OF A HEADMISTRESS SWITCHED OUR BLOODY ROOMMATES!"

Snape stared for a few second, narrowing his eyes. "I don't want to know what you two were doing that merited such a punishment," he seethed.

"Oh, we were just—"

"I said I DON'T want to know, Potter!" he spat, interrupting Harry's futile attempt at redeeming himself. "In any case, I do understand why this could be a concern. You two have more of a connection than an ordinary couple, and I will try to persuade the Headmistress to change you back."

Harry and Draco looked at him with wonder. "Y-you would do that?" Draco said softly, looking at his godfather with the most pathetic, innocent expression he could muster.

Snape turned red. "Well, I don't want to find you here again, doing worse things." He muttered. "In the mean time, I suggest you find somewhere more… _private_ to do this from now on. If I catch you again, I may reconsider helping you!" he warned, opening the door to indicate that the boys should leave.

Draco smiled at him genuinely. "Thanks!" he said sincerely, taking Harry's hand and exiting the room.

Once they were out, Draco turned to Harry. _'Are you okay? You were pretty quiet in there…'_

'_Well, you didn't exactly finish what you started, did you?' _Harry responded painfully, pressing up against Draco.

Draco felt the noticeable bulge against his leg and said, _'Wow, I'm sorry. What do you say we rectify that now?'_ He smiled and took Harry's hand, leading him down the corridor.

'_Where are you taking me?' _Harry said suspiciously.

'_My room,'_ Draco answered simply, tugging Harry's hand more insistently.

'_Why don't we go to mine? It's closer.'_

'_Can't argue with that,'_ Draco replied, letting Harry lead the way.

Now, I'd tell you what happened, but I think everyone knows. Just for the record, I'll say that Draco took care of Harry's not-so-small problem, and was thanked in a very _creative_ way. Pretty much as soon as they had finished cleaning themselves up, the bell for the end of lunch rang, and they reluctantly parted ways.

**

* * *

**

Draco's next class (Defense Against the Dark Arts) had a free-for-all seating arrangement, so Draco could do nothing to stop Brianna from sitting next to him. Upon lowering herself into the seat, she turned to Draco and smiled.

"Have fun?" she said innocently. Draco smirked at the memory.

"Yeah, you could say that," he responded coolly.

Brianna smiled at the mental image she was getting, but quickly shook it out of her head. "Hey… I know it sucks that you're not with him anymore at night… so, what do you say he spends tonight in our room? I'll make myself scarce, I promise," she said, batting her eyelashes at Draco.

Draco's eyes widened. "Really? You'd do that?" she nodded solemnly. "That's… really nice of you," he said, stunned. He didn't think she was capable of being this civil to him. All this time he thought she was a self-absorbed, heartless bitch! This was quite a friendly gesture.

"Of course. I know we didn't exactly start out on the right terms… I want to make up for that."

Draco smiled warmly at her and held out his hand for her to shake. "Deal," he said in an undertone. She gave him another one of her sweaty, limp handshakes, but this time Draco didn't care. He'd be spending the night with Harry, and that's all that mattered.

**

* * *

**

That night, Draco walked into his room confidently. He had told Harry to come, and that he would leave the door unlocked so Harry could just let himself in. However, he still wasn't sure how Brianna was going to "make herself scarce" as she had put it. When he walked in, she smiled at him brightly, hopping up from her bed.

"How do you plan on leaving us be, exactly?" Draco questioned suspiciously.

"Honestly, you call yourself a Wizard?" she said, rolling her eyes. With a wave of her wand, there was a barrier between their beds with a door in-between. "You can lock it from the other side, but I won't come in anyway," she said.

"Thanks!" he said, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. He should've known what a bad idea that was. But look at it from Brianna's side: wouldn't you kind of forget yourself if _Draco Malfoy_ was about to kiss you on the cheek?

Well, Brianna had no more self control than any other person, so when Draco's lips were inches from her cheek, she turned her head so he caught her lips. Draco froze; he had _not_ meant for that to happen. This was bad.

He immediately tried to pull away, but she placed her hands firmly on his shoulders to keep him from moving while she fulfilled her fantasy. After a few seconds of trying to struggle, Draco realized there was no way in hell he was getting away without her consent, so he just limply complied with the kiss.

Too bad that was the moment Harry chose to walk in.

**

* * *

**

Harry tugged on his invisibility cloak and began walking down the halls. He was quite excited, and surprised how… not evil Draco's roommate was being. He felt sorry for comparing her to Pansy Parkinson. But only slightly.

Before he opened the door to their room, he quickly whipped off his invisibility cloak so as not to startle anybody. He did as Draco had instructed; opening the door without knocking so as not to make too much noise.

Harry's breath caught in his throat at what he saw when he walked in. Draco was practically _making out_ with that slut! What was he thinking!

Harry cleared his throat loudly. Brianna looked slightly startled, and Draco had a distinct "oh shit" look on his face. "What are you playing at!" Harry hissed furiously.

"Harry, look—"

"I don't want your lousy excuses!" Harry shouted. "Why do I waste my time with you?" With that, Harry strode forward and deftly slapped Draco across the face. He then turned on his heel and strode out, slamming the door behind him.

Draco had his hand on his cheek where Harry had slapped him, and Brianna was regarding him with wide eyes. "I'm _really_ sorry," she whispered, reaching her hand out to comfort him.

Draco jerked his arm away from her touch. "Thanks a lot." He muttered, walking through the door on the barrier she conjured and slamming the door behind him. A moment later, he realized he should be going after Harry and opened the door again.

"Where're you going?" Brianna asked, looking up at him.

"None of your business," he sneered, striding out the door.

"If you're going to find Harry," she started, looking up at him, "I don't think you should. I think he needs some time alone. If you go now, you might not be able to win him back."

"How the hell do you know!" Draco asked bitterly, glaring at her.

"Well, I've been in situations such as these before. Harry seems to be the more… emotional one in your relationship, and therefore more like the female half in a heterosexual one," she said wisely, folding her hands in her lap. "So… I know how he feels."

Draco smirked triumphantly. "I KNEW I should be top!" he muttered.

Brianna giggled softly, covering her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Wait a minute…" Draco said suspiciously, "Since when are _you _all-knowing like that?"

Brianna shrugged. "I've been in a lot of relationships."

Draco nodded in acceptance of her answer and sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. _'She's not so bad,'_ he thought, _'sure, she's hyperactive, slutty, and annoying, but once you see past that, she's a decent person.'_

Draco thanked her quietly for her advice, and walked back through the barrier. He'd talk to Harry tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

When Harry had stormed back into his room, he was no longer as angry as he had been moments earlier. Now, tears were streaming down his face, and he felt very weak. Draco was going to make him sick one of these days.

He stumbled into the bathroom haphazardly, not bothering to lock the door, as he didn't see Seamus. He sighed, leaning against the sink and studying his puffy red eyes in the mirror.

Before he could even think about what he was doing, he was holding the same sharp razor blade that he had cut himself with the other day, and performed the now routine task of causing himself pain. He let out a gasp of relief when the felt the blood flow, and stared at it for a few minutes.

He was so absorbed that he didn't hear Seamus walk in.

Seamus had just returned from the laundry room after picking up some clothes from the house elves. Upon seeing the bathroom door closed and the light streaming out through the crack at the bottom, he called out to Harry.

"Harry?" he said, "I thought you were spending the night elsewhere."

He heard sniffling noises coming from behind the door, so he frowned, walking forwards. "Harry?" he whispered, turning the handle of the door. To his surprise, it was unlocked, so he strode in.

"Oh my god," he whispered after taking in the sight before him.

Harry had just noticed moments before that Seamus had walked in, and therefore didn't have enough time to hide what he had been doing. The razor he had used was sitting on the edge of the sink, covered in his blood, as was his arm. His eyes were swollen and puffy as he regarded Seamus with his weak gaze.

"What have you done?" Seamus whispered, walking forward to touch Harry's face. Harry recoiled at the contact, much like an abused animal would.

Before Harry could protest, Seamus had performed a healing charm, and the cut was no longer visible. Seamus waved his wand again; whispering _"evanesco"_ and the bloody mess on the sink disappeared.

Harry didn't move, but his eyes followed Seamus as he walked about the room. When Seamus was done cleaning, he turned to Harry, taking his hand and leading him out of the bathroom.

Seamus sat Harry down on his bed while he himself sat on his own, facing him. "What happened to you?" he whispered, his eyes searching Harry's tearstained face.

"Don't tell anybody," Harry whispered back hoarsely, not meeting Seamus's eyes.

"I won't," Seamus responded, "But you've got to stop. What if you cut to deep and…?" he let the question hang in the air. Harry knew what he meant.

"I won't let that happen again," he responded, stroking his thumb over the heart-shaped scar on his arm.

"Again!" Seamus said, alarmed, "how long have you been doing this?"

Harry answered him without thinking twice. "I started in fifth year. Then I stopped for a long time, and started again last week."

Seamus tentatively got up from his bed to sit next to Harry, grasping his hand. "Does this have anything to do with Draco?"

Harry avoided his eyes, but nodded. "What happened?" Seamus urged him, slipping an arm around his shoulder.

Harry told him in the same monotonous tone. Seamus gaped when Harry was through. "That bastard…" Seamus muttered, holding Harry closer. To his surprise, Harry melted into his touch, resting his head on Seamus's shoulder.

"I'll help you," Seamus said softly, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Thank you."

**(End Of Chapter Twelve) **

**

* * *

**  
(A/N)-Cowers- Stop advancing on me with pitchforks! I don't like pointy objects! I'M SORRY! I KNOW I'M AN EVIL PLOT-TWISTING BITCH, BUT LET ME REDEEM MYSELF! Okay, well… I really didn't mean for this to happen! I swear; the evil rabid plot bunnies made me do it! –Points finger at evil rabid plot bunnies! –Evil rabid plot bunnies start stalking authoress because they don't like to be blamed for things that they didn't do-. Ahem, well… oh, who am I kidding? I just love to torture my readers! –Knows she is a sadist-. NO, I'M KIDDING! Yeah, so believe it or not, there was actually a reason I did that. I'm pretty sure this'll be their last real "break up." NO, that doesn't mean they'll stay broken up! I promise it won't last too long. They should be back together by this time next chapter! And then I have a whole OTHER plot twist in mind! So, this story is nowhere near over. Just remember the mantra—HAPPY ENDING! HAPPY ENDING! HAPPY ENDING! Hehe, so… yeah, as it turned out, I warmed up to Brianna a little bit. I still wouldn't be friends with her, but hey, she isn't so bad. She seems genuinely sorry for what she did.

Ugh, so I was rather disappointed with the reviews I got for last chapter. YESTERDAY, you JUST REACHED the bare minimum I asked for! I only got twenty reviews (well, now I have 22, but still! Shame on those of you that haven't reviewed)! Okay, I'll stop complaining, that's still awesome. Sorry! I am ungrateful! –Smacks the back of her hand- Anyway, REVIEW! It doesn't take long! If you just read the last chapter and didn't review it, please do so! And this one too! Even if it's just "great job, update soon" or "you suck, bitch, and so does your story." (on second thought, no flames please!). Not posting till I get at least 255. –Whistles and twiddles her thumbs- THANKS FOR READING! Until next time,

XOXO Princesspepper OXOX


	13. Blood Red Sorrow

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lovely characters, just the lame plot.

**WARNING: You are not reading the whole chapter! There is lemon! Go to my livejournal for the full chapter! But come back to review! OR ELSE! And read the authors notes here too, because I didn't put them all in the other version. **

(A/N): Sorry it took so long for me to update. READ MY ONESHOT! It was supposed to be up for Valentine's Day, but I got sick so it didn't work out. It's called "Not So Ordinary Day." It's quite fluffy, but that should be a nice change. Me being sick is also why it took me so long to update this. I'm REALLLY sorry about that. And you should check my livejournal if I take a long time to update, because, chances are, I have a good excuse and I'll talk about it there. Thank you, everyone who reviewed! I got so many this time, so I feel guilty for not updating sooner.

**Lanne666: Heh, it's okay. As long as you're reviewing now! **

**Sheree: I'm sorry I upset you, but you must admit, if nothing went wrong, the story would be boring! I hope you remember that I promised a happy ending.**

**Princesspeach13: well, I must update then! Can't argue with that logic!**

**Confused-Gal: A very valid question… well, I'd say it was because he was in shock. Also, Draco has a gentle nature, and would not want to hurt his new "friend" (pfft, yeah right). -D thanks for the reviews!**

**in aCRIMSON love: hehe, glad you liked my Snape. I liked him too, happy you agree.** '**-assumes peeping Tom role and hovers by a window to watch the steamy HD smut-' that was the greatest! Yeah, I have pictures of hot guys on my walls too. But not like that. They are (for the most part) fully clothed, and I actually know who they ARE (as in they are in bands and such—but I also have multiple Daniel Radcliffe and Tom Felton pictures…). Thank you so much for the hilarious review (again)!**

**sic-itur-ad-astra: heh, I dunno how that happened, but I do suppose snippets of me went into her. I truly didn't mean to, but come to think of it… -ponders- thanks!**

**CatJetRat: hehe, sorry, I know it was unrealistic. I'd chalk it up to him being in shock. Yes, your oneshot was great, I reviewed -P. Thanks!**

**Starrarose: -biiiiig smile- WHATEVER YOU SAY! I'm sure everyone will be very happy with hot sweaty makeup sex. Everyone can thank you for the lemon in this chapter, for I wrote it to make you happy. **

**Willow Ann Rover: thank you so much! You never fail to flatter me!**

**Mekare070389: Well, remember that Draco wasn't with Harry when Harry used to cut, so he wouldn't suspect that he would start again like that. Don't worry, he'll realize sooner or later. He's really not that thick! Thanks for the review!**

**Daniels Dark Angel: I'm glad I made you laugh -D. Oh, I know Brianna is a bimbo. I'm not offended, lol. Omg, you made me blush. I'm your favorite author! –head begins to inflate- lol. THANK YOU!**

**Gryffindorgrl86: YES IT WAS GOOD. DRACO. IN. A. SKIRT. –drools- HEHE. And about the politics… exactly! Pfft, gay people rock. Well, the headmistress knows that Draco is gay, so she put him with a girl to torture him. Yup, personal vendettas got involved there. OMG I should add in the feminine products! It does freak boys out! But, it freaks straight boys out more than gay ones. Hehe, there's at least one boy reading this, so he'll get freaked out too, lmao. Nope, I'm not a blond. I've got brown hair, and I'm proud! I was gonna write her blond, but I didn't want to offend anyone. And I was trying to go against the stereotype, coz I know quite a few smart blonds. Yeeahh, the dork table rocks. Snape shall help, don't worry –pats you-. Maybe Draco SHOULD wear that hottie shirt… -gets evil idea- THANKS!**

**twodollartrick: HA! You're the ONLY one who liked Brianna! Thanks, I'm glad at least one person liked my lovely Brianna. I hated her at first, but now I love her. Exactly! Draco's going to kill Seamus one of these days if he doesn't back down. Wait till you see what happens in this chapter… ahaha, yes the Snape part was awkward. Hm, maybe he DID want to join them… -ponders- Ehe, glad you liked the slap. I knew you would; I was thinking of you when I wrote it, lol. Eh, yeah, about that thing you had a problem with… okay, I don't believe that at all. I just needed an excuse for why she sounded intelligent. I wouldn't go and be philosophical about gay relationships, because I have never been in one, so it's not fair for me to say stuff like that. In conclusion, no, that is not my view. Heh, Seamus's accent is quite sexy, isn't it? How could Harry resist, one may ask? Well, he's got Draco, what else does he need? Thanks so much!**

**Mz Psycho:****Ahaha, I can't decide who I like as top. I keep experimenting with them. –points at her little Harry/Draco guinea pigs- Duh, they'll be together again by the end of the chapter. And there shall be some makeup sex too… I'll have to see where my not-so-evil plot bunnies take me! MMMMM… Draco licking a chocolate covered Harry… I think that mental image just inspired me. Thank you!**

**honeyduked:****WOW, I love it when someone goes and reads all my stories! You get a super-sized thank you for that alone! Remember, they will end up together and happy at the end of the story. Keep chanting "HAPPY ENDING!" Wow, I love all your reviews, thank you sooooo much! Enjoy!**

**Corculum:****Yup, isn't predictable-ness fun! Don't forget, HAPPY ENDING! Nope, not wrong. I liked it too. Don't worry, it'll be cuter when it's Draco who finds him (okay, that was a HUUUGE hint). Heh, sorry it took so long, I was sick (I already said that… dumb strep throat). ENJOY! **

**This chapter is dedicated to all mentioned above as well as: Aquilus, spirit element, Michelle, katina, adina, x-Radcliffe-x, and sly-there-in! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! –Explodes with happiness- **

Thank you all who reviewed my oneshot as well! Please go read it if you haven't! It's quite fluffy!

Uh, so I tried something new with the lemon in this chapter. I switched POVs. I just thought it would get boring reading virtually the same thing again (although you keep begging me for it) so I had it switch to Harry somewhere. Of course, if you're reading the clean version, that doesn't apply to you-D go to my livejournal now for the lemony goodness!

* * *

_In the last chapter: _

_The boys are acquainted (and re-acquainted, in Harry's case) with their new roommates. _

_They try to arrange a night together in Draco's room, but Harry walks in at the wrong moment and sees Draco kissing Brianna. He gets very upset and leaves in a rush._

_Harry goes to his room and cuts again. Seamus sees him and comforts him._

_

* * *

_

**(Chapter Thirteen: Blood Red Sorrow)**

Draco couldn't sleep. All he managed to do was stare at the ceiling, and punch his pillow occasionally. He kept sighing, wishing he wasn't such an idiot. Why did he have to go and kiss Brianna? It was all her fault.

So why should he listen to her? He was going after Harry.

Draco hopped out of bed, throwing his legs over the edge and slowly standing on them. From the other side of the conjured wall, apparently Brianna heard him, because suddenly the wall was gone and she was regarding him with her hands on her hips.

"Where you going?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"To clear things up with my boyfriend," Draco spat, moving towards the door.

Brianna shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Pfft, what could go wrong?"

"Just go. Use your imagination."

Draco shook his head with exasperation, muttered something that resembled, "women," and slammed the door as he left the room. Once he was in the dark hallway, he started to have second thoughts about his little mission. It wasn't that he was _afraid_ of the dark; he just didn't like being alone at night. "Lumos," Draco muttered, brandishing his wand. Slowly and carefully, he made his way down to the fourth floor.

Once there, he held his wand up to the figures on the doors until he located 4E. The door was (conveniently) unlocked, so Draco let himself in.

The sight that greeted him made him clench his fists in rage, and he almost left the room, but then reminded himself that there were two sides to every story.

_His_ Harry was being embraced by FINNIGAN, the ex-boyfriend! This was just not right. Draco felt anger boiling up in his throat, threatening to escape in the form of a loud scream. Once Draco had opened the room, the would-be couple on the bed turned around to see who had walked in.

Harry's eyes widened, but he didn't budge away from Seamus. That made Draco mad. He could at least have the decency to move away from the person he was "cheating" on Draco with.

"What-do-you-think-you're-doing!" Draco hissed evenly.

Harry glared at him. "I have every right," he said, not meeting Draco's eyes, "you kissed your roommate, so now I'm being comforted by mine."

Draco willed himself to breathe normally. "Harry," he whispered, "why don't you get it? You must have the worst timing on Earth. Do you remember the _last_ time something like this happened? And that time, I could understand your concern; it was a _guy_ that you thought I kissed. But this… this is just ridiculous."

Draco noticed for the first time that Seamus was glaring at him just as strongly as Harry was. And, to Draco's utter horror, he got closer to Harry as Draco spoke those words. "It's okay," he was whispering, "don't let him put you down."

Draco couldn't take it anymore. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" he screamed, rushing over to scare Seamus off. It worked. Hey, Draco was really scary when he was mad. Once Seamus had successfully fled the room, Draco took his spot on the bed next to Harry. "Listen to me," Draco whispered gently, "I was just kissing her on the cheek as a thank you for covering for us. She turned her head at the last moment and got my lips. I was so shocked at what she did that I didn't pull away right away, and that was when you walked in. You have to believe me! I don't even _like_ girls!"

Harry looked Draco in the eye for the first time since he entered the room. Draco saw that his eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered, searching Harry's expression for his thoughts.

That was enough for Harry, apparently, because at those words, he threw his arms around Draco's neck and began crying again. "You promise? You really mean it? You don't like girls?"

"Of course I mean it," Draco said firmly, stroking Harry's hair.

Once Harry was done crying, they stared at one another for a few minutes. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"How many times have we broken up for dumb reasons such as these?"

"…Good question. Too many to count."

"Why are we tortured like this?"

"Hm… somebody must think it's funny. What a sicko."

* * *

Even though it was getting late, the boys decided that they would try to go through with their original plan… you know, what they were planning on doing before everything went hopelessly wrong. So, they made their way back to Draco's room.

When they opened the door, they saw that Brianna wasn't yet asleep, and she came rushing forward at the moment the door was opened.

"HARRY! I'm so sorry for what happened before! I swear, it'll never happen again! And whatever he said—" she pointed at Draco, "it's true! It's all my fault!"

"Brianna… BRIANNA!" Draco yelled, smacking her arm when she continued to babble. "He believes me… it's okay. Just… _never_ do that again. Get it?"

She nodded solemnly. Then, she regarded them again and smiled broadly. "Hm, I suppose you've made up then? I guess you'll make me put up that wall… wish I could watch…" she muttered, waving her wand. The wall appeared again, and she stepped through the door, closing it behind her. Draco locked it. With the most powerful locking charm he knew.

"That was creepy," Harry said to Draco, staring after Brianna. "Did she really say she wished she could watch us…?"

Draco nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so."

Harry looked uncomfortable, so Draco asked him what was wrong. "Uh… well, now that I know what really happened… I feel bad for running to Seamus. Can you forgive me?"

Draco smiled wickedly. "Of course. And I have a few ideas of how you can redeem yourself."

Harry laughed, but looked slightly fearful. "Now isn't the time to fulfill a kinky sex fantasy, Draco."

"Oh, isn't it? It's my turn to top, anyway."

Now Draco was sure. Harry definitely looked frightened. "Great," he whispered, backing away as Draco eyed him predatorily, "I am _not_ going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Nope," Draco said, throwing Harry onto his bed. "But that's how I like it," he snarled, attacking Harry's neck with his mouth. His teeth ran over a particularly tender bit of flesh, and Harry moaned, grabbing Draco's ass and pushing it down so their hips met hard.

Draco groaned, but then pulled away, breaking all contact with Harry. "Wha—why?" Harry whimpered, groping for Draco's shoulders to pull him back.

"Because," Draco said, his eyes glinting with malice, "You're forgetting who's in control here."

'_You're so mean!'_ Harry thought, glaring at Draco, _'you have control problems!'_

'_Whatever,'_ Draco grumbled in response, climbing back on top of Harry and pulling off his shirt. Draco began licking and sucking Harry's nipples, and Harry let out a choked gasp which resounded throughout the room.

'_Shit,'_ Draco mumbled, fumbling for his wand.

'_What?'_ Harry asked, annoyed. Things like this kept happening just when he was beginning to enjoy himself.

'_Didn't cast a silencing charm. She can hear us,'_ Draco grumbled, pointing towards the conjured wall and casting the charm. ("Darn," muttered Brianna from the other room. She had been enjoying the sounds she'd been hearing).

Harry took this moment of distraction as an opportunity to pull Draco's shirt off, which he did with ease. He was about to move on to his pants, when Draco stopped him.

'_Are you forgetting all the torture you put me through last time?'_ he muttered, glaring at Harry playfully.

Harry rolled his eyes but let Draco play his little game. Draco was definitely one to hold a grudge.

Harry was still musing when he felt the softness of Draco's lips press against his own, making him forget everything he had been thinking about. Draco pulled back and smiled, touching Harry's face with his hand. Harry got slightly annoyed that Draco was taking his sweet time, but was touched by the gesture nonetheless.

It wasn't too long before Draco got bored with being sentimental and began running his tongue down Harry's chest again. Harry tried to furiously buck his hips, but Draco placed his hands on them, pinning Harry's lower half to the bed. Harry made a distinct noise of frustration that turned into a moan when Draco swirled his tongue inside Harry's navel.

**/EDIT: Go to my livejournal for the lemon!**

**

* * *

**

Draco was awake. It was about three o'clock in the morning, and he couldn't fall back asleep. This always happened after he had sex. Initially, he was exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately afterwards, but he always woke up after two hours or so and couldn't fall back asleep. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins, and he wanted to have another go, but Harry was asleep.

Draco sighed and turned over, facing his sleeping partner. His eyes were open slightly, and his eyelashes would flutter every once in a while, giving Draco a view of the startling green below. His mouth was open slightly, letting out barely audible snores. His black hair made a startling contrast against the white pillow he lay on. Harry was on his back, his head turned to the left, his left arm resting next to his head, hand palm up.

Draco propped his head up on his right arm and gazed at Harry's sleeping form, brushing his hair off his face lovingly. Draco wanted to lick him so badly, but he knew Harry would murder him if he was woken up by something so unimportant.

It was so frustrating for Draco to be in the same bed with Harry and know that they wouldn't be having sex any time soon. Draco sighed and turned over, trying to go to sleep again. When he lay there for twenty minutes without even getting drowsy, he turned over and decided to continue to study his sleeping partner.

Draco reached out and took Harry's hand in his own, stroking his thumb over Harry's palm. His eyes traveled down Harry's forearm, marveling at how smooth it was. So, you could imagine his surprise when he saw a huge, pink, scratch mark appear suddenly.

'_What the fuck?'_ Draco thought to himself, leaning closer to Harry's arm and bringing his face close to the scratch. He ran his fingers over it gingerly, feeling the rough edge of the healed over cut. It looked as if it had been pretty deep, but then had a few days to heal.

Just as Draco was starting to think about it, another one appeared a few inches away. This one looked older; it was a white line rather than a pink one, and was almost smooth to the touch.

'_He's been using concealing charms!'_ Draco thought, running his fingers over the newer cut again. _'If this were just any scratch, he wouldn't hide it from me…. Has he been…?'_

Draco shook his head violently to get the thought out of his head. _'Why would he though? I have to confront him about it!' _Draco was starting to get angry.

'_But… he has enough to worry about. I'll wait until I have more evidence to talk to him… like him lying dead on the bathroom fl—no, no, I won't think like that.'_ Draco clenched his eyes shut and tried to get the mental image out of his head.

Draco rolled over, tried to stop thinking about it, and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, when Draco woke up, Harry was still asleep. He tried to ignore the scabs on his arm as he leaned over his sleeping lover, willing him to wake up. Draco decided to have some fun.

Draco leaned closer to Harry's face and began to breathe heavily on him. Harry wrinkled his nose and shut his eyes tighter, trying to escape from the hot air blowing on him. Draco smirked and moved down further, so that his nose almost brushed Harry's neck. He decided this would be a good time to do what he had wanted to the previous night.

Draco stuck out his tongue and ran it over Harry's collarbone, moving up to his jaw line and going around to the underside of his chin. Harry flinched and whimpered, resting his hands on Draco's shoulders. Draco smirked and went on to tug lightly on Harry's earlobe. Harry opened his mouth slightly and groaned; now gripping Draco's biceps. Finally, Draco moved to his lips and kissed him lightly. This woke Harry up.

Once Draco broke the kiss, he saw that Harry looked slightly bewildered, but happy nonetheless. "About time you woke up," Draco muttered, rolling off Harry.

"What? You tired me out last night," he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I don't appreciate it. I woke up last night, ready for another go, and you were dead to the world."

"Never can have enough sex, can you?" Harry muttered, desperately hoping Draco wasn't going to try to engage him in something.

"Nope," Draco said, but thankfully just got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Going to take a shower. Care to join me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're going to get me to give you a blow job, I just know it," he said resentfully.

"Where every did you get that idea?" Draco said innocently. "Is that a yes or a no? I promise I won't _make_ you do anything."

"Fine."

"Talking isn't what your mouth is good for, Potter!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"OUCH! I was kidding!"

**(One Hour Later)**

"Hm, you've gotten better at that," Draco said approvingly, towel drying his hair, "haven't been practicing on FINNIGAN, have you!"

Harry glared at him. "You're too damn jealous! Always jumping to conclusions!"

"I'll take that as a no," Draco said, satisfied. "Well, I'm glad I'm the only one receiving your amazing blow jobs then."

"I don't know weather to take that as a compliment or to smack the crap out of you."

"I'd prefer the former, if you don't mind," Draco said, now pulling a shirt over his head.

'POP!'

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Draco screeched, jumping a foot in the air.

"Damn, you're so jumpy," Harry muttered, walking over to the night table, where a note had just appeared. He skimmed it quickly and smiled, handing it to Draco.

Draco- 

_Come to my office as soon as possible. Bring Potter; I've got good news._

_-Severus_

Draco did the same, looking up at Harry when he was through. "Looks like Sev came through! Why else would he want to see us?"

Harry finished getting dressed and they walked up to Snape's office, knocking on the door.

"Enter," he said in his broody voice, waving his wand to open the door. When Draco and Harry entered the room, he didn't look up from his paper, merely waved for them to sit down. "That was awful quick," Snape said, finally looking at them.

Harry and Draco shared a smirk before wiping it off their faces and turning back to the Professor.

"Good news," he said, ignoring their exchanged look. "I talked to the Headmistress, and after a lot of negotiating, I got her to switch you two back to your original room."

Harry and Draco's grins widened. "But," Snape said, giving them a severe look, "if she or myself catches you doing anything in the hallways, this privilege will be retracted. Just… make sure you get enough sleep, okay?" he said, trying to get his point across without getting too explicit.

Draco couldn't help himself. "Which kind?" he said in a mock-innocent voice. Harry snorted, but quickly covered it with a cough.

Snape's face turned quite red. "THE KIND WHERE YOU'RE EACH IN YOUR OWN BED!"

"Can't you take a joke?" Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Yes, we'll be good boys and do our homework before we do each other."

Snape went from red to white in a split second. "You can go now," he whispered, settling back in his chair.

"Okay. Thanks Sev, means a lot to us."

"Just get out!"

* * *

Later that night, Draco and Harry were already settled back into their own room.

"Much better," Draco said, reclining on his own bed. "Just me and you."

"Was Brianna that bad?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Hm… well, not really. She was just annoying. A nice person I guess, and her intentions were pure. Ish."

Harry snorted. "Well, I guess I'll kinda miss Seamus."

"WHAT!" Draco shouted, sitting upright and glaring at Harry.

"Calm the hell down! Wow, it's so fun making you angry. I meant as a _friend_. Nothing more."

"Oh, yeah, sure. I bet you weren't saying that when you were FUCKING him!"

"Hey! That only happened once!"

Harry honestly thought Draco's head was going to explode. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" he roared, his face turning very, _very_ red.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed lightly.

"Why are you LAUGHING!"

"Because, you overreact."

"Oh, sure, because hearing that my boyfriend cheated on me doesn't merit anger!"

"I didn't cheat on you!"

"If screwing somebody doesn't count as cheating, tell me what does!"

"I screwed him over the summer! Before you and I got back together!"

"…Oh. WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I told you, it's fun to make you mad."

"But what if I stormed out of the room and never saw you again!"

"Pfft, your loss."

"Do I mean that little to you?" Draco said, his eyes welling up with fake tears.

"I was kidding!" Harry said, laughing and walking over to lie next to Draco.

"I know. Wait a minute… you SCREWED HIM OVER THE SUMMER!"

"So what? We weren't together!"

"I know… but was I that easy to forget about? I didn't do anything with Blaise because I kept thinking about you!"

"No… you weren't, believe me. The night I slept with him, I had seen you and Blaise kiss in the park and I got mad."

"So you screwed him?" Draco said skeptically. "Didn't give me a second thought?"

"I think we've had this conversation before…" Harry said, trying to distract Draco.

"Whatever. So answer me!"

"Uh, I was thinking about you," Harry said uneasily, trying to close the subject.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! You're trying to change the subject! You started this, now you have to finish it!"

"FINE goddamit! For your information, I shouted your name when I climaxed and that's why we broke up!"

Draco stared at Harry incredulously before bursting out in hysterical laughter. "I know you love me, but come on! Finnigan must be scarred for life!"

Harry flushed red. "Don't rub it in. I already feel bad." _'Really bad,'_ Harry thought, biting his lip. He couldn't believe how nice Seamus was being to him after all he, Harry, put him through!

Draco was about to say something else when he realized something. "Crap! I left one of my trunks in Brianna's room!" he swore again, jumping off the bed. "I'll be back in ten minutes, sorry bout this…"

A minute later he was gone and the door was closing behind him. Can't you just see what's coming? –cough- Anyway, Harry was feeling pretty upset. He knew Draco didn't mean to make him feel bad, but, hell, he did anyway.

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door softly behind him, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet and looking for his razor. Wouldn't he learn by now not to do this without locking the door? Anyway, Harry ignored the blatant foreshadowing of Seamus finding him yesterday and proceeded with the harming of himself.

Doing this always made him emotional, so he began to cry softly, silent tears running down his cheeks. So, of course, Draco took shorter than he expected to and let himself in.

When he didn't see Harry on the bed anymore, he furrowed his brow in confusion. Then he saw the bathroom door closed.

Harry was sitting on the floor now, cradling his bleeding arm, the only movement was his chest rising and falling with his breaths. The blood was pooled on the floor around him, surrounding him like a crimson river.

"Harry?" Draco said, calling through the door.

Harry's head shot up and saw that the door was unlocked and the handle was turning.

"No!" he sobbed, "Don't come in!"

"Why no—" Draco stopped talking when he opened the door and caught sight of Harry.

"Harry!" Draco's head was spinning. How could this be happening? He was sure he was mistaken about the cuts on Harry's arm. Harry was the strong one, and Draco was weak. How did this happen?

Draco took a tentative step forward, his eyes falling on the pool of blood next to Harry. "No," he whispered, his eyes now falling on the blood-covered sink with the saturated razor.

Harry had covered his face with his hands, sobbing his eyes out, the blood still dripping from the wound. Draco waved his wand and the blood on the floor and sink disappeared. He walked over to Harry and sat next to him on the floor, wrapping his arms around the crying boy.

Harry took his face out of his hands and buried it in Draco's chest instead, sobbing loudly, gripping the material of Draco's shirt with his hands until his knuckles turned white. Draco patted his hair soothingly, running his other hand over his back in calming, rhythmic circles. After he let Harry cry for a few minutes, he gently took Harry's arm and healed the cut as Harry continued to cry.

"Come on," Draco whispered, "let's go inside. I'd carry you, but I'm smaller than you."

Harry gave him a weak smile and unsteadily got to his feet. Harry put his arm around Draco for support, as he was weak from all the crying and bleeding.

Once Harry seemed to be done crying, Draco looked at him seriously. "Harry," he said sternly, "You have to stop this nonsense. You could get seriously injured. You should know, didn't you nearly die in fifth year?"

Harry nodded. "You nearly died in sixth year," he said, "good thing I found you."

"Exactly." Draco said, "That is why you have to stop. I know it's not easy to just STOP, just like that, but I'll help you, I promise. Just like you helped me."

Harry frowned. "I'll be alright. I just had a relapse, that's all. I can stop, you don't have to do anything; I can take care of myself."

Draco looked at him sternly. "Fine. But if I so much as _suspect_ anything, I'm calling for an intervention."

Draco honestly was trying to do the right thing. How was he to know that it was far more serious than anybody thought? The author feels very bad for him, because much later he would wish he did something that first time.

* * *

**(End Of Chapter Thirteen)**

(A/N): Sorry for that bit of drama right there. And the foreshadowing. I promise nothing too bad will happen—as in, Harry is not going to die. HAPPY ENDING! Next chapter—Draco's intervention (which shall include Hermione!), some Snape, a Guidance Counselor of DOOM, and a wild party! One without any rape! YAYY! Hm, there might be some surprises at the party, but I PROMISE it won't break them up. I think they're done breaking up.

NOW GO REVIEW! I'm not posting till I have at least 281. Smile THANKS FOR READING! Until next time,

**XOXO Princesspepper OXOX**


	14. Veritaserum and Nasty Foreshadowing

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Harry/Draco of course -consoles people who didn't know that for being insane-

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the beautiful characters; they are the property of JK Rowling.

(A/N): The reviews are pouring in so slowly this time! It's been up for like five days and I still need two more before I can post! –tsktsk- oh well, I don't blame you; I know some of you are busy. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for the get-well wishes! I'm feeling a lot better, just so you know, although school later today isn't going to help me much.

**truthxinxshadow: I'm glad you liked the angst, I take pride in my angstyness! **

**Mz Psycho: No, don't pull out your hair! –snigger- I'm glad I affect you so. -Jaw drops to the floor- I greatly enjoyed the image you provided me with. Very, very creative. –licks her lips- thanks for the review!**

**Gryffindorgrl86: You know, I was in a very strange, paranoid, jumpy mood when I got your review, and that coupled with a few other things freaked me out. Allow me to explain. Moments before I received it, a friend that I had not talked to in a while IMed like so: "SARAH." Now, I wasn't too surprised to see my name like that, though I thought it weird that he addressed me like that so suddenly and out of the blue. THEN, my other friend, whom I talk to regularly, popped up and said, "SARAH don't make me go to school!" By then I was getting suspicious. My other good friend says. "SARAH! GUESS WHAT!" three seconds later. Then, your review pops up and says "OMG Sarah!" I was wondering by then, why was everybody fascinated with my first name? -Laughs at her own stupidity- I can be really paranoid at times. Sorry about that, I felt the need to tell you that story. ANYWAY, congrats! Glad you have someone to talk to now at home. Thank you, I'm glad you liked the whole point of view thing! I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. Ack, yet another thing! People have been obsessed with telling me they love me lately (including a guy I used to have a crush on)… -knows she is reading too much into things- Ah well, I like knowing I'm loved . I know, Harry was so evil in doing that, but you must agree, it IS fun to see Draco mad. He says the dumbest things when he's mad . Thanks for the review; I always enjoy hearing from you!**

**Willow Ann Rover: It is the greatest compliment an aspiring writer can receive to be told that her stories are well written . Thank you so much, you really made me smile.**

**Corculum: Thank you for the warning; I may have called the men in the pretty white coats to take you away had you not warned me (lol kidding). I like hyper you, I've decided. Hyper!Corculum gives me long, humorous reviews. ACK! –points- If you read parts of my response to Gryffindorgrl86's review, you would know that I was in an extremely paranoid mood when I received most of these reviews. You are the fifth or sixth person to say "have I told you I love you lately?" or something related to that in one day. Not that I'm complaining; I love to know that I'm loved, but it's just kind of creepy everyone chose to say it in one day. You know, you scared me even MORE when you said the thing about the transparent wall, because I was actually THINKING of having her do that. In the end I decided it was a little _too_ creepy, and that Brianna wasn't that weird. Gosh, you read my mind! –shudder- Yes, your theory about why Draco didn't freak was correct; he was giving Harry the benefit of the doubt because of what he himself did. Hee, the prospect of licking some sense into Draco seems very enjoyable… -ponders-. Nope, no more breaking up! At least, not any chance that I can see. I have a feeling nobody will be too pleased with the 'surprises,' but we can just chalk it up to them being drunk and not have them get in a fight! –Munches on chocolate frogs- thankies! Oh, and just to let you know, I was in –such- a bad mood before I got your review, but after I read it, I was walking around my house smiling like a loon. **

**Lanne666: Good! -looks smug- Nope, not quite the end of Brianna, however, she shall stop being so evil. HEEE, I'm glad you think my Draco's adorable! -huggles him-**

**katina: Thank you for the well wishing! Yes, that picture was beautiful, wasn't it? You can thank Mz Psycho** **for bringing it to my attention! **

**sly-there-in: Hm, well more blood adds to the drama! We all love drama, don't we? Heh, well the reason I end in cliffhangers is to get people mad. See, it's a proven fact that people are more prone to review when they are mad. Take a Mary Sue fic for example. I saw one that had thirty reviews for one chapter (twenty-eight of which were flames). And in this story, when everybody thought Draco was dead, I got more reviews than I EVER GOT EVER (I know that was redundant). So, see my reasoning? Lol, thanks for the review. **

**Starrarose: I'm sure most people agree with you on that one, lol.**

**Daniels Dark Angel: A very valid question you ask. When I finish this fic, there will be no sequel. Even though I still have readers who are following the story, to be quite frank, I am getting bored with the story. I want to write another fic after this with a brand new plot. I enjoy writing up to the point where they first get together; for me that's my favorite part of the story, and that happened so long ago in this one. BUT I shall not abandon this, for I always finish what I've started!**

**Draco Rox Mai Sox: wow, long review for you! Hehe, you're not weird for always loving Snape, I liked him a lot too for a long time. Love everything you said, thank you so much for making me smile!**

**CatJetRat: Being mean is fun! NOOO I know it's been a REALLY long time since you've updated! Good luck with that, I've been in suspense! Eh, I dunno how many more chapters there will be. At least five, because the plot bunnies are still breeding in my head :-D! **

**twodollartrick: Yes, I think you will enjoy the wild party A LOT. I am particularly proud of this one . Yup, scary!psycho!Draco IS hot! I never thought of it that way. BUT we see more of him in this chapter! And we find out more about why Draco hates Seamus so much! You know, what you said about Hermione and Brianna is completely right. They are like, polar opposites, and I think Hermione would _really_ hate her. I'm going to add in a scene where they interact just for you (and because it will be effing hilarious)! Ehe, glad you liked the sex! I worked quite hard on it, so it means a lot to me. I know, I want a boyfriend like Draco, too! But, like you said, I'd be thankful for any boyfriend at this point (oh, and I'd like to say that it's not fair—all the nice ones are gay, you're lucky!). Glad you liked the ending, and thank you so much for the review! **

**This chapter is dedicated to all those mentioned above as well as: Confused-Gal,****Adina, Kilikapele, dracogirly,****honeyduked, lizziepooh29,** **Aquilius,Sango06, Mwgz, x-Radcliffe-x, and sic-itur-ad-astra! Thank you for allowing me to keep breathing (reviews are like air, get it?)!**

I'd just like to say that there will be a party in this chapter! One without rape! But, if you don't like the clothing Harry and Draco are wearing (I know it isn't very likely they would _ever _dress like that) I'd like to apologize. I have a thing for punk/goth/emo boys, so I couldn't help myself .

Also… unless I change my mind, I think that our boys will be playing a drunken game of Truth Or Dare. Hm, this should be fun. Just… while you're reading it, remember that they aren't going to break up again.

Oh, and this chapter came out SO LONG that I couldn't fit in the guidance counselor of DOOM quite yet. Well, I did… but you don't know that yet (wink wink huge hint right there wink wink). She'll be in the next chapter though (I think it'll be a woman at this point).

**

* * *

**

_In the last chapter:_

_Harry forgives Draco and they go back to Draco's room for some -cough- **fun**. The next morning Snape announces that they can have their old room back._

_We see a whole lot of dialogue that the author added in for purely her own entertainment (I am lame, I know). _

_Draco discovers that Harry has begun to cut again, and I add in a nasty bit of foreshadowing for good measure._

**

* * *

**

**(Chapter Fourteen: Veritaserum and Nasty Foreshadowing)**

Now that Harry had finished crying, Draco looked at him critically. "Do you mind answering a few questions for my sake?"

Harry shook his head. "Go right ahead."

Draco looked pensive for a moment before speaking again. "When did you start this up again?"

"Right after I killed Ricardo," Harry said in monotone.

"…WHY?" Draco said incredulously.

"Because when Voldemort possessed you, you were acting so weird. You wouldn't kiss me… you wouldn't even _talk _to me. So I thought it was my fault. I started to cut."

Draco regarded Harry as if he were a child who had misunderstood something. "You're telling me," he said calmly, "that you started to hurt yourself because of some OLD BATTY LOON bent on world domination?"

"Stop, you're making me feel stupid," Harry muttered, averting his gaze from Draco's face.

Draco put his arm on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, why give Voldemort the satisfaction of knowing he got to you? That wasn't me, you know that!"

"You of all people should know it's not that easy to just…_ stop_," Harry said painfully, forcing himself to look at Draco.

"Well, you better," Draco said fiercely, "if I find you bleeding to death on the floor, I'll be forever emotionally scarred."

Harry smiled weakly. "You're forgetting that I've found _you_ bleeding to death on the floor before."

Draco blanched. "Why must we keep bringing this up? Can we talk about something else now?"

"_Now_ he wants to change the subject," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Draco, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well… what do you say we celebrate getting our room back?"

"…Didn't we do something close to that last night?" Harry said suggestively.

Draco flushed. "That's not what I meant!" he protested. "I mean a party! The last party we attended didn't exactly go over well," Draco paled again at the thought, "so I figured we should give it another go. What do you say we be the hosts this time?"

Harry grinned. "I say it's worth a shot."

**

* * *

**

By Sunday night, Harry and Draco had worked out most of the details. It would take place the coming Friday, and somewhere between now (Sunday) and then, the boys would have to smuggle alcoholic beverages into the building. Which proved to be pretty easy, as Harry had an invisibility cloak.

They had also worked out the guest list. The two of them had made several friends during their stay at the school, and each person invited was allowed to bring a guest that wasn't, so most of the freshman class would probably be present.

After a lot of arguing, Draco agreed to let Harry invite Seamus ("He's not going to try anything!" Harry insisted) if Draco could invite Brianna. Harry accepted his terms, although he wasn't too happy. He still hadn't completely forgiven Brianna for what she did (but who could blame him?).

When Friday came, the boys rushed back to their room as soon as classes ended to begin getting ready. They performed the same charm Ricardo had to make the room bigger with two levels. The dance floor expanded over more than half of the first level with the alcohol on tables around the outskirts of it. The second level contained the bathroom and bedroom (Draco was certain he would be needing to change his sheets after the party was over).

The invitation said the party started at nine, so Harry and Draco were pretty relaxed while they were decorating at seven o'clock. All they needed to do was get dressed and wait for the hired DJ to arrive. However, Harry was quite jarred when he heard knocking on the door, precisely two hours before anyone was supposed to come. Draco smiled knowingly at the sound and gave Harry an imploring look. Harry sighed, stomping over to answer the door.

"You do realize you're—" Harry abruptly stopped speaking when he felt himself get tackled by something.

"Harry!" that something squealed, backing away. Harry was now able to recognize his best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, backing away from the door to let her in. Once she stepped aside, he saw somebody else standing behind her.

"How are you mate?" his other best friend, Ron Weasley said, walking in and clapping him on the back.

Harry's eyes moved from Hermione to Ron to Draco, a bemused expression still on his face.

His eyes rested on Draco, who was staring at the ceiling innocently, his hands clasped behind his back. "Did you—?" Harry let his question hang in the air as Draco smiled at him.

"Might've made a phone call." He said casually.

"Since when can _you_ use the phone?" Harry said, walking over to Draco to give him a hug that showed his appreciation. _'Didn't know you had it in you to be that thoughtful.'_ Harry mused to Draco.

Draco just smirked in response, walking up the stairs to get changed.

Harry turned back to his friends, smiling at them with pure delight.

"It's been forever!" he exclaimed, leading them inside to a couch in the corner of the room.

"I know! But we've all been so busy—you with school and us with work," Hermione said, accepting the cup of tea Harry conjured for her.

Ron nodded in agreement, also taking tea. "So, this party should be fun, eh?" Ron said, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

"I hope so," Harry mused, biting his lip. "I've never hosted one before. Oh, I should tell you, Seamus is coming. He goes to this school apparently." Ron and Hermione exchanged dark looks. "What?" Harry said curiously.

"Didn't you guys have a rough breakup?" Hermione said carefully.

"Well, yeah. But he's over that now." Harry assured her.

She raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Alright Harry, just be careful. I'm not sure Draco would be happy if he tried to move in on you."

"Believe me, we've already been through that," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Somehow, I have the feeling I don't want to know," Ron said jokingly.

"Oh, no, you're right, you don't." Harry confirmed, smirking.

"So… how are you and Draco doing?" Hermione questioned, glancing at the closed door on the second level, behind which Draco was changing.

"Just fine. Better recently," Harry said, following her gaze. "It's been rough, but I think we'll be alright."

"Rough?" Hermione questioned, genuine curiosity showing.

Harry went on to explain all that happened since he last talked to her. When he got to the bit about the rape, Hermione looked horrified (Ron did too, but on a different level) and stopped him for a moment.

"That's dreadful!" She exclaimed, a look of pure disgust on her face. "But I'm curious… did that effect your bond?"

Harry nodded gravely. "But we repaired it," he added afterwards, ignoring the blatant "I-don't-want-to-know" face Ron sported.

Hermione smiled knowingly. "Please continue. What happened after that?"

Once Harry was done telling his "epic tale" of the defeat of Voldemort, Draco came down the stairs in the getup he was planning on wearing to the party. The reactions of the other people in the room varied quite a bit. Ron just gawked, raising an eyebrow at the clothing. Harry gawked too, but in a completely different way. Hermione tried to _hide_ her gawking, but thought, _'Harry's a lucky guy!'_

Draco was dressed in all black. Not the normal kind of all black—not just jeans and a long sleeve shirt—but black _leather_. Harry had seen Draco in leather before, but never this much. The pants he wore were skintight in every place, and he wore black combat boots with silver buckles over the bottom part. The boots stopped just before his knees, giving him a very good overall appearance. The shirt he was wearing wasn't really a shirt—it was more like a jacket, clinging to his lithe form. The zipper down the front of the jacket matched the color of the buckles on his boots.

"Okay… you can stop staring now." Draco said uncomfortably, settling down on the couch next to Harry.

"I thought you liked being the center of attention," Harry said, coming to his senses.

"Yes, well being the center of attention and going right to the top of Granger's list of 'Most Doable Things to Do' are not the same thing."

Harry thought Hermione would get mad at this comment, but she just giggled lightly, glaring at Ron when he scowled, saying, "Can't you take a joke?"

"Very funny," Harry said, looking at his boyfriend with a less than amused expression on his face. "By the way, you look like a goth."

Draco smirked. "So what? You obviously like the look on me."

Harry blushed and got up, moving towards the stairs. "I'm going to go change," he said over his shoulder.

"Good idea. But I get the final word on what you're wearing!" Draco called after him.

"I'm a big boy, I can dress myself," he said, stopping on the second stair to look at Draco.

"Yes, well that doesn't mean you're any good at it."

Harry rolled his eyes, continuing up the stairs.

Once he had entered the bedroom, he made a beeline for Draco's wardrobe. He knew Draco would make him borrow clothes, so why put it off?

Harry stared into the open wardrobe for a few minutes without moving, feeling overwhelmed. How could Draco deal with having so much clothing! How was Harry supposed to choose!

Finally, he reached in and took out a pair of black, baggy pants with chains hanging from the zipper pulls on the legs. As for the top… Harry settled on a tight black t-shirt. He borrowed a pair of Draco's boots (yes, he has more than one pair. What? He's Draco!) similar to the ones Draco was wearing. Harry observed himself in the mirror for a few moments, deciding he wanted to add a few things. First, he picked up his wand and tapped each of his hands once, painting his nails black (isn't that handy?). He rummaged through one of Draco's jewelry boxes and pulled out a black leather bracelet with protruding silver spikes. Then he borrowed Draco's hair gel and spiked his hair, making it stand up in all directions all over the place.

For the finishing touch, Harry eyed Draco's eyeliner warily. He didn't want to do it… but hey, it went with his outfit. Plus, Draco would probably tie him down and force it on him if he didn't put it on willingly. Harry put a temporary vision repairing charm on his eyes so that people could actually _see_ the eyeliner and his glasses wouldn't be obstructing the view. If Harry went through the bother to put on makeup, he was going to make sure everyone _saw_ the makeup.

Harry shot one last approving glance at his reflection before walking down the stairs. "ACK!" was the sound that greeted him. Ron had caught sight of him first, and was startled to say the least. "Wow," Ron said after Draco and Hermione's laughter had subsided, "you look different."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That was the plan."

Draco smirked at him smugly. "You put on the eyeliner! I knew you would!"

"Well I wasn't about to have you tie me down, so I decided I'd go the peaceful way."

"Well, you look nice!" Draco said approvingly, turning back to his conversation with Hermione.

"Yeah, he's right mate, you do," Ron said observing Harry.

Draco shot Ron an angry glare. "He's mine!" he snarled, getting off the couch and putting his arm around Harry's waist.

Ron looked slightly disgusted. "Calm down—I don't look at him like that! I'm married, for Pete's sake!"

"Really?" Draco said curiously. He turned his gaze from Ron to Hermione. She nodded. "You two don't waste any time, do you?"

But before they could answer him, Harry grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him across the room. "Come, Draco! The DJ is going to arrive soon! We must finish decorating!"

Ron and Hermione got up as well and began helping the other two. "So… what do you have planned for the night?" Hermione asked.

"Er… dancing?" Harry said confusedly. "Oh, and drinking!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't you think there should be some party games?"

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Isn't that kind of a childish thing to do? You're acting like we're in primary school!"

Hermione shook her head. "Party games are something that even mature Wizards and Witches play. It's more fun with us; we've got magic!"

Harry frowned. "I suppose you're right. Let's just see how things go. Everyone will probably be too busy dancing to care."

"Alright… but aren't you at least going to nick some random potions? They're always fun to have at parties. Especially truth potion."

"How do you know so much about Wizarding party games? Besides, I'm not sure Snape would appreciate that," he said, shuddering involuntarily.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Snape!"

"Yeah, he's come to watch over me," said Harry glumly. "But he's alright… he's the reason me and Draco have our room back!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Neat."

Harry was about to continue with what it was he was doing, but then he realized Hermione avoided his question.

"Wait… _how_ do you know about Wizarding party games?"

"Oh… umm…" Hermione's voice trailed off, and Harry saw a distinct blush spread across her face.

"Hermione…" Harry said sternly, glaring at her.

"Oh alright! While you were off with Seamus over the summer, Ron took me to a few parties and showed me the ropes."

Harry nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Hm… that's actually an interesting idea. Why don't I go get some Veritaserum?"

Hermione brightened considerably at that. "Good idea! Get your invisibility cloak, I'll come with you!"

Harry smirked. "Okay." With that, he walked up the stairs and came back down moments later holding the flowing silvery material.

Ron and Draco, who were in the middle of a conversation (and a civil one at that! -gaspshock-) looked up when they saw Harry come back down with the invisibility cloak.

"Where're you going?" Draco said vaguely, looking at him distractedly.

"Nicking potions from Snape's cupboard," Harry said simply, throwing the cloak over himself and Hermione.

"Alright, do be careful, will you? Snape will have your head if he finds you!"

Harry clucked his tongue impatiently. "Don't you think I know that? C'mon, Hermione, let's go."

Harry and Hermione crept down the hallway as silently as two fully-grown teenagers under a cloak could. Once, Hermione tripped over a bump in the rug, and almost sent both of them tumbling into a suit of armor, but Harry caught her in time (don't ask how… he's Harry!).

Once they got to Snape's office, they nudged the door open carefully so as not to attract attention. When they walked inside, they got an eyeful of Snape asleep at his desk. Harry heard Hermione's distinct giggle coming from somewhere over his left shoulder, but he elbowed her quickly to shut her up. If Snape woke up, they were dead meat!

They slowly moved into the next room, where they knew Snape kept his private store of potions. Hermione made quick work of finding the right bottle and handing it to Harry.

"'Mione," Harry whispered, looking at the miniscule bottle he now held, "there's barely enough for one person here! We have to get another bottle!"

Hermione "looked" at Harry (they were still invisible). "If we take another one, Snape will surely notice. However, I doubt he'll figure it out if one nearly empty bottle is missing!"

Harry nodded, but then, realizing Hermione couldn't see him, he muttered, "I suppose. But how is this enough to go around?"

"Harry, do you remember what happens when someone takes Veritaserum?"

"Yeah… they get all possessed-like… they lose their personality, and they answer every question mechanically."

"Exactly. So, if we dilute this Veritaserum with water and have everyone drink a glass, it will be much less potent. So then, everyone will still be unable to lie, but they will retain their personalities."

Harry blinked. "Wow," he muttered, "no wonder you got twelve NEWTS."

**

* * *

**

An hour later, the room was decorated, Ron and Hermione had changed, the DJ had arrived, and so had all the guests. There were gyrating bodies covering the dance floor, and Harry and Draco were marveling at the great job that they did.

"Think everyone's having fun?" Draco asked, sipping his firewhiskey (not guplping!).

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Most definitely. Would you like to dance?"

Draco put down his drink and held out his arm for Harry to take. Harry guided him to the dance floor, his arm around Draco's waist to ease him into the crowd gently. They danced to about four different songs—the fast ones_ and_ the slow ones. Harry decided the DJ was getting a generous tip—he was playing all the right songs.

**

* * *

**

**(The Super Special Brianna vs. Hermione Scene, Dedicated to Jordan!)**

While Harry and Draco were talking to Hermione and Ron, Brianna walked up to them and started talking. She slung her arm around Draco's neck and began chatting idly with them, even though she had no idea what they had been talking about.

Hermione eyed her suspiciously and raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry glared nastily at Brianna, who was obliviously flirting with Ron. When Brianna felt Harry's eyes on her, she giggled and removed her arm from Draco's shoulders. Harry smirked with satisfaction.

"Um, excuse me," Hermione said, looking at Brianna.

"Um, like, what?" Brianna said in her giggly voice.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop hitting on him," Hermione said in an undertone, gesturing towards Ron.

"Ugh, he's not _yours_," she said, continuing to smile flirtatiously at Ron.

"Actually, he is," Hermione said testily.

"Geez, you've got to lighten up, heehee," Brianna giggled. "And what is that you're wearing? Are you sure people can tell you're a girl?"

Hermione looked down and plucked the material of her loosely fitted blouse. "What's wrong with it? At least my breasts aren't _hanging out of my shirt_," she said pointedly.

Brianna scowled. "Hey, I resent that!" Brianna started walking towards Hermione, still scowling.

Hermione grabbed her upper arm, and Brianna looked at the spot where Hermione had grabbed her. She picked up Hermione's hands with her abrasively pink finger-nailed ones and studied them. "Gosh, do you bite on your cuticles? You are in serious need of a manicure! And I have some hair potion that you could _definitely_ make use of!"

"WHATS-WRONG-WITH-MY-HAIR?" Hermione said evenly.

"Gosh, almost everything!" Brianna exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Hermione screeched, lunging at Brianna.

"WHOA, cat fight!" Ron said, first noticing that Hermione and Brianna were fighting (he had been speaking with Harry).

"Alright break it up!" Harry said, prying Hermione off Brianna (she was trying to scratch her!).

"Brianna dear," Draco said, "Why don't you go dance with that strapping lad over there? It looks like he's checking you out!"

"Really! Where!" She said, scampering off.

Harry turned to Hermione, who was still seething. "Are you okay?" he said sincerely.

"Fine. I just—I don't like her very much," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Thanks for telling us that, because we really didn't notice," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

**

* * *

**

As the night progressed, the partygoers were getting more and more drunk by the minute. Eventually, they were too drunk to dance—they were spazzing out every time they tried. So, Harry decided it was time to play some games…

Harry beckoned for Draco to follow him into the back room that was adjacent to the dance floor. Draco followed, shutting the door so he could hear Harry. Harry produced the bottle of Veritaserum with a mischievous spark in his eye.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Let's gather a bunch of people and play Truth Or Dare." Harry said simply, opening the door.

"How do you plan to do that?" Draco questioned, following him out of the room.

"I'll improvise."

Harry walked up to Hermione and tapped her sharply on the shoulder. "Brianna, if you—...oh, it's just you, Harry."

"Lets play now," he said, looking at her meaningfully.

Hermione smiled. "Okay, I'll find Ron."

"Meet us in that room, over there," Harry said, pointing to the room he had just been in.

"Gotcha," she said, walking off.

Harry spent the next ten minutes walking around telling people to go into the back room if they wanted to play. When he returned afterwards, a room filled with about fifteen people and an empty firewhiskey bottle greeted him. The people included Ron, Hermione, Draco, Brianna, Seamus, and several others, who were seated on the various couches around the room. They were all looking at him expectantly, waiting for further instructions.

Harry walked up to the table at the side of the room and pulled the bottle of clear fluid out of his pocket. He held it up so everyone could see it, and poured all of its contents into the water pitcher that sat atop the table. He then started filling glasses with the water/Veritaserum mixture and passing them around the room. Once he had drunk his own glass, and was sure everyone had finished theirs, he turned to the rest of the room.

"You have all just drank diluted Veritaserum," he said, taking a seat next to Draco. "We'll be playing Truth Or Dare, and the Veritaserum was just to make sure that nobody will be capable of lying, should they pick truth. The bottle you see," he said, picking up the empty bottle, "is for choosing who is to go next. For example, say that I am the first one to go. I would lean over, spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on is the person who I have to ask 'Truth Or Dare.' I will then, according to what they choose, ask them a question or dare them to do something. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone in the room nodded. Hermione chose to speak up now. "We should set some ground rules," she said to the room, "where do we draw the line when it comes to dares?"

Harry was thoughtful for a moment. "Uh… how about nothing involving the removal of clothing below the waist? Does anyone object?"

Everybody shook their heads. The rules were set. "Okay then," Draco said, clapping his hands together, "lets begin, shall we? Who will spin first?"

"I say Harry spins first, he's the host," Ron said reasonably, looking at Harry.

"Hey, I'm a host too!" Draco protested, but agreed nonetheless.

"Uh, okay," Harry said awkwardly, leaning forward to spin the bottle. Everyone watched with bated breath as it landed on Seamus.

"Seamus," Harry said, "Truth Or Dare?"

Seamus wrung his hands nervously. "Dare?"

"Okay," Harry said thoughtfully, raising his gaze to the ceiling. "Uh… I dare you to…" Harry paused, getting up from his place next to Draco and crossing the room to the table on which the beverages were placed. He filled a shot glass with firewhiskey and brought it back with him, sitting next to Draco again. "I dare you to down this in one gulp," he said, offering the glass to Seamus.

Seamus looked slightly sick. "Oh come on Harry! You know I can't hold alcohol very well!"

Harry smirked. "Yes," he said, "and I also know you turn into a complete jackass when you are drunk."

Seamus gulped fearfully, but took the glass from Harry anyway. He tilted his head back and poured the liquor down his throat, swallowing reluctantly.

"There ya go! Was that so bad? Plus, now _you _get to make someone do or say something!"

Seamus looked a little lightheaded, but he leaned forward and spun the bottle anyway. It landed on Hermione this time.

"Truth Or Dare?" Seamus asked her excitedly.

Hermione bit her lip. "Truth?"

"How old were you," Seamus said, pausing for dramatic effect, "when you and Ron did it for the first time?"

"Fourteen," Hermione said quickly, but instantly clapped her hand over her mouth, turning beet red.

Harry stared at her incredulously for a moment before bursting out into insane laughter along with the rest of the room. Harry noticed that Ron was laughing too, however his ears were quite red.

Once the laughter died down, Harry turned to her. "I know you can't be lying but… are you _serious_?"

Hermione nodded, obviously embarrassed. "It was during the summer before fifth year. We didn't want to tell everybody about our relationship for a while after that though." (Remember—Hermione's birthday is in September, so, technically, she was still fourteen).

Harry shook his head, still laughing. "Go on then, it's your turn."

Hermione spun the bottle. It landed on Draco. Draco paled considerably at this—he knew Hermione could really embarrass him if she wanted to.

"Draco, Truth Or Dare?" Hermione said.

"D—no, I pick truth." Draco said indecisively.

"Alright then," Hermione said, a strange look in her eye. "Tell us Draco… how many people in this room have you snogged, and who are they?"

Draco looked around, seeing who was in the room. He gulped. "F—four."

Harry gaped at him. "WHO!"

Draco began naming the people automatically. "Harry, Brianna, Zachary, and—and… Finnigan."

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. He knew about three of them—himself and Brianna obviously. And Zachary was a Slytherin boy their age, so Harry wasn't _too_ surprised about that, but still. And _Seamus_ too! "WHAT! When, why? HOW!"

"It's quite easy to snog really, would you like me to demonstrate?" Draco said sarcastically.

Harry looked as if a vein in his neck was about to burst. "YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Oh fine!" Draco snapped. He took a moment to notice that everybody in the room was looking at him expectantly, their eyes moving from Harry to Draco through the duration of their banter. "You know about yourself and Brianna obviously." He said, gesturing towards the girl, who giggled. "Finnigan… ah, in Fifth year we were together for about a month. Crappiest relationship I've ever been in!" he sneered, shooting Seamus an angry glare.

"So _that's_ why you're so hostile towards him!" Harry said, comprehension dawning on his face. "It wasn't just because I was with him!"

"You've got that right. As for Zachary… eh, we were both drunk, it was a one-time thing, and we're still friends."

The dark-haired boy called Zachary smiled at Draco from that last comment. When Harry glared, Draco added, "_just_ friends," for good measure.

It was now Draco's turn to spin the bottle. First, it landed on Seamus, but he had already gone so Draco spun it again. This time, it landed on Ron. Ron paled considerably, and he seemed to be trying to make himself as small as possible, shrinking back against Hermione, who was next to him.

"Weasley!" Draco barked, "Truth Or Dare?"

"Truth!" Ron yelped, cowering.

"God, why is everyone picking truth?" Draco snarled, but asked his question nonetheless. "If you were gay," he started, a huge, evil smile spreading across his face, "who, in this room, would you most like to snog?"

Ron turned so red that Harry was sure that his head would light on fire. He mumbled something incoherent for a few moments, not meeting Draco's eyes. Hermione was staring at him intently, obviously fascinated; she was quite interested what guy her husband would like to kiss.

"What's that, Ronald?" Draco said, smirking wider with every passing second at Ron's obvious discomfort. "I don't think anyone got that." Harry was laughing at this point. He knew that Ron used to be quite a homophobe before he came to his senses, and this was most likely very painful for him.

"I—I would…" Ron muttered.

"What's that? Stop stalling and answer the question!" Draco said impatiently.

"YOU! I'D MOST LIKE TO SNOG YOU!" Ron shouted, making eye contact with Draco.

Once Ron realized what he said, he turned even redder (if that was indeed possible) and buried his face in his hands. The silence in the room was deafening. Everybody was staring at Ron with looks of extreme surprise all over their faces. Harry especially.

Finally, the tension broke suddenly and everyone began laughing at the same time. "Weasley, I'm touched!" Draco got out between fits of laughter.

"Ron—are you—trying—to steal—my boyfriend?" Harry said, trying desperately to draw breath, as he was laughing harder than anyone else in the room.

"Oh shut up, Harry," Ron muttered, his face still in his hands.

"I knew nobody could resist me, but this is getting ridiculous," Draco said snootily, sticking his nose in the air.

"Thanks, Ron, you just inflated his head even more than it already was," Harry said jokingly. "He's going to be impossible to live with now."

"Haha, can everyone get over this now?" Ron said, finally taking his face out of his hands. When nobody said anything, he scoffed and leaned forward to spin the bottle.

It landed on Brianna. Ron took one look at her, and the word "slut" flashed across his mind immediately. He figured he should try and use that information to his advantage.

"Er, you! Whatever your name is, Truth Or Dare?"

"It's Brianna," she giggled, fluttering her eyelashes at Ron. Harry heard Hermione say "humph" under her breath. "Truth."

Draco clucked his tongue. "Hey, you chose truth too!" she exclaimed, shooting a look at him.

"But now it's getting boring!"

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Okay," Ron said, looking at her again. She was kind of pretty, but she seriously needed to wear more clothes. "How many people have you slept with?"

Brianna sighed and crossed her arms. "Gosh, why does everyone assume I'm a whore every time they look at me? For your information, I have never slept with anybody. I am a virgin, thankyouverymuch, and I plan to keep it that way until I'm married."

Everyone was silent for an entire sixty seconds. Draco finally broke the silence, saying, "Well, that was unexpected." Everybody let out the breath that they had been holding and began laughing good-naturedly.

Brianna smiled with satisfaction, settling back against the couch cushions. "Oh, and for your information," Harry said, "you best not flirt with Ron. Hermione might tackle you again; they're married."

Brianna's eyes widened. "REALLY?" she said incredulously. Everyone who knew Ron and Hermione started laughing.

The game went on pretty well for a while, and some people got dared to do pretty wacky things. When everyone was done having a hearty laugh after this girl was made to stand on her head and drink a glass of water at the same time, she spun the bottle and it landed on Harry. _'Finally,'_ he thought. It was the first time he was up the whole night. Everyone else had gone, and he was getting moderately bored.

"Truth or Dare?" the girl named Adrianna said.

"Dare," Harry answered firmly. He was ready for anything.

Adrianna looked thoughtful for a moment. "I dare you," she said clearly, "to kiss…" her voice trailed off as she looked around the room. Her eyes went from Hermione, who looked amused, to Draco, who looked enraged, and they finally landed on Seamus. "I dare you to kiss Seamus!" she declared, proud of herself.

"WHAAAT?" Draco protested, crossing his arms and staring at her angrily.

"You heard me," she said.

Harry sighed and looked at Seamus. He seemed to be trying hard not to look pleased. Harry looked back at Adrianna. "That's kind of vague," he said, "how long, and how far do I have to go?"

Draco slapped his forehead. "I could swear you _want_ to kiss him!" he exclaimed, "you realize if you didn't say that, you could have gotten away with a peck on the lips!"

Harry just glared at him, turning to Adrianna for further instruction. "Thirty seconds. And not just sitting there with your lips touching. You've gotta use some tongue!"

Harry groaned. He was never comfortable kissing in public, much less kissing his ex-boyfriend in front of his current boyfriend.

He slowly got off the couch and stopped when he was in front of Seamus. Seamus looked nervous, but stood up when Harry reached him. They started slowly moving their faces closer, until Harry got fed up. "Fuck this," he muttered, grabbing Seamus's shoulders and pulling him forward until their lips met.

It started out slowly, Seamus's lips slowly moving against Harry's, but then Harry tentatively pried Seamus's lips open with his tongue. Seamus responded spectacularly, opening his mouth wide immediately and letting Harry's tongue ravage his mouth. It suddenly started to get more urgent, and Seamus pushed Harry up against the wall. Now Seamus was in control of the situation. He began using his teeth to nip at Harry's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. Harry moaned involuntarily, and Seamus took that as a green light. He suddenly ground his hips into Harry's. Hard. Harry gasped and grabbed Seamus's biceps.

Throughout the duration of this, there were several different reactions coming from the onlookers. Ron looked disgusted, and he had given up watching a while ago. He was now examining his fingernails with mock interest. Hermione looked torn between fascination and horror. She knew that Draco would NOT be happy about this. Draco's expression, however, was of pure horror. He was so jealous. He couldn't remember ever feeling more jealous.

Brianna looked strictly fascinated. The other people in the room were just looking with their eyebrows raised.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Adrianna raised her watch and said, "Alright, it's been thirty seconds!"

Seamus reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Harry's. The two started at each other for a few seconds, quite out of breath. Finally, Seamus backed away to clear Harry's path. Harry shakily walked back to his seat next to Draco and sat. His chest was still heaving, and his eyes were unfocused.

So, he didn't notice the infuriated expression on Draco's face until he was screaming. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he roared, "IT LOOKED TO ME LIKE YOU ENJOYED THAT, POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?"

Harry blinked a few times, trying to get Draco's face into focus. "Wha—" he started.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Draco bellowed. "WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THAT? SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT BEING PUSHED UP AGAINST THE WALL!"

"Draco," Harry said calmly, "we just got caught up in the heat of the moment. That was entirely him, by the way, I didn't do anything but kiss him."

The others in the room were watching the exchange with fascination. Some of the particularly thick (or drunk) ones didn't know that Harry and Draco were an item.

"BUT STILL! DO YOU REALIZE HOW PAINFUL THAT WAS FOR ME TO WATCH?"

"God, you could have looked the other way!" Harry said angrily.

"IF I LOOKED THE OTHER WAY, HE WOULD HAVE SHAGGED YOU!"

"You know… just calm down! You're so possessive!"

"Well, I'm not about to lose you again!"

"So don't make something stupid into something that it's not! It was just a stupid dare!"

Draco fumed silently, crossing his arms over his chest.

Draco was about to forgive Harry when he realized something that he was very surprised he didn't realize earlier.

"What?" Harry said when he saw Draco looking at him strangely. But then he realized where Draco's eyes were looking, and he followed their downward gaze. Upon seeing what Draco was looking at, Harry blushed profusely.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU DID ENJOY IT!"

"No! It was a reflex! God, you—you—!"

"OH YEAH SURE, YOU DIDN'T ENJOY IT, BUT YOU GOT A HARD-ON!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Ron yelled, walking over and glaring at Draco.

"Harry's sorry, goddamit! Why can't you just drop it?"

"He's right, Draco," Harry said softly. "Plus, don't you want to help me with my problem?" he said suggestively, moving closer to Draco.

Draco was trying hard to look mad still, but Harry could tell he was starting to sweat. So Harry took advantage of that, and leaned over, planting a kiss on Draco's lips.

"Mmph," Draco mumbled, giving into the kiss quickly.

"Harry… Harry… STOP IT, MATE!" Ron yelled. "You're in public, remember!"

Harry broke the kiss (much to Draco's disappointment) and turned to Ron. "I think you're the only one who minds, Weasley," Harry said with a smirk.

He was quite right; everyone else was staring at them hungrily.

"You're just jealous," Draco said smugly.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron muttered, blushing.

"ANYWAY," Hermione said loudly, startling everyone, for she hadn't spoken for the past ten or so minutes. "Let's get on with the game, shall we?"

"Good idea," Ron said, a little too quickly.

Harry spun the bottle and the game continued.

Nothing really noteworthy happened until it was Harry's turn again, and he chose truth. As fate had it, it was the same girl to ask him the question. Harry felt slightly dreaded, but he didn't really care, as everyone was quite drunk and relaxed at this point.

"Harry…" she slurred. "How far… how far have you and Draco gotten?"

Hermione, who had been taking a sip of her drink, snorted into her glass and started coughing. Ron looked at her strangely; he was obviously thinking snogging was all they ever did. So naïve, so foolish.

"Well… ummm…" Harry said, getting nervous about everyone's prying glances. Brianna was absolutely in hysterics. She kind of put two and two together, and knew exactly how far they had gotten.

"Eh… we've had sex a few times." Harry said uncomfortably, shifting in his seat.

All the girls in the room started giggling, and Ron paled horribly. Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore; she was howling with laughter at the look on Ron's face.

"Ron, you prude!" she scolded.

"Is he the only one you've slept with?" Adrianna asked without thinking. See, technically, she wasn't allowed to do that since Harry's turn was already over, but the Veritaserum made him answer the question anyway.

"No," Harry said instantly. Everyone looked at him, but they knew they shouldn't ask anything else. He already answered one too many questions.

Two turns later, it was Draco's turn to be questioned. It seemed as if everybody was determined to find out as much as they could about Harry and Draco's relationship, because Draco got asked, "How many people have you slept with?"

Draco looked uneasy. "Uh… that question has a complicated answer."

Harry gave Zachary (the person who had asked Draco the question) an urgent look. "Uh… I'm not sure if you should make him answer that question…"

Zachary shook his head. "What's the big deal? Come on, Draco."

"Well… really only one… but I was raped once," he said shakily.

For the third time that night, there was a stunned silence. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks; they were the only ones who knew aside from Draco.

"Wow," Zachary breathed after a long pause. "Sorry," he said sincerely, looking at Draco with wide eyes.

"It's quite alright, I'm over it," he said in a voice he clearly thought sounded careless.

'_Are you sure you're alright?' _Harry asked, concerned.

'_Just fine,'_ Draco snapped. He didn't like to be patronized.

'_Okay, just making sure,'_ Harry answered defensively.

People were looking at them curiously, so Harry turned away and smiled uncomfortably.

Ten minutes later, it was Draco's turn again. "Truth," he said quickly.

"What exactly is going on between you and Harry?" Brianna said curiously.

"We're lovers…" Draco said suspiciously.

"Ugh, I know that! I mean… to me it looks like there's something _else_ going on there. You seem closer than regular lovers, I mean. Why?"

Draco started to sweat. He wasn't sure he wanted everyone to know about the bond. But resisting the Veritaserum was making him dizzy, so he answered slowly. "We have… we have a bond."

Nearly everyone in the room gasped. "You have to elaborate," Brianna said once she got over the initial shock.

"It's a love bond," Draco said reluctantly. "We can read each other's minds and emotions. And we can feel some of the same things."

"NEAT." Said Brianna and Adrianna at the same time.

"That's so cute!" said this other girl Harry wasn't sure he knew. He smiled weakly and turned to Draco to see his reaction.

He looked sort of shocked, but not too bad. Harry wasn't sure it was such a great idea that other people knew, though. He couldn't really place why this could be bad but… he just had a bad feeling.

Just as Harry was about to open his mouth to say something, the clock in the room chimed one. He turned to the rest of the group. "It's getting kind of late. Do you think we should end this now?" He got a dozen drunken nods. "Alright, well… have a good night."

Everyone got up and went to leave the room except Ron and Hermione, who hung behind to say goodbye.

"Well… we should get together again sometime soon," Harry said, hugging Hermione goodbye.

"Definitely," Ron said while shaking hands with Draco. The two left the room with one last wave, and Harry turned to Draco after the door closed.

"I really appreciate you inviting them, Draco," Harry said sincerely.

"No problem," he said earnestly, putting his arm around Harry's waist.

They walked out of the room, and saw that the rest of the party had emptied out for the most part. "That was much more fun than the _last_ party we attended," Harry muttered, waving his wand at the floor to clean up the mess.

**

* * *

**

An hour later, everything was cleaned up, and Harry and Draco were ready to pass out. "So… tired…" Draco mumbled, collapsing onto his bed.

"Yeah, me too. But I really had a nice time."

"Me too. Except for the part where Finnigan gave you a hard-on."

Harry shoved him half-heartedly. "Shut up," he muttered, rolling off the other side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Draco said sleepily.

"Washing up." Harry said simply, locking himself in the bathroom.

Draco closed his eyes softly and began to doze off, his chest slowly rising and falling in the rhythmic breaths of his light sleep. As he started to fall into a deeper sleep, his mind opened up, and he heard thoughts he was sure he wasn't thinking.

_'No… why did I do that? I am such an idiot! He probably hates me…'_

It kind of scared Draco, but because he was half asleep, he didn't care all that much. But, when he heard a sob coming not from inside his head, but from the bathroom, he was certain he should start worrying now.

Draco sat up in bed. "Harry?" he called, walking towards the bathroom. He heard Harry gasp from behind the door.

"Harry let me in!" he said, turning the doorknob. It was locked.

"N-no, I'm fine!" Harry called weakly through the door, but Draco could hear the pain in his voice.

"Harry, I'm going to knock the door down if you don't open it this INSTANT!"

"NO! I'm fi—" but Harry's already feeble voice was cut short by something, and a moment later, Draco heard a distinct 'thump.'

"Oh my god," Draco muttered, feeling lightheaded. What happened? Could Harry have…? All Draco knew is that he needed to get into that bathroom right away.

He ran back into the bedroom and retrieved his wand, trying to think of the right spell. He was panicking, so it seemed as if his memory had been wiped blank. He couldn't think.

Finally, he shouted, _"alohomora!"_ and the door swung open easily. Draco felt himself sway dangerously, and he almost fell down. This was really bad.

**(End Of Chapter Fourteen)**

**

* * *

**

(A/N): HE IS NOT DEAD. I can't say that enough times. HE. IS. NOT. DEAD. Okay? Get it? Got it? Gooooood. Don't freak out at me! If you freak out, I will feel bad for you, because that means you have no short-term memory. I HAVE SAID COUNTLESS TIMES THAT THIS STORY WILL END HAPPY, AND EITHER OF THEM DYING DOES NOT CONSTITUTE AS HAPPY! So, no, he's not dead. And he won't die. SO DON'T KILL ME! He'll be fine, blahblahblah. In fact, I wrote about five more paragraphs, but this chapter is already soooo long. And it was the perfect place to end it! ADMIT IT! Twas a great cliffie!

Ehe, so don't get too mad. And let me know what you think of all the things that went on during the whole Truth Or Dare session. I thought what we found out about Ron was quite funny; I pat myself on the back for that. Because, you know how straight guys hate to say who they would go gay for, and Ron is like superstraight! Well, he likes to think he is at least… -gets uber evil idea- ehehe, do you think I should do something evil involving Ron?

Anyway, let me know what you think! Comments, compliments, constructive criticism, suggestions… anything but flames! Please take the time to review, it really means a whole bunch to me. Plus, I'm not posting till I have 306 at least (hint—when I say at least 306, I mean that that is the absolute BARE MINIMUM. When I get 306, in reality I will be waiting for 311. If I can't get 311 after a week, I post. So, if you review, it DOES go up faster coz I wait for more!). Thank you all for reading! Until next time,

**XOXO Princesspepper OXOX**


	15. Lineage

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: All of the characters (aside from the ones you don't recognize from the books) belong to JK Rowling, so don't make the horrible mistake of thinking that this is what will happen in the sixth book and onwards, because it isn't.

(A/N): Sorry about the cliffie in the last chapter, but I'll try to get this up fast in order to redeem myself! (-Snort-, yeah right, this is impossibly late. Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!)

**Smoocher Of Evil: -hysterical giggles- I like your username! Ehe, "Poor Harry! Poor Draco! POOR ME!" That struck me funny for no apparent reason, and I just felt the need to tell you that!**

**Draco Rox Mai Sox: Incredibly long review for you! I was about to pass out from the shock! Well, I'm glad SOMEBODY thinks I'm funny. Heh, thanks. **

**Kilikapele: Thank you for pointing that out! I appreciate it. That's interesting, I wasn't aware of the whole age thing. As for the whole Draco thing… I can actually argue that. See, he said that he was just fine to _Harry_ through their bond, and I'd figure that although people under the influence of Veritaserum cannot _tell_****a lie,** **they can certainly _think_** **one (if it's diluted that is—if it isn't they're incapable of thinking anything!). But you do have a point, and truth be told I didn't think of that. Sometimes my mind works in a roundabout way :-P. Thanks!**

**xanthofile: heh, It was SUPPOSED to be funny that Ron would snog Draco! But see, the key word was "if you _were_ gay," and he's not, so it doesn't really apply. Draco just likes to tease him coz he (Draco, that is) is evil. But we love him anyway, don't we?**

**Gryffindorgrl86:****Okay, before I say anything, I'll just tell you I'm going to use a slash (/) in between sentences to signify a change in topic, because I don't wanna skip that many lines, and I certainly don't want to confuse you! Okay./ Firstly, ACK. When I opened your review and saw my name in all capitals I got scared . Hehe, I'm glad you like my name. I don't love it, but I suppose I don't hate it either./ AHAHA I like what you said about the teenage drama thing. That is SO TRUE/ OMG you didn't get any sleep the night you reviewed? Crazy woman! -points- I want to die after FOUR hours sleep, imagine how I'd feel on _no_ sleep… 0.0/ Yeah, seeing my name all big and bold _does_ make me feel special, so I know how you feel ./ I think he was heated by the memory XD./ I KNOW! It's not fair, they have spells for everything! I wish I could just tap my hand and my nails would turn black! -fumes- ah well, it's a neat spell. :-P/ Yes, oblivious boys are cute. I didn't know Daniel Radcliffe was like that! Neat./ Heh, you're right. They could never stray far from Hogwarts/ I loved your reaction when you said Draco had been with Seamus . I thought people would react like that! –is proud of herself- same thing with the Ron wanting to snog Draco thing. Just a hint—I think we will be further developing that… hehe (purely for the purpose of me amusing myself, lol)./ No, surprisingly I have never gotten a flame. I'm just telling people not to start now :-P./ Yes, you were right, your review was something nice for me to read once I got home from school! Thank you so much, and enjoy!**

**truthxinxshadow: "KEEL YOU DEAD!" ahahaha I liked that one. Lol, your reviews are ever so amusing. Thank you for making me laugh XD.**

**honeyduked: XD you were the only one to say that, and I found it quite funny. Hm, you better keep that whole "Draco's mistress" thing under wraps; the Boy-Who-Lived doesn't look too happy right now! (Harry: WTF! -starts charging at you-). that was random. **

**Pure Blooded Slytherin: I know, I SO should have made him do something! . Everybody's telling me that. So… I'll have him do something "gay" (as you put it, lol) in this chapter or the next one. Should be funny XD. **

**Skyla Gerdes: -Dodges lamp thrown by angry reviewer- Remember! HAPPY ENDING!**

**Aquilus: Yeah, I'm tired. But I'm also uber hyper, because here in New York City, we're having a snow storm! I'm praying school will be cancelled. XD. Wowww, you've been reading the Potter books for eight years! I've only been reading them for… -counts- well, six or seven (-she didn't realize how long she had been reading them XD-). Glad you liked the catfight! You can thank twodollartrick****for inspiring me! . Yes, that was mean of Harry. But last time "Seamus" drank, it wasn't really Seamus. He had been under the Imperius curse, remember? –aha!- but the jerky thing that he did here was take his and Harry's kiss a little too far. **

**sly-there-in: I just wanna give you cookies for being my three-hundredth reviewer! –gives you cookies- .**

**Willow Ann Rover: That is a very good question! To be perfectly honest, I haven't thought about that. But now that you've brought that up, I'd say it's both from the bond and from what he saw. Ehe, hope that doesn't make you too nervous :-).**

**CatJetRat: I know, I didn't give a very good reason for Harry to start cutting again. But it'll get more apparent soon. I do, however, have a reason. The reason Harry's cutting himself when Draco's the one who got raped is because Harry feels responsible for it. He feels as if he could have stopped it, and he feels terrible for Draco. Draco, however, has mostly gotten over it. Sure, it will always upset him, but it would upset anybody. **

**dreamerdoll: I really greatly appreciate all of your wonderful reviews! I'm so shocked that you had the patience to read all that, lol. Well, I'm always delighted to get a new reader, so thank you so much!**

**Lanne666: I know, isn't that creepy when that happens? Sometimes on coincidence, a lot of authors decide to do the same thing at once. Once I didn't get an author alert email in a whole week, so I thought there was something wrong with my email! Then, of course, after the week was over, I got about a million XD. So glad you liked their outfits -hysterical laughter-. Ehe, glad I made you giggly XDD. **

**scorpionboi: Loved reading your review, thank you so much! I never thought people would actually _want_ this to drag on, because I personally feel like this story is being beaten to death. Perhaps I shall ask people how long they think this should be. I honestly don't know what I'd do or how I'd end it if I wrote this till they finished school. -Ponders- Eh, you're comments opened my mind to the possibility of a third installment in this series (I already have the ending for this one in my mind)! Thank you for your comments, they really helped!**

**Daniels Dark Angel: Silly, I always dedicate the chapter to everyone who reviews! So, yes, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**silver emerald eyes: It's okay, dear. –patpat- as long as you reviewed, I don't care! Plus, my chapter is really late, so things work out nicely. Ehe, I'm glad it entertained you . I hope this chapter does too. Don't put yourself down, you're already a good reviewer! I couldn't ask for more! –huggles you- Oh, and speaking of which, thank you for reviewing my oneshot! That means a lot to me!**

**sic-itur-ad-astra: You're right—I shouldn't go uber evil on Ron. You brought up some very valid points. –nods- BUT I think I can make the whole concept work without it being truly EVIL—nobody involved will get too mad, I promise. I just want to make everyone happy! Thanks for the review!**

**This chapter is dedicated to those mentioned above as well as: Mz Psycho,princesspeach13, lizziepooh29,Confused-Gal, Starrarose, x-Radcliffe-x, and adina! Thank you for helping me dig myself out of my writer's block!**

Just a few things I need to say…

Firstly, according to **Kilikapele**, Hermione was fifteen the summer before fifth year, because JK Rowling said that in order to get into Hogwarts, the person in question had to be eleven by September the first of their first year. So… Hermione was FIFTEEN not FOURTEEN when she and Ron got it on for the first time. However, that is still quite OOC of them, and I'd just like to let all of you know that I'm fully aware of that, and I did it on purpose.

NEXT… I was having SO MUCH trouble with this chapter. I wrote this UBER DRAMATIC SCENE that was supposed to fit into it, but then I realized that it would be the PERFECT ending of the whole fic, so I'm saving that scene for the last chapter. Yeah, for once I know where I'm going with this! So…I apologize if the whole intervention scene doesn't go so well: this is my re-write of it without so much crying and character developing. Because, in my opinion, I think characters have to DEVELOP throughout the course of the story to make it good! So… look forward to some Draco angstyness in the last chapter… -hint hint- (But remember—HAPPY ENDING!).

And, the evil guidance counselor of DOOM is in this chapter. I'd just like to say that she's modeled after my French teacher (oh how I hate the woman!).

Erm… yeah. As for the lateness of this… I have no excuse but writer's block. Not exactly gone either, this chapter was incredibly forced. Just be warned; I wrote some pretty wonky things… like a very strange inner monologue that… well, you'll see. I'm sorry for it, I really am. If you really hate it, I'll fix the chapter when my writer's block is gone and re-upload it. ANYWAY, here's your chapter, as it is!

Oh, and an extra-special thanks to **princesspeach13** (for giving me her random ideas, which actually really helped a lot) and **Gryffindorgrl86** (for talking me through my writers block and making me feel better about myself in the end). THANK YOU BOTH SOOO MUCH!

* * *

In the last chapter...

_Draco decides that it would be a good idea to throw a party! Ron and Hermione show up, much to Harry's delight, and they decide to play Truth Or Dare (it wasn't purely for the enjoyment of the author—although the author did have an immeasurable amount of fun writing it—there is actually a plotty reason!). _

_After everyone leaves, Harry disappears into the bathroom, and Draco falls asleep. Draco realizes what is going on and bursts into the bathroom to see…_

_

* * *

_

**(Chapter Fifteen: Lineage)**

Harry was sitting on the bathroom floor, slumped against the wall and drawing ragged breaths. His eyes were half-lidded, and his lips were dry and caked. Of what Draco could see of his eyes, they looked duller than usual, and his glasses had fallen off his face (he had not bothered to pick them up).

"WHAT THE HELL?" Draco screamed, fighting his spells of dizziness to prop Harry upright. Draco was horrified when he felt blood covering his hands as he touched Harry.

Harry just looked up at him with those dull eyes before slumping against the wall again, his breathing becoming even more irregular. "Shit, shit," Draco muttered. He healed Harry's wounds as he did the day before and tried hard to get him to stand up.

When Harry was finally on his feet, his dead weight dragged Draco down as he lugged him onto the bed. He surveyed Harry with a mix of disapproval and concern. Harry seemed to be perking up a little bit, but that wasn't saying much, as he looked about two minutes from death when Draco found him (calm down—that was an exaggeration).

"Are you okay?" Draco breathed evenly.

"Y—yes…" Harry whispered, obviously confused.

"Good. Then I have no qualms about doing _this_," and with that, Draco slapped Harry across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined, propping himself up on one elbow.

"That," Draco said in his same even tone, "was for _this_." Draco held one of his hands to show Harry that it was covered in his blood.

Comprehension dawned on Harry's face finally. "What are you playing at?" Draco hissed, "you nearly slit your wrists! You could have _died_, had I fallen asleep! Good thing I heard your fucking masochistic thoughts in my head, they woke me up!"

Harry stayed silent during Draco's rant, poking his finger through a hole in the bottom of his shirt. Once Draco was done speaking, Harry looked up at him with his wide-eyed gaze. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I should be dead. You're right."

Draco's eyes bulged impossibly wide. "That is _not_ what I said! Have you even been listening to me? That's it! It's time for an intervention."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "I don't want other people involved in this!"

"Yeah, well I have no other choice!" Draco fought back, "I warned you last time! I warned you, yet you went right on ahead and did it again!"

"But I deserved it!" Harry protested. "I shouldn't have kissed Seamus like that! You hated me for it!"

"IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT?" Draco exploded, a vein in his temple visibly pulsating. "I could never, ever hate you, Harry! I was just being a jealous bastard! You know that!"

"Apparently not," Harry said quietly, "because you just had to tell me." He now had tears streaming down his face, making the makeup he had been wearing run.

"Harry, don't cry…" Draco muttered, pulling him closer. Harry instantly broke down upon the show of affection, and started to sob harder, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and burying his face in his hair. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. But you know I was just worried right? I wasn't really _mad_."

Harry nodded. "Well, now I know," he said. Draco shook his head in exasperation and kissed Harry's temple, lying back with Harry still in his arms.

"Just because you're so upset doesn't mean you're getting out of this easy," Draco warned. "I'll still be calling for an intervention."

"I know." Harry said, sniffling.

"Good. Now let's go to sleep, shall we?"

Draco watched Harry as he drifted off to sleep. What was his problem? Was Draco doing something wrong? Why the hell was he so miserable that he had to try to kill himself? Draco's life seemed to be forming into a pattern: love, death, love, death, love, death… all the lines seemed to blur together as Draco closed his eyes. Usually closing his eyes made his thoughts clearer, but now darkness was added to the confusion.

'_This is where it ends,'_ Draco promised himself, lying down, his eyes still on Harry. He wouldn't become a part of this vicious cycle again. It ends here.

* * *

The next morning, when Harry woke up, he saw Draco was already awake and was now on the phone with somebody.

"Great," he was saying. "Alright, I'm sure he'll be really grateful. Thanks a lot." A moment later, Draco hung up. He turned around, and started slightly when he saw that Harry was awake and looking at him.

"Up, are you?" he said distractedly, walking across the room and putting his wand in his pocket.

"Why were you on the phone talking about me?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Don't waste any time do you? Jump right into the third degree," Draco remarked. "I told you, I'm arranging an intervention."

"Isn't that something you would normally do for someone on drugs? Do you think I'm on drugs?"

Draco laughed dryly. "No! I have a plan, and I think it would be appropriate. If this doesn't work, however, I'll have to resort to desperate measures."

Harry shuddered. "Somehow, I think I don't want to know."

"Right you are," Draco said. "So go get dressed. People shall be arriving soon."

"People?"

"Yes, people. You know, two legs, two arms, a head?"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

"No, no, no!" Draco said, running after him. "This is step one of my intervention! You are not allowed to be alone, especially not in the bathroom!"

"You're going to follow me in the shower?" Harry said skeptically.

"Thought you'd be happier about it," Draco said suggestively.

Harry smirked. "Are you sure you're not doing this for kicks?"

Draco slapped Harry across the head. "Of course I'm sure!" he barked, blushing slightly. "But I wouldn't say no if you invited me into the stall with you…"

Harry hit Draco back. "Not now I won't."

"Ouch! Come on!" Draco whined, dragging his feet.

"No! I won't! You're trying to use your damned persuasion skills on me again! Well guess what, darling? It's not going to work this time!"

**(One Hour Later)**

"AAARGH! How did I let you convince me to do that!" Harry groaned, smacking his forehead and walking into the adjoining room.

"Works every time. Now go get dressed! People are coming, and I'm the only one allowed to see you all wet and hot and naked like that!"

Harry threw a pair of socks at Draco from in the other room. "Hey! You keep hurting me today!"

"You're so sensitive," Harry grumbled, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Right you are! So stop abusing me!"

Harry didn't even bother answering that. A few minutes after they had finished getting dressed, they heard knocking on the door and Draco got up to answer it.

Before he opened the door, however, he turned to Harry. "If you don't cooperate," he whispered menacingly, "I will find a way to make your life a _living hell_. And you should know how good at that I am." Harry nodded fearfully at the threat.

When Draco did open the door, Harry's jaw dropped all the way to the floor, for it was none other than Seamus Finnigan who walked inside.

"Wha—how?" Harry exclaimed. "You—you _spoke_ to him?" He said, looking from Draco to Seamus.

"Yes, we formed a truce for your sake," Draco said, now greeting Seamus by shaking his hand.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I see…"

"He's smart for having contacted me." Seamus said, a concerned look on his face getting deeper as he got closer to Harry, finally sitting next to him on the couch. "Harry, I want to talk to you about your problem. Draco admits he's not the best person for a conversation like this, so he asked me if I could help out."

Harry glanced at Draco for confirmation, and Draco gave him an affirmative nod. This was so strange.

Seamus did get Harry to talk, albeit not much. He was just able to get the general gist of what was going on before Harry refused to say anything further.

"Harry, you should really go to the guidance counselor," Seamus said, after he had been quiet for a minute or so. "Your problem is serious, and I'm far from professional. I don't want to say the wrong thing."

Harry winced at the thought. Upon looking at Draco, though, he knew he was going to be muscled into it anyway. Harry sighed in defeat. "Alright. Where can I find this person?"

* * *

An hour later, Harry and Draco were seated side by side in front of a great oak desk. Behind said oak desk sat a very clipped looking woman with tiny spectacles that were balanced on the tip of her nose. She was looking through them, into a file that happened to be open on her desk. Harry waited impatiently, nervously bouncing his leg up and down as he watched her.

"Hm," she said critically, "you must be Harry Potter, huh?" Harry nodded uneasily. "And… who's this? Why is he here?"

"Oh, this is my… friend, Draco Malfoy," he said, casting a sidelong glance at Draco.

"We're _very_ good friends," Draco emphasized, extending his hand for the guidance counselor to shake. _'The kind of friends that fuck every once in a while'_ Draco said to Harry, who tried hard to hide his blush. "And I'm here because I'm very concerned about him." Draco finished.

"I see," she said, looking down her pointed nose. "Well, my name is Ms. Mercury, as you may or may not have known. What seems to be the problem, Mr. Potter?" It was at this moment that Harry noticed a sort of a cold glint in the eyes of this woman—of course, Draco didn't notice. Apparently his bad-guy radar was permanently off.

When Harry merely opened and closed his mouth a few times without letting any noise out, Draco made an impatient noise and lunged forward, seizing his arm. Draco rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and showed Ms. Mercury. As Draco didn't let Harry put a concealing charm on, the scars were revealed, making the guidance counselor wrinkle her nose in distaste.

"This," Draco said pointedly, gesturing towards Harry's arm, "would be the problem."

"I see," Ms. Mercury said, settling back in her chair. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, I think I can take it from here. If you would be so kind…" her voice trailed off as she waved her wand to open the door.

Draco gave a curt nod and strode out. _'Talk to her, Harry,'_ he urged, casting one last look at his lover.

As soon as Draco had turned the corner, the guidance counselor waved her wand again, securely closing the door. Harry distinctly heard a lock click, which made him feel quite uneasy.

Ms. Mercury allowed her lipstick-covered mouth to form into a faint smile. "Now that he's gone, we can get down to business." She said briskly.

"Frankly, I don't see what the big deal is," she said. "Your problem isn't that hard to fix. You've just got to… well, stop!"

Harry looked at her skeptically. "W-what? Are you… joking?" he gulped. She really didn't sound like she was, but he didn't want to feel foolish if she had been.

"No, I'm quite serious." Her eyes narrowed. "I don't know why you're wasting my time. You probably think that just because you defeated the Dark Lord that everyone will obey your every whim! I bet this is just another publicity stunt, so everyone will pity you!"

"_What_?" Harry said incredulously. Who was this crazy lady (why yes, yes she is, says the authoress)? Didn't she know that it was a bad idea to say things like this to someone who was already masochistic?

"You heard me!" she snapped, "I suppose you have to get attention somehow, now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone. You're trying to get everyone to think, 'Oh dear, Harry Potter is such a tortured soul! Let's all worship him some more!'"

"Look!" Harry said, leaning forward. "I never wanted any of that attention, okay? I've been telling people that all my life, and nobody ever listens! Not even the guidance counselor of my school will listen! Your _job_ is to listen, and guess what? You're not listening!"

Ms. Mercury just looked at him, a bemused expression on her face. "Mr. Potter, you're such a drama queen."

Harry closed his eyes tight and stood up. When he opened his them, he strode towards the door and turned the knob with purpose. It didn't budge.

Harry turned back to the woman behind the desk, but quickly turned back to the door when he saw her placid smile. He withdrew his wand from his pocket and tried various unlocking charms on the door. None of them worked.

"Um, excuse me," he said sheepishly, "could you open the door?"

"No." she said pleasantly.

"Why? What are you playing at?" Harry said, panicking slightly.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter," she said sternly.

Harry gulped, but listened to her. "What do you want from me?"

"More than you think," she said with a little smirk.

Harry would have screamed. He really would have, but he just didn't have time. All he had time for was a little gasp.

* * *

Draco was pacing around the dorm room when Harry walked in. He immediately stopped pacing and turned his gaze to the other young man. "So… how did it go?"

"Eh? Oh, fine," Harry said slowly.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"You sound… concerned."

"Yeah, I was kind of worried. I got a sort of bad feeling while you were in there. I'm just glad you're back now. Well… did the guidance counselor help?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said enthusiastically. "She made me realize what an idiot I was being. It's amazing what a little talking-to can do, if the right person does it."

"An _idiot_?" Draco mused, "I'd say that's going a bit far."

"No, not really," Harry said lightly, going to lie down on his bed.

"Uh, okay. Well, let's go to sleep. You're acting a bit strange, maybe sleep will make you feel better."

"Whatever floats your boat," said Harry without batting an eyelash.

"Well, make room then," Draco said, undressing as he walked towards Harry.

"Eh?" Harry said, paling slightly, but he moved over anyway.

Draco climbed into bed and looked at Harry suspiciously for a minute before leaning over to kiss him. Harry froze. At first, it looked as if he was going to move his head out of the way, but when Draco eyed him suspiciously again, he stopped moving altogether and just lay there unmoving as Draco tried to kiss his noncompliant lips. "Okay," Draco said when he broke away. "That was officially the worst kiss you've ever given me. Or, should I say _endured,_ because you really didn't kiss me."

Harry smiled sheepishly and turned away from Draco, lying on his side. "Sorry, I'm tired," he said, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow he was laying on.

Draco tried to invade his mind. Now, he usually avoided doing this, as he thought that Harry should have some privacy, but now he thought it was important. When Draco couldn't penetrate the shield blocking Harry's thoughts, he started to get a bit worried, but not worried enough for him to actually _do_ something like a normal person would. You see, Draco trusts me too much not to do anything evil to him. Well, since when should he trust _me_?

So, Draco fell asleep, blissfully unaware of the seriously menacing presence beside him. Well, he was only unaware until he was awoken by… well, I'll get to that in a moment.

Meanwhile, Harry wasn't really sleeping. He was faking it rather accurately, and didn't so much as move a muscle (aside from his exaggerated breathing) until he was absolutely certain that Draco was asleep.

Well, calling him Harry would be slightly unfair at this point, as Harry was long gone in the recesses of his mind, and Ms. Mercury was dominating all of his thoughts. Well, if you didn't see that coming, I feel very bad for you—go back to bed and get some more sleep! Anyway, we shall refer to the evil guidance counselor as Harry for now, in order to avoid confusion.

Anyway, Ms. Mercury (in the guise of Harry) quietly rose from the bed as not to disturb the other young man. Well, at least not yet. Pretty soon, he would be set on doing just that.

So, he crept over to the desk across their room to get his wand. He quietly prowled the room, thinking of the exact right spell to do what needed to be done. Draco had to be gotten rid of… he was nothing but trouble!

Finally, Harry settled on the cruciatus curse. He walked over to the bed and softly as he could, muttered _"crucio!"_ pointing his wand directly at Draco's heart.

Surprisingly, all that happened was Draco opened his eyes. "Harry?" he murmured, squinting through the darkness to make out the form of the "man" standing over him. "What're you doing?"

"Huh?" Huh said, surprised. _"Crucio!" _he muttered again, pointing at Draco more insistently.

"Harry… what the fuck are you trying to do?" Draco said fearfully, backing away from his lover.

"Why won't this affect you Malfoy?" Harry hissed. This was very disturbing for poor Draco, for he had no idea what was going on. So… he did the first thing he could think of and cast a stunning spell on his unfortunate boyfriend.

"Hm, he must not be able to cast anything too damaging on me because of our bond," Draco mused, levitating the unconscious form of his lover.

For once, Draco's intuition seemed to be working, so instead of bringing Harry to Snape like he would normally do (and honestly, it was getting boring), he brought him to Brianna's room.

Well, I would be lying if I said Brianna was not surprised when Draco knocked on her door at three o'clock in the morning, however, she let him in without question.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" she said in her strange voice that still managed to sound overly girly, even when she was concerned.

"Let's see," Draco said, his teeth gritted, "First he wouldn't kiss me," he continued, jabbing his finger at Harry's chest, "then I wake up with him looming over me, trying to fucking kill me!"

Brianna's eyes widened. "That doesn't sound like the Harry I know!"

"No, really?" Draco said sarcastically, sitting next to Harry's body on the bed. "What d'you reckon? Should we wake him up?"

Brianna was thoughtful for a moment before taking out her wand and whispering _"ennervate!"_

When Harry opened his eyes, they landed on Draco. "YOU!" he spat, trying to get up from his awkward position on the bed.

But that was when he saw Brianna. Instantly his expression went from anger to shock, then it softened to something much different.

"H—Harry?" Draco said meekly, waving his hand in front of Harry's face. The young man in question stood up and crossed the room in two quick strides until he was standing in front of Brianna.

"Brianna?" he said quietly, his eyes sweeping over her form. "Brianna Stewart?"

"Y—yes. Harry, you know me!"

"But… you're my daughter!" Harry exclaimed, now touching Brianna's face.

"What?" Brianna gasped, "That's impossible! You're my age!"

Harry shook his head, and in an instant, there was a bright light emanating from his every pore. The flash blinded Draco and Brianna, but once they blinked the light out of their eyes, they saw a very disgruntled looking Harry sitting on the floor, confused. Next to him stood a wide-eyed Ms. Mercury, not taking said wide eyes off Brianna.

Brianna looked quite scared. "Wh—what just happened?'

"I'm your mother!" the guidance counselor insisted.

"Whaaa…" Brianna looked utterly shocked.

Meanwhile, Draco and Harry were staring at each other with utter disbelief written all over their faces.

"YOU tried to KILL me!" Draco accused, pointing at Harry.

"You… you sent me to a guidance counselor who took over my body!" Harry yelled in response.

They glared at each other for a few moments before… before bursting out into laughter at the ludicrousness of the whole situation.

"Ahem," Brianna said, walking over to the couple.

"Y—yes?" Draco muttered between bouts of laughter.

"Do you mind leaving me and my… mother alone? I mean, Harry's alright now, isn't he?"

"Y—yes…" Draco said reluctantly, bending over to help Harry off the floor. "But… that woman should be incarcerated!" he said, pointing to Ms. Mercury. "She's an insane woman! Honestly!"

"Dracoooo," Brianna whined, "I just found my long lost mother and now you want to throw her in Azkaban?"

Draco's expression softened. "All… alright. Just, if she tries to harm myself or Harry EVER AGAIN, I am calling the dementors on her!"

Brianna squealed. "Thank you dear!" She said, throwing her arms around her neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. Draco stuck out his tongue in disgust once she had pulled away, and Brianna tried to ignore Harry's death stare.

"Brianna? If that Draco lad is your boyfriend, he's been cheating on you with that other guy, Potter!" Barked Ms. Mercury, looking a little more disgusted than would be normal.

"No, he's not my boyfriend," Brianna giggled, "They're together, mother." Harry smiled nastily and took a hold of Draco's arm, steering him out of Brianna's bedroom.

Once they got back to their own room, Draco turned a confused gaze to Harry. "What the fuck was that all about? Why did that madwoman try to kill me?"

"I haven't the faintest clue," Harry said, beginning to kiss and lick Draco's neck.

"Nngh, but aren't you the least bit… ahhhh… curious?" Draco said between moans of pleasure.

"No. I just wanted to get away from that crazy psycho-bitch as fast as possible before she could have another go at you."

"Yeah… about that," Draco said, pushing Harry away slightly so he could have a proper look at him. "I'm sorry for making you go to her, Harry."

Harry's expression darkened suddenly. "Hey… why the fuck am I kissing you? I should be kicking your scrawny arse! You asshole!" he said, gripping the collar of Draco's nightshirt.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size! And I said I was sorry!"

Harry let go sheepishly. "Eh, I shouldn't have gotten violent. But I'm still mad at you, you tosser!"

"I SAID I WAS GODDAMN SORRY!" Draco yelled, making Harry jump backwards. "Hey… is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he said almost immediately after, his voice softening considerably.

Harry grinned wickedly. Yes, there was something Draco could do… but that'd have to wait for a later chapter, because there are more important things going on right now.

* * *

The next day in Potions class, Professor Snape was talking as usual, lulling everybody into a bored silence.

"And today we'll be making one of the blood potions. Unfortunately for you, you'll have to prick your finger in order to get the potion to work properly, but just be thankful that's _all _you have to do. Just be grateful you aren't making the lineage potion, for that you need a whole _pint_ of blood…"

Surprisingly, Brianna perked up at those words. She raised her hand, which made Snape peer at her suspiciously before he called on her. "Yes… Ms. Stewart, is it?" he said in his bored drawl.

"Heehee, yes. I was just wondering… could you tell me more about that lineage potion?"

"Certainly," Snape said, mildly surprised. "That potion is useful for people who don't know who their parents are, or if they just know one of them. There are two separate recipes—one for the mother's side, and one for the father's side. Once the potion is completed, the person in question will add a pint of their own blood to the potion, then let it sit for thirty minutes. At the completion of the thirty minutes, the subject has to take a single drop of the potion, and place it on the first page of this book—" Snape rummaged around for a moment, then emerged holding a book entitled _Blood Lines: Find Your Roots_—"and the book will tell you the full name of the parent in question. Of course, there are more complex potions that can be made in order to trace back your entire family history…" Snape droned on for a few more minutes, but Brianna's attention wavered after her initial question was answered.

Draco looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled at him and mouthed, _'I'll tell you later.'_ Draco frowned, but didn't question her any further.

* * *

At the conclusion of the day, Harry and Draco were lounging around in their room, alternating between sucking each other off and doing homework (you can just guess what was getting done more).

However, when Harry was decidedly relaxed, Draco leaned over his torso and took Harry's left arm in his firm grasp, pulling up the sleeve.

"Hey!" Harry protested, trying to wriggle away from Draco's grip.

"Ah, good, no fresh cuts I see. Unless…" Draco muttered, pulling out his wand and muttering the counter curse for the concealing charm. When nothing happened, Draco nodded in approval. "You seem to be improving." He said calmly, releasing Harry's arm.

Harry looked at him angrily and rubbed the sore spot on his arm where Draco had grabbed him. "You could be a little more gentile." But Harry forgave him quickly and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck lovingly. He buried his face in Draco's hair and inhaled the smell of his strawberry-scented shampoo. Draco ignored him until he had begun to lick and nip at Draco's neck, which was a bit too much. Draco stiffened noticeably and shoved Harry off.

"What're you doing?" Draco said, flustered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Harry answered, seizing Draco and sucking on the hollow of his neck. "I'm showing you how much I love you."

"Well stop it!" Draco snapped, getting off the bed.

"Why? You never had a problem with that before!" Harry called after him, offended (and for good reason).

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco muttered, shutting himself in the bathroom.

"Aww, does Draco have PMS?" Harry sniggered.

"SHUT UP!" and the next thing Harry knew, a bar of soap was coming flying at him.

"Looks like I was right," Harry said, begrudgingly throwing the soap back at him.

When Draco came back into the room (still in his overly-pissy mood), they heard a knock on the door. It was after eleven o'clock, so Draco kept his wand at the ready as he opened the door. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the hallway, he saw Brianna standing there, wringing her hands.

"Hey," Draco said, almost questioningly.

"Hi," Brianna said, biting her lip.

"You… you wanna come in?" Draco asked, stepping aside.

Brianna nodded, stepping into the room. When her eyes fell on Harry, she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why do you look so upset?" she asked, for Harry was frowning with his arms crossed, staring determinedly at the ceiling.

"We had a bit of a tiff," Harry said shortly, sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?"

"Ye—" Harry began, but Draco cut him off.

"Of course not," he said, smiling at Brianna. "Is this about what happened in Potions class?" he said immediately.

"Well, yes, to be honest," Brianna said, returning to biting her lip.

"Mind telling us what that was all about?" Harry interjected.

"Not at all. You see, all my life I had known that I was adopted. I loved my adoptive parents very much, but I always wanted to know who my real ones were. It was a huge revelation when I found out that the school guidance counselor was my mother, so I figured I'd be able to find out who my father was as well. But the thing is… she won't tell me."

Harry and Draco nodded in understanding. "Go on," Draco pried.

"You see, when Professor Snape mentioned the lineage potion, I figured it would be a good way to find out who my father was," she continued. "I'm no good at making potions, so… would it be alright if you helped me?"

Draco looked slightly surprised at this request, but he agreed nonetheless. "What about you, Harry?" Brianna asked, turning her attention to the young man in question, who was still looking quite moody.

"Alright… I guess I'll come," he agreed, getting up. "You'll need my invisibility cloak, anyway. Do you have the recipe?"

"Yes," Brianna said, pulling a book out of the bag she was holding. It was the very one that Snape had in class today—apparently it was more than just the tester, but the recipe book as well.

"Good," Draco said smoothly, taking the invisibility cloak off the hook it was hanging on. "What about the ingredients? Have those yet?"

Brianna shook her head. "That's part of what I need your help for."

"Okay, well let's get going!" Harry said, throwing the invisibility cloak over the three of them.

They padded silently through the dark hallways of the school, trying hard not to make any noise so as not to wake their classmates (or alarm them—they weren't asleep, most likely).

When they reached Snape's office, he (thankfully) wasn't there, so they proceeded to the storage closet noiselessly, just in case.

Once all the ingredients were gathered, they borrowed a cauldron and made their way into the actual classroom. Setting the cauldron on a burner, they proceeded to add in all the ingredients, following the instructions in the book for the father's side. Brianna hardly flinched when Draco put the needle in her arm for the drawing of the pint of blood.

"Whew, I think we're done," Draco said, wiping perspiration off of his forehead with the back of his sleeve after he had poured her blood into the cauldron.

"Now we wait," Harry said, sitting in a chair and staring into the fire that sat below the slowly simmering potion.

Draco reluctantly took the seat next to him, allowing his head to fall onto Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "I overreacted."

"Thanks for telling me that, because I really didn't notice," Harry said stiffly. They could have had this conversation through their minds, but they felt bad about keeping Brianna in the dark. It's quite rude to have a mental conversation while someone else is in the room (save for certain dire circumstances, that is).

"You're mad at me now?" Draco asked, his expression guarded.

"A little pissed, yes," Harry said, crossing his arms indignantly, and ignoring Draco's head on his shoulder.

"Oh come off of it. I said I was sorry." Draco responded, slipping his arm around Harry's waist and putting his other hand on Harry's thigh seductively. Harry clenched his teeth, desperately willing his groin not to betray him by reacting to this gesture. Draco saw the restrain in Harry's face and laughed lightly, nipping at Harry's earlobe.

Harry gave up being mad and caught Draco's lips in a proper kiss. One that lasted for quite a while, until Draco realized who else was in the room with them. Draco backed off of Harry slightly, breaking the contact between their lips and looking at Brianna warily.

"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly, settling back into his own chair (he had managed to make his way into Harry's lap somehow).

"It's quite alright," she said, looking slightly disappointed, "please continue; just pretend I'm not here."

Draco snorted, but he went back to kissing Harry despite his embarrassment. Hey, she asked for it.

Once the half hour was over, Harry and Draco both looked thoroughly snogged, and were desperately trying to adjust their shirts so Brianna wouldn't see what they _really_ wanted to do. They didn't mind snogging in front of her, but sticking their hands down one another's trousers was where they drew the line.

Brianna caught sight of what they were trying to hide anyway, and began to giggle. "Really, you don't have to stop on my account," she said, almost hopefully. "I don't care _what_ you do in front of me."

"Yeah, but we do," Harry said, flushing red.

"Darn," Brianna muttered, looking at her watch. "Oh, looks like the half hour's up."

"Oh, okay," Draco said, thankful for the change of subject. "Let's get that book then."

Brianna took the book off the table next to her and placed it in front of Draco, handing him an eyedropper. "I don't trust myself with potions," she said, encouraging him.

"Er, okay," he said, filling the eyedropper with the potion and bringing it carefully over the page. There was a plastic square in the middle of said page, and above it, it said, _'place sample here.'_ Draco cautiously squeezed the rubber tip of the dropper, letting exactly one drop of the concoction fall onto the plastic.

Brianna stared at the page, holding her breath, waiting for the book to tell her who her father was. She nervously fingered her hair, twirling it in-between her manicured fingers.

Finally, writing began to scrawl across the page rapidly.

_The father of Brianna Stewart is…_

Draco hugged Brianna while Harry patted her back reassuringly. She felt tears come to her eyes. This was it… this was what she had been waiting for, for as long as she could remember.

_The father of Brianna Stewart is…_

_Lucius Malfoy.  
_

**(End Of Chapter Fifteen)**

* * *

(A/N): OMG! BRIANNA AND DRACO ARE RELATED! o.0 isn't that weird? Well, everyone thank **Gryffindorgrl86** for this new revelation, and for many other aspects. As I have said before, I had a hopeless case of writers block (as in I could not get two words out) but this wonderful reviewer helped unblock me! YAY! Now I've got a ton of plot bunnies hatching. Don't worry; the next chapter will be up A LOT faster. It wasn't because I was busy or anything that this took forever—it was just the writers block. So I apologize again.

Okay, so this is **mucho importante**. I am indeed thinking of making this two-part series into a trilogy. In fact, I already have an idea. There will be a rather large time-skip though. I need **EVERYONE'S opinion**! _Listen._ The third installment shall take place after they graduate from college. They'll be Aurors by then. They'll be partners (much like the police force has). Everything else, you have to use your imagination for now. OKAY, now I need **EVERYONE'S** opinion on two things. FIRSTLY: should I even write this? Keep in mind that if I do go through with it, I will break my own "only one story at a time" rule, because I have a brilliant one (if I do say so myself) in the works, and I'm quite eager to post it. SECONDLY: who do you like to be the dominant one in Harry and Draco's relationship? I personally have no preference, so I've been flip-flopping between the two of them. Please let me know what you think. If I don't get enough responses to this question, I will just make the decision for myself! So if you want to have a part in where this story is going, please respond! I shall tally the votes, and alert everyone of the winners in the next chapter.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! Sorry, I'm inexplicably emotional. Anyway, I'm not posting till I get 335 reviews! At least! (-cough- that really means 340 -cough-). XD

For those of you who observe, Happy Easter! Now go REVIEW! Until next time,

**XOXO Princesspepper OXOX **


	16. Look What The Cat Dragged In

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognize from the Harry Potter books.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

**dreamerdoll: Ehe, loved your review, very funny. I think we all know what Draco had up his butt… or should I say who? XD**

**Mz Psycho: Hm, well, she didn't want to tell Brianna that Draco was her brother—that would mean revealing who Brianna's father was! But yes, she is a sicko, lol (btw, you saying that scared me—I had been thinking the same thing when I posted it, lol). Thanks for the review!**

**Draco Rox Mai Sox: Thank you for the input! I shall make a note of that. So far everyone wants a third one. YAY! Lmao, I didn't even think of FAKE when I thought of that. That's cool though. OMG I just realized HOW MUCH like FAKE it is going to be… :omg: this is definitely good. :Plot bunnies are hatching in her head: So, I'm glad you liked it, and hopefully this one will be up a lot quicker!**

**Sheree:** **You know, you're the only one so far who answered all my questions? -shakes her head- some people just don't listen! XD Anyway, I'm sorry about what I'm doing to Harry and Draco right now—I know it sounds like a cheap trick to make the story longer, but I actually have a bigger plan in the character development department that I haven't exactly let on yet. In the last chapter, this will be come apparent, so please bear with me! And I really loved your suggestion to develop Brianna and Draco's relationship—I think I really will carry through with that!**

**truthxinxshadow: Lmao, Brianna is just desperate. She didn't _like_ Draco—she just thought he was hot (and you can't blame her for that—can you?). Don't worry, I'd never write incest (well, to a certain extent). Ehe, I know I'm crazy (and I'm proud of it, too). I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about a third installment! You must like this then -blushes-. As for the dominant thing—I plan on having them keep flip-flopping for this volume of the story. But for the next one… well, when I say "dominant," I didn't mean just during sex. You'll see what I mean—I can't say too much without giving the story away. Okay, I'll update soon, I don't want to be "keeled dead" --**;;** Thanks for the review! XD**

**All'improvviso Amore: Yeah, I'm sorry about that. -sheepish look- I wasn't exactly sane when I wrote that last chapter—writer's block kind of boggled my mind a bit. I like to think I don't do that too often—I think that last chapter had too much, though. I'm planning on re-uploading that one when I'm in a better mood. Sorry!**

**Lanne666:** **heh, I feel bad for you that you know someone like that. At least she's not your FRENCH TEACHER:fumes: heh. Ahahaha, yeah, Brianna did kiss her brother XD --;; how unfortunate. Thank you for answering my questions! I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about yet another installment in the "Save Me From The Dark" series! XD**

**Gryffindorgrl86: heh, it must have been funny for you reading that because you already knew what was going to happen. Yes, guidance counselor of doom is very bitchy. Maybe I'll kill her off… :strokes imaginary beard: naw, can't do that to poor Brianna. OMG I made a typo? Impossible:has panic attack: I proofread it twice! Oh well, mistakes happen. Yeah, maybe I should add to the angst by making Harry bipolar! That would be funny. Nawww… enough angst already. Yeah, the reason Draco's all standoffish will make itself apparent later on. Bear with me! Thank you for the advice, I think I'll take it! Two stories sound appealing, actually… Hm, well I'm off to munch on my chocolate Easter bunny while I contemplate what to write next! Thank you for the review!**

**x-Radcliffe-x: Thank you so much for answering my questions! XD it helped a lot.**

**sly-there-in: :sigh: yeah, I'm sorry. The truth is, it _wasn't _as well thought-out as the rest. I'm glad you understand the reasons for this (writer's block, frustration, etc.) and I assure you I'll work harder on this one to make it more adequate! You're welcome for the cookies; you deserved 'em! XD**

**silver emerald eyes: I'm so flattered you liked the wording! It takes a good writer to make a not-so-interesting situation more interesting, so I'm flattered! I know that chapter was boring event-wise, I'm not offended in the least. **

**twodollartrick: 0.0 That was a long review! But that is an incredibly good thing! It made me so hyper. And yes, you shall get an "uber bumper special reply" XD. Of course it is lucky for me; since when do I NOT enjoy reading reviews? Of course, who wouldn't want Draco as a boyfriend? He's romantic, sweet, not to mention HOT:giggle: Eh, you don't sound shameless and desperate. Believe me, anybody with less self-control than Hermione (she has A LOT of self-control) would be throwing themselves at Draco. I'm surprised Ron didn't (heh, kidding). Yup, wizarding kind are very lucky—they get all these neat spells to aid in things, making them more fun (or scary)! I'm glad you liked the scene . "What is it with guys and cat fights? Even gay guys love them for some reason!" That made me laugh SO HARD for reasons unknown to me XD. Okay, as for how many chapters are left… I'm pretty sure this is the second from last one (I may have mentioned that earlier in my author's note, but I'm not sure…). Ehe, so you'll see that angsty!Draco scene next chapter! Yay! I'm really proud of it (but it still needs some more fine tuning). For the guidance counselor of doom—I made her too nice! I always warm up to my characters for some odd reason. But my French teacher is sooo much worse. More bitchy, everything (she gave two boys zeros on their quizzes because they came late from gym—they were trying to get a late pass, because she wouldn't let them in without one, so when they came back with it, we had already taken the quiz! So she's like, "you know I'm going to give you zeros, right?" in this eerily calm voice… :shudders: I HATE HER:cough: anyway…) yes, we all love to hate her though! Of course, the comparison to Umbridge was great—the same kind of character exactly! "I mean she doesn't even know that Harry and Draco are destined to be together!" THAT IS THE TRUTH. She has to open her eyes to the reality of the characters she's created! Heh, yeah, I'm sorry about my morbid sense of humor thing. I can't exactly help it, I'm just like that :smile:. Well, Harry didn't die! (bad excuse). I'm so glad you brought up the Brianna-is-related-to-Draco thing, because one of the reasons I liked the idea so much is because you really like Brianna! Because of them being related, there is more of an opportunity to include Brianna in the story more! There would be a reason for her to be in the next installment. Yay (because I've grown to love her, and other people have too)! You were actually pretty close on the reason for Ms. Mercury not liking Draco. You'll find out in the next chapter more specifically why, so yeah! There ya go, the uber long response! As always, thank you so much for the review, it made my day!**

**Countess Zephyr: Nice to hear from you! I was wondering what happened… 0.o lol. Okay, well I'm very glad you like my story XD. Every time someone says that, it makes me smile, so thank you! Ehe, glad you like the whole Brianna bit. I thought it would be a good idea to give her a bigger part. Don't be confused about Ms. Mercury—I haven't exactly revealed the reason for her possession of Harry yet. You'll find that out in the last chapter, so don't worry; it's not just you! Yeah, I made her mean on purpose to let off some steam about my French teacher (Mercury was based on her, just as a reminder). "Quadrilogy" ahaha, that really made me laugh. Yeah, I have problems with words like that. Like, what comes after sequel? XD. Of course I enjoyed your "babble" (note the quotations—it wasn't babble!). I adore long reviews, so it made me quite happy! Thank you, and I hope I'll hear from you again! o.0**

**Aquilus: You had a very good point, but I had a reason for it to be Seamus. Ron and Hermione will be Draco's last resort, and you'll know what I mean soon. Good, I'm glad you like it, even though that last chapter was so forced. No, I didn't manage to get a snow day… :(. The mayor here in NYC never closes the schools. Damn. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Skyla Gerdes: You're right, that chapter was rushed TT. Sorry, writers block kills. I hope this one is better!**

**princesspeach13: Ack, oh no:is now paranoid, looking over her shoulder to make sure Akito (hermafrabitch, lmao) isn't behind her: o.0 I better update!**

**This chapter is dedicated to those mentioned above as well as: Pure Blooded Slytherin, DemonRogue, adina, Alex, and Michelle!**

(A/N): o.0 is distraught. Sorry about that. I'm in a weird mood again (yes, I am insane, thank you for noticing). I'd like to thank everybody for their long reviews (by the way, if I didn't thank you or put your name SOMEWHERE, it's because I didn't get your review. Some people are having problems with the crappy reviewing system, so don't be offended if I didn't mention you—it's just because I never got the review)!

Now, I'm so sorry about last chapter. I know it was the worst piece of crap I have ever written, but please bear with me. I was very frustrated and distraught. So, I'm putting extra effort into this chapter. A lot of people said that Brianna accepted the guidance counselor as her mother a little too quickly, but I disagree. I think her reasoning was that, well, why would somebody lie about something like that? Also, as you will find out in this chapter, Brianna had been looking for her birth parents for most of her life—as soon as she realized she had been adopted. So, obviously, she would openly accept the fact that this woman was her mother. Also, a lot of people said that the characters were too emotional, and I agree! See, the thing is, I had the worst case of PMS EVER when I was writing that, and my crappy mood went into my writing, unbeknownst to me. When I read over it yesterday after I posted, I was like "holy crap, they sound like pre-menstrual girls!" Ehehe. Sorry, I'll try not to do that again (my PMS is gone, so you don't have to worry about that in this chapter).

Anyway, as for the issue of the questions I asked last chapter—the majority of people said that I should make this two-part story into a trilogy! I have a lot of plot bunnies hatching for it, so it should be good. I'm getting re-invigorated, so hopefully this story will stop sucking right about now. As for the dominant thing… most of you said I should keep flip-flopping. I will continue to do this for THIS story, but for reasons I cannot yet reveal, I have to choose a dominant one for the next story (not during sex! They will keep flip-flopping for that. Screw it; you'll see what I mean later). So, as it stands now, for the next story, Draco will be the dominant one! If, knowing what I have said, any of you who said flip-flop would like to change your vote to something more definite, please do so. But, it doesn't really matter. The reason I wanted to know this isn't that important, it's just fun.

Okay, I'd like to take a moment to apologize for being a royal drama queen pain in the ass. (Btw, I'm in Math class right now XD. Who needs geometry?) I just love my angst too much! So please, I didn't mean for the past cutting experiences (on Harry's part) to be so dramatic and physically damaging. I plan to re-upload a lot of the more dramatic scenes, because I exaggerated it to the point where it was horribly unrealistic (why didn't I realize this earlier?). So because of the over-dramatizing, what happens at the end of this chapter (HINT) probably won't weigh too heavy in your minds. PLEASE don't brush off this particular incident! It is a HUGE turning point in the story, and it leads to so much character development. So… just think of all the past things as little scratches - (holy crap, my authors notes could be a whole novel by themselves:cries: I have to shut up :X forgive me! --;;).

Oh and before you freak out, they have a little tiff somewhere in this chapter. It doesn't last very long though; so don't get mad at me. It's resolved before the end of the chapter. I just think lovers' spats are so CUTE!

Damn, I talk too much. Here's what you came here for, even though it is inexcusably late!

**

* * *

**

In the last chapter… 

_Harry is taken to the guidance counselor, who possesses his body. "Harry" tries to kill Draco, which doesn't happen because of their bond. Draco takes Harry to Brianna's room, and we find out that Ms. Mercury (the guidance counselor) is in fact Brianna's mother. Later on, Brianna brews a potion to find out who her father is, and it turns out that it's Lucius Malfoy._

**

* * *

**

**(Chapter Sixteen: Look What The Cat Dragged In…)**

Draco felt his jaw go slack, and his arms drop from Brianna's sides. Brianna seemed to be quite shocked, too. She just stared at the name for several minutes, trying to digest this information. Harry moved over to her (Draco had stumbled away, shell-shocked) and put one comforting arm around her.

"Are you okay?" Harry said finally, breaking the silence.

Brianna nodded numbly, not taking her eyes off the book. Draco slowly walked over to the two of them. "This is so weird," he muttered.

His voice seemed to bring Brianna back to her senses. She turned around, tears shining in her eyes, and looked at Draco. Before Draco could so much as raise a questioning eyebrow, she took an aggressive step forward and wrapped both of her arms around him. When she backed away, he smiled at her.

"So… I guess you're my brother then, huh?" she said, smiling wider.

"I guess so," Draco said, still shocked into near silence. "Well, half-brother," he added as an afterthought.

Brianna nodded numbly again. "This is so weird."

"Yeah, I know," Draco muttered, "I always wondered why it was that the two of us seemed to click so well, you know?"

"Yeah…"

"But wait a minute," Draco said, freezing. "You look nothing like me!"

Brianna looked at him. It seemed to be true. Her eyes were a pale blue, and her hair was a rich curly brown. But then she smiled, opening her mouth to speak. "That's not exactly true," she said gently. With a wave of her wand, her hair was now blond, and Draco stared.

"Wha—_why_?" he asked incredulously. "My hair not good enough for you?" he added, half joking.

"No, that's not it. It's just that… people were stereotyping me as a so-called 'dumb blonde' and I didn't like it, so I put a dazzling spell on it to make it look brown. That way, nobody judges me upon my appearance, and they give me a chance to prove myself." She said all this with an incredibly straight face.

Draco snorted. "Those clothes don't help much with the whole 'don't judge me' thing."

Brianna scowled, crossing her arms and tossing her now blond hair over her shoulder. "Plus," she added, holding out her arm, "our skin tone is exactly the same."

"True, true," Draco said, holding out his own arm to compare to hers. "This is _too_ weird," he mused again, sitting down on the table next to her.

"So… tell me about my father. Is he a nice guy?"

Draco winced. "N—not exactly…"

"Come on, don't hold back. Tell me the truth." She said, leaning on his shoulder unabashedly.

"Okay." Draco paused. "He's a bloody bastard." Another moment's pause. "There, I said it." He muttered, looking away from his sister.

Brianna snorted. "Well that's not really fair, is it?" she said. "You could at least tell me what _makes_ him a 'bloody bastard.'"

"Okay, well, for starters, he was in Voldemort's inner circle," Draco began, sighing. "He tried to make me take the Dark Mark. I refused, mostly because of Harry here. Speaking of whom, father tried numerous times to break me and Harry up—he didn't exactly approve of our relationship—and he even succeeded once."

"_Really?_" Brianna asked, obviously interested. "But you two seem inseparable! Well, you do have stupid fights, but you always get back together the next day!"

"Well, this was a matter of life or death," Draco said grimly, "Basically, if I didn't break up with Harry, I'd end up killing him inadvertently. Lucius had a fondness of taking over my body with the Imperius curse."

"That's awful," Brianna said, grimacing.

"Yup!" Draco said, crossing one leg over the other. "So… now you see why people openly scorn the Malfoy name nowadays. You can't be very proud of being one," he said gloomily.

"Who cares about our stupid father!" she exclaimed, "I've got a brother! I've always wanted one," she said truthfully.

Draco smiled warmly, giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "This was great, but I think Harry may feel a bit left out." Sure enough, Harry was sitting on a desk across the room, pretty much half asleep.

Brianna giggled. "Harry, you can wake up now," she said, a little louder than necessary.

Harry started slightly and blinked blearily, but chuckled when he realized who had called him. "Alright then," he said, "let's go back to bed, shall we?"

The other two agreed, getting up from the desk they were sitting on. With a few waves of their wands, the mess was cleaned up. Now all they had to do was return the book to Snape's office.

They crept down the hallway silently, underneath the invisibility cloak. Snape's office was only a little ways down, thankfully, so they didn't have to go very far. Once they got there, however, they realized they had a bit of an obstacle to overcome.

Snape was in his office now. And he wasn't asleep. In fact, he was very much awake, rummaging through papers and such, looking for…

"Goddamit! Where did I put that book…?" he muttered.

Brianna reached out and gripped Draco's arm fearfully. "What do we do?" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

Draco took her arm in one hand and Harry's in the other, steering them into the hallway. Once they were out of Snape's earshot, Draco pulled off the invisibility cloak and looked at the two in front of him. "We should go inside and talk to him about this," he said, "he's almost like a father to me, and I'm sure he would like to know if I had a sibling. Is that okay with you?" he turned to Brianna, who nodded. "Harry, do you want to come in, or just go back to our room?"

"I'll come in," he said, almost indifferently.

"Alright, let's go."

When the three of them walked in, Snape looked up from what he was doing. "What are you three doing here?" he asked suspiciously. Harry took a seat in front of his desk, knowing they would most likely be there for a while. Brianna sat in the chair next to him, looking at Snape nervously.

"Well… do you have a moment, Sev?" Draco asked, sitting himself down on Harry's lap, since there were no chairs left.

Snape sat down behind his desk and eyed the three of them suspiciously. "What is it?" he growled, obviously in a bad mood. Hey, everyone gets in a bad mood when they lose something.

Which reminded Brianna… she reached into her bag and withdrew the book he had been looking for, handing it back to him. His eyes bulged. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Let me explain," Draco offered, shifting slightly so Harry's leg wouldn't fall asleep. "You see, Brianna here just recently found her biological mother—who happens to be the guidance counselor of this school. But her mother wouldn't tell her who her father was. So, Harry and I decided to help her figure it out, using a lineage potion. We obviously needed your book for such a potion, as we didn't have the recipe or the tester of the result."

Snape frowned in understanding. "Continue. Did it work? Did you find out who her father was?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

"Yes," Draco said, smiling. "As it turns out, myself and her are half siblings. Apparently her mother was one of the people my father was having an affair with."

Snape stared. "You two… are half siblings?"

Brianna nodded. "Strange, huh?" She said. "Wait a minute," she continued, turning to Draco, "you mean to say that my mother wasn't the only person our father was with, aside from your mother obviously?"

"Yep," Draco said dryly.

"Does that mean we could have more siblings we don't know about?" Brianna said, shocked.

"Er… no. Most of the people my father was with were men. Your mother and mine were the exceptions—he just wanted an heir… or two."

Brianna looked stunned. "Okay… wait, did your mother _know_ about this?"

"Yeah, of course. It's kind of hard to keep something like that from anybody. He wasn't exactly secretive about it. Oh, and by the way, the only reason he decided to have me is because you turned out to be a girl—he needed someone to carry on the Malfoy name." Draco said bitterly (remember—Brianna's a year older than Draco).

"Wait, so your mother didn't care?" Brianna pressed.

"Nope. It was an arranged marriage; they had no emotional attachment to one another for the most part."

"Oh… that's sad," Brianna said, looking at Draco with sympathy.

"Exactly why you should be glad you never knew our father. I'm certain that if he were still around now that he'd be forcing me into a marriage I don't want."

"He—he's not around?" Brianna questioned, leaning in closer.

Draco coughed loudly, clearing his throat. "No… he's in Azkaban."

"Ah," Brianna said, nodding.

At this point, Snape made a small noise in the back of his throat. "Well, if this no longer concerns me," he began pointedly once he got their attention, "then I suggest you get out of my office and get some sleep. You've got classes tomorrow, and it's after one in the morning!"

Draco looked at his watch and realized that Snape was right. Getting off Harry's lap, he began to walk towards the door. "Let's go," he said to Harry and Brianna, who were sort of just watching him.

"Right," Harry said, following him outside. "See you tomorrow, Professor," he added, giving Snape a small wave.

"You mean later, don't you?" Snape muttered after him.

**

* * *

**

When Harry sat down on the bed, he looked at Draco strangely. "What was with you before?" he asked, frowning and leaning his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Nothing," Draco said evasively, stroking Harry's hair rhythmically.

"Whatever, let's just go to sleep," Harry muttered, slightly angry with Draco for brushing him off.

Draco sighed heavily. "Look, Harry," he said, cupping said man's chin in his hands, "I know what I did was dumb, sending you to that crazy woman. I should have known it would make you feel worse—I went through this too, remember? So just tell me what I can do to make it up to you. I just want you to be happy. And safe," he added as an afterthought.

Harry's frown slowly turned into a wicked grin. "Right, I think I'll follow through with what I told you the other night…"

Draco looked stricken. "No! Not…. Anything but that!"

"Oh, I don't think you're getting out of it that easily, my dear," Harry said, smiling wider still.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this…" Draco muttered, turning away from Harry and eventually drifting off into a soft sleep.

**

* * *

**

The Super Special Draco vs. (haha) Ron Scene, Dedicated to Dylan (Draco Rox Mai Sox)!

That very next night, Draco found himself standing in front of the Weasley house, groaning and complaining to his lover, who was grinning broadly. "Harryyyy," he whined, tugging on the aforementioned young man's shirtsleeve, "when I asked if there was anything I could do to make it up to you, I didn't mean for your _amusement_!"

Harry just sniggered. "Oh come on," he chortled, "you deserve it! You sent me to a pseudo-shrink."

Draco scowled, crossing his arms as Harry leaned forward and softly knocked on the door. "You know," Draco said, "if you wanted to punish me, this isn't exactly the best thing to do. I could actually enjoy this, you know."

"Ha, yeah right," Harry retorted, "let's see if you'll want to do it again afterwards!"

Draco skin turned a shade paler than usual at the thought, but he remained silent, as the door opened, revealing Hermione wearing her dressing gown and a broad smile.

"May I ask why she's smiling?" Draco said fearfully.

"Well, I can answer that," Hermione said, "I do think I will find this incredibly amusing."

"Great," Draco said, scowling, "now I'm here for everybody's bloody _amusement_."

"You've always been here for everybody's amusement," Harry said with a straight face.

Draco snorted, but said nothing as he followed Hermione into the house. He was not looking forward to this. Damn that Potter and his stupid ideas.

Hermione stopped Draco from walking at the door in front of what must have been the bedroom. She put a finger over her lips, indicating that he should be quiet. "Move _very_ slowly and quietly," she said, still smiling with amusement.

Draco grumbled incoherently and brushed past her, walking into the dark bedroom. Harry followed on tiptoe behind him, watching his every move to make sure he actually went through with this and didn't just fake it.

Draco gulped as a large bed swam into focus amongst the darkness. Weasley was asleep on his back, his lips slightly parted letting out soft breaths. Once Draco got to the side of the bed, he paused uncertainly, just staring at the man asleep on the bed. Harry, who was standing behind him, gave him a reassuring push towards the bed.

Draco climbed onto the bed slowly and carefully, putting one knee on either side of Ron's hips. Draco braced himself by placing one hand on either side of the teen's head. Draco took one last soothing breath before squeezing his eyes shut, leaning over, and pressing his lips firmly to those of the other young man.

Draco distinctly heard Hermione giggle from the doorway, which made him scowl slightly. He was about to break away, when, surprisingly, he heard the man under him groan and press his lips firmer to Draco's. Draco nearly froze in shock, but quickly recovered. He heard Harry's voice in his head suddenly. _'Come on, that's not a kiss!'_ He was saying, _'use some tongue!'_

'_It's like you want me to cheat on you, Potter,'_ Draco sent back, but obeyed his lover's orders nonetheless. Weasley moaned again, slipping his own tongue into Draco's mouth.

'_What the fuck?'_ he thought. This was odd. Why was he responding so well to this?

But then, Ron opened his eyes.

He let out a startled yelp, quickly jerking his head away from Draco's. At this, Hermione couldn't hold back anymore. She burst out laughing, bending over and clutching her stomach, leaning against Harry for support (which proved to not do much, because Harry was laughing hard too—they wound up falling on the floor on top of each other).

Draco smirked at Ron's reaction, satisfied at the look on his face. Ron abruptly pushed him off the bed, landing him on top of Harry and Hermione. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Ron yelled, sitting up in bed. His cheeks began to flush, matching the color of his hair.

This just made Harry and Hermione howl louder, their cries of mirth carrying throughout the house. After a while, Draco caught on to the amusement and began laughing lightly as well.

"It's a conspiracy!" Ron yelled, getting out of bed and standing over the tangle of limbs that was his best friend, his best friend's boyfriend, and his wife.

"Calm down, Weasel," Draco said between bouts of laughter, "this was actually my punishment for being mean to Harry."

"Some punishment. You seemed to enjoy it, judging by the way you're laughing!" Ron yelled, now helping Harry off the ground.

"I did not!" Draco scoffed, getting up and brushing off his clothes. "It was the most disgusting thing ever! Oh my god, I kissed a straight guy…" Draco was now muttering, subconsciously wiping his mouth on the back of his shirtsleeve.

"Believe me, I didn't enjoy it either!" Ron seethed, glaring at Hermione and Harry (because it was, of course, their fault).

"Then why did you shove your tongue in my mouth?" Draco asked, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"How was I supposed to know it was_ you _kissing me?" He spat, sitting back down on the bed. "It's not my fault you're a good kisser!"

"Thanks a lot, Ron," Harry said, smirking, "there will be no living with him now."

Sure enough, Draco was smiling broadly. "You hear that? He said I'm a good kisser!"

"Oh, shut up, the lot of you!" Hermione said playfully, "This was just a joke, Ron. Don't take it seriously."

"Ugh, I'm scarred for life," Harry heard Ron say as they left the bedroom.

**

* * *

**

The next week went by fairly quickly for Harry and Draco—it was pretty pleasant all in all. Harry seemed to be improving drastically with his problem; the cuts were getting smaller and less frequent. Draco didn't even notice what he was doing.

However, something noteworthy happened on the Friday of that week. In the very first class of the day, the couple heard talk of a new student coming to their school. This was very odd, as it was the middle of a school year and students rarely came in at a time like this. However, according to the rumors, the girl coming had gone to a different school for a year and a half, and then decided to transfer to theirs.

For some reason—maybe it was just because he was Harry Potter and had good intuition—Harry felt uneasy about the announcement of the new arrival. Draco found this to be odd; he tended to think that Harry's fears were irrational. However, when he saw Harry's face as he set eyes on this new student, he figured he may have a reason to worry after all.

When the girl walked into Potions class the following Monday, Harry froze where he stood.

It's not like she was ugly or anything—she really wasn't. She had shoulder length brown hair that was unnaturally straight and very large greenish-brown eyes that were framed with thick abundant eyelashes. She wasn't all that tall, and her frame was slightly big, but she was pretty nonetheless. She usually sported a rather large smile, exposing pearly-white straight teeth.

Harry was only snapped out of his daze when Draco started tapping him on the shoulder. "What're you staring at?" he murmured into his ear, making Harry jump slightly.

"Ehhhh…" Harry said, a very dazed and confused look on his face.

"How intelligent," Draco muttered in response, following Harry's gaze. "Hey, why are you staring? I thought you were gay. You LIED to me!"

This seemed to fully snap Harry out of his trance, or at least enough for him to slap Draco's arm lightly. "Shut up. Do you know who that is?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Apparently not, 'cause if I did I wouldn't be asking."

Harry ignored the sarcasm, choosing to answer the question without bickering further. "Do you remember I told you in sixth year that I used to cut in fifth?"

"Old habits die hard, huh?" Draco muttered, but upon seeing Harry's less-than-pleased glare, he said in a slightly louder voice, "yes, yes, go on."

"You remember the reason? It was because of an _ex-girlfriend_." Harry said pointedly.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Draco said impatiently. When he saw the look in Harry's eyes, however, he overcame his temporary "blond moment" and the proverbial light bulb went off. "Oh. Ooooh," Draco said, comprehension dawning (and what a dawn it was!).

"Yeah." Harry said quietly, looking away as the girl who must have been Samantha cast a glance his way.

"That _bitch_!" Draco yelled suddenly, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear (the other people in the room talking drowned him out).

"Tell me about it," Harry responded in an undertone, his eyes still on the girl as she spoke briefly to Professor Snape, then moved towards an empty seat.

"Don't worry, Harry," Draco said, eyes glinting with malice, "I'll show her. I'll—"

But Harry didn't get to hear what Draco was going to do, because at that moment, Professor Snape quieted them and began to teach his lesson.

"Today I will be giving out the requirements of the projects you will all have to complete by the end of this semester. By tomorrow, you each must have an idea of what potion you are planning on researching and making, along with a list of ingredients. This is because tomorrow you will be given the entire day off in order to go to a town not too far away from here so you can collect the needed ingredients. If any of you fail to bring in the list of ingredients, not only will you have to get them on your own time, but tomorrow you will be forced to spend the day with me and help me with my shopping. Now I'm going to hand out the assignment, and you can ask me any questions you may have…"

Harry tuned out the sound of Snape's voice after the initial information, allowing himself to slip into a daze, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder. This would be nice. Tomorrow would be a very laid back day, and they could just have fun goofing off like a normal couple would. He'd just avoid Samantha. Not like she tried to talk to him or anything, but still. Who knows what could happen?

**

* * *

**

The next day dawned bright and sunny—perfect weather for a "field trip." It wasn't really a field trip actually—it was just a convenience given to them so they wouldn't have to spend their weekend shopping for potions ingredients. Harry thought this was uncharacteristically nice of Snape; he usually took relish in knowing that his students would be spending their so-called free time doing work for him.

They were instructed to report to Snape's classroom first, so of course they did—they all stood in the same vicinity and apparated as a class (except for the few who didn't trust themselves with such things—they used floo powder).

Upon arriving, Harry was quite taken with his surroundings. It was a quaint little town with an abundance of magical shops of all kinds. It was clear to him that they'd have quite a bit of free time if they kept their priorities straight, so he immediately seized Draco's arm and dragged him off into the nearest apothecary.

Slowly but surely, they began crossing things off their lists of ingredients, until there was nothing left. Harry was pleased to see that a lot of his classmates were procrastinating—lingering in the more fun shops and leaving their potions work until the last minute. Draco didn't want to admit it, but he was thankful that Harry made him get everything done before they went off and fooled around.

Harry reluctantly allowed Draco to drag him into some sort of magical nursery, in which all the plants would either make noises or try to grab at you as you passed by. One of them successfully wrapped a tendril around Draco's ankle without him noticing, and when he made a move to take a step, he found himself losing his balance and falling gracelessly towards Harry, who had his arms out and waiting before Draco even knew he had tripped.

Once Draco had regained his balance and was standing on his own two feet again, he turned to Harry with a half amazed, half scared look on his face. "How'd you do that?"

"The same way I always beat you at Quidditch, love."

"Dumb luck?" Draco said hopefully.

"No, reflexes," Harry responded, smiling.

"Ah," Draco muttered, now walking off to examine some singing hydrangeas. Harry was observing some snapdragons that actually snapped for a while, but then Draco got bored of the shop and dragged him outside.

There was a rather nice patch of grass with benches and such that sat beside a large pond, so the two decided to sit there for a while and admire the scenery. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, staring out onto the surface of the pond and watching as frogs jumped in and out of the sparkling water.

"Harry?" Harry turned his head to look at Draco. "This is for you," he said, pulling a single black rose with a long green stem out of the inside pocket of his jacket.

Harry smiled, carefully taking the rose from his lover and threading it through one of his buttonholes, into his pocket. "Thank you, love," Harry said, leaning forward to close the distance between their lips.

They sat there in silence again for a few minutes, still enjoying the view. It was only when Harry jumped up suddenly that the mood was disturbed.

"What is it?" Draco said, only half interested.

"I just remembered another ingredient I need that I didn't get! I'll be back in ten minutes, wait here…" he started to walk off, muttering darkly.

Draco smirked at his childish behavior and returned to his gazing. That is, until somebody very unwelcome showed up.

"Finnigan? What're you doing here?" Draco said begrudgingly.

"What, it's not alright to walk around here?" he said, taking the seat next to Draco on the bench. "Where's Harry?"

"I recall that this is _none_ of your business." He muttered, moving away from Seamus slightly.

"Fine, whatever," he responded, turning his head to look at the lake. "Nice view, huh?"

Draco grunted in agreement, his pointed features arranging themselves into a sneer.

"Hey Malfoy," Seamus said finally, his shoulders visibly tensing. "I've been thinking." Seamus paused, gathering his words together.

"That's a change of pace, congratulations," Draco interjected.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," he said, sighing. "Listen, I'm just as worried as you are as far as Harry's problem is concerned. I know you love him, and I know I do as well."

"What?" Draco spat, his hand moving to the pocket his wand was in on reflex.

"Calm down. I meant as a friend." Seamus assured him.

"You bloody well better have meant as a friend. Anyway, go on."

"Well, am I the only one that's noticed that he only started cutting… well, when he was with you?"

Draco turned abruptly so he was no longer facing the lake, but looking at Seamus's distressed face. "What are you suggesting?" he seethed.

"Listen, I know your relationship is pretty solid and everything, but come on! He's been fine for years, and now he starts again when he gets back together with you?"

"You don't know the half of it, Finnigan, so stop discussing things you know nothing about!"

"Listen Malfoy," Seamus said evenly, "Harry's been my friend longer than he's been your lover. Just trust me, okay? I think he needs a break from you. You have to admit you can be a little intense at times…"

Draco cut him off when he was about to speak again. "You just want me to dump him so you can play Prince Charming and go comfort him!" he hissed. "Well, I'll have none of that."

Draco leapt to his feet, whipped out his wand and opened his mouth to curse Seamus. "Wait!" Seamus shouted, "This isn't fair! Let me at least get out my wand if you want to duel."

Draco impatiently lowered his wand and waited for Seamus to stand up and get into the proper position.

Draco started letting the worst of hexes spill out of his mouth, and they flew out of his wand one after another, trying to hit Seamus.

"Protego!" Seamus shouted, summoning a protective bubble that all the curses bounced off of. Draco didn't give up. "Malfoy!" Seamus said, alarmed, "you're out of control! We're not trying to _kill_ one another!"

"That's what _you_ think," Draco sneered, and then returned to his barrage of curses. "It's only a matter of time before that protection spell wears off, Finnigan!"

Seamus was starting to get frightened. He felt the spell he cast getting less and less powerful, and he was truly scared that he would end up hurt considerably. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, pointing his wand directly at Draco. Draco was knocked out, and blown back several feet. Right towards the lake.

"Oh _shit_," Seamus breathed, running to the edge of the pond.

With a monumental 'splash,' Draco's unconscious form toppled into the lake headfirst. And Seamus didn't know how to swim.

Luckily, that new girl, Samantha happened to be walking by at the moment. "Hey! Hey you!" Seamus called after her frantically.

She walked towards him, a slightly concerned look on her face. "What?"

"Can you swim! A guy just fell into the pond!"

At those words, she looked towards the pond and saw one of Draco's hands on the surface, floating. "Oh crap," she muttered, running towards it. She jumped in, groping around in the water to find Draco. After a few tense moments, she emerged with his body underneath her arm.

She threw him onto the bank and quickly rushed out after him, performing a quick, panicked drying charm on both of them.

She held one of her hands in front of his nose. "He's not breathing!" Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she quickly searched her mind for a spell that would be useful in this situation. When she couldn't think of any, she turned to Seamus who was very close to hyperventilating.

"What should I do?" she called, beckoning him over.

"Ennervate," he muttered, pointing his wand at Draco. He still wasn't breathing. "Shit, I can't think of anything else! Give him mouth to mouth!"

"O-okay…" Samantha muttered, reluctantly leaning over and breathing into Draco's mouth while pushing on his chest. Seamus sat down on the grass, facing the lake and trying to take deep breaths. He didn't want to _kill_ Malfoy, just make him stop the hexing!

Samantha stopped briefly when she heard approaching footfalls, trying to see if it might be someone who could help. To her delight, it was Harry, and she was quite in the mood to upset him. He was so much fun to piss off. She also knew that the boy whose mouth she was breathing into was Harry's boyfriend. Oh, this would be fun.

She turned back to Draco and continued doing what she had been doing. After a moment, she heard him take in a gulp of air and saw his eyelashes flutter. She sighed with relief and was about to back off when she realized that Harry was close enough to see what was happening now. So, she re-attached herself to Draco's mouth, trying to make this look as convincing as possible.

She heard the footsteps come to a halt as Harry stopped walking abruptly at this new revelation.

"What—" Harry started, but he seemed to realize what was going on (or at least he thought he knew). "You…" but Harry didn't bother finishing his sentence. Samantha turned her head towards him just in time to see him throw a black rose to the floor beside the blond. "I don't want this anymore," he seethed, storming away.

Samantha turned to Draco, trying to hide her satisfied smile. He looked extremely confused and was blinking in discomfort at the sunlight. "What just happened?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes and pushing his hair out of his face impatiently.

Suddenly, he seemed to put two and two together. Seamus hexed him. He woke up with somebody trying to revive him. Harry… Harry!

"GODDAMMIT, WOMAN!" He roared, pushing Samantha off of him. "THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE AND ALL, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO _THAT_!"

Draco uneasily climbed to his feet, his eyes falling on Seamus, who was looking at him fearfully. "You…" Draco hissed, bending down to pick up the rose Harry had thrown at him. He first held it delicately, trying not to hurt himself on the thorns. But then, rage overpowered all of his other emotions, and he grasped the flower by the top, squeezing with all his might.

"Why do you always screw _everything_ up?" he said evenly, a line of blood trickling down his wrist from his palm.

"I-I'll go talk to Harry," Seamus muttered, getting up off the floor and slowly backing away from Draco. "I'll tell him what happened."

"You. Better." And with that, Draco dropped what was left of the rose, some loose black bloodstained petals fluttering to Seamus's feet.

**

* * *

**

Five minutes later, Seamus had fled from Draco's rage and was now searching for Harry. He eventually found him some ways away, sitting in an outdoor café with his head in his hands.

"Harry?" Seamus said tentatively, sitting across from him at the table.

Harry lifted his head reluctantly and looked at Seamus. He hadn't been crying, but he definitely looked upset. Weather sad or angry, Seamus couldn't tell.

"Yes?" Harry answered finally, not meeting Seamus's eyes.

"Uh, what you think you saw there wasn't what you really saw."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. That was just a bit too odd to be real. Mind explaining what was going on?"

"Er, me and Draco got into a fight," he started, a bit cautiously. "He kept sending these awful hexes at me, so I stupefy'd him. He kinda… fell into the lake." Seamus paused and waited for Harry's reaction. He winced when he saw Harry look slightly cross. "I swear—it was an accident!"

"No, I'm not mad at you," Harry said, waving it off. "Draco was being a right idiot, trying to hex you."

"Oh, good. That's a relief," Seamus said, relaxing slightly. "Anyway, that girl… Samantha, I think her name is? Well, she was walking by. And I didn't know how to swim, so I called her over and she helped. The reason they didn't look wet was because she cast a drying charm, by the way." Harry nodded, accepting the explanation. "Well, then Draco wasn't breathing, so she had to give him mouth to mouth. So, that's what you saw."

"Okay, good," Harry said, looking considerably less upset. "I'll go apologize then."

(A/N: My, that was short lived! I just had to put something with a black rose in there…)

**

* * *

**

Later on that day, when the sun was beginning to set, Harry and Draco were walking down by the very same lake that Draco had fallen into earlier.

"We always get into the dumbest fights," Harry said squeezing Draco's hand as he looked at the lake.

"Tell me about it. You should have a word with that bitch, she tried to steal your man!"

"Actually, I'd prefer not to talk to her," Harry said, biting softly on his bottom lip.

"Oh come on," Draco coaxed, "you'll feel so much better about the whole thing if you just straighten her out a bit."

"Mmm, maybe I will. She's got to learn that you're _mine_." As he said this, Harry possessively wrapped both of his arms around one of Draco's.

Draco smirked. "You've got that right. God, only that bitch would save someone's life, then try to break them up with their boyfriend. What does she have against me?"

"Nothing," Harry said promptly, "she was trying to piss me off."

"Bitch," Draco repeated, speaking in a low voice.

Harry diverted his gaze, directing it to some point just over Draco's shoulder. "Oh, there she is," he said, still distractedly staring, "I'll go talk to her now…"

"Alright, good luck," Draco said, slightly surprised that he was suddenly being left alone.

Samantha was sitting on the same bench Harry and Draco had been sitting on earlier, looking at the sunset on the lake. She seemed to sense Harry's steps behind her, for she turned around before he so much as opened his mouth.

She smiled at him brightly, patting the space next to her on the bench. "What's up?" she asked, still smiling.

Harry declined her offer, choosing to remain standing in front of her. "What were you playing at before?" he said, getting right to the point.

"What ever do you mean?" she asked, her eyes widening with false innocence.

"You know bloody well what I mean. Why the hell did you go kiss him like that? He told me what happened, Samantha."

"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time," she said disconcertedly, picking at her cuticles idly.

"Oh, don't give me that shit," Harry said exasperatedly.

Samantha frowned. "What would you say if I told you it was for your own good?"

"I'd say, 'you're off your rocker,' or something along those lines," Harry snapped, his emerald eyes narrowing.

"Well it's true you know," she responded, now actually looking at him.

"Oh? How's that?" Harry asked impatiently. She was just wasting his bloody time now.

"Let me tell you something, Harry," she said, leaning all the way back on the bench. "This world is full of shitty people. People who just want to screw you over and never see you again. People who are bent on ruining the lives of others. How do you know that Draco guy isn't one of those people? Have you ever thought he might be taking advantage of you?"

"No," Harry said stubbornly, now refusing to look at her.

"Oh come on," Samantha said, "I heard what I did really messed you up. I really didn't know you would care that much, and I guess I'm sorry. But the truth is, if given another chance, I wouldn't change a bloody thing."

"What does this have to do with Draco?" Harry asked, getting interested in where she was going with this despite himself.

"Oh, I'm getting to that. Did it ever occur to you that he might be taking advantage of you? Gossip travels quickly, Harry; I've heard all the rumors of all the dumb little fights you've had, and to me it really doesn't sound like he cares all that much."

"You're crazy, you are," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Do you take pleasure in knowing you've made me upset or something?"

"I'm just trying to open your eyes to reality," she said, crossing her arms, "you're far too naïve for your own good."

Harry just shrugged at that, assuming she would continue.

"Or maybe I'm wrong about all this. What about him, in fact? Did you ever consider the fact that it could be really hard for him emotionally to be with you? It's probably tearing him up inside," she mused, almost to herself.

For some reason, these words stung Harry particularly painfully. Maybe it was the fact that he knew she was right. Or maybe it was the fact that this was coming from the person that quite possibly caused him the most pain relationship-wise. All he knew is that he needed to get away from her. Now.

"Whatever." He muttered, turning on his heel, "Just… stay away from me and Draco, okay?" with that, he picked up the pace of his stride and walked away.

* * *

Once everyone had Apparated back to the school and Harry and Draco were safe in their dorm room, they settled on top of the bed to relax for a while before they slept.

"So, how'd it go with Samantha?" Draco asked, turning his head to look at Harry. "You tell her off good? She afraid of you now?"

"Eh, sure, let's go with that," Harry muttered, burying his face in a pillow.

Draco yanked the pillow out from under his head, so that the tip of his nose wound up getting squashed up against the hard mattress. "Oh, stop being such a Drama Queen."

"_Me?_ A Drama Queen?" Harry stated incredulously.

"Just forget it, I'm going to wash up and go to sleep. Exhausted…"

Five minutes later, Draco collapsed into bed, falling asleep as he hit the pillow. Harry smiled at the sight, brushing stray locks of hair out of his lover's face and pressing a soft kiss to his pale cheek. Was it true? Was Draco in turmoil because of this whole relationship? Harry knew that Draco loved him—he was past doubting that—but would it just be easier for both of them if they broke it off for a while? Maybe even forever?

Harry shook his head at the thought, trying to clear his head of such notions. He didn't know what he would do if he and Draco were to break up again—he wasn't sure his mental state would be able to take it.

'_But what about Draco?'_ He reminded himself, trying to strain his brain in order to think of how his counterpart may be feeling about the whole thing.

'_That's nonsense, he loves you!'_ He countered.

'_Nobody's denying that, but still…'_ it went on like that for a while, his internal argument getting more and more confusing. It was then, in his extremely-tired, very-confused/emotionally distressed state that Harry decided to do the thing that always cleared his mind.

For some reason, in those few seconds when the blade was poised above his arm, everything seemed to be so clear; so black and white. Was he going to slice the blade through his flesh, or drop it onto the floor and walk away? Was he going to talk to Draco about maybe breaking up, or pretend he hadn't thought about it?

Not only that, but what Harry really loved about cutting were the scabs that it left. It was so invigorating to look at his arm and see the caked and dried blood formed over the skin, knowing that he had done that. His body was working against him, it seemed—he would make breaks in the flesh, and his body would automatically repair them, closing them up like a sewing machine would—just as efficiently and just as automatically.

Pressing the blade against his skin and seeing himself bleed was another thing he really liked—it wasn't the pain, exactly, but it was more like the feeling that he got knowing that it was _his_ decision to make that cut. Nobody made him do it, nobody did it for him—it was purely he. Sometimes it seemed like it was the only aspect in his life that he had the ability to control.

Last but most certainly not least was that feeling you get, for less than a second during the whole experience. Harry could feel the rush of adrenaline surging through his veins just as the blade made the first contact with his skin, and it only dulled down until the cut was made, and the blade was removed. It was like a natural high—it made him feel lightheaded, and everything seemed so much clearer.

For example, after the second gash he made that night, it was clear to Harry that he had cut far too deep.

**(End Of Chapter Sixteen)**

**

* * *

**

(A/N): Eek! It's Samantha! RETURN OF THE EEEVIL EX:hides: Remember in "Save Me From The Dark," she was the reason Harry started cutting (well, we never exactly _saw_ her, it was just suggested).

Hm, sorry about the cliffie. But you should know me by now XD. Don't worry; he's not dead. Happy ending, remember! And they're not breaking up either, okay? Everything'll become apparent next chapter. I'm pretty sure the next chapter's going to be the last one :cries: it's hard to let this story go! But I will be back with _another_ sequel (lol) in a little while. Ya gotta give me a week (or two) after I post the last chapter. So, I'm not posting till I have 359 reviews (at least). You should be used to this by now. Well, happy reviewing! Until next time,

**XOXO Princesspepper OXOX**

P.S. :sneeze: OH STOP BADMOUTHING ME! I know it was a mean cliffie, but come ON! (Don't ask --;;)


	17. The End Of The Beginning

Title: I Will Not Forget

Author: Princesspepper

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc. etc.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

(A/N):Hides: I'm SO SORRY for how late this is! Anyway…

You seemed to like that last chapter better! Good, I'm glad I made you happy! Well, this is the last chapter of I Will Not Forget, and I'd like to thank all of my loyal reviewers! You get an extraspecial thanks. Now to respond to your reviews!

**Mz Psycho: o.0 You sound slightly mentally unstable . Well, what do I expect? As you said, it was after two AM when you wrote that. Thank you for being so "diligent" as you put it! **

**sly-there-in: Well, she can't mess Harry up _too_ much, considering this is the last chapter of this story! And I can say she definitely won't be present in the sequel to this. As to your question… I have before, but never _really_. Like, I never got nearly as bad as Harry did. I'm glad you liked the description I wrote—I worked extra hard on it! Thanks for the review!**

**x-Radcliffe-x: I'm so glad you liked what I did with the cutting part. I was debating weather or not to put that in for a while, and I finally decided to. I guess it was a good idea, no? Ah, well I pissed enough people off in the past by not explaining it… I'm flattered by everything you said, thank you!**

**clear venom: hey:points: I was wondering what happened to you! Glad to have you back!**

**Chaeli.meep.: XD You LIKE my evil twists! Interesting… :ponders: . Squirrelly Draco? Ahahaha, I'll just have to figure out what you mean by that. It sounds funny, though. **

**adina: ack, that got a strong reaction. I've never seen you so hyper/hysterical/whatever you wanna call it. Scary, man o.0. Glad you liked the Draco vs. Ron scene though! **

**CatJetRat: No, I didn't participate in the day of silence (I'm not even positive what day it was… --;;). I REALLY wanted to, but nobody in my school was doing it, and I wasn't about to _not answer_ when a teacher asked me a question. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Daniels Dark Angel: Heh, yeah, well Seamus kinda resorted to desperate measures (not like Draco didn't --;;). The question about Samantha—you asked how she made Harry cut in the first place. Well, if you recall in Save Me From The Dark, it was mentioned that Samantha went out with Harry in fifth year, then dumped him right after they had sex (she was using him)! She's rather bitchy, no? As for your other question—I had first hand experience (from some people I know and me myself, however briefly). **

**silver emerald eyes: 0.0 If that's what you consider a short review, I'd like to see a long one! You know, that is a good point. Because I said the thing about the happy ending, everybody takes all the drama lightly! Oh well, too late to do anything now—I already planned out the ending, and this is the last chapter! What lyrics? I wanna see the lyrics! I like lyrics… :struggles not to sing the lyrics and type a crazy response again: Sorry, I just think you're funny. Yes, I do promise another sequel, I hope that makes you happy!**

**Gryffindorgrl86: :shakes her head: you shouldn't pull all-nighters. They are bad for your health. I got sick many times like that :pat pat:. Anyway, yes, it was funny that my PMSing came out in Draco and Harry. I didn't mean it, I swear! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the Draco/Ron scene! You can thank Dylan (my best friend) for that, she made me do it:points: Yes, Samantha is a bitch. I knew she would be when I invented her in the last story. Believe it or not, she's the only character in my story that I can't find it in myself to like. Seriously, ugh. Okay, well the reason that Draco didn't follow Harry into the bathroom was because: A) he is an imbecile. B) he was asleep. C) even if he were awake, he thought Harry had improved (which he had—he hadn't cut for a while). Well, I'm so glad that you liked this! Thank you for the long review (as always)!**

**Lane666: I'm so glad you enjoyed it so much! Yeah, I have a feeling if I didn't promise a happy ending, people would've given up on this story a long time ago because of all the sheer drama. **

**hpdmslashrocks: Yes, sorry about the wait… :hides: yup, you were right. Also writer's block, internet failure, obsession over music, and concerts! Heh, some of those things are fun (the first two are NOT). I totally squeed when I read your review (I was actually in world history class… most of my grade was absent coz we had a trip, but I didn't attend, so I got to play on laptops!) and I started giggling, so everyone in the room was staring at me. I made my friend next to me read your review, even though she hasn't read my story, lol. Yes, reviews excite me. Oh yes, you will get your happy ending! I hope it's as happy as you were hoping! HERE IT IS!**

**This chapter is dedicated to those mentioned above as well as: X, missinsane, Pure Blooded Slytherin, DemonRogue, honeyduked, Confused-Gal and wilkinson's girl! :hands out cookies to reviewers: (if your name isn't here, it's because I don't currently have access to my email or the website, so thank you to all of those I can't find too!)**

:Ahem: So, this is the last chapter. How very sad! I noticed that at the end of my last story (Save Me From The Dark, obviously), a lot of people got lost before they could find the sequel (meaning this one)! So, if you don't have me on your author alert list and you are a member, please put me on it so you don't lose the story! When I update again after this chapter, just look at the description of the story and if it says "Sequel to 'I Will Not Forget'" (or "third story in the 'Save Me From the Dark' trilogy), then it's the story you're looking for! At this point in time, I'm pretty sure the next story is going to be called "Stuck With Me," so look for that on the updates list!

Just a note about this chapter: I know it seems like this story has dragged on forever, but in reality, only a few months have passed since the beginning (I'm talking about time in the story—it started in September and now it's roughly November). That being said, I don't know when Draco's birthday is (that sounded random, but believe me, it isn't), but I always thought of him as being born in December. I dunno why :shrug: I just did. I don't remember who it was, but one of the reviewers brought it to my attention that JKR said that in order for a kid to start at Hogwarts, they have to be eleven years old _by_ September the first, so that would make Draco about six months older than Harry. You'll see why I'm mentioning this later.

GO READ MY ONESHOT, "PAINT IT BLACK!" (I just had to mention that). DO IT! OR ELSE! I WORKED ON IT FOR (literally) MONTHS!

Okay, and now for the happy ending you've _allllllllllllllllllll _been waiting for:drum roll: (I sound like a lame commercial --;;)

**

* * *

**

In the last chapter… 

_Draco and Brianna discuss their new discovery (the half-siblings thing) with each other and Professor Snape. The next day they have a field trip, and Draco and Harry have a mini-fight at the fault of Harry's ex, Samantha (with some help from Seamus). Samantha deliberately upsets Harry, leading him to accidentally cutting too deep…_

**

* * *

**

**(Chapter Seventeen: The End Of The Beginning)**

Draco was lying asleep on his bed when a stinging feeling coming from his wrists awaked him. He sat up abruptly and looked at them, checking to see what made them hurt, but saw nothing but his pale smooth skin. After his sleep-hazed mind processed this, he eventually came to a plausible conclusion… _'Harry!'_

When Draco burst through the bathroom door, he felt himself go faint again, like he did last time. Except, this was much worse.

Harry was on the floor with a puddle of blood surrounding him. It was much like the last time, except now Harry was quite unconscious. "God damnit!" Draco roared, "how long was I asleep!" The blood, to Draco's horror, was coming from two deep gashes; one in each wrist. The cuts were horribly close to the major veins, and this definitely could not be good.

He rushed over and cradled Harry's unconscious form. Draco let out a sigh of relief when he saw Harry's chest rising and falling. He wasn't dead.

Draco repeated the course of action he had done that other night, repairing the wound and cleaning the room of Harry's blood. However, this time Harry was unconscious, so he couldn't walk into the other room.

Draco thought for a moment before whispering shakily, "_moblicorpus,_" which made Harry's body levitate. Draco guided him into the other room, lowering him onto the bed and sitting down next to him.

"_Ennervate,_" he muttered, pointing his wand at Harry's face and waiting for something to happen. After a tense moment, Harry's eyelashes fluttered a bit before he opened his eyes completely. His gaze lingered on Draco's face, and he looked very disoriented.

"Wha—what happened to me?" Harry asked, propping himself up on a weak elbow.

"You happened to you!" Draco snarled, showing Harry the deep gash on his arm that was now healing from Draco's spell.

"Oh," Harry said weakly, leaning back onto the bed and closing his eyes.

"If that's all you can say, I suggest you don't talk at all," Draco whispered fiercely, walking over to the bed across the room that had been deserted for so long. Draco climbed beneath the cool, too-clean sheets and laid his head on the pillow glaring at Harry. Harry made a move to get into bed with him, but Draco made him stop. "No," he hissed, turning over so he could not see Harry's face.

With a sigh, Harry got into the other bed and shut off the light, falling into a restless sleep.

**

* * *

**

When Harry woke up the next morning, Draco was already up and about. It appeared as if he had already showered, and he was now cleaning things off the floor. Harry hadn't noticed, but the room had managed to get quite dirty.

When Draco glanced at the bed and saw Harry was awake, he looked away quickly and muttered, "Get dressed."

"Wha—why?" Harry stuttered, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Intervention." Draco said simply, still cleaning.

"Again?" Harry protested.

"The last one didn't seem to do much, did it?" Draco said shortly, still not looking Harry's way.

As soon as Harry was done dressing, he heard someone begin to knock on the door, startling him. Draco strode over, tugging at his shirt to make sure he looked presentable.

As soon as the door was opened, Hermione stepped in. "Hey, Draco," she said embracing him. However, her eyes stayed on Harry, who was dejectedly staring at his feet. Ron stepped in a moment later and shook Draco's hand, also keeping his eyes on Harry.

Harry saw them looking at him and walked over to the couch, sitting down. They followed him and took seats on either side of him, Draco choosing to sit on a nearby chair.

"Hello, Harry, how are—"

"Lets cut the crap," Harry said sharply, interrupting her. "I know why you're here. Now what do you plan on saying to me?"

Hermione let out a small breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Good, I don't have to explain it then. But… before I say anything, can I see your arm?"

Harry submissively rolled up his sleeve and let her survey the scars on his skin. She poked at it a few times with her fingertips, finally smirking in a satisfied manner. "You did a great job healing him, Draco." Draco nodded silently.

"You know what? I WISH PEOPLE WOULD STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT IN THE ROOM!" Harry exploded, his face turning very red very quickly. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "YOU SEE? RIGHT THERE! NOBODY INCLUDES ME IN ANYTHING! YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THE RIGHT THING BUT YOU'RE REALLY, REALLY NOT! YOU DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT ME; YOU'RE JUST OBSESSED WITH THE FUCKING BOY-WHO-LIVED LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE IS! EVERYONE LOOKS AT ME LIKE I'M A FUCKING MENTAL CASE, INCLUDING MY OWN FRIENDS, AND MY BOYFRIEND! YOU KNOW, I COULD BE DYING INSIDE. AS LONG AS YOU DON'T THINK I'M HURTING PHYSICALLY, YOU DON'T CARE! IF I WERE TO DIE TODAY, YOU WOULD LOOK AT MY CORPSE, SHRUG, AND SAY 'OH, CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT NOW!' NO, WORSE. I BET YOU WOULDN'T EVEN _NOTICE_! "

A shocked silence greeted him when Harry finished ranting. He slumped against the pillow and let himself steal a glance at Draco. To everyone's surprise, Draco's eyes had welled up with tears. He took one look at Harry, put on a sneer, and walked into the next room, slamming the door behind him.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly. "He was just trying to help." Harry just glared at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, stop it, Harry! I'm serious. Draco loves you, for God's sake! This isn't an easy thing to deal with. He's afraid you're going to do yourself some serious harm, and it's really, _really_ upsetting him."

"How the hell do you know?" Harry spat. "How do you know he doesn't look at me like everyone else does? Like an object that he can play with?"

"Shouldn't you know that by now?" Hermione said quietly. "Haven't you known him for a very long time? Hasn't he given _everything up_ so he can be with you?" Harry felt his own eyes start to fill with tears. "You almost took your life last night. What would have happened to him if you had? He's seen far more people die than anybody should have to, and it's really gotten to him. What do you think would happen if the person he loves most were to be added to that list of deaths?"

Harry didn't answer her, but he was starting to feel very guilty.

"Not only that, but are you forgetting that he, too, has a masochistic streak? You saved him from himself all those years ago. How do you think he feels when he sees his savior falling victim to the same disease he had been rescued from?"

Everything in Harry's life was falling apart in those moments. Draco, who had seemed so hardened and cold when it came to Harry, even when they were making love lately, was now looking like an abused animal. Hermione, who always dealt with facts and figures, was now looking sympathetic, and talking about things that Harry didn't think she knew existed. Ron, who had hated Draco from day one, was staring at the closed door Draco had shut himself behind with a concerned expression on his face. And Harry himself… well, he felt for the first time in his life that he didn't have to play hero for somebody else for once. He had to save himself.

Hermione smiled knowingly as she saw the dawning comprehension in Harry's eyes. "Just think about that, Harry." She said, getting up and leaving the room, Ron following quietly.

Now was the hard part: Harry would have to talk to Draco.

Harry softly walked across the room until he reached the shut door. He pressed his ear to it, and heard distinct sniffling sounds coming from behind it. When Harry opened the door, Draco looked up briefly, but he hung his head again almost immediately afterwards.

Harry felt a wave of sympathy rush to his head as he regarded Draco's broken expression. He walked over slowly, sitting next to him. Harry looked at him again, and this time, the need to hug the smaller boy took over him. He lunged forward (a little too quickly) and wrapped his arms around Draco.

At first, Draco didn't do anything to stop it. He just melted into Harry's touch. But after a moment, his thoughts seemed to take over his instincts, and he stiffened, pushing Harry away. Draco sat there for a moment, wiping his eyes and doing his best to remain calm.

"I can't do this anymore, Potter," he said, his voice choked with emotion that he was trying so hard to hold back. "Being in love with you is like being on a fucking roller coaster ride. One without seat belts. One that I know has a broken track somewhere near the end. A broken track that will send me flying half way across the country. And no matter how loud I scream, or how calm I pretend to be… I still know the car I'm in will crash and burn at the end."

Harry didn't notice, but somewhere in the middle of Draco's speech, he had begun to cry. "And I know I just have to ride with it. I have to experience the ups and downs, and just enjoy the ride while it lasts. But I can't grow too attached, because the ride will end, and I'll be left all alone.

"I feel like you'll never be a permanent fixture in my life," Draco continued, "everything with you is always changing. And I always did my best to keep it from changing. I wanted to be with you so badly, yet it kept ending for different reasons, some of which were incredibly stupid. I've given so much up for you, did you know that? Of course you wouldn't know that, I haven't told you. Well, why don't I enlighten you? I killed my own father for you, Potter."

Harry stared. His mind seemed to be numb. "Wh—what? Y—you said he was in Azkaban!"

"I lied," Draco said dryly. "I killed him. Last year, in fact. Sure, I hated the man's guts. He abused me when I was younger. But still… _I killed my_ _own_ _father_. For you."

Thoughts were flooding Harry's mind at an overwhelming pace. Draco had killed Lucius… well, that explained why that evil guidance counselor was after him. Harry put his thoughts on hold as he heard Draco begin to speak again. "Not only that, but I broke up with my first _steady_ boyfriend for you. Blaise and I had been together for a while—we started seeing each other about six months after you and I were through. Not to mention he and I had been friends since we were five years old, and all that ended because I chose you over him. And _now_… now, you keep trying to end your life. And I keep trying to save you. But it'll only be a matter of time before you do something irreversible. Or I come too late. And I could never, _ever_ forgive myself for that. I've been through too much. _We've_ been through too much."

Harry once again found himself incapable of speaking. "I can only bend so much before I break, Harry. So, let me tell you something. Either you promise me you will shape up and that you'll work very, _very_ hard to change the way this is going, and make sure I don't end up alone, or… or I walk out of this room, out of this school, and out of your life. Forever."

This seemed to wake Harry up. He had been staring at his hands the whole time Draco was talking, but now he looked up. He looked up, and he saw the immense pain reflected behind Draco's eyes. And he knew he could never, ever do anything to hurt him again.

Harry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Draco's torso, gently easing Draco onto his back. Harry leaned forward and kissed him on the lips with as much passion he could show through just a fairly innocent physical act.

Harry felt all the tension built up in Draco's body ease away slowly as he melted into the kiss. When Harry broke away, he rested his head on Draco's chest.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry," Harry whispered. "I really had no idea."

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Harry?"

"Hm?"

"I know I haven't said this in a while, but… I love you."

**

* * *

**

Sometimes you have to go through utter hell before you realize who's there for you when it all boils down to it. So, Harry and Draco would probably consider this whole mess a good thing later in their life, because it was at this point in time that they stopped all of their petty squabbles and began to appreciate on another more.

This new stage in their relationship was noticed by many—even Professor Snape. In fact, said Professor asked Harry to stay after class so they could talk once, about a week later.

Draco was going to stay with Harry, but much to their confusion, Snape asked him to leave and wait outside for Harry. Once the door was closed and Snape made sure Draco wasn't listening in ("aw, come on!" he protested when Snape caught him with his ear pressed against the door), he instructed Harry to sit down, he himself doing the same.

Snape just sat there and surveyed Harry for several moments without saying anything. This made Harry quite nervous, so he began squirming under the scrutiny of Snape's gaze. "What is it, Professor?" Harry eventually asked, getting tired of waiting for Snape to say something.

"Draco's been a lot happier lately," he stated, his eyes not leaving Harry's.

"Yes…?"

"Yes. I don't know what you're doing differently, Potter, but I suggest you keep it up. I don't think I've ever seen him smile so much."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Harry said, sighing with relief.

"It's kind of unnerving," Snape muttered.

Harry snorted, relaxing in his seat a little. "Yeah, I guess you could say we've gotten over a rough spot in our relationship."

Upon hearing the word "relationship," Snape visibly flinched, paling slightly. "I did not ask you to go into detail, Mr. Potter."

"Sorry," Harry muttered quickly. "Anyway, was there any reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Of course. Why would I see you more than is absolutely necessary?" Snape said, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly out of amusement.

"Go on, then."

"Very well. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Draco's birthday is coming up next month."

A look of surprise crossed Harry's face. "Come to think of it, he's never mentioned his birthday to me…" he muttered, trying to recall any talk of birthdays.

"Oh, I doubt he has; he's excessively stubborn with such things. He doesn't tell people when it's his birthday, and then he gets really put out when nobody does anything for him. It's quite stupid, really."

"That's Draco for you," Harry said, smirking.

"Yes, well, I'm hoping you'll be the one to change that tradition of depression on his birthday. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Harry said, ideas flooding his mind.

**

* * *

**

The next month was difficult for Harry. There was a definite drawback about having a mental connection with your lover—it was very hard to keep things secret from them. Harry had to purposefully push certain thoughts to the back of his mind when Draco would get suspicious, because that would ruin the surprise, and that'd be no fun, would it?

On the Saturday before the party would take place, Harry took Draco out for a day in the Diagon Alley. It may sound spontaneous, but he really did have a reason—give him time. Anyway, they had quite a good time, but Draco was getting suspicious when Harry ordered something very random and asked him if he would be able to pick it up for him the following Saturday.

"Please!" Harry begged, "I _really_ need this order of bat wings! I'll fail Potions without it!"

"But we don't _need_ bat wings for Potions!" Draco cried in exasperation.

"Um… I'm doing an extra credit report so Snape won't fail me!" Harry explained.

"Sure you are. Fine, I'll get it. I don't know what you're up to, but I'll go along with it to humor you." Draco was in a considerably worse mood for the rest of the night, and Harry knew exactly why.

It was because the following Saturday was his actual birthday, and he'd have to go out on an errand. Harry snickered to himself at the deviousness of his plan, although Draco knew he was up to something. _'Oh well,' _Harry thought, _'Hopefully he'll choose the right time to go dumb blond on me.'_

**

* * *

**

Saturday, December 18th dawned in quite a cheerful manner—the crystals from the newly-fallen snow reflected the bright sunlight shining from between the white clouds. Harry, however, was nervous, and Draco was extremely pissed. Oh, what fun.

Harry was the first to wake up that morning, and he immediately began pacing the room obsessively. The moment he saw movement coming from the bed, he jumped a foot in the air.

"G—Good morning…" he muttered, trying to look nonchalant.

Draco slung his feet over one side of the bed and eyed Harry suspiciously. "Is _that_ all you have to say to me this fine morning, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smirked inwardly; he knew today was Draco's birthday, but he was deliberately trying to trick him into thinking he forgot. _'Oldest trick in the book, and he's falling for it,'_ Harry sniggered to himself.

"Yeah, that's all I have to say. Why, should I be saying something else?" Harry asked in a mock-curious voice.

"No…" Draco replied sullenly, getting out of bed and dragging his feet all the way to the bathroom.

Harry smirked once the door was closed. Everything was going according to plan.

**

* * *

**

Two hours later, Draco was stomping through the streets of Diagon Alley, trying to find the shop that Harry had ordered his godforsaken _bat wings_ at. _'Harry isn't failing Potions! This is complete bullshit,'_ Draco thought to himself furiously. _'What kind of damn boyfriend sends their beloved on a freaking _errand_ on his birthday! Is that the thanks I get for sticking by him!'_ Draco went on thinking thoughts that resembled that of a girl on PMS for several minutes, until he found the shop and was too distracted to bitch anymore. Hah, yeah right. Draco's _always_ bitching about one thing or another.

'_At least it's warm in here,'_ he fumed, stepping into the Apothecary, _'I bet my fucking nose is red. I look so stupid when my nose turns red…'_

Draco was still grumbling when he went up to the counter. "May I help you?" an upbeat-looking witch asked him, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure," Draco muttered distractedly, "my boyfriend was here last week… he ordered some bloody _bat wings_. I'm here to pick them up because he must think I have nothing else better to do…"

The witch giggled and promised Draco she'd be right back, retreating into the back of the store. Meanwhile, Draco stood there in a slouching position grumbling and shooting death glares at anybody who so much as looked in his direction.

Five minutes passed and Draco began to tap his foot impatiently while crossing his arms in a grumpy manner. _'What in bloody hell is taking her so long? I'm going to waste my birthday waiting for an order of fucking _bat wings_ that Harry doesn't even _need_…'_

Another ten minutes passed, and Draco was on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum when the girl emerged, looking quite sheepish, and holding… nothing. Draco began gritting his teeth out of sheer fury, letting the girl get a good idea of what his death look was like.

"Um… I'm… I'm sorry sir, but it doesn't look like the order has come in just yet…" she stuttered, trying not to look Draco in the eye. If looks could kill…

"What?_ Whaaaaaaaaat _did you say?" Draco whispered in his most deadly voice.

"I—I told you, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do… there was a problem with the shipping, they should be here in about three hours; I checked with the manager. And I owled the company we're getting them from…"

Draco was about to go all out and throw a full tantrum, but then he realized that that would be unfair to the girl. It wasn't her fault, after all (a rare moment of reason)."Thank. You." He said, putting on a very painful-looking smile, but it didn't mask the sheer fury in his eyes. "I'll. Be. Back. In. Three. Hours. Then."

"Very good, sir," the girl said, smiling out of relief (she could sense the anger and was afraid he was going to blow something up).

Draco walked out of the shop, still muttering darkly to himself. _'What am I going to do with myself for three hours!'_ he fumed, stomping down the street. _'I'm not going back to school… at this point I'd probably kill Harry if I saw him…'_

So Draco decided to treat himself to some robes shopping. If nobody else were to give him a birthday present, the least he could do is get _himself_ one…

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Harry was sniggering at the sheer genius of his evil plan. He'd intercepted the bat wings before they could get to the shop so there would be a delay and he'd have more time to prepare Draco's… present.

The room was currently in complete discord. There were bags of various things littering the room, and the (temporarily installed) doorbell didn't stop ringing. Harry was getting quite frazzled—he never had to throw a party before, especially not by himself. The last time, Draco had done most of the planning. Not only was he on his own, but he had to hide the entire thing from Draco in addition to all that!

He was currently waving his wand at some streamers, nervously trying to attach them to the walls of the room while keeping an eye on the clock. He knew that Draco would be home soon, so they had to hurry up and get ready.

Harry surveyed the guests in the room. Everyone that he invited from their school was there: Seamus, Brianna, and several other people (but not Samantha). Ron and Hermione had arrived, and he had even gotten Blaise Zabini to agree to come. As it turned out, he got over the less-than-perfect end to his and Draco's relationship and was ready to bury the hatchet. Several members of the order were there as well (although they couldn't stay too long, which Harry was thankful for. He didn't want his pseudo-godfather—that would be Remus—to be around while he was getting piss-drunk), including Remus, Tonks, and—surprisingly—Snape. All the kids from the school sent him wary looks as he passed by; it was very odd to see their teacher at a party (not to mention extremely creepy).

Only a few random people were missing, but Harry was getting nervous regardless. What if they arrived the same time Draco did? But Harry was relieved of his worries about ten minutes later, when the last of the guests arrived. Ron and Hermione helped Harry finish decorating while everybody else got themselves organized by putting their presents on the designated table and so on.

When eight o'clock rolled around, Harry felt his hands going all clammy. It was time.

The room was abuzz with noise, but when Harry cried out to get their attention, they quieted rapidly. "Listen up everyone!" Harry said forcefully, "Draco's going to be here any minute. I'm going to put a cloaking charm over the population of the room, and it'll be lifted when he turns on the light. So everybody stay quiet, okay? Are you ready?"

Harry got several nods, so he performed the charm as everyone fell silent and backed up against the back wall (so Draco wouldn't trod on them when he walked in).

The minutes ticked by and Harry got progressively more nervous. What if something held Draco back, and the people in the room got restless, and they began making noise just as he walked in? What if he forgot about one of the guests, one that hadn't arrived yet? And what if said guest arrived the moment Draco did? There were so many things that could possibly go wrong.

But Harry's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he heard the sound of a doorknob turning. "That must be him!" he whispered excitedly to the silent room. "Remember, when he opens the light, yell 'Happy Birthday!'" he got some silent nods (that he obviously couldn't see) and watched the door with bated breath.

Draco walked into the room and immediately started talking. "Harry! I got your bloody bat wings…" Harry felt Hermione start to tremble with laughter from beside him, but he quickly elbowed her to make her stop.

Draco seemed to finally realize that there seemed to be nobody there. "Bloody hell, where is he?" he muttered, taking a few steps into the room and peering around curiously. "And why are the lights off…?"

Draco moved over to the wall on which the light switch was located. The suspense in Harry's chest mounted as he reached over to flick on the light…

**

* * *

**

Draco nearly had a heart attack as he saw around thirty people seemingly materialize out of thin air. "Wha—" is all he had time to stutter before he was being attacked by about fifteen of the thirty people with hugs.

"AAGHH!" He yelled, staggering backwards. Harry laughed and slung his arms around Draco's neck, kissing him briefly on the lips. To Draco's astonishment, everyone in the room '_aww'_ed, and he even saw Hermione giggle (but that was perfectly normal).

The party made this particular birthday one of the best Draco could remember. There were just a few unnerving things that happened, that Draco really couldn't explain. For example, there were several people at the party that Draco didn't remember ever seeing in his life—but Harry seemed to know them. He wondered why _they_ would be here at _his _birthday party… Draco dismissed this until another strange occurrence came up. His Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher from third year, Professor Lupin, walked up to him at one point and started what only could be described as a staring match. He got really close to Draco's face, matched his stance, and stared straight into his eyes, seemingly scrutinizing him. Draco stared right back, not blinking even once. He felt like he was being tested or something. When Lupin finally broke the gaze, he gave Draco an approving nod and walked away, giving Harry a similar nod when he looked at the Professor questioningly.

A few hours later, once they all had successfully gotten drunk, and all the guests had left, Harry and Draco collapsed on the bed after shutting and locking the door.

Rolling over, Draco turned to face Harry while still lying down. "Thank you for the party," he said, kissing Harry.

"No problem," Harry said, looking pleased that Draco appreciated his effort. "And that's not all you're getting for your birthday."

"Oh?" Draco said, beginning to undress.

"Yup. We're going out for dinner tomorrow night."

Draco looked at Harry, only to discover that he looked very nervous for reasons that Draco could not fathom. Everybody was acting so strangely…

"That's really nice…" he said, not letting Harry miss the edge of suspicion in his voice.

**

* * *

**

The following night, Harry got dressed in proper dining attire very shakily, and was constantly putting his hand in the same pocket over and over again, as if he were making sure it were still there.

"What are you _doing_? Draco finally asked, exasperated, as he was fixing his hair in the mirror. Harry jumped at the sudden loudness of his voice. "See! Again! You've been _twitching _for the past hour!"

"Wh—what are you talking about?"

"Honestly, Potter, you know I can tell when you're lying."

Harry grumbled to himself, and then muttered something about having to use the bathroom to Draco.

While he was waiting for Harry to return, Draco slumped up against the back of the sofa and crossed his arms irritably. He was awfully mad at Harry for being so… _secretive_. Draco didn't like to be left out of things, especially when Harry was involved. What if Harry was having a problem that he wasn't telling Draco about? What if Draco had been pissing Harry off, and Harry was afraid to let him know? Instead of getting paranoid, Draco just got angrier.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry said suddenly. Now it was Draco's turn to jump, turning around and staring at Harry impatiently.

"I've only been ready for the past bloody _hour_."

"Why are you so cross?" Harry muttered, "I'm the one… never mind."

"What?" Draco said excitedly. They were getting close to a breakthrough!

"N—nothing…" Harry muttered. When Draco kept staring at him, he sighed and said, "I'm the one taking you out to dinner. Happy?"

"Arrgh, that's not what you were going to say!"

"Trust me, it is." Harry said, plainly getting irked by Draco's antics.

"Whatever you say, O Golden Boy," Draco muttered, following Harry out the door of their room.

Once they had apparated to the restaurant (and had been lead to the private room Harry had reserved), Draco was still glaring. "Draco, be nice," he said pleadingly, "You're making me nervous!"

"_I'm_ making _you_ nervous?" Draco snapped, "You're the one acting like you've got some big bad secret!"

"I don't have a bloody 'big bad secret.'" Harry mocked, yet still pulled Draco's chair out politely so he could sit.

"Fine, I'll be nice," Draco said, smoothing a napkin over his lap. Putting a placid smile on his face, he began staring in Harry's direction while Harry inspected the menu.

"Do you realize how unsettling that is?" Harry mumbled, not looking up from the menu.

"Prat," Draco muttered, but took Harry's hand over the table nonetheless.

Harry smiled, finally looking up. Leaning over the table, but minding not to knock over any glasses, he gently kissed Draco.

At the sound of a throat clearing, the two briskly broke apart to see their waiter standing by the table. Noticing he had their attention, he smiled calmly and began the usual waiter speech. "Hello, good evening, I will be your server this evening…"

**

* * *

**

As the meal progressed, Harry became (visibly) more and more nervous. By the time dessert came around, the spoon he was using to eat his cheesecake was missing his mouth as he tried to shove it in.

"You know, Harry," Draco said suddenly, "I don't recall getting a present from _you_ yesterday…" he finished thoughtfully.

Harry choked on the food that managed to make its way into his mouth. Draco smirked at the display, watching in amusement as Harry's face turned red from embarrassment. He quickly wiped his mouth on a napkin, and cleared his throat purposefully. "Erm… about that. I… er… here."

Harry had reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small box wrapped in deep purple paper. Draco took it eagerly, not registering the extreme look of nervousness on Harry's face.

Once the paper was off, it revealed a black velvet box with a hinge. Draco took a moment to inspect the box before slowly opening it.

A small crack was heard as the hinge opened, revealing the contents of the box to Draco. Harry continued to sweat as he watched the shocked, wide-eyed look on Draco's face.

The box contained a white-gold ring with a small (but not _too _small) diamond set in the middle, right into the gold.

Harry's mouth went dry as he tried to gauge Draco's reaction to the gift. Just as Harry was about to say something, Draco finally seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. "Um… is this what I _think_ it is?" he said, closing the box.

Harry gulped audibly. "If that's alright… then, yes."

"You mean you're—?"

"Yes." Harry said, cutting Draco off quickly.

"In that case…" Draco said slowly, re-opening the box and carefully removing the ring, as if it were made of glass and would break if handled too roughly. "I accept."

Slipping the ring onto his own finger, Draco looked up and met Harry's eyes before lunging forward to kiss his lips fully.

When they broke apart, Harry's smile was so wide that it lit up his eyes.

**(END)**

**

* * *

**

(A/N): Voila! The long-awaited end! I hope it was as happy as you were hoping, I think it's just so cute! Hopefully it's not too corny. It's hard to end something with a friggin _proposal_ without making it corny, so please go easy on me. I'm sorry if it was unclear, but it's WAY too cliché and corny to have one of them say (all dramatic, like) "WILL YOU MARRY ME!"

NOW FOR MY RAMBLE! A lot has happened to me in the time that I haven't updated. I had Spring Break, during which I went upstate and attended a concert (Green Day and My Chemical Romance… IT KICKED ASS) in Atlantic City, New Jersey (I live in New York City, so it was kinda far away…), went back to school, did several projects, stayed up until midnight doing homework almost every night, got a girlfriend (yes, I'm bi), got dumped by said girlfriend two weeks later (I'm a loser ;;), went shopping for my brother's birthday (he's 13:throws confetti at him: ) and saw two movies (one was for the ONE DATE me and my ex went on, the other was for my brother's birthday). Yow, that was a major run-on sentence. So yeah, you get the picture. Being dumped is NOT fun. Ack. I'm okay now, and the two of us are still good friends. And I still have a chance. The reason she dumped me is because she's not all the way over her ex yet (who is also one of my friends), and she felt bad that she couldn't "love me back" in the relationship. So I still have a chance. Maybe she'll get over her soon… eh. Ah, I'm okay. Yes, you get to read about the soap opera that is my life. A lot of my friends like to hear about my relationship problems, just because they like the whole dramatic element of it. MY LIFE IS NOT PRIME-TIME DRAMA! Okay, done with my ramble/rant now.

Right, the sequel. It's definite—it's to be named "Stuck With Me." I do yet have a teaser available, and I'm not about to make you wait any longer so I can write one, so I'll just give you a basic summary.

**COMING SOON!** Title: Stuck With Me. It's four years after the end of "I Will Not Forget," and Harry and Draco are now married (group "awww"), and are working as aurors (group "yay!"). When their boss starts acting suspicious, they begin to think that he may be intent on re-assigning them. It turns out they're right—they have to work at a Wizarding pre-school (yes, there is a good, plotty reason)! Will Draco's short temper be able to handle it? Will the couple still consider children as an option after this disastrous encounter? Pretty much just a humor fic with added plot for spice. It might develop into something bigger if ya like it enough, and give me suggestions! And don't worry; even if they do decide to have kids, there won't be any mpreg. I know it squicks some people, so I'll avoid that general area.

So, does it sound interesting? I dunno if it will be ;;. I'm scared. I have no self-esteem, so I think everything I write sucks. Right, enough of my moping.

I'd like to take a moment to say that my mom ROCKS right now. My computer is still DEAD, and she's letting me use her pretty laptop so I can update (well, not just update. She's letting me use her laptop because I'm going through withdrawl symptoms from not being online for so long)! So, I dunno when my computer'll be fixed. Hopefully by next week, but ya never know. My point is, this might keep me from updating for a while (but not as long as last time, don't worry!)

Ahem. I'd like to thank EVERY SINGLE person who reviewed this story. It meant a whole lot to me to have as many reviews as I did (not to mention it inflated my head ). BUT LISTEN:point: I know some of you have been closet readers! That means that you've been reading my story, but you haven't reviewed! The LEAST you could do is review the last chapter, after I worked so hard to make you happy! PLEASE? I now have 363 reviews :wipes tear of happiness: but I want at least 393! It would be awesome if you could get me to 400:puppy dog eyes: BAH:cranky face: The more you review, the faster the sequel goes up! Thank you for being such good, loyal readers! Until next time,

**XOXO Princesspepper OXOX**


End file.
